


Salvando a Draco Malfoy

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 07:12:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 46
Words: 94,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4010671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mientras el mundo magico espera que Harry Potter los salve a todos, Draco Malfoy idea un plan para salvarse a si mismo. Slash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologo: El Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de de Dayspring  
> beta LatexoHPo

Fue durante las vacaciones de Navidad que lo supo con seguridad. Antes había tenido dudas y sospechas, pero el asunto se materializó en una prueba concreta y le golpeó con fuerza la cabeza unos días después de llegar a casa proveniente de Hogwarts.  
Siendo que ya era mayor de edad a los diecisiete y sería iniciado apenas terminara el colegio en primavera, su padre lo había llevado a la Fiesta Navideña Anual de los Mortífagos. Tres días. Tres días de escuchar gritos, de ser salpicado con sangre y otros fluidos corporales, de sentir pulsos moribundos o ver corazones arrancados de pechos…, de mirar niñas siendo violadas…, de violar mujeres que rogaban por las vidas de sus hijos…, de hacer cosas que sólo una vida de esconder sus verdaderas emociones le había permitido soportar.  
En el cuarto día, él y su padre se habían Aparecido a casa. Su padre había marchado a su habitación, cansado y satisfecho. Él corrió hasta el baño y le rindió homenaje al dios de porcelana mientras lloraba.  
Pensó en suicidarse, pero en realidad la completa idea de terminarlo todo... bueno, apestaba.  
Fue entonces cuando Draco Malfoy supo que necesitaba un plan. No lo haría, no se volvería un mortífago. No es que le importaran los muggles y los sangresucia —eran una pérdida de espacio, ¡pero diablos!, también lo eran el noventa por ciento de los mortífagos en su opinión, y nadie los andaba desmembrando. Claro está, el Señor Oscuro tenía sus momentos... que era otra razón. El Señor Oscuro era feo y horripilante y no le gustaba la forma en que lo miraba. Como si fuera uno de los sacrificios muggle. Como si quisiera a Draco sobre el altar, empalado en su extraño miembro, el del Señor Oscuro. Era demasiado angosto, estaba doblado peculiarmente como una S, y la cabeza era como un hongo en un tallo muy pequeño. Señor Oscuro o no, no había forma en que permitiría que le metieran esa cosa. De ninguna manera. Imperius, Cruciatus, ni Avada Kedavra harían que aceptara el fenómeno miembro del Señor oscuro en su boca, culo, o cualquier otra cavidad.  
Así que tenía tres opciones: morir, esconderse, o pasarse al otro bando. Ya había desechado la idea de morir. No había mucha gente que lo recordara. Morir y ser olvidado sería una lástima. Esconderse era imposible: era familiar sanguíneo de la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro, un simple hechizo lo apuntaría como a la Estrella del Norte. Pasarse al otro bando (al lado de la estúpida rigurosidad moral) no era exactamente atractivo, pero era su mejor opción.  
Sin embargo necesitaba una razón de peso para cambiarse de bando, una razón que el otro bando creyera sin dudas, porque no iba a pasar el resto de su vida bajo estrecha vigilancia y sospecha. Merlín, los primeros diecisiete años de su vida ya habían sido más que suficientes.  
Mhh. Podía fingir que se enamoraba sin remedio de Harry Potter. Bufó. Quizás con la mascota sangresucia de Potter. Bien, ese pensamiento lo hizo escupir en el baño.  
Podía decir que Lucius había abusado de él toda su vida y eso de seguro le ganaría puntos de simpatía. Pero probablemente ellos querrían que hablara, llorara y gimiera por su trágico destino. Como si fuera a hablar con ellos más de lo absolutamente necesario.  
¡Maldición! Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer que fuera lo suficientemente creíble para hacerlo renunciar a todo, pero que no requiriera mantenimiento constante.  
Entonces Draco Malfoy sonrió mientras un Plan se formaba en su mente. Un Plan sin Fallas. Un Plan Perfecto.  
Se duchó y con rapidez se dirigió a la biblioteca privada de Lucius.


	2. Capitulo Uno: El Niño-Que-Violó

Harry Potter bebió el último resto de su jugo de calabaza, se despidió de sus amigos y dejó el Gran Comedor para ir a detención. Maldito Malfoy y sus secuaces. Crabbe había tropezado a Hermione, Draco se había reído, y lo próximo que Harry supo fue que la Profesora McGonagall los separaba a él y al rubio y los sentenciaba a una detención con Filch. Era triste pensar que había pasado siete años en Hogwarts, se había enfrentado a Voldemort en numerosa ocasiones y sobrevivido, y aun así bailaba al ritmo de Malfoy. Maldito. En toda la confusión de ser el Niño-Que-Vivió y el objetivo favorito de Voldemort, se había vuelto la perra de Malfoy. Y ni siquiera estaba recibiendo los beneficios que eso implicaba, cosa que no le habría molestado si sólo hubiera cerrado los ojos fingiendo que no era Malfoy. Malfoy podía ser un idiota, pero era un idiota muy atractivo y, al igual que Harry, jugaba para ambos equipos. No es que Harry hubiera jugado muy seguido. Está bien, nunca había jugado. Bueno, no completamente de todas maneras, pero se había besuqueado con miembros de ambos equipos.  
Escuchó pasos tras él y divisó cabello rubio en su visión periférica. Con similares miradas molestas, ambos chicos caminaron juntos a su castigo.  
—Varitas— demandó Filch y se las entregaron—. Limpien— les ordenó y abrió la puerta de una gran alacena.  
La Sra. Norris siseó cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellos.  
La habitación estaba llena de telarañas. Harry se sacó la túnica y tomó una escoba para comenzar a limpiar los estantes más altos. Malfoy, notó con el rabillo del ojo, había agarrado una cubeta y un trapo y había comenzado a trabajar en el lugar opuesto de la habitación.  
—Serías un encantador elfo doméstico— se escuchó decir Harry, sorprendido porque había planeado ignorar al otro chico.  
—Auta miqula orqu— murmuró Malfoy.  
—¿Qué fue eso?  
—Cállate, Potter.  
Algo recorrió a Harry y sin un pensamiento consiente, sintió que se movía hacia Malfoy, presionándolo contra los estantes.  
—Oblígame.  
Malfoy lo empujó.  
—Ya estamos en suficientes problemas. Vuelve dónde estabas para que terminemos y podamos marcharnos.  
—¿Me estás dando órdenes ahora, Malfoy?  
—Púdrete, Pot…  
Harry entró en pánico por dentro cuando su cuerpo se adelantó y presionó sus labios contra los de Malfoy, su lengua invadiendo la cálida boca abierta. Su cuerpo inferior también se presionó hacia adelante, fregándose contra Malfoy de una manera muy sugestiva. ¿Qué diablos...?  
Su primer pensamiento fue "Imperius"; trató de liberarse como lo había hecho en clases. Sin embargo, nada lo detuvo para romper la camisa de Malfoy. Nada lo detuvo de golpearlo en la cabeza cuando Malfoy peleó de vuelta. Nada lo detuvo de atrapar al anonadado chico contra el piso y sacarle los pantalones. Nada lo detuvo de reír cuando Malfoy corrió hacia la puerta y encontró que estaba cerrada. Nada lo detuvo de abrirse el pantalón y meter su duro miembro en el culo seco de Malfoy. Nada lo detuvo de sonreír mientras los dedos de Malfoy rascaban el piso de piedra sin poder hacer nada, sus rodillas lastimándose mientras él se movía dentro. Nada lo detuvo de reírse en el oído de Malfoy cuando sus uñas se enterraron en su delicada piel y cuando sus dientes lo mordieron, ambas acciones haciéndolo sangrar.  
Para cuando Harry pudo controlarse, Malfoy yacía gimiendo bajo él. Salió del culo del chico con un nauseabundo "plop" y observó con horror el fluido de semen y sangre que salió tras él.  
—Malfoy…— susurró. Gentilmente le dio la vuelta al rubio y unos aturdidos ojos grises lo miraron.  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Malfoy, con voz rasposa.  
Por gritar, asumió Harry. Por tanto gritar.  
—No… no fui yo. Tra… traté de parar. De verdad. Yo no lo haría… ¡Merlín! Malfoy, no lo haría…  
—Lo hiciste.  
Harry meneó la cabeza en continua negación.  
—No. Yo… No. Algo debió causar esto. Imperius o...— sus palabras se detuvieron cuando algo se le ocurrió —¡Tu! ¡Tú hiciste esto!  
Malfoy se puso aun más pálido. Luego sus ojos grises brillaron.  
—¿Yo hice qué, Potter? ¿Me violé a mi mismo?  
—¡Sí! Quiero decir, no, pero…, pero tú dijiste una especie de hechizo o algo así, ¿no es cierto? Te oí murmurar algo y entonces… yo no pude parar. No podía parar. ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? ¡Qué hiciste!  
—No fue un hechizo— la voz era un susurro ronco, que combinaba muy bien con las huellas de lágrimas en sus mejillas. Llanto. Había hecho llorar a Draco Malfoy—. Era un insulto élfico. Auta miqula orqu: "Vete a besar a un orco". Yo… estoy haciendo un estudio independiente en Magia Elfica. Me gusta como fluye su lenguaje. Me gusta que nadie sepa lo que estoy diciendo, incluidos los profesores. Yo…, mírame, Potter. ¿Esto es algo que me haría a mí mismo?— levantó una mano hinchada y ensangrentada.  
Harry se estremeció.  
—Lo primero que debemos hacer es llevarte a la enfermería.  
—No debemos hacer nada— siseó Draco—. Tú ya hiciste suficiente.  
Harry asintió con tristeza.  
—Entonces me dirigiré a la oficina de Dumbledore. He oído que Azkaban es encantador esta época del año—dijo en auto desaprobación.  
Se dirigió a tratar de abrir la puerta, esperando que no estuviera bajo un hechizo de tiempo o sólo se abriera para Filch.  
—Espera. No podemos andar así por los pasillos— señaló Malfoy mientras lentamente se ponía de pie; Harry se dio cuenta de que ninguno de los dos estaba completamente vestido.  
Recordó haberle quitado brutalmente la ropa a Malfoy, doblando partes de él que no deberían ser dobladas, rasgando la fina tela con sus dientes y dedos. Había usado la camisa de Malfoy para amarrarle las manos tras la espalda. Miró el hinchado hombro del otro, sin duda dislocado. Le había jalado la camisa, mientras presionaba con una rodilla la espalda para así darse libertad de bajarse sus propios pantalones. ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Cuántas veces había atacado a Malfoy? ¿Cuántas veces Malfoy trató de arrastrarse lejos, sólo para ser arrastrado de vuelta y violado otra vez? Observó al delgado chico frente a él. Ya se estaban formando moretones; raspones oscuros por la sangre y suciedad. Un chichón al centro de la pálida frente, lo que significaba que su repetido golpear de la cabeza de Malfoy contra el suelo no había sido un mal sueño. Tenía marcas de dientes alrededor de los pezones (¿Los pezones?) cuando él —en su mente—, se vio a sí mismo pateando a Malfoy en la espalda antes de meterse en el culo que ya no estaba apretado ni seco. Sí, ahí estaban las marcas de las patadas. Probablemente yacía una costilla rota bajo toda esa piel amoratada.  
Sus ojos siguieron un rastro de fino pelo rubio hasta el miembro de Malfoy, que colgaba sin fuerzas de un nido de enmarañados cabellos platinados, manchado en lugares por una mezcla de sangre y semen. Harry observó hasta que Malfoy se cubrió con las manos. Levantó la mirada para encontrar ojos grises fijos en el suelo como si el chico estuviera avergonzado y humillado.  
Harry quería vomitar.  
Se puso su ropa y ayudó a Malfoy con lo andrajos que ahora eran las suyas. La túnica del Slytherin logro cubrir la mayoría del daño. Una vez más Harry se dirigió a la puerta. Una vez más, Malfoy lo detuvo.  
—Potter—. Harry esperó por los hechizos y las condenas—. Ese no eras… tú.  
—No, no lo era— accedió Harry, preguntándose por la falta de algo en las palabras de Malfoy. ¿Estaba en shock? ¿Podría llegar hasta la enfermería por sí mismo? Quizás debería ayudarlo, luego ir a la oficina de Dumbledore.  
—¿Sientes ganas de hacerlo de nuevo?—. Harry negó violentamente con la cabeza. Se castraría primero antes de permitir que algo así volviera a suceder. Debía haber algún tipo de hechizo que impidiera que un hombre hiciera...— Entonces déjalo ir. Tú no lo volverás a hacer, y yo no diré nada.  
Sintió un destello de esperanza. Entonces murmuró:  
—Necesitas atención médica, Malfoy. Tú… estás herido—. Sabía hechizos básicos de Sanación. Pero no para algo como esto. Probablemente tenía daño interno.  
Malfoy se encogió de hombros.  
—Le diré a Madame Pomfrey que no sé quien me atacó, que volvía de detención y fui asaltado en un pasillo.  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry. Esto lo sacaría de la vida de Malfoy de manera definitiva. ¿Eso no era lo que Malfoy quería? ¿Acaso Malfoy…?  
—¿De verdad crees que quiero que las personas sepan que fui violado por ti, Potter? ¿Qué no pude protegerme de ti? ¿Qué no pude impedir que tú…?— afirmó con fuerza su túnica— No, es mejor para los dos que olvidemos lo que sucedió aquí. Limpiaremos esta estúpida habitación y recuperaremos nuestras varitas. Luego volverás a tu Sala Común, te quejarás sobre la detención, y te irás a acostar. Eso es todo lo que necesitas hacer.  
—¿Pero no deberíamos, no sé, tratar de averiguar qué sucedió? Algo o alguien me hizo hacer algo en contra de mi voluntad— discutió Harry—. Necesito saber qué fue.  
—¡Me importan una mierda tus necesidades, Potter! Yo soy la victima aquí. Yo soy de quién se reirán y a quien ridiculizarán si esto se sabe. Mi padre… ¡Maldición! ¡Me debes tu silencio!  
Harry agachó la cabeza. Malfoy tenía razón. Se lo debía. Pero…  
—Necesito saber si soy un peligro para los demás estudiantes. ¿Y si hubiera estado con Hermione o Ginny o…?  
—¿Debo suponer que habría sido peor si las hubieras violado a ellas?— bufó Malfoy.  
—¡No! Eso no es lo que quise decir.  
—¿Entonces qué quisiste decir?—. Harry desvió la mirada— ¿Es mejor violar a un chico que a una chica? ¿Es mejor violar a un Slytherin que a un Gryffindor? ¿Es mejor violar a un enemigo que a un amigo?  
Frustrado, Harry le dio un puñetazo a la pared. Ni siquiera sintió el dolor cuando registró la sacudida temerosa de Malfoy. Malfoy ahora estaba completamente asustado de él. Eso debería hacerlo feliz.  
No era así.  
—Siéntate, yo terminaré de limpiar aquí—. Había limpiado desastres más grandes en Privet Drive con menos útiles de aseo.  
—Prefiero quedarme de pie— dijo Malfoy en voz baja.  
Harry hizo una mueca y comenzó a trabajar.  
________________________________________  
Draco pasó la noche en la enfermería. Le contó la historia del ataque en un pasillo a Pomfrey, Snape y Dumbledore. Le habían dado pociones para sanarlo y luego una para dormir. Sus compañeros de casa habían sido informados de que estaba en la enfermería por una terrible astilla que había conseguido al hacer trabajo de elfo doméstico.  
Pese a la poción para dormir, Draco despertó temprano y vio salir el sol sobre lo que esperaba fuera un nuevo mundo para él.  
________________________________________  
En la Torre Gryffindor, Harry Potter les dijo a sus amigos que estaba cansado y fue a acostarse después de una larga ducha con agua bien caliente. Pero encontró difícil quedarse dormido y después de que todos parecían estar durmiendo, salió del dormitorio y se dirigió a una habitación desocupada en la cima de la torre. Cerró los ojos y dejó escapar una lágrima al considerar el hecho de que ahora no sólo era el Niño-Que-Vivió, también era el Niño-Que-Violó.  
¿Acaso Voldemort había planeado todo esto? ¿Pero por qué involucrar a Malfoy? Si estaba tratando de desmoralizarlo, Hermione, Ginny, inluso Ron habrían sido un mejor objetivo. O quizás estaba tratando de que lo expulsaran, y el orgullo de Malfoy era algo con lo que Voldemort no había contado. Probablemente apenas se supiera que Malfoy no lo había acusado, el chico recibiría una lechuza de su papito. ¡Eso debía ser!  
Claro está, quizás Harry no era quién tenía que resultar lastimado por todo esto. Quizás alguien estaba tras Malfoy. Muchos en la escuela lo odiaban, y había una continua lucha de poder entre los Slytherin. Quizás no importaba quién atacara a Malfoy, sino que fuera atacado. Quizás alguien que él había violado quería venganza. Quizás alguien había usado a Harry para vengarse.  
O quizás Harry había usado a Harry para vengarse. ¿De verdad había tratado con ganas de parar? ¿Quizás había una pequeña parte en su mente que había disfrutado la sumisión de Malfoy, sus gritos, sus lágrimas? Malfoy era el enemigo. Quizás una parte de él había decidido ponerlo en su lugar, humillarlo, hacerlo encogerse de miedo...  
Harry observó salir el sol, deseando que fuera la mañana de ayer y no la de hoy.


	3. Capítulo 2 El papel de su vida

El calambre pilló a Draco justo cuando se levantaba de la cama, y en lugar de dirigirse al baño para sus abluciones matutinas, se encontró acurrucándose bajo las mantas y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Mientras los músculos de su estómago se relajaban recordó los dos últimos meses.  
Se percató de que Potter se sorprendió cuando él apareció en clase de Pociones el día siguiente de lo sucedido, tranquilo, sereno y sin daño. Potter se sorprendió más cuando pasaron los días y nadie fue a interrogarlo. Su relación, la de él con Potter, se había convertido en evitación. No hubo más confrontaciones, no más posturas ni amenazas; tampoco reconocían abiertamente la presencia del otro, pero Draco podía sentir los ojos de Potter sobre él en ocasiones, y sabía que si de verdad sus idiotas amigos se preocupaban por él, verían la culpa dibujada en su rostro. Pero la Sangresucia y la Comadreja estaban atrapados en sus propios dramas mezquinos que no lo veían, no lo querían ver.  
Una sombra lo cubrió y Draco vio a Goyle y Crabbe parados a lado de su cama.  
—Vayan a desayunar— les ordenó—. Creo que atrapé un resfriado. Estaré en la enfermería si alguien pregunta.  
Los observó marcharse antes de luchar para levantarse y ponerse la túnica. Los calambres eran rítmicos y si respiraba de la manera correcta, no eran demasiado limitantes. Por suerte había investigado bien y esperaba el dolor. Si no lo hubiese hecho estaría en pánico. No tenía tiempo de comenzar con otro Plan.  
Se dirigió a la enfermería y se detuvo frente a la puerta para acomodar su apariencia antes de entrar: ansioso pero valiente; ese era el enfoque que tomaría.  
—¿Señor Malfoy?  
Miró a la enfermera y tragó con dificultad.  
—Madame Pomfrey…— comenzó, luego deliberadamente dejó que un calambre tuviera el control total. Se encogió con los brazos envolviendo su estómago.  
—Ah, otro dolor de estómago. Si vinieran apenas comienza, yo…— se interrumpió cuando él negó con la cabeza. Ella frunció el ceño mientras él dejaba ver la ansiedad mostrarse en sus ojos— ¿Qué sucede, chico?  
Draco se sobó las manos y bajó la mirada.  
—Soy un Progenitor, Madame.  
Pomfrey jadeó.  
—¿Está seguro, señor Malfoy?  
—De que soy un Progenitor sí, de lo otro no. Es por eso que vine.  
—Debió decirme algo… antes— le dijo ella señalándole una cama.  
—No pensaba con claridad esa noche— respondió él con vergüenza y derrotado. Ella asintió con comprensión—. Después, bueno, no quería enfrentarme a la posibilidad. Lo peor ya había sucedido; no podía ser peor todavía.  
La enfermera le dio una palmadita en el hombro cuando él se subió a la cama, enseguida sacó su varita. Realizó una serie de precisos movimientos y sonrió con tristeza cuando una suave luz envolvió el abdomen del chico.  
—Lo siento, señor Malfoy.  
Draco se estremeció y suspiró.  
—Lo temía.  
—Quiero realizar un examen completo; luego tendremos que informarle al Director y a su Jefe de Casa. También a sus padres.  
—¡No! Por favor, Madame Pomfrey, a mis padres no. ¡No pueden saberlo! ¡Me matarán… o algo peor!  
—Tranquilo, chico. Lo hablaremos después con los profesores. Ahora, hagamos los exámenes.  
Una hora después Draco estaba sentado en la oficina del Director, Snape de pie, protectoramente, detrás de él. Dumbledore lo miraba con atención, y Draco agradecía haber aprendido Oclumancia cuando era pequeño. Bloquear sus pensamientos de su padre era la magia más importante que había aprendido por sí mismo.  
—Me encuentro profundamente entristecido por sus problemas, señor Malfoy— habló Dumbledore—. Que esto haya sucedido bajo mi cuidado es inexcusable. Pero aunque las cosas parezcan muy oscuras, siempre hay luz.  
—Como el hecho de que ahora podemos saber quién te atacó— dijo Snape con la voz cargada de venganza—. Un simple hechizo de paternidad y nos encargaremos del culpable.  
—¿Tenemos qué hacerlo? — preguntó Draco, asegurándose de que no sonara como una queja— Lo complicaría todo.  
—¿Por qué dice eso, señor Malfoy? — inquirió Dumbledore— Saber quién…  
—Es mejor si no lo nombramos. Confíen en mí— advirtió Draco.  
—Tú sabes quién es—afirmó Snape— ¿Lo averiguaste?  
—Siempre lo he sabido.  
Snape se puso furioso y se paró delante de Draco.  
—¿Por qué has estado escondiéndolo? ¿Acaso esto fue una, como lo llaman los muggles, cita de violación? ¿Fue otro Slytherin?  
—No, no fue una cita de violación. No, no fue un Slytherin.  
—¿Entonces por qué lo proteges?— preguntó Dumbledore con gentileza.  
—Porque no fue su culpa, señor. Estaba bajo la influencia de algún hechizo o poción.  
—¿Cómo lo sabes?  
Draco miró a su Jefe de Casa.  
—Porque él no es del tipo de hacer algo así, va en contra de su naturaleza.  
Snape palideció.  
—Un Gryffindor.  
Draco asintió.  
—Tuviste una detención con Potter esa noche, ¿no es así? — habló Snape mirando a Draco especulativamente—. El ataque no ocurrió en el pasillo…  
—No, señor— aceptó Draco agachando la cabeza, dramáticamente derrotado.  
—¿Fue Harry el que te atacó?— inquirió Dumbledore para aclarar todo.  
—Sí, señor.  
—¿Por qué mierda proteges a Harry Potter?— gruñó Snape.  
Draco supo que su maestro debía estar muy enojado como para usar esa palabra, incluso frente a su superior.  
—No estoy protegiendo a Potter; me protejo a mí. Si hubiera acusado a Potter de violarme, nadie me habría creído. Incluso con las fotografías que tomó Madame Pomfrey, habría sido mi culpa, profesor. Fue una broma que salió mal. En secreto estaba tras de Potter y un hechizo de lujuria se salió de control. El señor Oscuro me hizo hacerlo para quebrar a Potter. Yo… yo se lo pedí. Yo le rogué a Potter que fuera duro conmigo. Soy un pervertido…, usted sabe cómo habría sido. Soy un Slytherin.  
—Ese maldito sistema de Casas— murmuró Snape.  
—Quizá deberíamos escuchar las advertencias del Sombrero Seleccionador— dijo Dumbledore con tristeza—, o quizá ésta es la oportunidad de comenzar a trabajar juntos. Necesitamos informarle al señor Potter y a tus padres, Draco.  
Draco sabía que los siguientes minutos serían cruciales para su Plan.  
—No podemos decirle a mis padres, señor. ¿Cómo cree que reaccionará mi padre cuando sepa que permití que Potter me asaltara brutalmente?  
—¡Tú no permitiste algo así!— exclamó Snape furioso.  
—¿Y usted cree que eso hará diferencia para Lucius Malfoy?— preguntó Draco observando los rostros de los otros dos; esperó hasta estar seguro de que le daban la razón—. Soy mayor de edad. No necesito regresar bajo su cuidado.  
—Pero…— comenzó Dumbledore.  
—¿Pero qué, señor? Usted sabe quién es mi padre, lo que es— rió Draco amargamente— ¿Puede pensar en una mejor manera de lastimar a Potter que controlar o asesinar a su hijo? El señor Oscuro estaría extático— negó con la cabeza—. No puedo volver a casa. Nunca más.  
—¿Entiende lo que está diciendo, señor Malfoy?  
—No tengo opción, señor— respondió el chico cubriéndose el vientre con sus manos—. Esto es todo lo que tengo. No lo arriesgaré. No puedo— concluyó sintiendo una única lágrima recorrer su rostro. Ladeó la cabeza ligeramente para que brillara en la luz.  
—También nos tienes a nosotros, Draco. Y a Harry también sin duda— dijo Dumbledore con toda la seguridad que sus ojos brillantes podían dar. Convocó una lechuza y ató una apresurada nota a su pata para enviarla por la ventana.  
*****  
Cuando la lechuza apareció en una de las ventanas abiertas de la Sala Común de la Torre Gryffindor y voló directamente hacia él, Harry no se sorprendió. Tampoco se asombró al leer las instrucciones. Había estado esperando por ello desde que leyó la nota que decía que la clase de Pociones había sido cancelada. Eso, añadido a la ausencia de Malfoy en el desayuno, lo hicieron sentirse aprensivo y aliviado al mismo tiempo. No había ocurrido un segundo acontecimiento, pero el primero había sido más que suficiente. Estaba listo para ser castigado.  
Que Malfoy hubiera guardado silencio por dos meses era asombroso. Por la manera en la que se había quejado por la herida que le causó el hipogrifo, Harry habría creído que el rubio se habría aprovechado lo más posible del asunto una vez que la primaria sensación de humillación hubiera desaparecido.  
Se había sentido en shock al ver al chico el día siguiente de aquello, en clases. Se había sentido asombrado por la falta de intentos de chantaje. Pero recientemente se veía más pálido de lo normal, tal vez un poco agotado. Pensó que el recuerdo comenzaba a afectar a Malfoy y pronto el secreto se sabría.  
—¿Harry?  
El nombrado sonrió a Hermione. Ella era la única otra Gryffindor en Pociones Avanzadas, y había regresado a la sala común a estudiar un poco aprovechando el inesperado rato libre.  
—Dumbledore quiere verme.  
—¿Sucedió algo?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Probablemente necesita que salve el mundo. De nuevo— respondió con descaro—. Después de todo soy Potter, Harry Potter.  
Hermione rió.  
—Estoy contenta de que Ron no esté aquí. Nunca entiende nuestras referencias muggle y se pierde la diversión cuando hay que explicarle.  
Harry devolvió la sonrisa preguntándose si tendría la oportunidad de regresar a despedirse…, o si sería arrestado de inmediato.  
—Tenle paciencia, Mione. Él lo vale.  
Ella lo miró curiosa.  
—Por supuesto que sí, Harry. ¿Estás seguro de que no sabes por qué quiere verte el director?  
—Podría ser cualquier cosa— mintió—. Te veo después, ¿está bien?  
—Claro. Y si te atrasas para almorzar, no debo preocuparme, ¿cierto?  
—Cierto.  
El chico dejó la Torre y se rehusó a perder del tiempo mientras se dirigía a la estatua de la gárgola.  
—"Goobers" — dijo, asegurándose de usar la contraseña que estaba en la nota. Subió las escaleras y llegó a la oficina del director. No se sorprendió de encontrar a Malfoy y a Snape allí.  
—Harry, por favor toma asiento— habló Dumbledore señalándole una silla a lado de Malfoy—. Creo que ya sabes, en parte, de qué se trata esta reunión.  
Harry asintió.  
—Yo… ataqué sexualmente a Malfoy. Y estoy contento de que él se lo haya dicho, porque si no lo habría hecho yo.  
Dumbledore lo miró gravemente.  
—Estoy seguro de que esto pesaba mucho en tu mente. Sé que estabas muy preocupado, pero te has vuelto tan bueno en Oclumancia, ambos, que no pude distinguir qué era lo que sucedía. Estoy satisfecho de que todo haya salido a la luz.  
—Yo también— accedió Harry— ¿Tiene que haber juicio, o simplemente debo admitir lo que hice e ir derecho a Azkaban?  
—¿Ansioso por la vida en prisión, Potter?— inquirió Snape desde su asiento al otro lado de Malfoy.  
Harry se sonrojó.  
—No, pero soy culpable. Lo que le hice a Malfoy…. Merezco lo que me suceda.  
Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.  
—No habrá prisión Harry. El señor Malfoy no está aquí para presentar cargos en tu contra.  
—¿Qué?— exclamó Harry y miró a Malfoy— ¿Qué sucede?  
—Te dije que no te culpaba, Potter.  
—Pero… pero estoy aquí. ¿Por qué entonces tenemos ésta discusión?  
¿Acaso Malfoy intentaba hacerlo lucir mal enfrente de Snape y Dumbledore? Eso era algo mezquino…, pero era Malfoy después de todo.  
—Hay una complicación.  
Harry volvió su atención a Dumbledore.  
—¿Qué tipo de complicación?  
¡Oh, Merlín! ¿Acaso le había dado a Malfoy alguna especie de enfermedad venérea? ¿Aunque no se supone que debería haber tenido sexo con alguien antes de contagiarse con algo? Pero pudo haberse contagiado de un asiento de baño, ¿no es así? ¡Mierda! Dudley. Dudley pudo haber llevado cualquier tipo de enfermedad a la casa. ¡Oh, diablos! Le había dado a Malfoy alguna enfermedad muggle, y ahora ambos tendrían que ir con un especialista muggle. Y Malfoy le patearía el trasero hasta cansarse.  
—Potter, soy un Progenitor.  
Era una enfermedad. Pero al menos no sonaba muggle.  
—¿Pueden curar eso, cierto?  
Dumbledore rió, Snape sonrió de medio lado y Malfoy rodó los ojos.  
—Pasará con el tiempo— respondió secamente el rubio.  
Harry estaba aliviado.  
—Bueno. Está bien, Malfoy. Así que podemos olvidar lo sucedido, ¿cierto? ¿Volveremos a nuestro plan original?  
Malfoy lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—Potter, idiota estúpido, ¡estoy embarazado!


	4. Capítulo 3. Todo Por Mi Bebé

Harry parpadeó, sonrió, luego miró los rostros serios que lo observaban, parpadeó otra vez.  
—Malfoy, eres un hombre, no puedes estar embarazado— razonó.  
—Harry—. El chico miró a Dumbledore, seguro de que su confiado mentor le diría que todo era una broma— ¿Recuerdas haber estudiado la Primera Gran Persecución en Historia de la Magia?  
Harry asintió. Vagamente recordaba al profesor Binns hablando sobre eso. No, en realidad recordaba a Hermione haciéndolo estudiar sobre eso.  
—Fue cuando los muggles averiguaron por primera vez sobre el mundo mágico. No lo tomaron… bien.  
Habían matado a cuantos habían podido encontrar, cosa que a Voldemort le encantaba decirle a sus seguidores.  
—No, no lo hicieron. Pero la mayoría de los muggles estaban ligeramente mal informados. Creían que sólo las mujeres eran mágicas, así que el número de brujas muertas fue desproporcionado respecto a las muertes de los magos. Después de eso, no era seguro que quedaran suficientes brujas para sustentar la población mágica. Un grupo de magos extremadamente dotados crearon un hechizo muy complejo que permitía que los hombres pudieran tener hijos. Claro que ahora hay pociones que pueden asistir a un mago para quedar embarazado, pero ese hechizo era diferente en el hecho de que era permanente. Un mago sólo necesitaba tener relaciones sexuales sin protección una vez con otro mago para lograr la concepción. Esos magos se llaman "Progenitor".  
Harry giró la cabeza con rapidez y miró a Malfoy.  
—¿Estás embarazado?  
—Eso me dicen los molestos calambres.  
—¿Calambres? ¿Estás bien? ¿Y el bebé? — inquirió Harry frenéticamente.  
—Nada que yo o mi bebé no podamos manejar, Potter— contestó el rubio mirando a Harry fijamente—. Y si me preguntas si es tuyo, juro que te maldeciré.  
Dumbledore sonrió y se puso de pie.  
—Creo, caballeros, que tienen bastante que discutir en privado. ¿Severus?  
—Director, no creo que sea prudente dejar al señor Malfoy a solas con el señor Potter. ¿Necesito recordarles que el incidente en cuestión fue sin consentimiento? Y ya que aún no hemos averiguado por qué el señor Potter sintió la necesidad de atacar a un compañero estudiante, no creo que sea apropiado dejarlo sin supervisión con dicho estudiante.  
—Me temo que el profesor Snape tiene razón— accedió Dumbledore.  
—Pero el profesor Snape olvida que esta vez tengo mi varita— interrumpió Malfoy—. Potter no podrá hacerme nada si estoy armado.  
—No sea demasiado confiado, señor Malfoy— le advirtió Snape.  
—No lo soy, señor. El que yo me quede con varita no significa que Potter pueda quedarse con la suya.  
—¡Oye, eso no es justo! — protestó Harry.  
—¿Y es justo, Potter, que yo esté embarazado? ¿Qué no pueda volver a casa? ¿Qué sin importar mis ideas, mis creencias, ahora tengo que aliarme con la Luz para proteger a mi bebé?  
No había nada que Harry pudiera decir para contrarrestar eso, así que reluctantemente le entregó su varita a Dumbledore, porque por nada del mundo se la daría a Snape.  
Se miraron incómodos después de que los profesores se marcharan. Harry pensó que Malfoy se veía más pálido de lo normal, pero eso podía ser simplemente porque sus ojos ya no estaban teñidos por el rojo de la ira.  
—¿Así que es cierto? Estás…  
—Embarazado, Potter. Preñado, encinta, con un pan en el horno, fecundado, gestante… ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que Madame Pomfrey realice el examen frente a ti? Estoy seguro de que lo hará. Vamos a la enfermería…  
—¿Seguro estás bien? — interrumpió Harry suavemente— Quiero decir, por los calambres y todo eso.  
—Es normal. Mi interior se está moviendo para que el bebé tenga más espacio para crecer.  
—¿Lo sabías?  
—¿Saber qué?  
—Que podías quedar embarazado.  
Malfoy suspiró y sin notarlo acarició su estómago.  
—Fui diagnosticado como Progenitor cuando cumplí los diecisiete. Me enseñaron el hechizo para prevenir un embarazo, al igual que a las brujas.  
—¿Entonces por qué no usaste el hechizo?  
—¿Cuándo debí usarlo, Potter? ¿Cuándo te rogaba que no me violaras? ¿Cuándo luchaba para huir de ti? ¿Cuándo grité porque te metiste en mi culo sin siquiera un poco de saliva? ¿En qué momento durante el ataque crees que tuve la oportunidad de pensar en un maldito hechizo que nunca antes había usado? Oh, y no olvidemos que no tenía una varita.  
Harry se preguntó, si no le hubiera entregado su varita a Dumbledore, si habría lanzado un hechizo para que la tierra se lo tragara. No sólo había metido la pata, había metido la pierna entera.  
—Lo siento, es sólo que estoy un poco sorprendido.  
—Bienvenido al club. Al menos no ha cambiado todo tu futuro.  
—Eso no es cierto. Ese también es mi bebé. Ahora tengo la obligación de…  
—De hacer lo mismo que tenías que hacer antes: matar a Quien Tú Sabes. Esa es la obligación que le debes a éste bebé. Porque tú y yo sabemos lo que le haría ese maldito a un bebé tuyo.  
—¿Y qué obligación te debo a ti, Malfoy? ¿Cómo sobrevivirás después de Hogwarts? Tengo dinero, ¿sabes?  
—No necesito apoyo dado de mala gana. Tengo mi bóveda personal, una que Lucius no puede tocar. No seré rico como un Malfoy, pero tampoco tan pobre como un Weasley.  
Harry ignoró la indirecta hacia Ron.  
—No será dado de mala gana. Quiero que tú y el bebé vivan con comodidad. Quiero que el niño sepa que su padre se preocupa por él. Quiero ser parte de la vida del niño, Draco—. El nombre no salió fácilmente de su boca.  
—Y yo no quiero ser un paria. Quizá lo pierda todo, Pot… Harry, pero no quiero ser visto como el albatros alrededor de tu cuello.  
—No será así…  
—Tus amigos, en especial Weasley, me trataran como mierda y lo sabes. Me culparán por estar embarazado; me acusarán de trabajar para el Señor Oscuro; observarán cada movimiento que haga, esperando que te apuñale por la espalda. O peor, se reirán de mí y me llamaran puta. Se reirán al enterarse de que lloré mientras me violabas. No puedo vivir así, Harry. Si ese es mi futuro mejor dejo que mi padre me mate ahora.  
—Detente, Draco. No te tratarán así, no los dejaré.  
—¿Y cómo se los impedirás? Ellos te respetarán por enseñarme una lección, pero…  
—Les diré que te amo. Les diré que me duele cuando te tratan mal.  
—Como si fueran a creer eso— bufó el rubio—. Yo sé con seguridad que me odias. Pude sentirlo cuando me atacaste.  
Harry se abatió en su silla. Había algo de verdad en lo que Malfoy decía. Podía sentir algo forzado su cuerpo a hacer las terribles cosas que le había hecho a Malfoy, pero a ratos había sentido placer al escucharlo llorar, o cuando su cuerpo se retorcía.  
De verdad no quería pensar en eso.  
—¡Pasión! — dijo abruptamente.  
—¿De qué hablas?  
—Escuché a Hermione y Lavender hablando la otra vez cuando regresaba de ver a madame Pomfrey después de una de nuestras peleas. Lavender dijo que éramos demasiado apasionados el uno con el otro. Y Hermione dijo que quizá si nos acostábamos habría menos violencia. Así que, dejamos desatada nuestra pasión, nos acostamos, y ahora hay un bebé. No hay un plan malvado, nadie es la puta de nadie y ambos estamos determinados a hacer lo que es mejor para nuestro bebé.  
Malfoy apretó los labios un momento, luego asintió.  
—Eso podría funcionar. Es asunto de "hay una fina línea entre el amor y el odio" podría jugar en nuestra ventaja. Sólo asegúrate de venderlo de manera apropiada, Potter. Ninguna de esas estúpidas medias mentiras Gryffindor.  
—Pretenderé ser un Slytherin— respondió Harry secamente.  
—Hazlo.  
—¿Qué vas a decirle a tus compañeros, Mal…Draco?  
—Que se metan en sus jodidos asuntos.  
—Oh. ¿No se preguntarán…?  
—Claro que sí, pero todos de sexto año para abajo saben que no pueden hacerme ese tipo de preguntas directamente. Y mis compañeros de séptimo… puedo manejarlos.  
—Recuerda lo que dijo Snape sobre no ser demasiado confiado.  
—¿Ahora citas a Snape? — respondió Malfoy con media sonrisa—. Sé lo que estoy haciendo, Potter. Confía en mí.  
—El que estés embarazado no significa que no estés jodido, Malfoy. ¿Confiar en ti? ¿Qué pasará cuando recibas órdenes de tu padre o de tu amo?  
Malfoy se puso de pie de un salto.  
—¡Púdrete, Potter! ¿No escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije? ¡Ya no tengo un padre, y nunca he tenido un amo! ¿Estabas tan ocupado haciéndome sangrar el culo que no notaste la falta de marca en mi brazo?  
—¿Y qué darías por recuperar a tu padre?— discutió Harry.  
—No mi bebé— respondió Malfoy colocando una mano protectora sobre su estómago—. Fui tonto al pensar que podrías superar todo por el bienestar de nuestro bebé. ¿Sabes qué, Potter? Vuelve donde tus amigos Gryffindor y quéjate todo lo que quieras sobre los malvados Slytherin. No te necesito, y mi bebé tampoco te necesita. Después de todo, él o ella es medio escoria Slytherin.  
Con un giro de su túnica, se dirigió a la puerta.  
—¡Malfoy, espera! Entiéndeme, esto es difícil de aceptar para mí.  
—¿Difícil de aceptar? Bueno, mándame una lechuza cuando camines como un Erumpent sobrealimentado. Hasta entonces, jódete.  
Harry habría jurado que Dumbledore había encantado la puerta para que no diera un portazo, pero de alguna manera Malfoy había logrado hacerlo.


	5. Capítulo 4. La Verdad (O un facsímil razonable)

Draco estaba molesto, aunque no furioso, mientras se dirigía a la enfermería. Potter era un idiota, pero sin saberlo seguía el Plan, así que no podía quejarse demasiado.  
—¿Las cosas no salieron bien?  
Draco se sorprendió de ver a Snape en el pasillo que llevaba a la enfermería, aparentemente esperándolo.  
—Lo que podía esperarse de Potter.  
—Es justo de lo que quiero hablarte… de tus expectativas. Por favor, acompáñame a mi oficina.  
—Necesito ir por unas pociones a la enfermería para que me ayuden con los calambres.  
—Las tengo listas para ti, en mi oficina.  
¡Maldición! No había crecido en la Mansión Malfoy para nada; podía detectar el inicio de una conversación muy desagradable por la simple inflexión de una palabra. Snape estaba en modo de confrontación. ¿Acaso seguía molesto por haber protegido a Potter? ¿O porque había accedido a estar a estar a solas con él? Consciente de que nada de importancia se diría sin unos buenos hechizos de privacidad, Draco siguió en silencio al profesor hacia las mazmorras; observó cómo el hombre ponía las protecciones.  
—Cuando me enteré de la violación, y tu percepción de la misma, comencé a investigar hechizos y pociones que podrían causar ese tipo de acto contra ti— comenzó Snape mientras se sentaba frente a su escritorio—. Lo reduje a dos pociones de lujuria. Una causa que la víctima sucumba a un deseo ya presente, la copulación ocurrirá; sin embargo, la violencia no es necesariamente un factor. La otra poción… oscura, es un agente de violación puro y simple. Fue creada en 1791 para vengar la violación de la hija de un mago italiano: tomó algún objeto del violador, la incorporó a la poción, luego le dio la poción a un semi gigante que vivía tranquilamente en un bosque cercano. El semi gigante atacó al violador, literalmente jodiéndolo hasta la muerte.  
"Ambas pociones son extremadamente complicadas y están fuera del alcance del nivel que los estudiantes de ésta escuela poseen… con excepción tuya y de la señorita Granger. Así que, hasta hoy, la señorita Granger había sido mi sospechosa principal. Supuse que ella preparó alguna de las dos pociones y se la dio a alguien con la intención de que `te pusiera en tu lugar´. En su defensa, tú la has tratado a ella y a sus amigos cruelmente durante su estancia en Hogwarts. Aún así, la simple poción de lujuria sería causa de expulsión, y la más oscura le ganaría una estadía en Azkaban.  
Draco había sido entrenado para no mostrar reacción alguna.  
—¿Qué sucedió hoy para hacerlo cambiar de opinión?— preguntó al hombre.  
—La señorita Granger jamás habría usado a Harry Potter para llevar a cabo ese plan. El chico es… inestable. Ella no le habría agregado más culpa a sus ya pesados hombros.  
Draco asintió.  
—La poción pudo haber sido comprado por alguien completamente inepto en Pociones— dijo Draco elocuentemente.  
—Eso requeriría una extraordinaria cantidad de dinero. Entré en contacto con los otros tres magos que podrían haber preparado la poción oscura, que fue, debido a la condición en la que quedaste, la usada.  
—Potter fue un animal, pero considerablemente menos dotado que un semi gigante— accedió el chico rubio. Miró directamente a los ojos a su profesor y tomó una decisión. Snape sabía la verdad. El hombre no habría tocado el tema si tuviera alguna duda. Podría quedar con un tonto, y convertir a Snape en su enemigo si continuaba con su engaño. O podría confesar y posiblemente hacer de un mago muy poderoso un aliado—. No estaba en riesgo de morir— agregó casualmente.  
Snape aceptó la admisión sin una reacción aparente.  
—¿Por qué, señor Malfoy?  
—No quiero ser un mortífago.  
—Yo tengo la Marca de nuestro Lord.  
Draco rió, oyendo el silencioso "chico idiota" que Snape agregó a su declaración.  
—Soy excelente en Aritmancia al igual que en Pociones, profesor. Sumar uno más uno no es problema para mí. Sé que es un espía para Dumbledore. Aplaudo su ambición.  
Mantuvo los ojos en el cajón del escritorio donde la varita de Snape yacía. Ser obliviado no calzaría bien con el Plan.  
Estremecido, Snape quedó en el borde de su silla.  
—¿Quién más lo sabe?  
—¿En mi familia? Nadie lo sabe con seguridad, pero Padre no se fía de que hable con usted sobre otra cosa que no sea el colegio. Yo, en ocasiones, he apoyado algunos de sus reportes sobre las clases y Potter.  
—¿Cubriendo todas tus bases?  
—Siempre, señor.  
—Eres muy astuto.  
—Se lo debo a los maestros de mi vida.  
—Tu mejor maestro ha sido tu padre.  
—Sí.  
—Y aún así no quieres volverte lo que es él.  
—No soy mi padre. No sabía que usted había caído en esa falacia especial de los Gryffindor. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo cerca de Dumbledore.  
Snape ignoró el insulto:  
—¿Por qué ese repentino cambio de lealtades?  
—¿Ví la luz?— bromeó secamente Draco, luego suspiró mientras Snape rodaba los ojos— Padre me llevó a la Celebración de Navidad.  
Snape palideció.  
—¿Participaste?  
—¿Y usted qué cree? No habría salido vivo de allí de no ser así. ¿Estuvo allí?  
—No. El director y yo asistimos a una conferencia del AEM.  
Una reunión de la Academias y Escuelas Mágicas era un excusa muy válida. Era considerado un honor ser elegido para asistir.  
—Qué suerte la suya.  
—¿No cumplió con tus expectativas?  
Draco comenzó a pasearse, consciente de que transmitía su inquietud, pero no le importaba.  
—Soy un sangrepura, superior a los mestizos, sangresucias y muggles. ¿Por qué tengo que perder mi tiempo matando a todo el mundo para probar un punto que ya ha sido probado? Si naturalmente estoy en la parte superior, ¿por qué tengo que poner a la fuerza a todos abajo? Es redundante, desastroso, y me distrae de hacer las cosas que quiero hacer. Si Voldemort…y sí, puedo decir su maldito nombre, está teniendo una crisis de identidad, ¿por qué yo tendría que estar involucrado?  
—Tu padre…  
—Mi padre se metió en este lío mucho antes de que yo fuera concebido. No es mi problema.  
—Ya veo. ¿Y todo esto se te ocurrió por la Celebración?  
—Por eso, y porque el Señor Oscuro es un pervertido.  
Snape disfrazó un bufido con una tos.  
—Debo decir que, sin importar la razón para tus acciones, estoy complacido de que no quieras ser parte de la obra del Señor Oscuro. Pero tu solución al problema me confunde.  
—Necesitaba una salida creíble. La Luz cree que el vínculo entre una madre y su hijo es el más grande que existe. La madre de Potter lo protegió del Avada Kedavra. De seguro, el vínculo con mi hijo me llevaría a realizar drásticas medidas de sacrificio.  
—¿Pero Potter?  
—¿Habría preferido a Dumbledore?— inquirió el chico arrugando la nariz. Luego se encogió de hombros— Potter puede ser un santurrón, moralista y bienhechor, pero tiene buen cuerpo y no es tan viejo como para ser mi bisabuelo. Me podría haber tocado algo mucho peor.  
Snape se estremeció.  
—¿Entonces por qué no lo sedujiste? ¿Por qué la poción Radibus?  
—El mayor factor de culpabilidad. Si yo hubiera seducido, yo sería el principal culpable. Con la violación, mis heridas catalogadas por usted, la enfermera y el director, la culpa es completamente de Potter. Hace el manipularlo más fácil.  
—¿Y qué pasará con la guerra ahora que estás en el otro bando? ¿Verdaderamente podrás enfrentarte a tu padre en batalla?  
—No pelearé. El embarazo me mantendrá al margen durante los siguientes meses. Y después de eso, bueno, la supervivencia de Potter es muy cuestionada. No sería justo para nuestro bebé si sus dos padres están en constante peligro mortal.  
Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Snape.  
—Cincuenta puntos para Slytherin por una excelente planificación.  
Draco se relajó. Supuso que Snape lo aprobaría una vez conocido el Plan completo, pero aun así estuvo ansioso. No quiso chantajearlo con el asunto de "le diré a mi papito que eres un espía". Habría sido una amenaza inútil porque no tenía intención de decirle a su padre nada más que "Púdrete".  
—Gracias, señor. ¿Me puede dar mis pociones ahora? Creo que está pasando el efecto de las anteriores.  
—Por supuesto— respondió el hombre, se puso de pie y se dirigió a un gran armario—. Espero que hayas tomado en consideración las dificultades que pueden aparecer por el embarazo. Para que seas un Progenitor, los hechizos originales deben correr fuertemente por tu sangre. Tendrás que cuidarte.  
Draco miró el suelo y luego al profesor.  
—Esperaba, señor, que usted… como dicen los sangresucias, ¿cubra mi espalda?  
—Al igual que usted cubre la mía, señor Malfoy— asintió Snape.


	6. Capítulo 5. Papa o Patata

Harry caminaba como en un sueño mientras se dirigía al Gran Comedor para almorzar, había perdido las clases de la mañana. Se encontraba en el mismo estado de cuando se dirigió a la Sala Común al final de las clases. Aun no estaba seguro de creer en lo que le habían dicho, pero la presencia de Dumbledore indicaba que todo era cierto. Había… embarazado a Malfoy. Durante una violación. Había violado a Malfoy y lo embarazó.  
¡Por Merlín!  
—Harry, ¿querías hablar conmigo?  
Él asintió. Le había dicho a Ron y a los demás que no podría ir al campo de Quidditch con ellos debido a las clases que perdió. En realidad sólo quería hablar con Hermione a solas; ella era nacida muggle y tan inteligente, pensó que sería la primera para acercarse fácilmente.  
—¿Quieres mi notas, cierto?— continuó la chica— Cuando llegaste a clase, encanté mi pluma para que hiciera una copia automáticamente. Asi que aquí tienes. Harry aceptó los pergaminos con un murmurado gracias. Cuando ella se giró para dirigirse al dormitorio de chicas, le pidió que no se marchara— ¿Es sobre tu visita al director?—. Él asintió—. No me digas que de verdad tienes que salvar el mundo.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Eso habría sido demasiado fácil— respondió, miró alrededor, luego la guió hasta un sofá en la esquina. Por suerte, la sala común estaba casi vacía. Terminadas las clases, la mayoría de los estudiantes dormía una siesta, estudiaban en la biblioteca, o buscaban cómo meterse en problemas—. Quiero hablar contigo, pero no quiero que Ron lo sepa todavía.  
Hermione le tomó las manos.  
—¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sabes que puedo guardar tus secretos.  
—¿Qué… qué sabes sobre los Progenitor?— casi susurró.  
—Fueron creados durante la Primera Gran Persecución para asegurarse de que el mundo mágico sobreviviera. Son magos capaces de embarazarse sin necesidad de pociones o hechizos. El encantamiento que fue usado era tan complejo, que incluso permitió que fluyera en la sangre de sus descendientes, por ende haciendo a los hijos de los Progenitor también Progenitor. Ese rasgo desapareció eventualmente debido al aumento en la existencia de brujas y embarazos normales.  
—Pero como los muggles, ¿no puede haber retrocesos?  
—Dos Progenitor recesivos podrían tener un Progenitor, pero las probabilidades son astronómicas— dijo Hermione, bufando ante la idea. Enseguida estudió a Harry un poco más y palideció—. Oh, Harry, tú no eres…  
—No, no lo soy—. Ella lo miró aliviada—. Malfoy lo es.  
—¿Malfoy? Era obvio. Endogamia repetitiva puede causar que ciertos rasgos recesivos desagradables reaparezcan. ¿Pero por qué te dijeron eso?  
Harry se tiró hacia atrás en el sofá.  
—Malfoy está embarazado.  
—¿Y?—. Harry se quedó mirándola— En serio, Harry, ¿por qué nos tiene que importar que Malfoy sea una puta que…  
—¡No!— exclamó él con fuerza— No lo llames así.  
Ella frunció el ceño.  
—Esto no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué defiendes a Malfoy? ¿Y por qué estamos hablando de él en primer lugar? ¿Y qué importa que esté preñado? No podría pasarle a alguien mejor— bufó—. Me preguntó qué dirá su querido papi. Quizá lo maldiga…  
—Detente— dijo Harry con firmeza—. Él tenía razón, ¿sabes? Sabía que ésta sería la manera en que todos reaccionarían. Los Slytherin no miran el mundo con vendas en los ojos. Ven todo con claridad.  
—¿De qué estás hablando? Si Malfoy está preñado déjalo lidiar con eso.  
—¡No es un "eso"!— gritó Harry, luego miró avergonzado a todos quienes lo miraron— Es un bebé— dijo en voz más baja.  
—El bebé de Malfoy— le dijo Hermione.  
—Y mío.  
Hermione se quedó helada. Luego abrió la boca. Finalmente decidió que podía hablar.  
—¿Qué?  
—Soy el padre, el otro padre.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?  
—De la manera usual.  
Hermione meneó la cabeza.  
—No, no te creo, Harry. Es una especie de broma que tú y Ron me están haciendo, ¿cierto?  
—Ojalá. Mira, Hermione, sabes que mi relación con Malfoy siempre ha sido… intensa. Sólo fuimos muy lejos una noche.  
—Pero…  
—Sabes que pensé que yo podía ser gay o bi… o algo así.  
Ella asintió.  
—Pero…— y balbuceó.  
—No es su culpa. Lo que hicimos fue inesperado, y él no estaba acostumbrado a realizar hechizos anticonceptivos. No es una trampa o algo así. Dumbledore y Snape estuvieron en la reunión. Está embarazado, `Mione, y es mío. Quiero decir, él o ella es mío.  
—¿Estás seguro? Él es…  
Harry puso dos dedos contra los labios de su amiga.  
—Mío, Hermione.  
—¿El bebé… o Malfoy?— preguntó la chica cuando sus labios estuvieron libres.  
—Por el momento, ambos. Esta situación es mi responsabilidad. Tengo que encargarme de ambos.  
—Tienes diecisiete, Harry.  
—Y estoy siendo entrenado para matar a un mago oscuro que ni siquiera Dumbledore puede tocar. ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi edad con todo esto? Admítelo, si estuviéramos hablando de Ginny o Cho o cualquier otra persona que no fuera Slytherin, estarías insistiéndome en que asumiera mi responsabilidad.  
—Pero Malfoy…— se estremeció Hermione—. Tú sabes que su padre querrá darle el bebé a Quien Tú Sabes.  
—Y esa es la razón por la que Draco ha decidido unirse a nuestro bando. Es realmente protector.  
—¿Malfoy?— bufó Hermione.  
—¿Sabes?, si conociéramos a los Slytherin la mitad de bien que ellos nos conocen, no tendríamos que confiar en un estúpido chico de séptimo año para ganar la guerra.  
—No eres estúpido, Harry. Y no sé qué quieres decir.  
—Cuando se trata de tener prejuicios, nosotros los Gryffindor somos peores que los Slytherin.  
—¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso cuando cada oración de la boca de Malfoy tiene la palabra "sangresucia"?  
—Y cada palabra que sale de nuestras bocas dice que Slytherin es igual a mortífago. No es lo mismo.  
—Todos saben que los magos oscuros salen de Slytherin.  
—Claro, y olvidamos que Peter Pettigrew fue uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre, y un Gryffindor.  
—Pero… ¡Eso es diferente! Él fue una anomalía.  
—¡Él fue un Gryffindor y ahora es uno de los más importantes en el bando de Voldemort! ¿Cuántas otras anomalías hay en Gryffindor? ¿O en Ravenclaw? ¿O incluso en Hufflepuff? Voldemort nos ha engañado para que sólo desconfiemos de los Slytherin, mientras la verdadera amenaza podría estar en cualquier lado.  
—¿Eso es lo que tu precioso Draco te susurró al oído mientras te seducía?  
Harry rió, y no fue un sonido bonito.  
—Ya estás juzgando otra vez. ¿Por qué asumes que Draco fue quien me sedujo? Quizá yo comencé todo. Tal vez yo… lo ataqué.  
Hermione puso una de sus manos en el hombro del chico.  
—Oh, Harry. Malfoy en verdad te tiene atrapado.  
Él negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.  
—De verdad pensé que tú lo comprenderías. Vives en el mundo real, sabes lo que es ser juzgada por dónde vives, cómo te vistes o quiénes son tus padres.  
—No odio a Malfoy por dónde vive, cómo se viste o por sus padres. Lo odio por lo que él mismo ha dicho y hecho.  
—¿Y tú nunca has dicho nada desagradable a alguien, o has jugado un truco sucio en contra de alguna persona, o has intentado meter en problemas a ese alguien sólo porque no te cae bien?  
—Tenía mis razones— respondió ella cruzado los brazos defensivamente.  
—Y Draco tenía las suyas. Pero nada de eso importa ahora; ni a mí, ni a él. Ahora somos responsables de una vida, y si tú y los demás no pueden aceptarlo, entonces estar con Draco no es el único error que he cometido en mi vida.  
—¡Ajá! Admites que fue un error— se regodeó Hermione.  
—Tengo diecisiete años… ¡Embarazar a cualquier persona a esta edad es un error! Pero eso no significa que estar con él lo fue— dijo Harry, meneó la cabeza en frustración y comenzó a alejarse.  
—Harry, espera. Siento lo de Malfoy— se defendió la chica con una débil sonrisa.  
Ojos verdes la miraron fijamente mientras le decía:  
—Yo no.  
Dio la vuelta y dejó la habitación.


	7. Capítulo 6. ¿Somos Slytherin o Hufflepuff?

—¿Qué le hiciste a Potter?  
Draco no levantó la vista del texto que estaba leyendo. Una de las malditas pociones de Snape lo había puesto a dormir toda la tarde. Tenía un día completo de clases para recuperar, y no tenía tiempo que perder cuchicheando con Pansy Parkinson.  
—¿De qué hablas, Pansy?  
—Tú y Potter estuvieron ausentes en las clases de la mañana. Eso normalmente significa problemas.  
—O significa simplemente que Potter y yo estuvimos follando en alguna parte.  
La chica bufó.  
—¡Claaaaro! ¿Tú y Potter? No lo creo.  
—¿Por qué? ¿No has notado el cuerpo con el que regresó después del verano?  
—Claro que sí.  
—Y sabes de primera mano que me gustan ambos sexos, ¿o quizá olvidaste ese fin de semana con Blaise?  
Pansy se sonrojó.  
—Tendré 120 años y todavía lo recordaré vívidamente, Draco. Pero estamos hablando de Potter. No te acostarías con él sólo para satisfacer un gusto, así que si lo hiciste quiero saber por qué.  
—¿Y por qué debo decírtelo?— inquirió el rubio mientas daba vuelta a la página.  
—Por qué somos Slytherin y sabemos que algo sucede— intervino Blaise Zabini. Draco levantó la mirada y vio a todos los Slytherin de séptimo rodeándolo. Pansy, Blaise, Milicente Bulstrode, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott, Gregory Goyle y Vicent Crabbe—. Potter y tú han estado actuando raro desde que volvimos de las vacaciones de Navidad.  
—Sí, no peleas ni nada— añadió Goyle.  
Suspirando, Draco cerró su libro. Goyle hablaba demasiado fuerte en ocasiones, y sabía que no aceptarían un "Púdranse" como respuesta… no cuando estaban todos juntos como ahora.  
—Vamos al dormitorio.  
A diferencia de la Torre Gryffindor, en las mazmorras no importaba qué sexo entraba a las habitaciones. Varias sillas fueron transfiguradas alrededor de la cama en la que se sentó Draco, como en un trono.  
—Potter y yo estamos follando— dijo en primer lugar, sacando el tema del camino.  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Pansy de nuevo— Potter no es del tipo de acostarse con cualquiera por diversión. No es sólo un Gryffindor, también tiene la tendencia de tomarse las cosas con demasiada seriedad…  
—Y es poderoso y puede aplastarte como un gusano— añadió Blaise—. Y si él no te aplasta, sus amigos lo harán por romper el corazón de su chico dorado. Demasiado riesgo para una aventura al azar. Así que, ¿cuál es la verdadera historia? ¿Es esto alguna especie de… plan?— preguntó levantando las cejas con énfasis.  
Draco hizo un sonido rudo. Como si fuera a permitir que su padre y ese mestizo mutante lo usaran como una puta.  
—Sí, es un plan…. Mi plan. Tomé una decisión y Potter es parte de ella.  
—¿De qué se trata todo esto?— exigió Blaise impaciente.  
—Dime algo, Blaise: ¿Quieres ser marcado, correr por ahí con una máscara como si fueras un bandido de mala muerte, matando gente para demostrar que eres mejor cuando tú eso ya lo sabías? ¿Quieres matar y mutilar siguiendo las órdenes de otra persona? Somos sangrepura. Nosotros damos las órdenes. No somos seguidores.  
—Ya hemos hablado sobre eso antes, Draco, y sabes lo que siento, lo que todos sentimos. Pero…  
—Nuestros padres…  
—Son tontos— interrumpió Draco a Millicent Bulstrode sin rodeos—. En lugar de unirse para deshacerse de una poderosa amenaza, se unieron a él. Se volvieron sus esclavos, su ejército de aduladores. Yo, por mi parte, no soy juguete de nadie para que me ordene. Si voy a matar, será porque hay alguien en mi camino, no en el suyo. Además, nuestros padres olvidaron el asunto crucial: si en el mundo no hay mestizos, sangresucias o muggles, ¿de quiénes seremos superiores?  
Pansy palideció.  
—Seremos normales… ordinarios— dijo con un estremecimiento que se esparció entre todos sus compañeros.  
Blaise se frotó las sienes.  
—¿Estás defendiendo…? ¿Estás diciendo que quieres unirte al lado de la luz?  
—Si seguimos el camino de nuestros padres, el futuro tiene dos opciones para nosotros: Uno, terminamos muertos o su equivalente, en Azkaban. O dos, terminamos siendo esclavos de un amo que se masturba ante el sonido de su propia voz diciendo "crucio". Esa no es mi idea de un futuro seguro.  
—¿Y ser la puta de Potter lo es?  
—Si me lleva a mi meta, sí. Potter no va a lanzarme un crucio por mirarlo de la manera equivocada. Potter no me va a entregar a mis camaradas diciéndoles que hagan lo que quieran conmigo porque no le complací en algo. ¡Y si me envían a Azkaban, Potter no se va a quedar tranquilo mientras me pudro allí como Quien Ustedes Saben lo hizo con mi padre!  
—¿Qué sucederá si te pasas al lado de Potter y el Señor Oscuro gana?— preguntó Pansy.  
Draco rió.  
—El Señor Oscuro y Potter se han enfrentado casi cada año desde que éste entró a Hogwarts, y por si no lo han notado, Potter aún esta vivito y coleando.  
—Pero el Señor Oscuro estaba debilitado. Está poniéndose más fuerte cada año.  
—Potter también— contrarrestó Draco— ¿De verdad creen que los de la Luz soportarían las payasadas de Potter si no tuvieran serias pruebas de que puede derrotar al Quien Ustedes Saben? Potter es dueño de Dumbledore, el Dumbledore que derrotó a Grindelwald. No hay manera de que Potter pierda. "En especial conmigo ayudándolo un poco"— añadió lo último en su mente,  
—Tú eres hijo de Lucius Malfoy, ¿crees en verdad que la Luz va aceptarte en su grupo de santurrones?— señaló Blaise.  
—La Luz necesita a Potter. Potter me necesita. Por ende, la Luz me necesita. Ellos me mantienen feliz, yo mantengo a Potter feliz, y todo el maldito mundo celebra. No veo ningún problema.  
—Quizá no para ti, ¿pero qué pasará con nosotros? ¿Acaso todos tenemos que tener sexo con un Gryffindor?— gruñó Millicent.  
Draco lo había pensado. ¿Quería hacer esto solo? Se estremeció al pensar en ser el único Slytherin en un nido de Gryffindor —Snape El Espía no incluido—, ello alteraba un poco el Plan. Le dio a Millicent una burlesca media reverencia.  
—Mi sacrificio es suficiente para asegurar un lugar para todo aquel quien quiera unírseme.  
—Sé que eres bueno en la cama, Draco— dijo Blaise—, pero seamos realistas: ¿qué pasará cuando la Sangresucia y la Comadreja convenzan a Potter de que es mejor que se acueste con un hipogrifo que contigo?  
—¡Ah! Blaise, me siento herido por tu falta de fe en mí. Verás, yo puedo darle a Potter algo que un hipogrifo no puede— se interrumpió dramáticamente para conseguir el efecto deseado—: soy un Progenitor.  
—Joder— siseó Pansy.  
—¿Tú? ¿Dejar que te embaracen y quedar fuera de forma? No es muy probable— discutió Millicent.  
—Olvidas la regla número uno de un Slytherin: hacer lo que sea necesario para su propia supervivencia— le recordó Draco. Luego frunció el ceño—. Pero después recuperaré mi forma, ¿cierto?  
Las brujas del grupo se limitaron a mirarlo y reír.  
Odiaba que se rieran de él, pero hizo nota mental de buscar los efectos estéticos persistentes después del embarazo. Había investigado sobre los efectos físicos, sabía que había un riesgo de hemorragia interna, pérdida del uso de su magia, sepsis sistémica en caso de que el feto muriera antes de nacer (no tendría medios de expeler el feto antes de que el canal de nacimiento se formara); pero nunca se había dado cuenta de que podría quedar… imperfecto después de alumbrar.  
¡Maldición!  
—¿Así que vas a dejar que Potter te embarace?— preguntó Crabbe finalmente comprendiendo lo que sucedía.  
—No, no dejaré…. Ya lo hice.  
Pansy chilló y le tocó la barriga.  
—¿Hay un pequeñito Malfoy allí?  
Blaise dio un paso atrás.  
—¡Cielos, amigo! De verdad estás serio sobre esto.  
—Puedes apostar tu culo a que estoy serio. Tú también deberías estarlo. Si tu idea de diversión es esquivar maldiciones y estar hasta las rodillas de asquerosa y caliente sangre muggle, ve a casa y disfrútalo. Oh, y no olvides la dolorosa marca de un señor oscuro medio muerto y loco que acarrearás en tu brazo para que él pueda rastrear todos tus movimientos y te jale a su lado como una perra cada vez que lo deseé.  
—Bueno, ¿ahora no eres la perra de Potter?— gruñó Nott.  
Draco le mostró el cuello.  
—¿Ves una correa en mí? ¿Me ves a la entera disposición de Potter? El que nos acostamos y estoy acarreando a su mocoso no lo hace mi maldito amo. De hecho, es lo contrario. Él baila a mi ritmo.  
—Pruébalo— lo desafió Blaise.  
Draco bufó.  
—No haré mierda por un estúpido desafío. ¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un niño de primero? Si quieres algo, hazme una oferta.  
Blaise miró a los demás Slytherin y todos se movieron a una esquina de la habitación. Draco los observó, acurrucados y susurrando con grandes gestos. Aunque habían muchos en Hogwarts que lo refutarían, ellos de verdad eran sus amigos, y no quería verlos mezclados en la mierda que él vivió durante Navidad. No quería ver a ninguno de ellos terminar como sus padres. O como los de él. Además "el que le ahorrara galantemente una vida de servicio ante el Señor Oscuro a sus amigos" probablemente le ganaría puntos con Potter y sus seguidores.  
La vida simplemente se ponía cada vez más dulce.  
Los Slytherin parecieron llegar a un acuerdo y se acercaron otra vez a Draco. Blaise y Pansy se miraron, ambos acostumbrados a ser los portavoces cuando Draco no podía. Finalmente Pansy le hizo un gesto a Blaise.  
—Aquí está la oferta— dijo el chico—: haz que Potter acepte un vínculo…  
—Toda la ceremonia, Draco— interrumpió Pansy—. Túnicas de gala, asistentes, y Dumbledore haciendo los honores…  
—Y nos comprometemos contigo— terminó Blaise frunciéndole el ceño a Pansy—. Pero no a la Luz.  
Un vínculo. Draco fulminó con la mirada a las brujas, sabiendo que ese tipo de mierda romántica había venido de ellas. Perras. Pero perras Slytherin. Sin embargo, él también era un Slytherin, y una perra cuando era necesario.  
—¡Accio pluma y pergamino!—. Le tomó un minuto escribir un contrato que luego le pasó a Pansy— Léelo en voz alta.  
—Si Draco Malfoy consigue que Harry Potter consienta a un completo vínculo ceremonial, oficiado por Albus Dumbledore, director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria, nosotros (los abajo firmantes), por el presente acuerdo juramos lealtad, fidelidad y honestidad a Draco Malfoy— leyó la chica y miró a sus compañeros—. Eso suena bien, ¿cierto?  
Todos asintieron, excepto Nott.  
—Sólo estamos intercambiando un amo por otro— dijo enojado.  
Draco sonrió de medio lado.  
—¿Comparándome con el Señor Oscuro? Gracias por el cumplido, Theo.  
—Draco no es un Señor Oscuro— dijo Pansy—. Al menos él nos da una opción.  
—¿Nos la da?  
Draco rodó los ojos.  
—Si no quieres firmar, no lo hagas, Theo— sacó la varita—. Sólo te lanzaré un obliviate y toda esta conversación desaparecerá de tu mente y te dejaré a tu miserable futuro. A mí no me hace diferencia.  
Nott miró alrededor, a sus amigos, finalmente asintió.  
—Está bien. Firmaré la maldita cosa.  
El pergamino fue pasado entre todos y firmado con una pluma que utilizaba sangre como tinta. Con una reverencia, Blaise le pasó el pergamino a Draco.  
El rubio lo enrolló cuidadosamente y le lanzó hechizos protectores.  
—Considérenlo hecho. Pero sepan esto: no aceptaré traición de ningún nivel. Puedo no ser el hijo perfecto de mi padre, pero aprendí cómo maldecir, sé cómo intrigar, cómo hacer que la gente lamente el día en que se atrevieron a traicionar a un Malfoy. Y lo aprendí en la rodilla de mi padre. En otras palabras, no se atrevan a traicionarme, ¿está claro?  
—Seremos tan leales como jodidos Hufflepuff— bromeó Pansy con una sonrisa.  
—Mejor que sea así— concluyó Draco y les hizo un gesto para que se marcharan.


	8. Capítulo 7. Mantén Cerca A Tus Amigos

—¡Harry! Te he estado buscando por todos lados.  
El chico levantó la mirada del gran libro que estaba leyendo.  
—Déjame adivinar… la biblioteca es el último lugar en el que buscaste.  
Hermione se sentó en una silla con una mirada avergonzada.  
—Sí, supongo que te confundí con Ron. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—preguntó moviendo el libro para ver la portada, leyó: Enfermedades Mágicas, Misterios y Mitos.  
—Progenitor, Capítulo 19— explicó él.  
—Oh. Sobre eso, Harry…. Escucha, lo siento. Debí reaccionar mejor.  
—Dijiste lo que pensabas— respondió Harry encogiéndose de hombros.  
—Pero sólo los niños hacen eso. Y ya no somos niños, incluido Malfoy. El problema que tienes es enteramente adulto.  
—No es un problema, Hermione. No quiero lo tomes como uno, ¿está bien? No necesita solución. No estoy aquí para averiguar una manera de escapar. Sólo quiero saber lo que va a suceder y cuál es la mejor manera en que puedo ayudar a Mal… Draco.  
—Eso es muy amable de tu parte— sonrió ella y le dio un leve codazo—. Siempre supe que serías un excelente novio. Es hora de cenar, ¿por qué no bajamos? Luego podemos volver y te ayudaré a descubrir la mejor manera de consentir a Malfoy durante el proceso.  
Él chocó su hombro contra el de ella.  
—Gracias.  
—Soy tu amiga, Harry, sin importar nada. Hablando de… ¿tú y Malfoy van a decirle a alguien?  
Harry llevó el libro a su estante antes de responderle.  
—¿No es suficientemente malo que Snape lo sepa?  
—Debe estar furioso.  
—Sí, pero creo que también debe estar aliviado. No por mí, Draco o el bebé, sino porque Draco ya no va a servirle a Voldemort. Snape ha estado adentro por mucho tiempo, sabe cómo es, qué tipo de cosas tendría que hacer Draco. Creo que de verdad le duele tener que enseñarle a esos magos y brujas para luego observar cómo Voldemort los destruye poco a poco.  
—¿Has pensado en eso, Harry? ¿En tener que enfrentarte a algunos de tus compañeros de Hogwarts en el campo de batalla? Será como una guerra civil…, familias luchando entre ellos, quizá compañeros de habitación, amantes…  
Harry suspiró.  
—Es por eso que deseo…. Quiero decir, esto es sobre Voldemort y yo. ¿Por qué tiene que involucrarlos a todos ustedes? No más muertes, no más Cedric, ni Sirius, ni tú o Ron, nadie más va a hacer una diferencia. Es él o yo. Sólo deseo…  
—¡Detente, Harry! Sí, puede terminar contigo y… él, pero no puedes pelear solo esta guerra. No funciona así. El ir por tu cuenta…  
—Es algo estúpido y sólo hace que muera gente— murmuró él con amargura. Como Sirius.  
—El ir por tu cuenta— comenzó ella de nuevo, paciente— es valiente, pero también es…— se detuvo y respiró profundamente—. Voldemort no está solo, tú tampoco. ¿Acaso lo ves peleando sin sus mortífagos?  
—¿No querrás decir "escondiéndose tras sus mortífagos"?  
—¡Harry! ¡Tú no te escondes tras nadie! Tú eres el que dijo que sólo tienes diecisiete. Acabas de cumplir la mayoría de edad en el mundo mágico. Date tiempo y te prometo que juntos encontraremos la manera de patear el trasero de Voldemort. Tú, yo y Ron, ¿recuerdas? El cerebro, el estratega y el héroe. Escribirán libros sobre nosotros, Harry, y terminaran en librerías muggle. Nuestros hijos se reirán porque ellos nos conocerán simplemente como Mamá y Papá, o como Tío o Tía.  
Harry sonrió ante las imágenes que las palabras de Hermione estaban formando en su cabeza.  
—Tus hijos reirán. Los míos probablemente sólo rodarán los ojos y murmurarán sobre los Gryffindor y sus egos.  
—¿Quién sabe? Tú y Malfoy podrían tener un Gryffindor— señaló Hermione.  
—Como si Draco fuera a permitir eso— respondió Harry con una sonrisa.  
La chica se puso seria.  
—Esto de verdad está sucediendo. Tú, Malfoy y el bebé. Este no es el tipo de cosas que se mantendrá en secreto por mucho tiempo, Harry. ¿Cómo planeas manejar lo inevitable?  
—No estoy seguro. En realidad será mayormente asunto de Draco. Todo el riesgo es suyo.  
—No dejes que te haga sentir culpable, Harry. Se necesitan dos para bailar tango, ¿sabes?  
"Pero sólo uno para violar"  
—El libro dice que el embarazo será demandante físicamente. Habrán muchos ajustes mágicos en su cuerpo, un cuerpo que apenas se había acostumbrado a ser Progenitor en primer lugar. Sólo quiero hacerlo lo más fácil posible para él. Sin importar quién hizo qué, la carga está firmemente en él. Tengo que apoyarlo por completo. Sin mencionar las consecuencias con su familia y los demás mortífagos.  
—Hablando de consecuencias, ¿cuándo vas a decirle a Ron?— preguntó ella mientras dejaban la biblioteca y caminaban en dirección al Gran Comedor. Era hora de la cena.  
—¿Qué te parece nunca?— respondió sintiendo la molesta mirada de ella sin siquiera verla— Me acabo de enterar esta mañana, Hermione. Tengo que enderezar mis pensamientos antes de hablar con Ron.  
—Eso es justo. Además, probablemente no lo tomará muy bien.  
—Él y Draco son muy parecidos, ¿sabes?  
—¡Muérdete la lengua, Harry Potter!— exclamó ella en defensa de su novio.  
—Ambos son testarudos, tercos y bastante inflexibles a veces. Me pregunto si es la sangre pura en ellos.  
—Y esa es la razón por la que los muggles tienen leyes contra ese tipo de cosas…, endogamia quiero decir— dijo Hermione con una risita—. Pero supongo que no somos quiénes para hablar, considerando que ambos nos enamoramos de dichos sangrepuras.  
¿Enamorados? Él no se había enamorado… Oh, cierto. Hermione pensaba que era sobre pasión. No fuerza, no crueldad, no… dolor y humillación y un niño siendo concebido en sangre derramada en una alacena polvorienta.  
Quizá a él nunca debieron liberarlo de su alacena.  
Hermione le jaló el brazo, había estado a punto de chocar contra una pared.  
—Gracias— murmuró.  
Ella le dio un apretón en la mano.  
—No estás solo en esto, ¿está bien? Tampoco… Malfoy. Tú… ambos pueden contar conmigo.  
Harry sonrió ante su mirada determinada.  
—¿De verdad es tan difícil?  
Ella lo pensó un momento.  
—No. No lo es. No tiene que ser y no debe ser. Ambos están actuando bastante maduros sobre toda esta situación, y yo debo aprender de tu ejemplo. Además, hemos manejado trolls enojados, perros de tres cabezas, piezas de ajedrez asesinas…  
—Para o seguirás nombrando cosas hasta la noche— bromeó Harry.  
Hermione se acercó para susurrarle al oído cuando entraban al Gran Comedor:  
—Así que un Malfoy embarazado debería ser algo fácil, ¿cierto?  
—¿Crees que puedo cambiarlo por un troll enojado?— susurró él en respuesta.  
Hermione miró la mesa Slytherin, donde Draco estaba sentado.  
—Él tiene mejor cabello que un troll.  
—Y un cuerpo mejor— añadió Harry sin pensarlo.  
Hermione simplemente rió, de acuerdo.  
Porque Draco siempre, siempre sabía cuando alguien lo miraba, supo de inmediato cuando Potter y la Sangresucia entraron. Ya que ella lo miró, supuso que Potter le había contado sobre el bebé. No era sorprendente. Potter apenas podía encontrar su miembro sin ayuda de ella. Lo que era sorprendente era la falta de puñales en su mirada.  
Y lo que lo hizo enojar fueron las risitas al final. ¿Qué? ¿Acaso pensaban que su situación era graciosa? No era una jodida broma. ¡Por los dioses, estaba embarazado! El cuerpo que había cultivado por años se volvería un maldito globo que quizá después no se desinflaría apropiadamente. Permitió que Potter lo maltratara, y dejó que Potter le llenara el culo con su jodido e inferior semen, dejó al semen mestizo de Potter unirse con su absolutamente perfecto huevo…  
—Los celos lucen bien en ti— comentó Blaise.  
Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Cómo se atrevía a confundir justificada rabia con simples celos.  
—El día que tenga celos de una Sangresucia será el día en que se la chupe a Dumbledore.  
No es que no fuera a hacerlo si era necesario. Incluso el miembro de Dumbledore debía ser mejor que el de Voldemort. Además, al menos después recibiría un caramelo de limón para limpiar su paladar.  
—¿Así que lo compartes con ella?— preguntó Pansy mientras seguía el avance del par a la mesa Gryffindor— ¿O con los dos?—. Draco vio a aquellos unirse a Weasley en la mesa—. Es por eso que insistimos en el vínculo. No queremos quedar colgando si Potter decide cambiarte.  
—Pero ya que estás tan seguro de tu control sobre él, hacer que acepte el vínculo no será problema, ¿no es así, Draco?— inquirió Millicent con falsa sinceridad.  
Draco quiso decirle a ella, y a todos los demás, que le besaran su perfecto y pálido trasero sangrepura, pero no lo hizo. Habría tiempo para desquitarse, después de que le juraran su lealtad y futuro.  
Eran todos unos idiotas.  
Pese a sus obvias deficiencias mentales, la idea de que Potter aceptara un vínculo era un desafío digno. A diferencia de los mundanos, un vínculo sólo podía realizarse entre dos personas con sangre mágica en sus venas. El vínculo requería la unión total de magia y almas, no era sólo la recitación de palabras lindas pero generalmente sin ningún significado. Era por eso que un vínculo no podía ocurrir a menos que la magia misma lo ordenara y que los dos participantes de verdad lo quisieran y estuvieran indiscutiblemente "enamorados", absolutamente comprometidos el uno con el otro.  
Cosa que probaría ser un ligero problema entre él y Potter.  
Sin embargo, sus… oh-tan-inteligentes amigos especificaron en el desafío: "Que Harry Potter consienta a un completo vínculo ceremonial". No hubo mención de "lograr un vínculo exitoso" ni toda la mierda romántica que involucraba.  
Todo estaba en los detalles.  
Draco jugó con su cena hasta que vio a Potter listo para irse. Se aseguró de llegar a las puertas del Gran Comedor al mismo tiempo que él.  
—Encontrémonos en el Laboratorio de Pociones a las 9:00.  
No esperó respuesta.


	9. Capítulo 8. Ni Siquiera Preguntaste

—¿Qué quiere ahora?— preguntó Ron con la voz cargada de disgusto.  
—¿Eh?—. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado pensando por qué Draco quería verlo como para prestarle atención a Ron.  
Draco no había asistido al almuerzo ni a las clases de la tarde. Ahora quería conversar. ¿Acaso algo andaba mal con el bebé?  
—Malfoy. Ese idiota te susurró algo, ¿qué fue?  
—Uh…  
Harry luchó para que se le ocurriera algo… cualquier cosa.  
—Calla, Ron. Probablemente tiene qué ver con el proyecto de pociones que Snape les asignó.  
¡Bendita seas, Hermione!  
—Sí, tenemos que reunirnos y, ya sabes, trabajar en el proyecto.  
—¿Snape sigue con la misma mierda de juntarte con Malfoy?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Supongo que tiene que entretenerse de alguna manera.  
—¿Y tú, Hermione, también tienes a uno de esos asquerosos Slytherin como compañero?  
—No, sólo Harry. Quizá a Snape le gusta ver a Harry y a Malfoy juntos.  
—¡Yiak! ¡Eso es… eww!— exclamó Ron haciendo como que vomitaba.  
—No, Ron.  
El pelirrojo frunció el ceño.  
—¿No qué, Harry?  
Harry respiró profundamente.  
—No me gusta pensar que Snape se divierte viéndome a mí y a Malfoy juntos, pero no creo que Malfoy y yo juntos sea algo tan malo.  
—¿Qué?  
—Draco es ardiente.  
—¿Qué?  
—Creo que soy…—. Harry bajó su voz a un susurro— bisexual.  
—¿Qué?  
—Juego para los dos equipos, Ron— aclaró Harry enfáticamente.  
—Por supuesto.  
Harry parpadeó.  
—¿Lo sabías?  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
—Siempre me lo pregunté. Pero, ¿sabes?, por mí no hay problema.  
—¿Entonces por qué tantos "qué"?— inquirió Harry exasperado.  
—Tú crees que Malfoy es ardiente. Ese es el "qué", amigo.  
—Pero lo es. ¿No lo crees, Hermione?  
Harry se estremeció cuando ella lo fulminó con la mirada. ¡Ups!  
—Puede ser considerado… atractivo— comentó la chica neutral—, si te gusta el tipo rubio teñido.  
—No es teñido— murmuró Harry, recordando el pelo rubio platinado manchado con la sangre de las heridas que le había infringido.  
Ron cayó al suelo en medio del pasillo.  
—Qué sutil, Harry— dijo Hermione secamente.  
Mierda.  
Después de un largo e incómodo silencio, Ron finalmente habló.  
—¿Supongo entonces que ustedes no se reunirán para trabajar en un proyecto?  
—No— respondió Harry dando un paso atrás, sólo por si acaso Ron se levantaba para pegarle.  
Pero Ron simplemente se puso de pie y se sacudió la túnica.  
—Entonces debes hacer tus tareas ahora. ¿A qué hora quiere…? ¿A qué hora te vas a encontrar con él?  
—A las nueve.  
Ron asintió.  
—No te preocupes por llegar tarde al dormitorio. Yo te cubriré.  
—¿Lo harás?— preguntó Harry y miró a Hermione, cuyo rostro imitaba su propio shock.  
—Claro. Tú igual me cubrirías si la situación fuera invertida, ¿no es así?  
—Por supuesto. Pero… ¿no estás molesto con esto?  
—No, tengo cinco hermanos mayores, Harry. ¿Crees que mamá aprobó a todas sus parejas? Sus quejas sólo los enojaron y los hicieron quedarse en relaciones que deberían haber terminado. Cuando te aburras de Malfoy, no quiero que te quedes con él sólo para molestarme.  
—Eso es admirablemente maduro de tu parte, Ron— lo felicitó Hermione—. Y bastante pesimista.  
—Estamos hablando de Malfoy— respondió Ron. Hermione asintió.  
Harry suspiró. Qué mal que no supiera que Malfoy era el que estaba en peligro por la relación. Debía ser inquietante, por no decir terrorífico, reunirte en privado con la persona que te atacó. El coraje de Malfoy ante toda la situación lo sorprendía. En lugar de ser el pequeño cobarde que había sido en el pasado, el Slytherin se enfrentó a la violación, al embarazo, a la pérdida de sus padres y status, y ahora a ese prolongado contacto con su asaltante con coraje y dignidad. No huyó corriendo ni hubo un ataque de gritos.  
¿Acaso sería porque iba a ser padre? ¿Qué había dicho el sacerdote una Nochebuena (la única vez que los Dursley iban a Misa, y la única vez que lo habían llevado porque los vecinos lo habían visto y sabían que era muy pequeño para quedarse solo en casa)? "Cuando era un niño hablaba como un niño, comprendía como un niño, pensaba como un niño: pero cuando me volví adulto, dejé a un lado las cosas de niño." [I Corintios 13:11] Las palabras se habían quedado pegadas en su mente porque en esos momentos deseó poder ser un hombre para dejar a los Dursley y vivir solo. ¿Acaso el prospecto de tener un hijo había causado que Draco se volviera un hombre? Y si él, Draco, lo hizo, si él pudo, entonces era justo que él, Harry, hiciera lo mismo.  
Eso esperaba.  
Cinco para las nueve. Harry caminó hacia el Laboratorio de Pociones. Antes de llegar a la puerta una mano salió de la pared y lo jaló directo por la puerta.  
—¿Qué diab…?— miró alrededor de la pequeña habitación, notando que estaba completamente vacía, excepto por…— ¿Qué sucede, Malf… Draco?  
—Snape tiene a los Hufflepuff de tercero en detención, así que el laboratorio está ocupado.  
—Oh. ¿Para qué querías verme?  
—Para decirte que no estaré solo en esto.  
—Por supuesto que no. Yo…  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
—Convencí a mis amigos de no seguir a Voldemort. Necesitarán protección contra sus familias por un tiempo.  
Harry frunció el ceño, luego asintió no muy convencido.  
—Hablaré con el director…  
Draco lo miró molesto.  
—¿Cuál es el problema, Potter?  
Harry supo que a Draco no le gustaría su pregunta, pero igual la hizo:  
—Tus amigos. ¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo que quieren? ¿De que no están…?  
Como era de esperar, el rubio explotó.  
—¿Por quién me tomas? ¿Por un Hufflepuff? ¡Por supuesto que sé que esto es lo quieren! Ésta es mi vida también, Potter. ¿Cómo puedes pensar que no estaría seguro de sus lealtades? ¡Sé que tú y tus amigos me toman por un idiota, pero no sabía que también pensaban que era estúpido!  
—Nunca estúpido, Draco. Pero…  
—No hay peros. Yo no arriesgo mi vida por peros. Si no confías en mí para nada más, al menos confía en eso.  
Sí… claro, la habilidad de auto preservación de Draco era algo en que podía confiar.  
—Está bien. Seguramente Dumbledore no tendrá ningún problema.  
—¿Por qué lo tendría? Más carne para el matadero, ¿cierto?  
—Esa es la manera de Voldemort, no la de Dumbledore— replicó Harry rotundamente.  
—Guerra es guerra, Potter. La gente muere sin importar en qué bando estén.  
Esa verdad picó un poco.  
—Al menos no morirán por la mano de su propio líder.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Pero sí por sus órdenes.  
Harry quería defender a Dumbledore, pero como había dicho antes, los Slytherin veían todo muy claramente.  
—¿Hay algo más que quieres?  
—Sólo esto— contestó Draco entregándole un pergamino a Harry.  
—¿Qué es…?—. Harry lo desenrolló y leyó— Esto es una ceremonia de vínculo—, frunció el ceño confuso. Sólo reconocía lo que era por el título "Ceremonia de Vínculo", que estaba escrito como encabezado en letra bastante formal.  
—Sí, esa es la más simple que pude encontrar. No quise cansar tu cerebro demasiado.  
—¿Cansar mi…? ¿De qué estás hablando, Malfoy?  
—Nosotros. Vamos. A. Tener. Una. Ceremonia. De Vínculo. Potter— respondió Draco lentamente.  
¿Ceremonia de vínculo? Eso era como un matrimonio o algo así, ¿cierto?  
—No— dijo Harry en voz alta.  
—¿No?  
—No. No voy a vincularme contigo,  
¿Casarse con Malfoy? ¡Ni loco!  
—¿Por qué?  
¿Por qué? ¿Tenía el coraje de preguntar por qué?  
—Porque eres un idiota y, aunque creo que eres ardiente, no me agradas. Has sido desagradable conmigo y mis amigos. ¡Me metes en problemas, hablas cosas de mí en mi cara y a mis espaldas, y haces que tus Slytherin me traten como mierda!— gruñó la última palabra— Cómo te atreves a darme este pergamino como su fuera un trato hecho. Como una orden. ¿Qué me vincule contigo? ¡Maldición, ni siquiera preguntaste!  
—¡Tú tampoco!— respondió Draco.  
Harry dio un paso atrás como si le hubieran dado una bofetada, sus ojos se entrecerraron por la rabia. Pudo ver el futuro y no le gustó para nada. Hermione le advirtió que Malfoy podía usar su sensación de culpa en su contra.  
—No vas a salir con esto cada vez que quieras que algo se haga como lo quieres— reclamó furioso.  
—¿Cómo lo quiera? ¡Discúlpame, Potter, si quiero que a nuestro hijo le digan bastardo porque salió igual a ti y no porque es uno!  
El comentario caustico de Draco actuó como un hechizo "Petrificus", congelando a Harry en movimiento y pensamiento.  
Para cuando se recuperó, Draco estaba parcialmente fuera de la habitación. Con pánico, Harry lo agarró por el hombro y lo jaló hacia dentro. Con un gruñido, Draco se dio la vuelta.  
Harry se encontró cara a cara con una varita.


	10. Capítulo 9. Lo Hecho, Hecho Está

Draco estaba furioso. Furioso porque Potter lo hubiera agarrado, furioso porque Potter hubiera rehusando el vínculo, furioso porque nada estuviera saliendo bien. Furioso porque en esos momentos temblaba de miedo porque Potter lo había tocado.  
—¡No! Nunca más volverás a maltratarme, Potter— exclamó con los dientes apretados; la varita apuntada hacia el pecho agitado frente a él.  
Escaldado, Potter lo soltó de inmediato y se alejó.  
—Lo siento, lo siento— se disculpó el otro con las manos levantadas para que Draco pudiera verlas.  
El rubio lo miró con cautela, respiró profundamente y guardó su varita.  
—No hagas eso otra vez.  
—No lo haré.  
Respiró profundamente una vez más y miró con altivez a Potter, enfocándose en el conocimiento absoluto de que Potter sólo lo había atacado debido a la poción. No volvería a suceder. Potter no era así. Potter no hacia ese tipo de cosas. Potter era bueno, de la Luz y toda esa estupidez enfermante.  
—¿Para qué me arrastraste de nuevo aquí?  
—Sólo quería decirle… quería decirte que está bien.  
Draco sintió algo de la tensión dejar su cuerpo. Quizá Potter no iba a ser un completo idiota después de todo.  
—¿Sobre qué?  
—Sobre el vínculo— mostró el pergamino—. Lo memorizaré.  
Ah, era tiempo de sonreír de medio lado.  
—¿Y conseguir una túnica decente?  
—Y conseguir una túnica decente.  
—¿Le preguntarás a Dumbledore?  
—Sí.  
—Y pedirás permiso para usar su oficina. Necesitaremos privacidad.  
—Está bien.  
Draco tuvo que luchar contra el deseo de levantar los brazos en victoria. Eso podría esperar hasta que estuviera solo, saboreándola. Excepto…  
—¿Por qué el repentino cambio?— preguntó con sospecha— No es por lástima, ¿cierto?  
—No. Veo… tu punto sobre el bebé, y creo que será bueno para los dos.  
Draco frunció el ceño, sin convencerse de la sinceridad de Potter.  
—Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace un minuto— discutió. ¿Impotente devoción? Sí. ¿Lástima? No. ¡Maldición, él era un Malfoy!  
Potter miró el suelo.  
—Reaccioné sin pensar. Es un hábito que estoy tratando de romper.  
Oh, sólo estupidez normal Potter.  
—Inténtalo más.  
—Lo haré. Draco, quiero que seamos una verdadera familia. Espero que sepas lo que es eso, porque yo no lo sé. Pero no quiero que nuestro hijo piense que es un error o una carga, y tampoco quiero que tú lo pienses.  
Draco asintió solemne y se giró para marcharse. Él tampoco tenía idea de lo que era una verdadera familia. ¿Acaso una verdadera familia guiaba a sus hijos a una vida de esclavitud y matanzas? ¿Acaso una verdadera familia quería que sus hijos se volvieran asesinos y violadores?  
Estaba tan perdido como Harry.  
—¿Draco?  
Al menos Potter no intentó agarrarlo de nuevo.  
—¿Sí, Harry?  
—¿Qué habrías dicho… si yo hubiera preguntado?  
Su primer pensamiento fue gritarle un rotundo "No". Pero Potter tenía un cuerpo para morir y un desordenado y sexy cabello que gritaba ser jalado para un lado y otro. Sin mencionar que el poder mágico que exudaba definitivamente le excitaba. ¿En realidad se habría negado a acostarse con El Niño Que Vivió? Y si se hubiera acostado con él, ¿habría tenido que salir con esa desesperada solución? Potter probablemente habría estado dispuesto a servir como su protector y defensor después de unas tres rondas de sexo. Parecía de ese tipo. Pero…  
—No lo sé. Pero lo hecho, hecho está y no podemos cambiarlo, Harry. Sólo podemos hacer lo mejor de lo que ya es— respondió posando las manos sobre su estómago.  
—Ya hicimos lo mejor— dijo Potter suavemente, mirando las manos de Draco.  
—Quizá, Harry. Quizá.  
Harry se tomó su tiempo para volver a la Torre Gryffindor. Estar en séptimo tenía sus ventajas —un toque de queda más tardío—, así que salió y se sentó en uno de los grandes peldaños de la entrada del castillo para pensar. Repasando toda la conversación con Draco en su cabeza, llegó a la conclusión de que había actuado como un Dudley de diez años teniendo una pataleta.  
Era sobre todo su declaración de "poner a un lado las cosas de niños".  
Draco asumía que se casarían… vincularan, lo que sea. Era una suposición razonable. En el mundo muggle era conocido como "ser responsable". Tener dos papás, siendo uno El Niño Que Vivió y el otro hijo de un mortífago, sería una carga suficiente; haciéndolo literalmente un bastardo, era pedir mucho del niño. Ya podía oír las burlas y ver los moretones en su hijo por enfrentamientos en los primeros días en Hogwarts. Alguien sabría que era hijo de Harry Potter y lo tomaría como un desafío. Alguien sabría que era un Malfoy y tomaría eso como una excusa para abusarlo. Alguien sabría que uno de sus padres fue demasiado egoísta y lo llamarían "bastardo indeseado". Las primeras dos razones desafortunadamente eran inevitables, pero la tercera… ¿Cómo podía explicarle a su hijo "Haría lo que fuera por ti, excepto casarme con tu otro padre y hacerte legitimo"?  
Además, el bebé merecía estar unido legalmente al nombre Potter. Estaba la opción, la gran opción, de que no sobreviviera la confrontación final con Voldemort. Y si estaban casados, Draco y el bebé heredarían todas sus cosas sin que nadie reclamara… y heredarían el legado de Sirius también. Cosa que era buena ya que Draco tenía sangre Black en él, y merecía ser heredero de Sirius.  
No habia algo mejor esperando por él. No había chica, o chico, que le gustara secretamente. No habían sueños que se rompieran por estar atado a Draco. No planes futuros alterados porque sería un padre adolescente. No había grandes sacrificios en lo absoluto.  
No tenía mucha vida.  
¿Entonces por qué había saltado sobre Draco de esa manera? Lo había acusado de usar la violación como ventaja, y esa era una cosa que Draco no había hecho. Nunca. Incluso cuando debió hacerlo. Y, ¡oh, cielos!, el miedo en los ojos de Draco cuando lo agarró…. Nadie, excepto Voldemort, debería mirarlo con esa cantidad de miedo.  
Estaba matándolo el no saber qué había sucedido. Quizá debió pedirle a Snape que investigara. No, era seguro que Snape ya había investigado. Necesitaba preguntarle qué había encontrado… y si en secreto ya se había encargado del problema. Snape era un Slytherin, y Harry no tenía dudas de que manejaría una amenaza contra uno de los suyos. En especial si la amenaza era en contra de Draco. Había una especie de conexión entre los dos. Quizá Snape conocía a Draco desde que era un niño. Quizá se veía a sí mismo en Draco. Tal vez veía a un futuro Maestro de Pociones en formación.  
Diablos, quizá Snape y Narcissa, o Snape y Lucius…  
Obligó a esos pensamientos dejar su mente.  
Así que, si Snape no estaba de chaperón en cada reunión entre ellos, y no estaba demandando que entregara su varita antes de verse, entonces ya debía saber que no lastimaría a Draco… cosa que sabía no tenía nada que ver con confiar en él y todo que ver con saber por qué sucedió la violación. Eso hizo a Harry sentirse mucho mejor. Sin embargo, por la reacción de Draco, su mente no había sido complemente calmada. Pero, se percató Harry, no debió agarrar así a la víctima de una violación.  
Draco seguramente tendría un ataque si supiera que pensaba en él como "la víctima de una violación", pero eso es lo que era, y mientras buscaba cosas sobre los Progenitor, también había leído algunas cosas sobre la forma en que una violación afectaba a las personas, por ejemplo que el shock traumático podía afectarlos incluso mucho después del incidente. No sabía si Draco había hablado con alguien o si fue aconsejado. Seguramente con Madame Pomfrey…, pero quizá las cosas se hacían diferente en el mundo mágico. No sabía mucho al respecto, aunque había vivido en él durante los últimos siete años. No conocía este mundo y, francamente, no conocía a Draco. Conocía al padre de Draco. Conocía a los aliados y asociados del padre de Draco. Pero no sabía nada sobre Draco, el hombre con el que estaba comprometido.  
Excepto que estaba esperando a su bebé.  
Y que le había dado la espalda a su familia por ese bebé.  
Y que estaba dispuesto a compartir ese bebé con él.  
Harry sabía que Draco pudo haber demandado que Snape, Dumbledore y Madame Pomfrey guardaran su secreto. Ya que tenía su propia cuenta en Gringotts, Draco pudo huir y tener al bebé en algún lugar, probablemente viviendo con bastante comodidad. Pero no lo hizo. Le dijo a él sobre el bebé, y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ser parte de la vida del niño…, aunque eso aumentaba el riesgo para Draco y el bebé.  
Eso probablemente admitía más sobre Draco de lo que el mismo Draco admitiría sobre sí mismo.  
Quizá sí sabía lo suficiente sobre Draco. Y quizá vincularse con él era exactamente lo que necesitaba.  
Draco llegó a la conclusión, mientras se dirigía de vuelta a la Sala Común Slytherin, que lidiar con Harry Potter era agotador. Era tan predecible como había creído, pero siempre le tomaba un tiempo encontrar la respuesta predecible. Eso era complejo para los nervios. En especial para los nervios de una persona embarazada. En especial para los nervios de una persona embarazada que había estado nerviosa porque Potter lo había agarrado. No debió reaccionar así. Claro, había estado muy asustado la noche en que Potter estuvo bajo la influencia de la poción, pero no había esperado que el miedo perdurara. Era estúpido y le daba a Potter demasiado control. Él era un Slytherin y un Malfoy. El miedo tenía que parar.  
Pensando sólo en alcanzar una de las pociones calmantes que Snape había preparado para él, Draco no vio la pierna que un emprendedor chico de sexto año puso frente a él. Y después de que su cabeza se estrellara contra la pared de piedra de las mazmorras, no vio nada más.


	11. Capítulo 10. Despertar

Harry observó sorprendido el progreso que había hecho la luna en el cielo y notó que ya había pasado el toque de queda. Con un suspiro se puso de pie y se estiró. Aunque ya era primavera, los grandes peldaños de piedra aún mantenían ese frío invernal.  
—¡Potter! ¡Ahí estás! Te he buscado por todas partes.  
Harry se giró de golpe y encontró a Pansy Parkinson parada en la puerta.  
—¿Qué quieres?  
¡Maldición! No necesitaba una detención por parte de la prefecta.  
—Es Draco, ¡está en la enfermería!  
Harry se quedó helado.  
—¿Qué sucedió?  
—Mitchell Flint. Es un chico de sexto que pensó que tendría alguna ventaja para ser el jefe de Slytherin el próximo año haciendo caer a Draco.  
—¿Se cayó? ¡Oh, diablos, el bebé!— exclamó el chico pasando rápido junto a ella y comenzó a correr.  
—Gregory y Vincent lo llevaron a la enfermería, mientras que Blaise y yo nos encargamos de Mitchell— explicó Pansy mientras corrían—. Creo… creo que el bebé está bien, Potter. La cabeza de Draco se llevó la peor parte del impacto.  
Harry dejó de correr.  
—¿Lo sabes?— inquirió. Sabía que Draco les había dicho que estaban… uh… acostándose, pero que supieran del bebé era totalmente inesperado. Y preocupante.  
Ella asintió y no dejó de correr, por lo que Harry tuvo que alcanzarla.  
—Todos los de séptimo de nuestra Casa lo sabemos— le dijo cuando él la alcanzó—. Es por eso que me enviaron a buscarte.  
—¿Y no te molesta?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
—Draco es capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones.  
Anonadado, apenas pudo seguirle el paso a la joven bruja.  
Crabbe y Goyle estaban de pie en la entrada de la enfermería y abrieron la puerta para dejar que Harry pasara.  
—¡Madame Pomfrey! ¿Cómo está?  
—¡Shh! Tiene un feo golpe en la cabeza y no necesita de ruidos fuertes— le regañó la enfermera.  
—Lo siento. ¿Cómo está?— preguntó de nuevo Harry, esta vez en un susurro, mientras se acercaba a la cama por la parte trasera.  
Parecía que Draco dormía, tenía una gran mancha roja en la frente.  
—Sólo tengo que…— se interrumpió la enfermera, movió la varita y la mancha despareció—. Listo. Estará bien. Podría dejarlo volver al dormitorio, pero debido a su delicada condición, lo dejaré toda la noche aquí.  
—¿El bebé?  
—Está bien, señor Potter. La mayoría de los poderes mágicos del señor Malfoy están enfocados en proteger al bebé, que probablemente es la razón por la cayó de la manera en la que lo hizo. En lugar de que sus brazos se dirigieran a afirmarse, fueron dirigidas a proteger su abdomen.  
—¿Está diciendo que Draco no se protegerá a sí mismo? ¿Sólo al bebé?  
—Sí. Tienes que recordar que cuando los Progenitor fueron creados, el énfasis era mantener la línea mágica: los bebés eran lo más importante.  
"Pero Draco es importante para mí"… Harry se sobresaltó ante ese pensamiento.  
—¿Puedo sentarme aquí y esperar a que se despierte?  
—Normalmente diría que no. Pero sé lo preocupado que estás. Sólo hasta que despierte, debes prometerme que volverás a tu dormitorio después. Este día también ha sido agotador para ti y necesitas descansar— accedió la bruja. Colocó un frasco en la mesa—. Asegúrate de que beba esto cuando despierte.  
Harry asintió. Salió para contarle a los amigos de Draco lo que sucedía. Cuando volvió tomó una silla, se sentó y observó a Draco. Aún no tenía una barriga delatora, pero su bebé estaba dentro de ese chico… hombre. El hombre con el que estaba comprometido. El hombre al que había insultado y con el que había peleando antes. El hombre al que debería haber estado protegiendo… y no lo hizo.  
¿Quién era ese tal Flint y por qué atacó a Draco? ¿Se podía confiar en los amigos de Draco? ¡Cielos!, les había dicho sobre el bebé. ¿Y si…? ¿Cuántos aspirantes a mortífago había en Hogwarts? ¿Podrían él y Dumbledore proteger a Draco hasta el final del año escolar? Quizá deberían enviarlo a un escondite o algo así.  
Suspiró y descansó su cabeza en sus manos; sus hombros se doblaron bajo el peso de éstas.  
Draco abrió los ojos y observó la habitación: la enfermería. Harry Potter sentado al lado de su cama, pálido y triste. Jadeando llevó sus manos a su estómago.  
—¡El bebé!  
—Está bien— le aseguró Harry rápidamente—. Debes beber esto— agregó ayudándolo a sentarse y beber del frasco. Luego se acostó sobre una almohada medio dura.  
—¿Qué sucedió, Potter?— preguntó. ¿Acaso se había desmayado?  
—Un chico de sexto… Flint, creo… te hizo tropezar. Te golpeaste la cabeza, pero Madame Pomfrey ya se encargó de eso. Estarás aquí toda la noche, sólo como precaución.  
Draco parpadeó, dejando que su rabia hiciera a un lado su desorientación.  
—Mitchell Flint es hombre muerto.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Probablemente. Pansy dijo que ella y Blaise se encargaron de él.  
—Bien.  
Pansy podía ser una verdadera perra cuando quería, y Blaise podía estar a la par de Greg y Vince cuando se enojaba.  
—Se los dijiste. ¿Qué sucedió con el "yo puedo manejarlo"?  
—¿Decirles…? Oh—. Potter estaba enterado de que sus amigos sabían sobre el bebé. Y, por supuesto, se pondría difícil al respecto. Rodó los ojos—. Se los dije para poner manejarlos. Al saberlo por mí, controlo lo que saben y su percepción de los hechos.  
—¿Qué les dijiste exactamente?… Para que no confundamos nuestras mentiras y todo eso. Ustedes los Slytherin probablemente no creen en pasión y cosas como esas.  
¿Demasiado prejuicioso?  
—Les dije que nos acostamos y quedé embarazado— respondió dándole a su visitante una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de tolerancia—. La clave para mentir exitosamente, Potter, es no hacerlo a menos que tengas que hacerlo… y si tienes que hacerlo, mantén los detalles al mínimo.  
Potter hizo una mueca.  
—¿La sabiduría Slyhterin?  
—A diferencia de ustedes los Gryffindor, que corren a salvar el día, nosotros nos salvamos a nosotros mismos. Por cualquier medio necesario. Tú quieres llamar a eso maldad. Nosotros lo llamamos supervivencia.  
—¿Apoyar a Voldemort es supervivencia?—. El escepticismo goteaba de la voz de Potter.  
—¿Para aquellos que ya están atados a él? Sí. ¿Para aquellos que viven en las casas de sus seguidores? Sí. ¿Para aquellos pocos que pueden tomar una decisión? Una elección es hecha y las siguientes se toman basadas en la primera.  
Potter ladeó la cabeza, probablemente adolorido de pensar demasiado.  
—Tu decisión fue nuestro bebé.  
—Sí.  
—¿Pero qué pasa con aquellos a los que les dijiste? ¿Y si no han decidido? ¿Y si corren a decirle a sus padres sobre el bebé, y sus padres le dicen a tus padres, y tus padres a Voldemort?  
Bueno, eso era… insultante. Draco se sentó.  
—¿Estás acusándome de algo, Potter? ¿Estás acusándome de poner a mi bebé en peligro?  
—Estoy diciendo que quizá decirle a tus compañeros de Casa no fue una decisión… ¿sabia?  
—De verdad espero que la estupidez Gryffindor no sea un rasgo hereditario— bufó Draco— ¿En serio crees que les habría dicho de no estar completamente seguro de que no sería traicionado? Mis amigos habrían estado curiosos, Potter. Me habrían seguido, me habrían lanzado hechizos para escuchar mis conversaciones, habrían puesto encantamientos en mi habitación; habrían descubierto mi secreto, y lo habrían usado en mi contra porque es mi secreto. Ahora, es su secreto también, uno que han jurado proteger. ¿Lo entiendes ahora, Potter?  
Potter se quedó mirándolo, con los ojos bien grandes tras los redondos anteojos.  
—Ustedes los Slytherin son un grupo complicado— murmuró.  
—Y ustedes los Gryffindo no lo son— sentenció Draco acomodando su almohada para estirarse. Luego se volvió a sentar, acomodó de nuevo la almohada y se volvió a acostar con un suspiro satisfecho—. Ahora que has captado los hechos básicos de la vida, dime por qué estás aquí.  
—Cuando te lastimaste, Pansy fue a contarme por lo del bebé.  
—¿Pero el bebé está bien?—. Potter asintió— ¿Entonces. Por qué. Estás. Aquí?  
Potter lo miró confundido.  
—No quería que despertaras solo. Madame Pomfrey me dijo que podía quedarme hasta que despertaras, pero tuve que prometerle que volvería al dormitorio apenas pasara eso. Así que no puedo quedarme, pero volveré en la mañana, ¿está bien?  
Draco asintió, era su turno de estar confundido. ¿Por qué a Potter le importaba si despertaba solo? No corría peligro en la enfermería, y Pomfrey tenía protecciones para saber cuándo sus pacientes despertaban. ¿Por qué Potter había perdido su tiempo sentado a su lado? Incómodo con su falta de comprensión (¿Cómo diablos Snape había podido convivir con todos esos Gryffindor año tras año?), dio vuelta la cabeza y cerró los ojos.  
—Buenas noches, Draco— dijo Potter con suavidad mientras cerraba la puerta.  
—Buenas noches, Harry— respondió Draco a la habitación vacía.  
Quizá mañana podría comprender las acciones de Potter. Quizá mañana descubriría cómo funcionaba el cerebro del Gryffindor. Quizá mañana le saldrían alas y se volvería una snitch, y entonces Harry lo atraparía y lo envolvería en sus fuertes manos y…  
Y quizá mañana averiguaría qué diablos le había echado Pomfrey a su pocion para tener pensamientos tan extraños. De ahora en adelante, sólo aceptaría pociones de Snape.


	12. Capítulo 11. ¡Este es nuestro bebé!

Pese a llegar tarde a acostarse, Harry se levantó antes que sus compañeros Gryffindor. Sonrió al pasar a lado de la cama de Ron. Cuando llegó el pelirrojo había abierto sus cortinas y murmuró:  
—Harry, ¿eres tú, amigo? ¿Todo bien?  
—Todo está bien, Ron. Vuelve a dormir.  
—Está bien.  
Quizá Draco tenía la razón, pensó Harry mientras se duchaba. El bebé sería el secreto de Ron también. ¿Acaso Ron no se había probado a sí mismo al no alterarse cuando se enteró de la supuesta relación entre él y Draco? Y si había algo sobre lo que Ron sabía, era la responsabilidad de un padre hacia su hijo. Ron le había dicho que debido a que los Weasley eran viriles (palabras del señor Weasley), su padre le había explicado a cada uno de sus hijos una vez que llegaron a la pubertad que tenían que tener cuidado cuando "exploraban" (otra palabra del señor Weasley, incluidas las comillas). Ron emocionado le había pasado la información que había aprendido, y la variedad de hechizos anticonceptivos que le habían enseñado sus hermanos. Cosa que Harry no había pensado usar cuando… oh, sí, no había tenido sexo con Daco; lo había VIOLADO.  
Harry terminó rápidamente su ducha y se vistió. En menos de quince minutos iba subiendo la escalera hacia la oficina de Dumbledore. Tocó la puerta y recibió un rápido "Adelante, Harry. Es temprano para ti"  
—Buenos días, señor.  
—Escuché que el señor Malfoy está bien. Estoy complacido de que no haya sido nada serio— le dijo Dumbledore mientras le señalaba una silla.  
—Yo también. Es por eso que estoy aquí.  
—¿Estás preocupado por su seguridad?  
Harry negó con la cabeza. Después de repasar su conversación con Draco, concluyó que si el rubio confiaba en sus compañeros Slytherin de séptimo con la verdad sobre el bebé, entonces era razonable asumir que lo protegerían dentro de su Casa.  
—Antes del accidente, Draco quería que le preguntara a usted si podía oficiar nuestra Ceremonia de Vínculo. Oh, sí, y si podíamos usar su oficina para eso.  
—¿Ceremonia de Vínculo?  
Harry asintió. Dumbledore, en lugar de tomar asiento normalmente tras su escritorio, se sentó en la silla a su lado.  
—¿Qué sabes sobre Vínculos, Harry?  
—Los magos usan Vínculos en lugar de matrimonios como los muggles, ¿cierto?  
Dumbledore le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.  
—No es tan así, mi muchacho. Los magos a menudo se casan igual que los muggles.  
—¿Entonces cuál es la diferencia?  
—Una boda es un compromiso legal y espiritual entre dos personas que aceptan los dictados de dicho compromiso. Un Vínculo es un suceso mágico, donde la Magia decide por sí misma si debe unir a los magos o brujas participantes. Si la Magia no lo aprueba, el Vínculo no sucede y no sólo es algo terrible, es también vergonzoso. En estos días la mayoría del mundo mágico se va con la opción más segura y confiable del matrimonio. Estaría más que orgulloso de propiciar una ceremonia de matrimonio entre el señor Malfoy y tú.  
Harry frunció el ceño.  
—¿Usted no quiere vincularnos?  
Dumbledore le dio una palmadita en el hombro.  
—No es una cuestión de `querer´, Harry. Debe haber ciertas condiciones para que un Vínculo ocurra.  
Harry supo entonces que tenía que ser firme, y explicar su petición con claridad.  
—Draco solicitó un Vínculo, no un matrimonio, así que debe de creer que las condiciones se cumplen porque, usted sabe, él no se humillaría de esa manera… ni siquiera para vengarse de mí.  
—Harry…  
—Lo siento, señor, pero cuando tiene que ver con rituales mágicos, especialmente los antiguos y tradicionales, confío en el juicio de Draco sobre el suyo. Él ha sido entrenado en ellos toda su vida.  
Aunque no tenía duda de que Dumbledore era un maestro en el arcaico código mágico, o lo que diablos fuera en lo que estaban basados los rituales, saber y vivir esas cosas como Draco lo había hecho, eran dos cosas diferentes. En otras palabras: Draco tenía que ser un experto.  
—Puede ser, Harry, pero…  
Harry volvió a negar con la cabeza, no queriendo discutir con el director.  
—No hay "peros", señor. Si usted no oficia la ceremonia, encontraré a alguien que lo haga. Draco quiere un Vínculo, así que le daré uno.  
Dumbledore lo observó, sus ojos cambiando de tristes a brillantes.  
—Bueno— dijo animado después de un momento—, quizá tienes razón sobre el señor Malfoy siendo más astuto en estos asuntos. Dile que con gusto oficiaré su Ceremonia de Vínculo, y haré que los elfos domésticos decoren un poquito la oficina.  
Harry suspiró aliviado. No quería enfrentarse a Draco con la negativa de Dumbledore.  
—Gracias, señor. Aquí está la ceremonia que él quiere. No tengo otra copia… y yo tengo que memorizar mis líneas…, pero si usted puede hacer una copia con rapidez…  
Dumbledor miró sobre sus anteojos el pergamino ofrecido.  
—¿Esto es lo que el señor Malfoy quiere?  
Harry asintió.  
—Dijo que era la más simple que pudo encontrar. Y que necesito una túnica nueva— respondió mirando la túnica púrpura con naranja de Dumbledore—. Creo que le pediré a Hermione que me ayude con eso.  
Dumbledore movió su varita y el pergamino se duplicó.  
—Muy bien, Harry. Si esto es lo que quiere el señor Malfoy…  
Sonriendo, Harry se puso de pie.  
—Fue muy claro al respecto. Es algo que le admiro, uno no tiene que estar adivinando con él.  
—Estoy seguro de que eso es refrescante en una relación— concedió Dumbledore—, pero tengo la sensación de que hay muchas capas en el señor Malfoy, y la única cosa clara sobre él son sus misterios.  
Harry se encogió de hombros. Dumbledore no sería Dumbledore si no dijera algo críptico al final de cada conversación.  
—¿Sabe de una buena fecha para esto?  
—¿El señor Malfoy no dijo nada al respecto?  
—No, pero probablemente debe ser lo más pronto posible.  
—La luna nueva es una fecha muy apropiada para comenzar una aventura como ésta, Harry.  
—Lo discutiré con Draco. Gracias por su ayuda. Iré a la enfermería para ver si Madame Pomfrey ya le permitió irse.  
—Dile que le mando mis saludos y felicitaciones.  
—Lo haré. Hablaremos después.  
Sintiéndose satisfecho, Harry se dirigió a la enfermería.  
Draco anudaba su corbata Slytherin cuando Harry entró a la enfermería, obviamente emocionado y ansioso de compartir.  
—¡Draco, dijo que sí! El director realizará la ceremonia y nos permitirá usar su oficina.  
—Maravilloso, Potter. Estás planeando anunciárselo a todo el colegio, ¿no es así?— respondió Draco secamente, complacido de que Potter estuviera siendo tan obediente. Bastante diferente al Potter de la noche anterior.  
—Lamento eso— dijo Potter en un tono más bajo mientras escaneaba la habitación.  
—Es una suerte que no haya otros pacientes. Pero en serio, Potter, debes tener cuidado.  
Potter saltó a la cama acostándose en el mismo sitio que Draco había desocupado. Draco encontró que esa imagen… lo distrajo.  
—Lo prometo— dijo el pelinegro—. Oh, y sugirió que la hagamos durante la luna nueva. Dijo que es una buena fecha para cosas como esas.  
Draco lo miró.  
—¿Cuántos años has tomado Astronomía? Claro que el mejor tiempo para comenzar una nueva aventura es durante la luna nueva. Si no me equivoco, la próxima luna nueva será en un ciclo lunar favorable también. Entonces está decidido: la ceremonia se llevará a cabo durante la próxima luna nueva. Cosa que es algo bueno…, todavía no estaré obeso.  
—No será obesidad; será nuestro hijo o hija.  
—Lo dice quien no estará hinchado como un globo en unos meses. Y es nuestro hijo.  
—¿Qué?  
Draco se detuvo a medio ponerse la túnica. El tono de Potter sonaba extraño.  
—Es un niño. Madame Pomfrey hizo el hechizo "Revelo Genus" temprano esta mañana.  
—Oh.  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
—¿Qué sucede? ¿Querías una niña?  
Harry negó rápidamente.  
—Niño o niña no hace una diferencia para mí.  
—¿Entonces por qué estás molesto?  
—¡No estoy molesto!  
—¡Bueno, algo te sucede! Habla, Potter. No tengo tiempo para esto.  
Todos los libros decían que él sufriría los cambios de humor.  
—Ninguno de los dos lo tiene. No si vamos a desayunar antes de entrar a clases. Además, es algo estúpido— terminó Potter encogiéndose de hombros.  
—No me hagas explicarle a mi hijo por qué tuve que matar a su padre antes de que naciera— dijo Draco sentándose pesadamente en la cama, esperando que el Gryffindor aclarara el misterio.  
—Es sólo que me hubiera gustado estar allí…, cuando ella te dijo, eso es todo.  
—¿Por qué? Ella apuntó su varita, dijo el hechizo, y el símbolo masculino apareció. No fue nada espectacular.  
—Te dije que era algo estúpido. Bajaré a desayunar para que no lleguemos al mismo tiempo.  
Potter se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.  
Mierda. De alguna manera había jodido todo, pero Draco no tenía idea de cómo. Había un largo camino en el embarazo y él necesitaba…no, tenía que tener la total cooperación y protección de Potter. Bien. Potter estaba molesto porque quería estar allí cuando Pomfrey averiguó el sexo del bebé. ¿Eso significaba que Potter esperaba estar para cada cosa que se averiguara sobre el bebé? ¿Era por eso que estaba así?  
—Quédate— le ordenó a Potter, luego se dio la vuelta— ¿Madame Pomfrey?  
Ella apareció de inmediato.  
—¿Está listo para marcharse, señor Malfoy?  
—Aún no. Usted dijo que podía ver al bebé cuando quisiera. ¿Podría hacerlo con Pot… con Harry aquí?  
Pomfrey le dio una gran sonrisa.  
—Por supuesto, señor Malfoy. Venga a aquí, señor Potter, y le mostraré cómo hacer esto para que ustedes puedan ver a su hijo cuando lo deseen. Levanté su camisa, señor Malfoy. Aunque el hechizo puede hacerse sobre la ropa, la imagen a menudo es más clara sin las capas extra.  
Potter se acercó lentamente y sacó su varita.  
—¿Estás seguro sobre esto, Draco?  
Draco asintió y desabotonó la parte baja de su camisa, levantándola junto a su chaleco para mostrar su estómago.  
—Muy bien, señor Potter. Sostenga su varita de ésta manera— le dijo la enfermera mientras ponía en posición su muñeca—, y diga éstas palabras: ¡"Manifesta germen"!  
—¡Manifesta germen!— repitió obediente Potter.  
Una nube se formó en el aire frente a su estómago. La nube comenzó a formar una imagen. Draco no tenía idea de qué era.  
—Ese es su bebé, caballeros— explicó Pomfrey al ver su confusión—. Es una cosita muy pequeña ahora, pero aquí está su cabeza y aquí el comienzo de una mano. ¿Pueden verla?  
Draco no estaba impresionado, e incluso estaba un poco asqueado de ver semejante cosa creciendo dentro de él. Le recordaba a las babosas que había hecho que vomitara Weasley en segundo año.  
—¡Hola, bebé!—. Potter estaba emocionado con la imagen, y Draco se preguntó si esperaba que la pequeña babosa le respondiera. Diablos, al menos eso haría al parasito más interesante— ¡Ese es nuestro bebé, Draco!  
Draco asintió e intentó lucir interesado. La imagen desapareció y él volvió a abotonar su camisa y bajó su chaleco. Harry aún miraba el lugar donde había estado la imagen.  
—Potter, ve a desayunar.  
—Está bien— accedió, comenzó a salir de la habitación, luego se giró y le dio a Draco una radiante sonrisa— ¡Gracias!  
Draco sonrió de medio lado. Los Gryffindor eran tan fáciles.


	13. Capítulo 12. Me Las Arreglo Con Un Poco De Ayuda De Mis Amigos

Harry no estaba seguro de cómo había logrado encontrar el Gran Comedor. Ver al bebé había sido… ¡diablos! ¿Acaso había una palabra para describirlo? Claro, era bastante pequeñito y como un gusano, pero era suyo… y de Draco. Y había sido genial que Draco le pidiera a Pomfrey que se lo mostrara, y que ella le enseñara el hechizo para ver a su… bebé. Su hijo. Debería asustarse. Debería estar petrificado. Draco probablemente lo estaba. Draco… se veía bastante bien mientras se vestía.  
—No es necesario preguntar cómo te fue anoche.  
Harry miró a Ron, que estaba sentado a su lado.  
—¿Eh?  
—Prácticamente estás brillando, Harry— dijo Hermione en voz baja desde el otro lado.  
—Supongo que al menos el Hurón sirve para algo. Supongo que follar debe ser su mejor materia junto a Pociones. Quizá son lo mismo— murmuró Ron.  
Harry perdió rápidamente su buen humor.  
—Ron, o te callas o te alejas de mí.  
—Lo siento, Harry.  
—Ron dijo que llegaste tarde anoche. ¿Todo salió bien?— preguntó Hermione obviamente intentando distraer a Ron.  
—Draco estuvo mezclado en una especie de lucha de poder de Slytherin. Estuve en la enfermería con él.  
—¿En la enfermería? Está bien, ¿cierto?  
Harry captó la silenciosa pregunta sobre el bebé.  
—Está completamente bien, Hermione. Lo vi hace unos minutos.  
—Nos preguntamos a dónde habías ido tan temprano. Y estamos felices de que está bien. ¿Verdad, Ron?  
Ron asintió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro a Harry.  
—Lo siento, amigo. Me temo que es sólo costumbre.  
Harry asintió también y terminó su desayuno. Todos tenía costumbres con las cuáles romper. Él tenía que dejar de pensar que el embarazo de Draco sería como uno muggle. Quizá en el mundo mágico no era algo tan importante enterarse del sexo del bebé, o quizá los magos no prestaban atención a cada pequeño detalle del embarazo. De hecho, no sabía nada sobre los embarazos mágicos. ¿Duraban nueve meses? ¿Los bebés nacían de la misma manera en que mostraba ese documental de la BBC que había visto en casa de los Dursley? Los magos podían curar lesiones que podrían matar a un muggle, así que de seguro tenían alguna manera más fácil de sacar a un bebé, ¿cierto? ¿Y cuánta diferencia hacia que Draco fuera un mago y no una bruja? Oh, cielos, eso era más de lo que sabía.  
—Necesito ayuda— dijo suavemente.  
—¿Qué sucede, Harry? Sabes que estamos aquí para ti —dijo Ron con rapidez— ¿Se te acabó el lubricante? ¿los condones? ¿qué?—. Harry se quedó mirándolo. Hermione también— Cinco hermanos… y ni una sola cuñada— explicó cerrándoles el ojo—. Aunque estoy bastante seguro de que la mayoría son bisexuales. Excepto quizá Percy. Pero Percy probablemente aún es virgen. ¿Cómo se dice cuando piensas que la única persona buena para estar contigo eres tú mismo?  
—Solitario— dijo Hermione con una risita.  
Los chicos rieron.  
—No es nada de eso, Ron— dijo Harry—. Es…uh…complicado. ¿Podemos juntarnos en la noche para conversar? ¿Sólo los tres?  
Sus dos mejores amigos asintieron y todos se dirigieron a diferentes direcciones para clases.  
)(  
Draco estaba exhausto. Le habían advertido que los cambios que sufriría su cuerpo serían demandantes, pero pensó que al estar en un muy buen estado físico (diecisiete y jugador de Quidditch), los soportaría sin muchos problemas.  
Se preguntó qué otras partes del embarazo también había calculado mal.  
—Draco.  
Casi tropezó cuando alguien lo llamó al entrar a la Sala Común de Slytherin. Cansado, miró al grupo reunido y suspiró. Aparentemente ir a acostarse no estaba en su futuro inmediato. Se dirigió a la silla de cuero que Pansy, obviamente, quería que tomara; con esfuerzo hizo a un lado su agotamiento.  
—Hay alguien aquí que quiere decirle algo, Draco— dijo Blaise mientras le daba un empujón a Mitchell Flint.  
—Lo siento— murmuró el chico.  
Draco puso una mano cerca de su oreja.  
—Disculpa, no alcancé a oír eso.  
—Lo siento— gruñó el chico en voz alta.  
Draco se acomodó en la silla de cuero. Era bastante cómoda. Se preguntó cuánto podría alargar el asunto antes de tener que levantarse.  
—¿"Lo siento" por qué?  
—Por hacerte caer.  
—Oh, así que no lamentas romper la única regla inquebrantable de Slytherin. La Sala Común de Slyhterin, como te informaron la primera noche que estuviste aquí, es una Zona de Seguridad para todos los Slytherin. Día tras día somos atacados por los miembros de las otras tres Casas. Día tras día entramos en conflicto con nuestras familias y con nuestros compañeros Slytherin debido a nuestras creencias, debido a ambiciones, debido a creencias y ambiciones de nuestras familias. Toda esa mierda queda fuera de ésta habitación. Es nuestro cielo, el único lugar en esta maldita escuela donde no debemos cuidar nuestras espaldas.  
"Y tú rompiste esa regla, Flint. Atacaste a uno de tus compañeros en ésta Sala. Habría estado atento por un pie, una varita, un empujón en cualquier lugar de esta escuela, pero aquí pensé que estaba seguro, que estaba protegido por algo que todos los demás en esta escuela piensa que no tenemos: honor Slytherin. ¿Y lo único que puedes decir es que lo lamentas? Bueno, yo también lo siento, Flint. Lamento que nunca tendrás lo que quieres. Lamento que nunca serás un líder en Slytherin. Lamento que tengas que explicarle a tu hermano por qué no seguirás sus pasos como capitán del equipo de Quidditch, que nunca te sentarás a la cabeza en la mesa Slytherin en el Gran Comedor, y que hasta los chicos de primero te miraran con escarnio y no escucharan ni una palabra de las que digas.  
Flint rodó los ojos.  
—No estarás aquí el próximo año, Malfoy.  
—Es Señor Malfoy para ti, Flint— respondió Draco con dureza— ¿De verdad crees que hará una diferencia dónde esté? Si tú crees eso, eres un tonto más lastimero de lo que pensé—. Flint fue a agarrarlo, pero Vince y Grer lo sostuvieron—. Si fuera tú no volvería a hacer eso.  
—¿O qué, Malfoy?— bufó Flint luchando contra los musculosos que lo sostenían.  
—O tendré que intervenir— se escuchó la voz de Snape—. Todos miraron al profesor que había entrado a la Sala Común sin que lo notaran. Flint palideció, al igual que todos los estudiantes que veían la escena—. Estoy seguro de que todos tienen algo qué hacer— continuó el hombre mientras se acercaba a la silla de cuero.  
La habitación se desocupó de inmediato.  
—Profesor— saludó Draco y con reluctancia se movió al extremo de su silla.  
Snape movió la varita y creó una burbuja de silencio a su alrededor.  
—¿Es esta repentina atracción al peligro consecuencia de tu… relación con un Gryffindor, o es tu cuestionable relación consecuencia de tu repentina atracción al peligro?  
—La teoría del huevo y la gallina, señor. Sin solución.  
—Al igual que tu continua relación con Potter. Te reuniste con él anoche.  
Draco ni siquiera se molestó en mostrar sorpresa porque Snape supiera sobre eso.  
—Tendremos una Ceremonia de Vínculo la próxima luna nueva.  
El profesor bufó.  
—Imposible.  
—La Ceremonia en sí no es imposible.  
Snape lo observó.  
—¿Qué está tramando, señor Malfoy?  
Draco le explicó sobre el contrato mágico que tenía con sus compañeros de séptimo, y sobre su falta de atención a los detalles.  
Snape negó con la cabeza.  
—¿Realmente les hemos enseñado tan mal?  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Seguramente es la influencia del director, señor. La atmósfera aquí no es conductiva a pensar fuera de la caja de la amabilidad humana y la confianza. Por suerte, fui bien entrenado en casa.  
—¿Cómo crees que el señor Potter responderá a la falla en el Vínculo?— inquirió Snape.  
—Con más culpa. Encuentro que es más testarudo de lo que había creído. Esto le pondrá fin a ello.  
—Sigue con eso y terminarás sofocándote con sus tendencias sobreprotectoras Gryffindor.  
—Mientras mantenga a mi padre y a Quien Usted Sabe lejos de mí, no me importa lo que haga.  
—Anda con cautela, Draco. El señor Potter no es un Hufflepuff. Podrías terminar con más de lo que pediste.  
Draco asintió, sabiendo que su profesor probablemente sabía más de cómo funcionaba la mente de un Gryffindor que él. Después de todo, había trabajado con ellos por años. Teniendo la atención de Snape, preguntó:  
—¿Sería mi asistente en la ceremonia, señor?  
Era una posición de importancia, a menudo reservada para un familiar o un mejor amigo.  
Snape asintió solemne, luego sonrió de medio lado.  
—Por supuesto. Después de todo, necesitarás a alguien a tu lado para que te consuele después de la fallida ceremonia.  
Draco se secó la frente dramáticamente, luego esbozó una sonrisa.  
—Que amable de su parte ofrecerse, señor.


	14. Capítulo 13. Confesiones y Revelaciones

—¿Cuál es el problema, amigo?— le preguntó Ron mientras él y Hermione entraban a la habitación.  
Harry suspiró balanceando un pie desde donde estaba sentado sobre la mesa. Recordó años atrás cuando sus pies se balanceaban naturalmente porque no alcanzaba el suelo. Ahora tenía que doblarlos para sentarse sobre el escritorio, y para que se balancearan, tenía que levantar un pie mientras el otro lo apoyaba. ¿Qué le había sucedido a ese pequeño niño asustado que había creído que Hogwarts sería su salvación? De alguna manera lo había sido. Pero de otra manera, Hogwarts y el mundo mágico lo habían condenado, poniendo un sello en su destino que sólo se rompería si era asesinado o si se volvía un asesino.  
—Nos estamos poniendo viejos— murmuró. Se estaba poniendo viejo.  
—Sólo tenemos diecisiete…— dijo Hermione mirando a Ron— y dieciocho. Es no es estar viejo.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Quizá si fuéramos muggles, pero aquí somos adultos legalmente y podemos hacer lo que queramos. Dejaremos la escuela, comenzaremos carreras, y familias. Estamos viejos.  
—¿Entonces es por eso que los de primero me parecen bebés?— preguntó Ron— Me dan ganas de darles una palmadita en la cabeza y decirles que vayan a dormir la siesta.  
Harry sonrió. Con la altura de Ron podía darle a todo el mundo una palmadita en la cabeza. Miró a su mejor amigo —su primer mejor amigo— y decidió ser directo.  
—Ron, Mal… Draco es un Progenitor.  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron.  
—Así que necesitas un recordatorio del hechizo anticonceptivo, porque no confío…  
Harry lo detuvo negado con la cabeza, y agregó:  
—Demasiado tarde para eso.  
Ron se sentó pesadamente en una de las sillas, la silla crujió en molestia.  
—¡Ese maldito!  
Harry lo interrumpió antes de que fuera por el camino equivocado.  
—No es completamente su culpa, Ron. No estábamos… no estábamos esperando que lo que sucedió entre nosotros sucediera. Las cosas se salieron de control rápidamente.  
—¿Así que esto sucedió la primera vez?—. Harry asintió—. Qué jodida suerte la tuya, amigo— agregó Ron con simpatía— ¿Así que cuándo es la boda?  
—¿Qué?— exclamó Hermione— ¡Harry sólo tiene diecisiete, Ron!  
—Pero él… hay un bebé, Hermione— discutió el pelirrojo—. Si eres mayor para jugar, eres mayor para pagar. Esa es la regla.  
—¿Qué? ¿Qué estúpida regla es esa?  
—La del Mundo Mágico. ¿Puedo asumir que es diferente en el mundo muggle?  
—Bueno, más o menos. Quiero decir, uno puede casarse, pero no es necesario. Ya no.  
—¿Y dejan que sus hijos nazcan… bastardos?  
Ron dijo la palabra con tanto disgusto que Harry se sintió el doble de mal por su reacción ante Draco. Aparentemente ser un bastardo era un asunto serio en el mundo mágico. El Slytherin sólo había estado pensando en el bebé.  
—Tendremos una Ceremonia de Vínculo— dijo Harry con rapidez, para que su amigo no pensara tan mal de él—. Será la próxima luna nueva.  
Los ojos de Ron se abrieron aún más.  
—Es tan serio. Pensé… ¡wow! Yo… yo pensé que sólo era sobre sexo, pero si tendrán un vínculo… ¡wow!  
Hermione negó con la cabeza.  
—No funcionará, Harry. Tú y Malfoy no están…. Si ustedes tuvieran ese tipo de sentimientos entre ustedes, nosotros lo sabríamos.  
Harry le entregó el pergamino.  
—Draco cree que funcionará y él sabe más sobre este tipo de cosas que tú, Hermione—. Ella bufó indignada—. Incluso Ron sabe más. Él sabía lo que es un Progenitor sin haberlo leído en un libro.  
Hermione golpeó el suelo con un pie, enojada.  
—Así que, Ron, ya que eres tan experto, ¿crees que puede ocurrir un Vínculo entre Harry y Malfoy?  
—Ni siquiera habría creído que Harry y Malfoy podrían acostarse, así que no soy la persona apropiada para que preguntes— respondió el chico neutral.  
—¿Ves? Es un asunto Sangrepura— dijo Harry—. Draco dice que necesito una túnica nueva. ¿Quieres acompañarme a comprar una, Hermione?— le preguntó, esperando quitarle el enojo. Ella odiaba no saberlo todo.  
—Claro, Harry. Pero voy a investigar sobre las Ceremonias de Vínculo para que sepas de qué estoy hablando.  
—¿Eso no interferirá con tus estudios para los EXTASIS?— inquirió Harry parpadeando inocentemente tras sus anteojos redondos. Ron dejó escapar una risita.  
Les tomó una hora averiguar cómo quitarse las patas de gallo que ella les puso.  
)(  
—¿Qué les dirás a tus padres sobre tu decisión de no ir a casa para las vacaciones de Pascua, Draco?— le preguntó Blaise mientras se preparaba para dormir.  
—Que me quedaré para trabajar en un proyecto de Pociones. Estoy seguro de que el profesor Snape me cubrirá si comienzan a hacer preguntas.  
—¿Así que Snape lo sabe?  
—¿Hay alguna cosa que ocurra en la Casa Slytherin que él no sepa?  
—¿Sabe el por qué? Quiero decir, el Tú-Sabes-Qué.  
Al menos la coartada de Snape aún estaba intacta.  
—Él sólo sabe que tendré un hijo de Potter y tuvo que jurar que guardaría el secreto. Además, creo que su mente se derritió para hacer más preguntas.  
Los demás chicos en la habitación rieron.  
—Me pregunto cómo lo tomará cuando sepa que cambiaste de bando.  
—Cambiamos, Blaise, todos cambiaremos de bando. Todos lo que firmaron el contrato vendrán conmigo. No seré arrojado a los lobos sin mi manada.  
—Pero eso sólo si…— comenzó Goyle.  
—¿Qué parte de "Potter accedió al vínculo" no entendiste?— inquirió Draco con fuerza— Deja de hacerte el idiota. Eso no te liberará del contrato.  
—No quiero liberarme— respondió Goyle con rapidez—. Prefiero seguirte a ti que a Ya Sabes Quién. Al menos sé que tú no me encerrarás en una celda matándome de hambre durante días porque tropecé con la agujeta.  
Goyle nunca superó lo que el Señor Oscuro le hizo una vez a su padre. Palizas, cruciatus, todo tipo de hechizos eran simples bromas para los Goyle comparadas a no tener sus tres comidas al día, más bocados entremedio.  
—Tu gran trasero me protege de tantas maneras, Gregory, que jamás pensaría en matarte de hambre.  
—Gracias…—. Y porque Goyle no era un completo idiota— creo.  
—Supongo entonces que deberemos despedirnos de nuestras familias durante las vacaciones. Lamento que no tengas esa oportunidad, Draco.  
El rubio se encogió de hombros.  
—Eso no puede evitarse, Blaise. Hay demasiadas cosas que podrían salir mal si regreso a la Mansión. De todas maneras mis padres nunca han apreciado las despedidas, y cuando me marché después de Navidad, ya estaba seguro de que no volvería.  
—¿De verdad pensaste bien esto de cambiar al bando de la Luz?  
—Ser el peón de un demente y actuar como carne de cañón en una guerra que es completamente innecesaria, no es un futuro que le deseo a nadie… y de seguro no a mi heredero. No sé que estaban pensando mis padres cuando se involucraron en todo esto. Seguir al Señor Oscuro fue la idea más estúpida que han tenido.  
—Me atrevería a decir que él era más poderoso al principio, y posiblemente más carismático— señaló Blaise.  
—También lo es Potter y no me ves quemando su marca en mi piel.  
—No, sólo en tu culo.  
Draco le lanzó una almohada.  
—Jódete, Zabini.  
—¿Con o sin Pansy?— dijo una voz profunda de atrás de una cortina.  
Draco rió.  
—Pensé que estabas dormido, Vincent.  
Crabbe abrió sus cortinas con un hechizo.  
—Ustedes se ponen interesantes sólo cuando creen que estoy dormido.  
—Quizá es porque eres aburrido— respondió Draco.  
Crabbe apuntó su varita y murmuró un hechizo que Draco esquivó con rapidez antes de cruzar la habitación y golpear a Crabbe con fuerza en el rostro.  
—¿Qué diablos te pasa, Draco?— reclamó Crabbe tomándose la cara— Sólo estaba…  
—¡Estoy embarazado, imbécil!  
Los otros tres en la habitación se quedaron helados. Luego hubo un frenesí de actividades cuando dos de ellos se levantaron de un salto de sus camas gritando "¿Estás bien, amigo?" y "¿Quieres sentarte, Draco?", además de "Crabbe, idiota" y "¡Voy a desmembrarte!".  
Y en medio de todo ese caos, Draco estaba parado, con una mano extendida de manera protectora sobre su estómago. Crabbe sollozaba en su cama.  
—¿Draco?— preguntó Blaise.  
El rubio caminó lentamente hasta su cama.  
—Me voy a acostar.  
Al meterse bajo las mantas pudo oír a Crabbe sollozando enfáticamente, y a Zabini y Goyle susurrando furiosamente. Pero nada de eso le importó. No ahora. No después…  
El en instante que vio la varita, que vio el hechizo dirigido hacia él, se dio cuenta de algo. Algo muy extraño. No había esquivado el hechizo porque estaba protegiendo su boleto hacia la Luz. No había golpeado a Crabbe porque estaba poniendo en peligro el Plan. Había estado protegiendo y defendiendo a… su hijo. Quien lo era Todo.  
Mierda, estaba jodido.


	15. Capítulo 14. Paz En Medio De La Tormenta

Harry se preguntó qué andaba mal. Durante los últimos días Draco había estado… "templado" era una buena palabra. "Distante", otra. También "desinteresado". Intentó hablar con el rubio e incluso se habían reunido la noche anterior, pero Draco simplemente declaró: "No, no me estoy arrepintiendo", "No, el bebé está bien" y "No, no estoy en peligro en mi Casa". Eso último fue añadido porque Harry notó lo atentos y solícitos que la pandilla de Slytherin amigos de Draco estaban. Crabbe en especial estaba lo más cerca posible del rubio, incluso lo esperaba fuera de los salones de clase que no tenían juntos.  
—¿Por qué Crabbe actúa como si fuera a limpiarte el trasero si se lo pides?— preguntó finalmente, directo pero frustrado.  
—Penitencia— respondió Draco y no dijo nada más.  
Así que era comprensible que Harry estuviera preocupado. Incluso había ido con Madame Pomfrey para preguntarle si Draco sólo estaba siendo "hormonal". Después de que ella le aconsejara jamás hacerle esa pregunta directamente a Draco, le explicó que estaba en un "proceso de cambio". Todo alrededor y dentro de él está cambiando, y que él, Harry, debía tenerle paciencia.  
—¿Listo para irnos?  
Harry le sonrió a Hermione. Irían al Callejón Diagon a comprar las túnicas para la ceremonia. Ron no los acompañaba porque había dicho que tenía mucho que estudiar para los EXTASIS. Era una obvia mentira, pero no le molestaba. Ron podía ser un completo tonto cuando salían de compras, y Harry no tenía la paciencia para ello. Además, así podrían comprarle a Ron una nueva túnica de gala y dársela antes de la ceremonia de vínculo, y no podría negarse.  
La ceremonia estaba planeada para el cuarto día de las vacaciones de Pascua. Ron y Hermione irían a casa pero volverían para estar al lado de Harry en la ceremonia  
Ya que sería la última vez que algunos de ellos podrían estar con sus familias, todos los amigos de Draco irían a casa y sólo Snape estaría con él. Draco había sido bastante displicente cuando se lo mencionó a Harry, pero el ojiverde suponía que estar sin sus amigos igual le dolería un poco.  
—Quiero aprovechar para comprarle un regalo a Draco— dijo Harry mientras caminaban a la salida de Hogwarts y aparecerse. Esa era una de las ventajas de ser mayor de edad.  
—¿Por qué? Quiero decir, ¿es un regalo de bodas o algo así?— preguntó Hermione.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Ha estado un poco decaído. No me ha insultado en toda la semana.  
Ella puso una mano en su brazo para detenerlo.  
—Esta no puede ser una relación saludable, Harry.  
"No tienes ni idea", pensó él.  
—La situación es bastante extraña, y hacemos lo mejor que podemos. Ninguno de los dos esperaba estar juntos.  
—Obligar a que se casen es completamente arcaico— exclamó la chica agitada.  
Él rió y continuaron hacia las rejas de la salida.  
—Todo el mundo mágico es arcaico. Seguramente una bruja tan inteligente como tú ya lo ha notado.  
Ella asintió frunciendo el ceño.  
—No entiendo por qué están atrasados más de un siglo en tantas áreas. Ellos son tan capaces como nosotros…  
—Estás cambiando los 'nosotros´ y 'ellos´— advirtió Harry.  
—¿Qué?  
—Nosotros son los "ellos" de los que te quejas, Hermione.  
Le tomó a la joven un minuto comprender lo que él le decía, y luego sonrió avergonzada.  
—Hago lo opuesto con mis padres. En casa soy obviamente una bruja, y aquí soy obviamente nacida muggle. Es una dicotomía que creo no superaré nunca.  
—Bienvenida a mi mundo— le dijo Harry con simpatía—. Muchas veces, en especial cuanto estoy con Ron, me siento tan fuera de lugar. Mis parientes me mantuvieron en la oscuridad, y después de que me enteré de la verdad, todavía tenía que "olvidarlo" todo cada verano. No creo poder estar nunca completamente cómodo siendo un mago.  
—Esa es una de las razones por las que estudio tanto— le confió Hermione—. Siempre siento como que estoy atrasada.  
—Lo estás, al igual que todos los que no nos criamos en éste mundo. Pero, odio decirlo, no encontrarás todas las respuestas en un libro. Hay cosas que los del mundo mágico toman por sentadas, así que no se molestan en ponerlas en un libro. Es como si tratáramos de hacer un manual para magos sobre el mundo muggle; probablemente olvidaríamos mencionar muchas cosas comunes, como de qué manera se enciende una bombilla—. Llegaron a las rejas y salieron—. Nos vemos frente a Madame Malkin.  
Sonrió y se apareció en su destino. Cielos, AMABA aparecerse. Un fuerte "crak" le señaló la llegada de Hermione.  
—¿Es por eso que aceptas todo lo que pide Malfoy? Porque, lo sabes, los libros dicen que no funcionará un vínculo entre ustedes— dijo Hermione, continuando la conversación como si no hubieran parado.  
—Piensa en esto por un minuto: ¿De verdad puedes decir que conoces a alguien que sea más mago que Draco? Ron, por lo menos, ha tenido algo de exposición al mundo muggle por su padre. El mundo mágico es lo único que Draco conoce. Sería un tonto en no seguirlo cuando se refiere a cosas de ese tipo. Es decir, tú viste la cara de Ron cuando dijo la palabra "bastardo". La legitimidad es un asunto importante aquí, y ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Piensa en mi pequeño hijo siendo maltratado sólo porque fui muy idiota para escuchar a su otro padre. No puedo permitirme tropezar a solas, sólo confiando en mi suerte. Voy a tener un hijo, alguien que depende de que yo tome las decisiones correctas, las decisiones adecuadas.  
Hermione le dio un apretón en el hombro y apoyó su cabeza contra su brazo.  
—Creo que es lo mismo en ambos mundos, Harry. Y tienes razón, deberíamos dejar a nuestros sangrepura que nos guíen por los caminos más difíciles de este mundo.  
—Y luego podemos llevarlos al otro mundo… y los dejamos florecer por un tiempo— dijo Harry con picardía.  
Hermione rió.  
—Creo que comienzo a ver lo que Malfoy ve en ti.  
)(  
Draco estudiaba en la sala común de Slytherin por una razón, si lo hacía en su dormitorio se quedaría dormido. Estaba exhausto, y no sólo por el bebé. Bueno, sí era por el bebé. Tenía una sesión maratónica de estudios porque tomaría los EXTASIS durante las vacaciones de Pascua debido al embarazo. Para cuando los demás estudiantes tomaran los exámenes, en dos meses más, él tendría seis de embarazo, lo que significaba que no podría realizar la parte práctica; la parte escrita… bueno, había la preocupación de que el embarazo afectara su memoria.  
La mayoría de las preocupaciones venían por lo poco que se sabía sobre los embarazos de los Progenitor. Después que hubieron suficientes brujas para sostener la población, ser un Progenitor cayó en desgracia y era visto de manera negativa. Ser homosexual estaba bien (amor era amor), pero un hombre embarazado no era algo natural y era mal visto hasta hacia poco; después que hechizos y pociones hicieron los embarazos masculinos más aceptables. Así que el legado de los Progenitor que aparecían esporádicamente a través de la historia se mantenía en secreto, se compartía sólo entre los miembros de la familia e indocumentado. Por lo que Draco sabía, podía volverse purpura y le saldrían alas.  
En realidad debió investigar más.  
Maldito Voldemort.  
—Draco.  
Levantó la mirada y vio a Pansy parada frente a él.  
—Estoy despierto.  
Le había pedido a sus amigos que lo vigilaran. En realidad no estaba preocupado por no aprobar los EXTASIS; entre tener los mejores profesores oscuros cada verano y lo mejor de la luz durante el resto del año, estaba seguro de que no había mucho que no pudiera manejar. La única razón por la que estudiaba tan diligentemente era para mantener fuera de su mente el hecho de que ahora se preocupaba por la vida que crecía dentro de él. Era una complicación que no necesitaba, y lo hacía sentir… incómodo. La única razón por la que su padre se preocupaba por él era porque podía moldearlo a su imagen. Si lo que estaba sintiendo ahora era porque tenía un hijo a quien moldear… se estremeció.  
—Potter estaba afuera haciendo el loco tratando de encontrarte.  
—¿Está aquí en las mazmorras?  
—Estaba, pero lo envié al lago. Pensé que podrías tener un descanso— dijo la chica preocupada—. Te sabes esa información al derecho y al revés, ¿por qué te empujas tanto?  
—Es una distracción.  
Ella asintió como si comprendiera.  
—Anda a ver a Potter.  
Acomodándose la túnica, Draco dejó la sala común y se dirigió al lago. Era un cálido sábado de primavera, algo que no había notado antes. Pronto sería verano y todos averiguarían que se había cambiado de bando. Ojalá para entonces Potter y Dumbledore lo escondieran en algún lugar seguro.  
—Draco.  
—Harry—. Ambos guardaron silencio por un momento—. Pansy dijo que querías verme.  
—Toma.  
Miró el delgado paquete envuelto en papel plateado que Potter sostuvo frente a él. Si era alguna tierna cosa de bebé lo mataría. El bebé ya era demasiado real, no necesitaba más recordatorios. Rasgó el papel y reveló un libro con las páginas en blanco.  
—Es un diario— dijo Potter con las manos en los bolsillos de manera indigna—. Está encantado para volverse invisible con la contraseña que decidas, y sólo se abrirá para ti. Pense, ya que no puedes hablar de ciertas cosas incluso con tus amigos, que quizá esto podía ayudar.  
"Ciertas cosas". La violación. Cosa de la que nunca hablaría aunque pudiera… bueno, sólo porque no lo haría.  
—Gracias, Harry—. Guardó el diario en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica— ¿Así que hay alguna oportunidad para dar regalos muggle de la que me he perdido?  
Potter le dedicó una sonrisa indescifrable y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara. Lo hicieron uno al lado del otro, apoyados contra el tronco de un árbol.  
—No, Draco. Sólo pensé que… necesitas que te animen.  
—Estoy bien, sólo cansado.  
—¿Debido al bebé? ¿Le has dicho a Madame Pomfrey o a Snape?  
Draco negó con la cabeza y bostezó educadamente contra su mano.  
—Tomaré los EXTASIS la próxima semana.  
—¿Qué?  
Draco le explicó la situación.  
—Claro que algunos exámenes prácticos tendrán que ser alterados, pero de todos modos mostrarán que he dominado los principios mágicos.  
—¿Y qué es eso sobre tu memoria?  
—La magia de un mago está intrínsecamente ligada a su ser físico. Cualquier interrupción en el flujo normal de magia, adiciones o sustracciones, podrían causar que las cosas se alteren. Podría perder el control de mi magia, el control de mi cuerpo o el control de mi mente. También está la extraña opción de que nada de eso ocurra, pero creo que es mejor ser precavidos.  
Los ojos de Potter se abrieron.  
—¿Y no estás… asustado?  
Draco rió, luego bostezó de nuevo.  
—Estoy muerto de miedo—. Potter fue a tocarlo, pero se retiró bruscamente. El rubio suspiró—. De acuerdo a los chismes que hemos plantado, se supone que somos amantes. Puedes tocarme, Potter, sólo no hagas movimientos repentinos, ¿está bien?  
Potter le tocó el cabello.  
—Lo tienes más largo.  
—Las chicas dicen que mi cara engordará. Aunque me haga parecerme más a mi padre, lo necesito para esconder mi rostro.  
—¿Por qué esconderlo? Eres hermoso.  
Draco sintió que se sonrojaba y frunció el ceño ante semejante absurdidad. Le habían dicho muchas veces que era hermoso, ¿por qué diablos estaba reaccionando así?  
—Sí, bueno, dime eso cuando luzca como Goyle.  
Harry rió.  
—Nunca lucirás como Goyle— le dijo y lo miró sacando su varita— ¿Puedo…?  
Draco se apoyó contra el árbol y asintió.  
—Pero escúdanos primero.  
—Privatus— exclamó Harry y el área alrededor de ellos brilló, luego se calmó— Manifesta germen. Está mucho más grande— añadió después de estudiar la imagen.  
—Los bebés crecen, Potter.  
Al menos ahora se asemejaba a algo humano.  
—Pero es nuestro bebé creciendo— comentó Harry suavemente.  
A Draco no se le ocurrió ningún argumento en contra, así que sólo se quedó allí sentado mientras Harry hacia lo suyo. Después de un tiempo, la calidez de la tarde y la sombra del árbol probaron ser demasiado, y mientras Harry continuaba arrullando al gusano con forma humana, Draco se quedó dormido.


	16. Capítulo 15. El Día De Molestar A Draco

Harry canceló el hechizo y miró al joven dormido a su lado. No le gustaban las tenues manchas oscuras bajo los ojos de Draco, y cuando notó que su cuerpo comenzó a encorvarse hacia él, pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros del otro para que se apoyara en él.  
Nuestro primer abrazo, pensó. Hemos tenido sexo pero nunca nos hemos abrazado. Le había metido su miembro en el culo, pero nunca lo había tocado con ternura. Eso estaba increíblemente mal, aunque se sentía muy bien. Es decir, ¿no debería estarme volviendo loco el hecho de que debo casarme con Malfoy? ¿No debería estar buscando una manera de escapar de este destino? ¿Por qué no lo hago? ¿Por qué me agrada el peso de su cabeza en mi brazo? ¿Por qué no puedo esperar para ver su estómago hinchado con nuestro bebé? ¿Por qué estoy tan feliz con todo esto como si lo hubiera planeado? ¿Si fuéramos amantes de verdad me querría?  
De todas las cosas que había hecho y que le habían hecho, esta era la peor y la mejor. Violar a Draco era definitivamente la peor. Las muertes de Sirius y Cedric habían sido rápidas, cosa de segundos. La violación había continuado y continuado. El corazón de Draco parecía como si le fuera a arrancar del pecho. Tenía sangre en los labios por intentar no gritar. Recordaba haberlo obligado a abrir los ojos para poder ver el miedo en ellos, susurrándole amenazas en el oído para que el miedo creciera.  
Había sido igual que Voldemort.  
Pero también era lo mejor. Iba a tener un hijo. Sin importar lo que Voldemort le hiciera a él o al resto del mundo, la línea Potter seguiría. Claro, Draco pretendía que necesitaba que él y Dumbledore lo protegieran, pero sabía que Draco era perfectamente capaz de protegerse a sí mismo y a su hijo. El rubio había escogido al bebé, lo que significaba que no le importaría jugar limpio, si la magia era oscura o no, a quién tendría que mentirle o a quién tendría que traicionar. Draco lucharía para salvar a su bebé sin importar nada, y Harry no sólo respetaba eso, contaba con eso. Si Voldemort al final ganaba, sólo un Malfoy podría volverlo una ventaja. Estaba absolutamente seguro de que, sin importar quién ganara, Draco sobreviviría y también su hijo.  
—¿Harry? ¿Malfoy?  
Harry miró alrededor en busca de la familiar voz. Ron. Se había encontrado con él y le había dicho que Parkinson buscaría a Draco. Ron estaba de pie casi a su lado y Harry sonrió; su hechizo Privatus debía ser bastante decente. Tomando su varita dijo suavemente:  
—¡Resero! Ron, estamos aquí.  
Vio a su amigo sobresaltarse al notar que estaba justo a sus pies. Ron abrió los ojos cuando vio a Draco abrazado a él. Harry colocó un dedo en sus labios, señalándole a Ron que debía hablar en voz baja.  
—Lo siento, amigo. Vamos a jugar un partido de Quidditch, pensé que te gustaría jugar.  
Eso le sonaba bien a Harry. Volar siempre alejaba su mente de los problemas.  
—Claro, dame unos minutos con Draco y nos encontraremos en el campo—. Ron asintió y comenzó a alejarse, luego se giró de nuevo— ¿Qué sucede, Ron?  
—Yo no…. Pensé que sólo era sexo entre ustedes dos. Pero no es así, ¿verdad?  
Harry miró al rubio apoyado contra él.  
—No estoy seguro de lo que hay entre nosotros.  
—¿Entonces es así? ¿Él es para ti?  
Harry asintió. Así era. Y estaba cansado de intentar entenderlo.  
—Calzan bien— continuó Ron—, aunque no te envidio para nada. Él es de alto mantenimiento. Pero si es el que quieres, pan en el horno aparte, no seré un idiota sobre eso.  
—Gracias, amigo.  
—Nos veremos en el campo de juego.  
Ron iba a mitad del camino cuando Draco habló.  
—¿Qué pasa con todo ese asunto del "idiota"? Pensé que él te asistiría en la ceremonia.  
—Así es. Pero creo que antes era con reserva, ahora ya no.  
—¿Porque me quedé dormido y mi baba cayó en tu brazo? Nunca voy a comprenderlos— razonó Draco mientras se sentaba.  
—Lamento eso, ¿sabes?  
—¿Qué?  
—Que seas tú el que tenga que comprendernos, que tengas que renunciar a tantas cosas por lo que te hice— respondió Harry mirando al rubio tímidamente—. Todos esperan que yo sea su héroe, pero quiero que sepas que tú eres el mío. Eres fuerte, poderoso, y creo que serías un muy buen mago oscuro, Draco Malfoy.  
)(  
Draco miró a Potter con horror, luego se puso de pie rápidamente.  
—Eres un verdadero idiota, ¿sabías, Potter? Un verdadero y jodido idiota.  
¡Cómo se atrevía a compararlo con esos violadores de niños, sin carácter, lame culos!  
—Estaba intentando darte un cumplido— dijo Harry confundido.  
—¿Asumiendo que quería ser un mago oscuro? Para tu información, nunca fue mi intención ser uno—. Bueno, esa era una mentira, pero sólo parcial. Nunca fue su intención ser un mago oscuro una vez que reunió todos los hechos y fue lo suficientemente mayor para no creer automáticamente todo lo que decía su padre; una vez que encontró una manera de no convertirse en un mago oscuro—. No necesito matar sangresucias para saber que soy superior a ellos. No necesito arrodillarme frente a un monstruo con cara de serpiente, que no es nada más que un mestizo, para validar mi superioridad. ¡Yo SOY superior, maldición!—. Se sacudió la túnica con un gesto furioso— ¿Sabes?, eres casi tan jodidamente intolerante como mi padre. No necesito esta mierda. Tengo mucho que estudiar. Diviértete con tus todo poderosos Gryffindor, Potter.  
Se marchó furioso, maldiciendo por lo bajo a Potter. ¿Porque era tan idiota descerebrado? Dejaba que apuntara su estúpida varita a su estomago cada vez que quisiera. No lo había hechizado por todas las miradas estúpidas que el Niño-Que-No-Tenia-Sentido-Suficiente-Para-Morir le había estado enviando toda la semana. No había rechazado el maldito diario que le había regalado. Como si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido como para escribir algo.  
¡Imbécil!  
Caminó impaciente a través de la sala común Slytherin y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Antes de poder cerrar la puerta de golpe, Pansy y Blaise estaban en la habitación con él.  
—¿Draco?— preguntó Blaise vacilante— ¿Qué sucede?  
—¡Ese imbécil de Harry Potter! ¡Idiota estúpido!  
Pansy suspiró.  
—¿Qué fue lo que hizo?  
—Dijo que yo sería un muy buen mago oscuro.  
—¿Eso es todo?— inquirió Blaise compartiendo una mirada con Pansy. Draco arrojó una almohada en su dirección.  
—Lastimó tus sentimientos— dijo Pansy con simpatía.  
Draco asintió.  
—Sin mencionar...que es una mentira. No me gusta matar. Es asqueroso, incluso usando Avada Kadavra. Y yo...yo vomité por días después de la fiesta de navidad de los mortífagos.  
Pansy le dio una mirada sagaz.  
—¿Esa es la verdadera razón tras este plan tuyo?  
Draco la miró molesto.  
—Es necesario más que un estomago débil para hacerme renunciar a todo lo que he esperado toda mi vida, Parkinson. No lo entiendes, ¿cierto? Esta… guerra está mal. No hay razón para ella, no hay verdadera razón para que nosotros o nuestros padres tengamos que andar corriendo por ahí con mascaras blancas matando, mutilando y aterrorizando el campo. El Señor Oscuro nos ha convertido en monstruos similares a los muggles. Asustar niños y animales debería ser algo inferior a nosotros. Si gobernamos, gobernamos por poder, por soberanía, por derecho, pero no por miedo. Así es como ellos gobiernan, no nosotros.  
—Son poderosos— discutió Blaise.  
—¿Y lo muestran cómo? ¿Atacando a los indefensos? ¿Dejando calaveras flotantes en el aire? ¿Imaginando la muerte de Potter una y otra vez pero arruinando cada uno de los intentos? Claro, Potter puede ser un idiota, pero es un idiota poderoso que no se va a esconder en la oscuridad como una cucaracha. El Señor Oscuro está volviendo a nuestros padres en caricaturas, bufones y monigotes. Sí, odio matar, pero si creyera que estoy dejando claro un punto, entonces aguantaría y sería un mortífago. Pero no voy a matar porque a Él le gusta ver su nombre en el periódico.  
Draco respiro profundamente.  
—Para ti todo está bien ahora, Draco, ¿pero qué pasará cuando tu padre se entere?— lo desafió Blaise.  
¿Qué pasaba? ¿Era el día de molestar a Draco?  
—¡Que se joda mi padre y jódete tu también!— gruñó— ¿Crees que fue una decisión fácil para mí? ¿No crees que repase una y otra vez esto en mi cabeza? ¡Mi vida, como la conocía, terminó! Mis padres están muertos para mí. Habrá gente —mucha gente— tras de mí porque en su opinión los he traicionado. Seré despreciado por la Oscuridad y mirando con desconfianza por la Luz. Tener el hijo de Harry Potter sólo me dará un poco de holgura. Así que si, Zabini, esto es sólo una broma para mí. La próxima vez que vea a mi padre, le diré que sólo 'estaba bromeando,' y entonces ambos nos reiremos— gruño Draco, disgustado con sus supuestos amigos y la vida en general.  
—También es un asunto importante para nosotros— le advirtió Pansy.  
—¿Y crees que no lo sé? Ustedes fueron los que hicieron el trato, no yo. Si están tan asustados, entonces por la mierda lárguense. Estoy tratando de salvar sus traseros y lo único que me dan es pesar. No necesito esto. No hoy. No esta semana. Y en realidad nunca.  
Se dejó caer en su cama y enterró su cabeza en las almohadas. ¿De qué servía quedarse despierto? Si quería sentirse jodido, mejor dejaba que sus sueños lo jodieran.  
—Lamentamos haberte molestado, Draco— fue la respuesta tentativa de Pansy—. Es sólo que estuvimos conversando hoy y nos dimos cuenta de que las vacaciones de la próxima semana serán la última oportunidad de ver a nuestras familias… fuera de un campo de batalla.  
—Lo sé—. La voz de Draco fue ahogada por la tela. Sabía lo difícil que era darle la espalda a la familia. Sabía lo difícil que era mirar a tu madre y tratar de grabar su voz, sus modales, su aroma en tu mente para no olvidarla. Sabía lo difícil que era imaginar la decepción y el posible disgusto en los ojos de tu padre cuando descubriera que no seguirías sus pasos, que activamente te oponías a sus creencias, a todo lo que te enseñó...  
—Nuestra posición en la Luz depende mayormente de ti.  
Mierda. Estaban tratando de convertirlo en un Slytherin estilo Potter. ¿Acaso no lo conocían lo suficiente para saber que no estaba haciendo mierda por ellos? Era todo por él. Los idiotas deberían saber eso.  
—Lo sé— fue su suave respuesta. Y hablando de suave, su almohada era muy atractiva.  
—Necesitábamos saber que tú estabas seguro.  
—Uh-huh.  
¡Maldición! ¿Acaso no había despertado recién de una siesta en la que había babeado el hombro de Potter? ¿Porque todavía tenía tanto sueño?  
—Ahora estamos seguros— dijo Blaise.  
—Uh-huh— fue lo único que logró decir Draco.  
—No volveremos a cuestionarte.  
—Uh-huh.  
—¿Quieres que cierre tus cortinas para que no te moleste la luz?  
Esa era una mala idea. ¿No era así?  
—Tengo que estudiar— se recuperó lo suficiente para decir.  
—Puede esperar. Te despertaremos para cenar, ¿está bien?  
Esperen. Dormir. Cenar…  
—Uh-huh.  
Escuchó cerrarse las cortinas y se hundió en el silencio que le ofreció la oscuridad.


	17. Capítulo 16. Algunos Días Simplemente Apestan

—¿Cómo vas a pasar los días sin nosotros, amigo?— preguntó Ron mientras él, Harry, y Hermione estaban de pie frente al Expreso de Hogwarts detenido en la Estación de Hogsmeade.  
Apenas los estudiantes que irían a casa por las vacaciones de Pascua estuvieran a bordo, se dirigiría a King´s Cross.  
—Tiene que estudiar para los EXTASIS, Ron— dijo Hermione con exasperación.  
Ron rodó los ojos.  
—¿Entonces qué vas a hacer?— preguntó de nuevo.  
Harry rió.  
—En realidad voy a estudiar, Ron. Tengo que memorizar la ceremonia de vínculo.  
—Es sólo una línea— dijo Hermione.  
—Draco dijo que escogió una simple para mí.  
—Hay simple, y hay ridículo. Tú eres tan inteligente como él, Harry. Pero no importa; no hay manera de que tengan una Ceremonia de Vínculo.  
—Draco…  
—Sí, lo sé— interrumpió la chica—. Draco es un sangrepura y por eso sabe más de magia de lo que yo, una simple nacida muggle, podrá saber nunca— dijo con desprecio.  
—Estoy impresionada, Potter. Al menos le has enseñado a tu grupo de fieles seguidores algo útil. Draco estará complacido— se regodeó Pansy Parkinson, acercándose al trío.  
—¡No somos…!  
—¡Ellos no son…!  
Pansy los interrumpió a los tres:  
—Potter, una palabra contigo en privado.  
Harry miró a sus amigos y se encogió de hombros. Ya que Draco deliberadamente no había sido rudo con sus amigos durante el último tiempo, supuso que debería hacer lo mismo.  
—Los veo en tres días. Pásenla bien.  
—Cuídate— le recordó Hermione mirando fijamente a Pansy.  
Él le aseguró que sería cuidadoso, luego siguió a la Slytherin. La chica le pasó un pergamino enrollado.  
—Aquí está todo lo que necesitas saber; la contraseña de la sala común es "La Mascota de Draco"… encontramos que era perfecta.  
Harry resopló con disgusto.  
—¿Por qué necesito la contraseña y qué es esto?  
—Instrucciones para el cuidado de Draco, por supuesto. Seguramente no pensarías dejarlo languidecer en las mazmorras solo mientras nosotros no estamos, ¿no es así?  
—Uh…  
En realidad no había pensado en ello. Así que DE VERDAD se casarían en tres días. Pero había creído que Draco tenía tantas cosas qué hacer como él. En realidad, incluso más porque tomaría los EXTASIS.  
—Así que el Niño Que Vivió es otro típico mago: embarazan a su pareja, luego se dan la vuelta— lo acusó ella—. Te maldeciría, pero Draco te necesita demasiado. No arruines esto, Potter. Pese a la opinión popular Gryffindor, los Slytherin somos humanos. Sentimos dolor. Sentimos pena… la que Draco sintió la semana pasada después de ese encuentro contigo.  
Harry aún estaba confundido sobre eso. No sabía por qué Draco había reaccionado de la manera en que lo hizo. Finalmente decidió que eran "hormonas" y lo dejó así. Pero si Pansy sabía…  
—Aun no entiendo por qué se molestó tanto por lo que dije.  
Ella rodó los ojos.  
—¡Cielos, Potter, yo tampoco lo entiendo!: Si alguien me hubiera dicho que sería una buena asesina en serie besa traseros de un mestizo también estaría encantada.  
Oh. No lo había visto de esa manera.  
—No pensé…  
—¡Bueno, es tiempo de que empieces a hacerlo! Deja de comparar a Draco con su pasado. No es su culpa. Los niños imitan a sus padres… oh, pero tú no sabes sobre eso, ¿cierto? Para tu información, Potter, los niños creen en las historias cuidadosamente elaboradas y susurradas en sus oídos en la noche. Escuchan conversaciones en la cena y vagamente comprenden. Saben las palabras y las obras que deben realizar para que sus padres se sientan orgullosos, lo que les ganará una sonrisa o un abrazo. Luego crecen y toman decisiones por ellos mismos. ¿Has crecido, Potter? ¿Estás tomando decisiones por ti mismo, o simplemente aplicas las palabras y obras de tus mentores?—. El silbato del tren sonó, señalando su inminente partida— Crece. Aprende a pensar. Deja de lastimar a Draco, o el Señor Oscuro será la última de tus preocupaciones, ¿me comprendes?  
Harry asintió mientras ella abordaba el tren, demasiado abrumado para dar una respuesta verbal. La amenaza fue fácilmente desechada, pero no las palabras sobre los niños y sus padres. Una vez que supo la verdad sobre sus padres, habría tratado de hacer lo mejor posible lo que les habría complacido. Su recuerdo siempre estaba en su mente, guiando sus acciones. Sólo tenía fotografías y recuerdos a quienes complacer. Draco tenía padres vivos que lo habían guiado y llenado la mente con sus propios deseos y vistas.  
Nunca fue mi intención volverme un mago oscuro. No necesito matar sangresucias para saber que soy mejor que ellos. No necesito arrodillarme frente a un Lord con cara de serpiente, que no es más que un mestizo, para validar mi superioridad. ¡Maldición, yo Soy superior!  
No eran las palabras de alguien que abrazaba la Luz completamente, pero tampoco las de un futuro mortífago. Draco pensaba por sí mismo… y por su hijo. ¿Él, Harry, también lo hacía? ¿O sólo repetía lo que haría orgullosos a Dumbledore, Sirius y sus padres? ¿Acaso creía en esa pelea, guerra… lo que sea, o sólo era un reflejo? Matar era malo, especialmente el tipo de limpieza étnica que realizaba Voldemort. De eso estaba seguro. Pero aunque los métodos de Voldemort eran errados, ¿significaba que su mensaje también lo estaba? Tenía pruebas de que esa mierda sobre los nacidos muggle no era correcta. No había bruja más inteligente y capaz que Hermione. Y en realidad nadie era superior a otro. Eso sólo era fanatismo sangrepura. ¿Pero qué había sobre la injusticia de obligar a magos y brujas a reprimirse para poder mezclarse con el mundo muggle? ¿Por qué tenían que mezclarse? ¿Por qué tenían que hacer sacrificios, esconder lo que eran sólo para llevarse con los muggles? Los muggles los superaban ridículamente en número. Aquellos de sangre mágica eran la especie en peligro, no los muggles. Eran ellos lo que tenían que tener la protección especial. El Ministro muggle debería permitirles beneficios, como hacían por las ballenas o cosas así, no al revés.  
Ahí estaba lo que había tenido que soportar viviendo con su "familia". Lo habían mantenido en una alacena escondido de la gente como un mal secreto. Le habían mentido y lo habían catalogado como un fenómeno. ¿Por qué el Ministerio le había llamado la atención por unos cuando incidentes de uso de la magia siendo "menor de edad", cuando los Dursley habrían tratado a una pila de mierda de perro mejor de lo que lo trataban a él? Ni siquiera había tenido algo qué ver con el estúpido asunto del postre de su tía y le había salvado la vida a Dudley de los Dementores, pero los del Ministerio hicieron un tremendo escándalo. Sin embargo, cuando tío Vernon lo encerró en su habitación sin comida, sólo los Weasley se habían preocupado lo suficiente para liberarlo. ¿Dónde estuvo entonces el Ministro de Magia, o siquiera el Ministro muggle? Aparentemente, la tía Marge era una persona más valiosa que él. Después de todo, ella era humana, él sólo un mago… un fenómeno. Mierda. Con razón Voldemort tenía tantos seguidores.  
Parpadeó cuando se dio cuenta que las puertas de Hogwarts estaban frente a él. No podía recordar la caminata de vuelta, tan perdido había estado en sus pensamientos. ¿Por qué no había pensado en eso antes? ¿Por qué no había examinado el otro lado de la guerra? ¿Acaso Ron no le había enseñado nada de estrategia? Para superar a tu oponente, necesitas comprenderlo. Pero él no había intentado comprender a Voldemort y a los mortífagos. No había intentado comprender a Draco y a los Slytherin. Él ciegamente había seguido a Hagrid, Ron y Dumbledore, convirtiendo las opiniones de ellos en las propias. Ellos lo habían tratado diferente a los Dursley, así que habían tenido la razón por defecto.  
¡Maldición! ¿Acaso eso significaba que peleaba contra Voldemort sólo porque todos esperaban que lo hiciera? ¿Era todo sólo porque era El Niño Que Vivió? Claro, Voldemort había matado a sus padres, pero también había matado a montones de padres, y no veía a otros magos y brujas haciendo fila para matar al maldito. Eso… eso no iba a funcionar. Para derrotar a Voldermort necesitaba más que simple venganza para impulsarlo. Necesitaba más que las simples expectaciones de la Luz. Necesitaba más que culpa. Necesitaba saber que lo que hacía era lo correcto, que peleaba porque CREÍA en la causa. Y ya que nunca la había cuestionado, la pregunta seguía.  
Se encontró de pie frente a la muralla de las mazmorras.  
—La mascota de Draco.  
)(  
Normalmente no tenía el sueño pesado, pero Draco había estado durmiendo como un tronco desde su segundo mes de embarazo. Así que se sorprendió al despertar cuando alguien entró en la habitación.  
Pero ya que era el único Slytherin que se había quedado durante las vacaciones, quizá era algo bueno haber despertado.  
Con un sutil movimiento, sacó la varita de debajo de su almohada, luego se sentó repentinamente. Potter, que estaba sentado en una silla junto a la cama, ni siquiera parpadeó.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?— preguntó bajando la varita.  
—Draco, ¿por qué crees que los sangrepura son mejores que todos los demás?  
Draco se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. Era demasiado temprano para lidiar con Potter.  
—¿Cómo entraste aquí?  
—Pansy me dio la contraseña. Qué linda.  
—¿Por qué te dio la contraseña?  
—Para poder atender a los deberes que ella me encomendó.  
—¿Qué son…?  
—Asegurarme de que comas, descanses y vayas a tus exámenes a tiempo. Incluso me dio un horario diario.  
—Joder.  
—Probablemente eso también.  
Draco hizo una mueca, luego bostezó.  
—¿Se supone que ya debo estar levantado?  
Potter consultó un trozo de pergamino.  
—No. Todavía te queda un poco de tiempo.  
—Entonces lárgate.  
—No hasta que respondas mi pregunta.  
Lo que fuera que se le había ocurrido a Potter estaba luciendo muy testarudo al respecto. Mierda, ¿qué podría decir que no lo metiera en muchos problemas?  
—Bien. No dije que los sangrepura son mejores… dije que yo lo era. Después de todo, Weasley es un sangrepura y todos saben que Granger está desperdiciándose como su novia.  
Le lanzó una mirada a Potter. Su respuesta no había sido la más diplomática, pero que más podía esperar tan temprano en la mañana. Snape le había informado que la razón por la que el Expreso de Hogwarts se iba tan temprano no era porque se demoraba todo el día en llegar a Londres, sino porque los estudiantes de esa manera se quedaban dormidos en el tren y eso mantenía los problemas al mínimo. Potter no podía esperar que funcionara adecuadamente. Sin embargo, no estaba mostrando señales externas de enojo. Qué extraño.  
—¿Así que no crees en los argumentos principales de Voldemort?— insistió Potter.  
—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?  
—Sé que no ibas a volverte un mago oscuro, y lamento haber implicado que lo harías, ¿pero me estás diciendo que no crees en ninguno de los argumentos de Voldemort sobre la pureza mágica?  
Draco suspiró. Potter estaba determinado a hacerlo pensar… o haría volar todo el Plan.  
—Los muggles han tratado a los magos y brujas como mierda durante la historia. En un punto en el tiempo, posiblemente podríamos haberlos vencido. Pero ahora estamos superados en número. Creo que nuestra mejor opción para no morir es aislarnos; recoger los puentes y practicar varios siglos de endogamia. Creo que involucrar a los muggles en un asunto que debería ser arreglado entre aquellos de sangre mágica es una soberana estupidez y más un caso de grandilocuencia llamativa que un verdadero plan de batalla estratégico. ¿Pero qué mas esperas de un líder que no es más que un mestizo?  
—¿Así que eso es de conocimiento común entre los mortífagos?  
—Sí, junto con 'no decir su nombre.' Es un bastardo bastante dramático, ¿no es así?  
¿Y porque le estaba diciendo a Potter todo esto? Oh, sí. Era temprano y Potter lo había emboscado. Idiota mestizo.  
—Tú no sabes ni la mitad cuando tiene que ver con los dramatismos de Voldemort— murmuró Potter.  
Esperó que Potter explicara más, pero el chico se mantuvo en silencio. Bien. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer. Como dormir. Cerró los ojos.  
—¿Draco?  
—¿Qué diablos quieres ahora?  
—De acuerdo al horario, debes levantarte ahora.  
Joder.


	18. Capítulo 17. Totalmente Jodido

Draco sabía que debía levantarse e irse. El examen había terminado, todos sus exámenes habían terminado. Tres días de transfigurar y encantar, de manipular runas, manipular números, planificar movimientos de las estrellas y luchar contra su padre (también conocido como Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras)..., le dolió el cerebro al recordar los demás temas. ¿Por qué había decidió tomar trece? Porque la sangresucia tomaría doce y cuando él se había propuesto ese curso académico en particular, aun había tratado de impresionar a su padre. Si hubiera sabido entonces lo que sabía ahora, se habría quedado sólo con Pociones, Aritmancia y Runas. Le gustaba lo "puro" que eran esos temas. Los números estaban bien o mal. Las pociones estaban bien o mal. La interpretación de las runas estaba bien o mal. No había margen de error, no puntos dados por "esfuerzo," no puntos quitados por "actitud." Razón por la cual ese último EXTASIS de Transfiguración lo había agotado completamente. La vieja Gryffindor, McGonagall, ignoró el hecho de que estaba embarazado con el bebé del Chico Dorado y lo había hecho trabajar hasta que el brazo que sostenía su varita tembló.  
Perra.  
—¿Draco?  
Potter. Él siempre estaba allí después de cada examen para llevarlo a otro, a comer o para escoltarlo a su dormitorio para sus periodos de descanso obligatorio. En las noches lo "arropaba", luego se sentaba al lado de la cama en una silla transfigurada. Era una extraña pieza de mobiliario: grande y blanda y cuando jalaba una palanca, caía hacia atrás y salía una especie de base para apoyar las piernas y pies. Contra su voluntad (maldita curiosidad) le había preguntado a Harry al respecto.  
—Hermione dice que se llama sillón reclinable. Nunca he visto uno en persona, ¿sabes?, así que puedo tener las cosas un poco confundidas. Pero quería una mucho después de verlo en uno de los catálogos de mi tía Petunia. Es como una cama y un sillón, y habría caído muy bien en mi alacena.  
Draco no tenía idea del por qué Potter querría esa silla en su alacena. ¿Dónde iría su ropa? ¿Sobre la mesa del comedor? Sin embargo, la silla lucía tan cómoda como una cama, y se preguntó si Potter dormía ahí. Trató de mantenerse despierto para ver si Harry se quedaba en realidad toda la noche en esa silla, pero el Slytherin no podía aguantar más de cinco minutos sin quedarse dormido. Para cuando Potter lo despertaba cada mañana, la silla blanda había vuelto a ser el baúl de Zabini y el Gryffindor ya estaba lavado y vestido urgiéndolo para que se levantara a desayunar. Y a almorzar. Y a cenar.  
Iba a matar a Pansy cuando volviera.  
—Tu Jefa de Casa es una malvada, sádica pe… bruja— le dijo en respuesta a Potter, que parecía tomar bien los insultos a sus amigos, pero no tenía mucha confianza en tratar algo extremo con uno de sus mentores.  
—Puede ser un poco minuciosa, pero es porque quiere asegurarse que conocemos la materia. Especialmente ahora. Con Voldemort por ahí…  
Viendo que no recibiría simpatía, trató de levantarse y falló.  
—Creo que ella me rompió.  
Harry bufó y agarró a Draco por el codo.  
—Vamos, farsante. Te ayudaré a gatear de vuelta a tu habitación para que descanses.  
—Todo esto es tu culpa— se quejó Draco, luego murmuró una maldición cuando Potter se tensó a su lado— Sabes que eso no es lo que quería decir, Potter, y me rehusó a monitorear todo lo que digo sólo porque a ti te gusta sentirte culpable. Te he dicho muchas veces que no te culpo por lo que sucedió. Y no voy a volver a repetirlo. ¿Está bien?— Potter asintió— Sin embargo, es una práctica estándar y aceptable entre las brujas culpar a quien las embarazó. Puedo decirte todo tipo de nombres, quejarme, molestar, etc., y tú sólo debes preguntar si necesito un masaje en los pies—. Draco lo miró sonriendo—. Sabía que tenía que haber una ventaja en esto o ninguna bruja respetable pasaría por esto.  
—Estás tan lleno de ti mismo— dijo Potter mientras salían lentamente de la habitación.  
—¿Me estás insultando? Creo que eso requiere—. Draco bostezó—…un masaje de pies.  
—Si estás despierto lo suficiente— murmuró Potter.  
—Yo…  
—¡Draco!  
Miró por el pasillo y vio a Pansy corriendo hacia ellos.  
—Pansy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Tienes miedo de que Potter no esté cumpliendo con el trabajo de cuidar de mí?  
—¡Draco, él sabe!— gimió mientras se acercaba.  
—¿Quién sabe qué?  
—Tu padre—. Pansy se detuvo para respirar y continuó—, sabe sobre tú y Potter.  
)(  
Harry estuvo agradecido de haber tenido afirmado a Draco, porque esa fue la única cosa que evitó que el rubio colapsara en el suelo. En lugar de eso, lentamente se dejó caer, Harry descendiendo con él.  
—¡Draco! ¿Estás bien?  
—Sólo un poco mareado. Ya pasará. Dime, Pansy, ¿quién hablo?  
Harry no iba decir "Te lo dije." Pero quería. Con ganas. Draco nunca debió contarle a sus amigos.  
—Mitchell Flint. Al parecer estaba enojado por tu retribución, así que se dedicó a espiar a los de séptimo. Cuando llego a su casa, su padre le reclamó por el incidente, sobre cómo había violado la regla de la Casa Slytherin y había recibido lo que merecía. Para quedar mejor, quiso hacerte caer. Entonces el Sr. Flint decidió usar esa información para ganar puntos con tu padre.  
—¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijo Mitchell?  
—Que tú y Potter se andan escondiendo juntos haciendo 'cosas' tras un hechizo de privacidad.  
—Harry, voy a vomitar.  
Harry logró transfigurar uno de los libros de Draco en una tinaja justo a tiempo. Unos cuantos hechizos se deshicieron del desastre pero a Harry no le gustó lo fría y sudorosa que se sentía la frente de Draco.  
—Vamos. Iremos a ver a Madame Pomfrey, luego hablaremos con el Profesor Dumbledore.  
—Y Snape— dijo Draco, Harry se dio cuenta que debía sentirse mal porque no se quejó por su visita a la enfermería—. Snape puede manejar a mi padre mejor que Dumbledore. ¿Cómo te enteraste, Pansy?  
—Mi papá estaba con el tuyo cuándo el Sr. Flint le contó. No podía esperar para llegar a casa y preguntarme—. Ella caminó con ellos—. Le dije que probablemente ustedes estaban peleando en privado, ya que aprendiste que pelear con Potter en público sólo te causa problemas a ti, no a él.  
—¿Crees que lo creyó?— preguntó Harry ansioso. Si el Sr. Parkinson lo creyó, quizás podrían decirle lo mismo al Sr. Malfoy.  
—Papá es un viejo anticuado que cree que las mujeres son idiotas y sólo sirven para procrear, así que probablemente no. Me aparecí aquí apenas él se fue a trabajar.  
—Algún indicio sobre... ¿tú sabes?— señaló al estomago de Draco.  
—No. A Mitchell no se le habría ocurrido buscar por algo así.  
—Lo que sea que estaba buscando, espero que lo haya buscado bien— gruñó Draco—, porque cuando termine con él, no tendrá ojos para mirar a ningún lado.  
—Hablando de mirar, luces como la mierda, Draco— dijo Pansy—; y lucías así antes de que te dijera sobre tu padre. ¿Vas a hacer que te lastime, Potter?  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—No me culpes, culpa a los profesores.  
—Gracias por la pista, Harry— dijo Madame Pomfrey, y en ese momento Harry se dio cuenta que habían llegado a la enfermería—. Luce como un thestral albino que ha tenido un mal día, Sr. Malfoy.  
Harry le dio una rápida mirada a su...lo que fuera Draco para él. Estaba pálido y ligeramente esquelético cuando se removió la túnica y reveló muñecas huesudas. Estaba embarazado. ¿No debería estar más… gordo?  
—Tuve un mal día, Madame— respondió Draco cansado—. Y me temo que sólo va a empeorar.  
—Tonterías— comentó la enfermera—. Le advertí a tus profesores que esto podría suceder. La magia inicialmente usada para crear a los Progenitor bordeaba en la oscuridad del espectro.  
—Magia sanguínea— dijo Draco mientras se sentaba en la cama que le indicó Pomfrey.  
—Sí...entre otras cosas. Varios de los hechizos y encantamientos fueron dedicados a proteger al bebé a todo costo.  
—Usted dijo algo similar cuando Draco cayó— dijo Harry—. Pero él no se cayó o nada así hoy— miró fijamente a Draco— ¿Cierto?—. Draco negó con la cabeza.  
—El bebé, a propósito, Harry— le explicó Pomfrey— es muy, muy egoísta. Tomará lo que quiera de usted Sr. Malfoy. Su energía física, mágica y mental ahora son controladas por el bebé dentro suyo. A él no le importa que usted haya agotado todas sus energías tomando exámenes de profesores con lo que tendré una buena conversación. Su hijo quiere lo que quiere cuándo lo quiere.  
—¿Es debido a la magia, o porque es un Malfoy?— preguntó Draco con una cansada sonrisa.  
Pomfrey sonrió.  
—Quizás un poco de ambos. Vamos a conseguirte algunos restauradores.  
Ella se dirigió hacia los estantes y comenzó a sacar frascos y botellas.  
Pansy se paro al lado de la cama.  
—Necesito regresar antes de que me echen de menos, Draco. Potter, la próxima vez que vea a mi amigo, es mejor que se encuentre completamente sano. ¿Me comprendes?  
Harry abrió la boca para decirle que había seguido todas sus instrucciones al pie de la letra, pero mejor no dijo nada. Aprendería a llevarse bien con los Slytherin, aunque muriera en el intento. Y en realidad, él y Pansy tenían la misma meta: el bienestar de Draco. Le asintió a la bruja y la observó marchar.  
—Necesitas decirle a Dumbledore sobre nuestro problema— dijo Draco frunciéndole el ceño a los pijamas que Pomfrey lanzó en su dirección—. Aparentemente, no iré a ninguna parte por un rato.  
—Necesita descansar, Sr. Malfoy.  
—¿Pero podrá salir mañana?— preguntó Harry.  
La ceremonia de vínculo estaba programada para el ocaso del día siguiente, una hora adivinada por la Profesora Trelawney y secundada por la Profesora Sinistra.  
—Si el Sr. Malfoy sigue mis órdenes, su asunto se llevara a cabo como está planeado, Harry.  
Harry abrió los ojos.  
—¿Usted sabe?  
—El personal de Hogwarts jamás se pierde una celebración…, especialmente en estos tiempos problemáticos. El director está muy emocionado por oficiar la ceremonia.  
Harry gruñó. Toda su vida aparentemente estaba maldecida para ser un espectáculo público tras otro. Le gente sin dudas transfigurara sillas y mantas para estar cómodos al mirar su pelea con Voldemort.  
Echándole una ojeada a los horrorizados ojos de Draco, decidió que era hora de ver a Dumbledore. Con cuidado, comenzó a salir de la habitación.  
—Iré a la oficina del director.  
—No te olvides del Profesor Snape— le recordó el rubio.  
Harry suspiró y comenzó a caminar.  
)(  
Draco se durmió, aun saboreando la desagradable poción que Pomfrey le había obligado a tomar. Decidió ahí mismo que si alguna vez se dedicaba a hacer pociones, seria con la intención de hacer medicinas más agradables para el paladar. Las que existían ahora eran simplemente asquerosas.  
Cuando despertó, de inmediato se dio cuenta que no había dormido mucho y que no estaba solo. Esperando que fuera el molestoso de Harry y no Pomfrey con otra poción, abrió un ojo. Años de entrenamiento evitaron que jadeara con fuerza, pero no importó. Su visitante supo que estaba despierto y lo saludó con una mirada seria.  
—Hola hijo.


	19. Capítulo Dieciocho. Problemas Con Papi

Draco sintió cómo era drenado y se dio cuenta de que el bebé instintivamente estaba envolviéndose en capas y capas protectoras. Desafortunadamente, le dejaba casi nada a Draco con qué poder trabajar.  
―¿Padre?  
―¿Por qué no fuiste a casa? ¿Por qué estás aquí en la enfermería? ¿En qué estás metido?  
Parpadeando, Draco intentó ordenar todas las preguntas y recordar todas las respuestas. Las respuestas correctas. ¡Maldición! No había estado tan aterrorizado con su padre desde que incendió la biblioteca de la mansión cuando tenía seis años. En todo caso, las llamas habían sido muy bonitas.  
―Mandé una carta explicando el proyecto de Pociones, ¿no es así?  
―¿Esa es la razón por la que estás aquí?  
¿Sí? Su padre querría detalles. ¿No? Entonces tendría que darle una razón.  
―No lo sé.  
Por todos los cielos, eso fue poco convincente.  
―¿No sabes por qué estás en la enfermería? ¿Qué hay de malo contigo, muchacho?  
―Yo…  
Mierda. Joder. No podía pensar. No podía mentir. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que no pudo crear una mentira? Esto era Malo.  
―Ah, señor Malfoy, no sabía que había venido de visita.  
Dumbledore. ¡Gracias a Merlín!  
―Director. Harry Potter― ¿Potter? Oh, mierda― ¿Qué le sucede a mi hijo? ¿Por qué está aquí? ¿Por qué está Potter aquí?  
―El joven Malfoy se desmayó. Harry lo trajo a la enfermería y ahora sólo quiere ver cómo se encuentra. ¿Madame Pomfrey ha realizado ya un diagnóstico?― explicó y preguntó Dumbledore.  
―¿Por qué Potter supo que mi hijo se desmayó?  
―Proyecto― dijo Draco en voz alta. Sus pensamientos por fin se estaban aclarando. Al parecer el bebé había decidido devolverle algunas cuantas neuronas ya que Potter y Dumbledore estaban ahí para protegerlo―. Potter y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto juntos.  
―¿Potter y tú? ¿Un proyecto de Pociones juntos?  
Bueno, cuando su padre lo ponía así…  
―No de Pociones. Transfiguración. Estamos trabajando en un proyecto de Transfiguración. Una sorpresa para fin de año.  
Su padre lo miró escéptico.  
―Ya veo. Y este… proyecto, ¿causó que te desmayaras?  
―No, la culpa de eso es el resfrío mágico que tiene― intervino Madame Pomfrey entrando a la habitación con un gran trozo de chocolate―. Pensé que ya había pasado por la temporada, pero el joven Malfoy siempre ha sido especial. Debe ser su crianza.  
Draco observó cómo su padre se erizó ante el insulto implícito y contuvo una risa. Pomfrey nunca se echaba atrás ante nadie. Eso era molesto… excepto cuando no estaba dirigido hacia uno.  
―Estaré bien, Padre. Después de un breve descanso.  
―Quizá debería llevarte a San Mungo para una opinión más competente― dijo Lucius con desprecio hacia la enfermera.  
Antes de que Pomfrey pudiera responder, McGonagall entró a la enfermería.  
―Poppy, ¿qué…?―. La delgada mujer se detuvo, observando a las personas en la sala. Sus ojos se posaron rápidamente en su superior― ¿Director?  
―Minerva, estoy complacido de que estés aquí. Como puedes ver, el proyecto del señor Potter y del señor Malfoy será ligeramente retrasado. El señor Malfoy no se siente muy bien.  
―¿Su pro…? Por supuesto, director― contestó ella, sorprendiendo a Draco por su rapidez.  
―Después de todo, no queremos agotar demasiado al señor Malfoy. ¿No es así, profesora?― añadió Pomfrey significativamente. Draco le había dicho lo riguroso que había sido el examen de Transfiguración cuando ella le preguntó sobre su día. No podía mentirle a la enfermera, ¿no es así?  
Lucius miró a todos con sospecha antes de fulminar con la mirada a su hijo. Draco se aseguró de que su mente estuviera completamente protegida.  
―Me gustaría un momento a solas con mi hijo, si no es mucho pedir― dijo Lucius con frialdad.  
Todos miraron a Draco, y él amargamente se preguntó cómo había terminado en una habitación con tantos obvios Gryffindor. Aunque Pomfrey parecía más una Ravenclaw.  
―Por supuesto, Padre. Estoy seguro de que Madame Pomfrey de todas maneras despejará la habitación pronto. Necesito descansar.  
¿Acaso ella pudo captar la pista?  
―Debo insistir en que no demore mucho, señor Malfoy― dijo la aludida suavemente―. Su hijo ha tenido demasiadas emociones en un día. Draco, vendré a verte en unos minutos y espero que estés durmiendo.  
―Sí, Madame.  
Su padre esperó con paciencia a que todos se marcharan, luego se acercó a él y dijo:  
―¿Qué significa todo esto, Draco? ¿Por qué estás realizando proyectos con Potter?  
Draco estaba listo para esa pregunta.  
―Es la única manera posible en la que puedo superar a la sangresucia Granger, Padre. McGonagall me desprecia, como bien sabes, pero adora a Potter. Recibiremos la misma nota en el proyecto. No puede penalizarme sin penalizar a su estudiante favorito― explicó con una sonrisa maliciosa―. Al juntarme con Potter, me he asegurado de recibir una nota de que la estarás orgulloso.  
―¿Y es por eso que ha estado en sesiones privadas con Potter?  
―¿Sesiones privadas con…? Padre, ¿alguien ha estado hablando sobre mí?― inquirió Draco asegurándose de no poner rostro inocente. Lucius siempre lo pillaba si lo hacía.  
El hombre frunció el ceño, pero lucía más calmado. Se alejó de la cama, como recordando que lo que Draco tenía podría ser contagioso.  
―Sólo cuchicheos escolares sin importancia. Nada que te preocupe. Muy bien, Draco, dejaré que te recuperes. Y espero estar complacido con tus notas finales.  
―Sí, señor.  
Con un giro de su túnica, Lucius se marchó.  
Draco curvó los labios tras la figura que se alejaba. Las notas iban a ser espectaculares, pero dudaba que su padre estuviera complacido para el final del año escolar. De hecho, iba a estar lo más opuesto a complacido que se pudiera. No sólo su hijo NO seguiría sus pasos, sino que había logrado engañarlo completamente. No, Lucius no estaría feliz.  
Y eso, en el pasado, nunca había sido bueno para él.  
―El director se asegurará de que se marche― habló Pomfrey entrando a la habitación y pasándole un poción.  
Draco asintió.  
―¿Qué es esto?― preguntó frunciendo el ceño al frasco con contenido humeante que supuestamente debía consumir.  
―Algo para calmar tus nervios.  
―No estoy…― se interrumpió notando que la poción humeante se iba a derramar por el temblor de sus manos. Está bien. Quizá Lucius había puesto un poco nervioso al bebé, y ahora éste le estaba trasmitiendo la ansiedad a él. Bebió la poción… por la seguridad de su hijo.  
―Un elfo doméstico te traerá tu pijama, quiero que estés cómodo― le dijo Pomfrey y le dio una palmadita en el hombro―. Duerme, Draco. Todo estará bien.  
Se cambió de ropa, luego se acostó y obediente cerró los ojos. Pero sabía que ella estaba equivocada. Nada estaba bien. Sus mentiras sólo le habían comprado algo de tiempo.  
Y según la historia, el tiempo siempre se acaba cuando más se necesita.  
Harry observó al dormido Draco. Había regresado a la enfermería después de cenar, necesitaba ver que el rubio estaba bien. Había sentido un gran susto esa noche. Apenas había llegado a la oficina de Dumbledore cuando el viejo mago comenzó a indicarle que bajara las escaleras, urgiéndolo a regresar a la enfermería. No fue hasta que vio a Lucius de pie a lado de Draco que se dio cuenta por qué Dumbledore había estado tan apresurado. Había sentido un vacío en el estómago.  
Draco estuvo sorprendente. Tranquilo y compuesto frente al peligro. Atrás quedó el pequeño cobarde llorón que había huido del Bosque Prohibido. Con la ayuda de los profesores, Draco había manejado a Lucius como un experto toca el violín. Si no hubiera estado tan petrificado, Harry habría reído cuando el hechizo que lanzó Dumbledore les permitió escuchar la conversación entre padre e hijo. Supo en ese momento que si le hubieran dado la opción, no habría podido escoger a alguien mejor para ser el padre de su hijo. Draco estuvo genial.  
Y ahora tan huérfano como él mismo.  
Ese fue un pensamiento aleccionador para Harry, se percató de lo devastador que debió ser para Draco. Una infancia llena de expectativas y sueños que pronto se irían. En realidad, ya se habían ido.  
Tienes un gran patrimonio por el que vivir, Draco.  
Serás igual que tu padre, jovencito.  
Un día serás el más importante de los Malfoy.  
Harry estaba seguro que Draco había oído todo eso, al igual que él había escuchado cosas similares una vez ingresó al mundo mágico. Pero él no había pasado años escuchándolo, soñando un futuro con esas imágenes. Ahora ese futuro había desaparecido, y Draco estaría rodeado de gente que no lo quería, que no confiaba en él, que no lo comprendía.  
Aún así, Draco no había vacilado. Le había mentido a la cara a su padre sin problemas, se había entregado totalmente a asegurar el futuro que había decidido, el futuro que sus propias acciones, las de Harry, le habían obligado a tomar. Eso requería valor… y coraje. Sonrió. Había sido testigo del Gryffindor interior en Draco.  
Y había sido hermoso.  
Quizá… quizá su Slytherin interior no sería tan horrible.  
Se acomodó en su silla y concluyó que no sólo el futuro de Draco había cambiado.  
Draco despertó de repente, tensándose cuando sintió una presencia cerca. A la pálida luz de la vela que Pomfrey había dejado en la habitación, distinguió el contorno de Harry, acurrucado en la silla blanda, anteojos colgando precariamente de la punta de su nariz.  
Seguro.  
Protegido.  
Se quedó dormido con una sonrisa en el rostro.


	20. Capítulo Diecinueve. Segundas Opiniones

―¿Estás listo para irte, Draco?  
El aludido se giró desde el espejo de la enfermería que había estado ocupando para revisar su túnica. Después de una buena noche de sueño y no exámenes, se sentía mejor de lo que se había sentido en días.  
―¿Está aquí para escoltarme a mi dormitorio, profesor? No es necesario.  
Snape lo miró.  
―Como tu asistente para tus asuntos de la tarde, es esperado.  
―¿Mi asistente? Pensé que había cambiado de opinión debido a su ausencia en los eventos de ayer.  
Draco aún estaba dolido de haber tenido que enfrentarse a su padre sin apoyo Slytherin.  
―No fui informado de que había un problema hasta después de que éste había ocurrido.  
―¡Pero le dije a Potter…!  
Draco cerró la boca. Snape no lo había abandonado, era sólo que no estuvo enterado. Por supuesto, Potter había ido donde Dumbledore primero y Lucius había arribado poco después. Satisfecho con su apariencia, y su acompañante, comenzó a marchar hacia la puerta. Snape la abrió para él.  
―Lamento no haber estado allí, pero escuché que te manejaste admirablemente.  
Draco asintió. La desesperación a menudo era fuente de inspiración.  
―¿Cómo entró mi padre sin que nadie se enterara?  
El pasillo estaba vacío y esperaba que no hubiera sorpresas al doblar la esquina.  
―Si al castillo no se le avisa algo diferente, permitirá la entrada a todos los familiares sanguíneos de los estudiantes. El problema ha sido corregido.  
Draco relajó la guardia marginalmente.  
―Bien.  
―Fui a la enfermería brevemente después de enterarme de lo sucedido, pero estabas descansando.  
―Mc…. El examen de la profesora McGonagall fue agotador.  
―Eso escuché. Hablé con el director. No participarás en ninguna aplicación práctica de tus clases de ahora en adelante. También tienes permiso para no asistir a la parte teórica de las clases. Ya has tomado los EXTASIS, y no eres estudiante de Hogwarts.  
Draco se detuvo.  
―¿Eso no significa que debo marcharme, cierto?  
―Has sido nombrado profesor asistente. Eso nos dará un margen para figurar qué hacer contigo durante el verano.  
―Mientras esté seguro―. Snape lo miró curiosamente―. Y cómodo. Pensé que eso era obvio.  
―Nunca asumas nada con los Gryffindor. Hablando de eso, ayer estuve en Londres y compré esto― dijo Snape metiendo la mano entre su túnica y sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo. Dentro había dos anillos de platino―. Así cuando el vínculo falle, todavía tendrás la seguridad del matrimonio. Dumbledore tiene la autoridad de realizar la ceremonia legal.  
―Gracias, profesor. Por supuesto le pagaré.  
―Me estás pagando al no seguir los pasos de tu padre.  
―Pude haberlo hecho― dijo Draco mientras entraban al dormitorio― si Padre no me hubiera llevado a la Celebración…  
―Se te habría ocurrido alguna otra excusa. Aunque hablas en exceso y eres rápido para sacar la varita, nunca te he visto torturar animales o encontrar placer en los deportes sangrientos. Eres un matón, un fanfarrón y un intolerante. Pero nada de eso te hace un mortífago.  
―No soy a quien tiene que convencer― dijo Draco fatalista. Él siempre sería un sospechoso en la Tierra de la Luz.  
―¿Estás seguro, Draco? Te he visto configurar la agenda de la Casa Slytherin año con año, doblando la voluntad de tus compañeros a la tuya. La campaña "Weasley es nuestro rey" incluso fue más allá de la Casa. Y ahora tienes a Potter atendiendo todos tus caprichos.  
―¿Está sugiriendo que me deje embarazar por cada Gryffindor del lado de la Luz?― inquirió Draco con los ojos grandes en fingido shock; sabía que no había manera de que el profesor estuviera indicándole que intimara con más Gryffindors.  
―Estoy sugiriendo que guíes tu mente en ser aceptado, no rechazado. Tienes el don de liderazgo. Úsalo.  
―¿Quiere decir ahora que no voy a ser un mortífago?― bromeó Draco, incómodo con los elogios de su Jefe de Casa. Todos sabían que sólo había podido guiar a los Slytherin debido a su padre. Era poder reflejado y nada más. Y el asunto Weasley fue divertido, así que por eso fue popular. No, Draco Malfoy sólo era una luna… una luna a punto de perder su sol. La única manera de asegurar un futuro era mantener su cabeza agachada y un embarazo exitoso.  
―Ahora no tienes a tu padre para usar como muleta― dijo Snape mordazmente.  
Draco lo miró.  
―Oí que el director va a volver mi humillación un espectáculo para todo el personal― dijo para cambiar el tema.  
―Piensa en ellos como testigos intachables de tu matrimonio a un dispuesto Potter.  
―Así que debo asegurarme que él sea el de la idea del matrimonio después de la fallida ceremonia de vínculo.  
Snape le dedicó una verdadera sonrisa.  
―Ha sido un honor ser un maestro para un pupilo tan hábil.  
―Y sólo piense, profesor, que en once años… será maestro de un Malfoy-Potter― dijo el rubio acariciándose el estómago.  
La sonrisa desapareció.  
ooooo  
―¡Roooon! ¡Deja de admirar tu maldita túnica y ayúdame!  
―Pero, Harry, nunca había tenido una túnica tan bonita― respondió Ron tocando la delicada tela. Negra, con un borde rojo y dorado. Túnicas formales Gryffindor― ¡Es un gran regalo, amigo! ¿Sabes? Si no fuera el día de tu boda, no la aceptaría.  
―¡Pero es mi maldita boda y no puedo arreglar este maldito corbatín, así que ven aquí y ayúdame!  
Harry miró la ofensiva pieza de raso blanco. Todo era jodidamente blanco. Su camisa de tieso cuello alto. El chaleco de brocado. Los pantalones con una costura satinada en los costados. ¡Y por supuesto, el estúpido corbatín!  
―Listo, amigo―. Ron removió el género en algo que se asemejaba a un corbatín, luego lo acomodó con el broche de diamantes.  
Harry se miró al espejo y lo encontró mal puesto, pero al menos estaba puesto. Ahora lo único que tenía que hacer era ponerse la túnica blanca que completaba todo el conjunto. Y peinarse.  
Quizá debía raparse, sólo dejando algunos mechones para tapar ya-sabes-qué.  
Cielos, ¿dónde estaba Hermione cuando la necesitaba? Oh, sí, haciendo todas esas cosas que las chicas hacían cuando tenían que arreglarse.  
―¿Así que estás seguro de que las protecciones han sido arregladas? ¿Ningún espantoso mortífago se aparecerá en la ceremonia?  
El encuentro del día anterior con Lucius Malfoy fue lo primero que le contó a Ron y Hermione cuando llegaron.  
―Dumbledore dijo que se aseguró de que sólo la gente invitada pueda llegar.  
―Sabes que a mamá le dará un ataque. El primero de sus chicos en casarse y ni siquiera fue invitada.  
Harry palideció.  
―Lamento decepcionarla. Bajo circunstancias normales…  
―Pero no hay nada normal sobre esto, ¿cierto?― cuestionó Ron astutamente― Y no estoy hablando de que Malfoy no es una chica, sino de Malfoy siendo Malfoy. Y preñado. Sólo Harry Potter se metería con un chico y terminaría siendo papá.  
―¿Preñar a un chico?―. Harry rió para no caer al suelo y ensuciar su ropa. Luego se calmó― ¡Oh, cielos! Voy a ser papá. No sé cómo ser un papá, Ron. Nunca tuve uno. Y estoy realmente jodido, ¿sabes? Crecí en una alacena. Voy a convertirme en un asesino o seré asesinado. Vio…― cerró la boca con rapidez―. No sé nada sobre bebés. Nunca he sido un hermano mayor o he cuidado a un bebé. ¡Mierda, Ron! ¡Nunca he tomado en brazos a uno de esos chiquillos!  
―Bueno, si no se le quiebra el cuello, entonces le afirmaste bien la cabeza― dijo Ron.  
―¡¿Se les quiebra el cuello?! ¿Su cuellito?― la boca de Harry se abrió por el horror.  
Ron rió.  
―Relájate, Harry. Ginny y yo sobrevivimos a Fred y George, así que los bebés no deben ser tan frágiles. Sólo estaba bromeando.  
―Sí, Fred y George. Pero ellos tenían a tu mamá para que los guiara.  
―Tú también la tienes, Harry. Y cualquier hijo tuyo ella lo considerará como un nieto, así que te dará consejo… lo quieras o no.  
―Lo quiero― murmuró Harry con una nota de desesperación.  
―¿Y qué hay del Hurón? Él quizá no quiera a un Weasley "contaminando" a su heredero.  
Esa era una posibilidad. O quizá Draco no quería tener nada qué ver con la crianza directa del niño. ¿Acaso la gente tan rica como los Malfoy participaba en el cuidado diario de un bebé? ¿O Draco esperaba utilizar un elfo doméstico como niñera? Cielos, no sabía lo que Draco pensaba sobre el cuidado de los niños. Ni habían… estaban a punto de vincularse y no habían hablado… ¿Qué habían estado pensando? No podían hacer esto. Apenas se conocían y lo poco que sabían el uno del otro no les gustaba.  
―No puedo hacer esto.  
Ron sacudió una mugre imaginaria de su túnica.  
―¿No puedes hacer qué?  
―Continuar con el vínculo. Criar a un hijo. Nada de esto.  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
―La puerta del granero ya está abierta. El caballo no está. No hay nada más qué hacer que seguir adelante.  
―Pero…  
Ron se giró y Harry pudo jurar que vio a la señora Weasley en vez de a su hijo.  
―Pero nada, Harry. Cálmate y comienza a pensar en tu familia: Malfoy y el bebé. Has sido un hombre desde que te conocí, amigo. Ahora no es el momento de comenzar a tener dudas.  
Harry parpadeó mirando a su amigo. Luego cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
―Tienes toda la razón, Ron. Lamento haberme desmoronado así.  
―Tienes derecho. No todos los días un Potter se vincula con un Malfoy. ¡Oh, Merlín! Ahora yo estoy petrificado― gimió Ron.  
Dándole una ligara palmada en la cabeza a su amigo, Harry se miró al espejo una vez más. Si entrecerraba los ojos con fuerza, ya no veía al pequeño y andrajoso niño de su primera noche en Hogwarts. Un hombre estaba parado frente a él, envejecido no sólo por lo que le habían hecho a él… y por aquél otro (Cielos, aún podía oír las súplicas de su madre, aunque no hubieran dementores cerca), por lo que había visto, por lo que había hecho, por lo que aún tenía que hacer. Luego relajó sus ojos y el hombre desapareció. Esta vez, parado frente a él estaba sólo Harry Potter… vestido extrañamente, incómodo, y sonriendo como un idiota.  
Aunque el corbatín estaba mal puesto, pero tenía la solución perfecta para eso.  
―Vamos a molestar a Hermione.


	21. Capítulo 20. De Completo Acuerdo y Por Mi Propia Voluntad y Deseo…

―¿Está listo, señor Malfoy?  
Draco se giró hacia su Jefe de Casa. Vestía una fina túnica, el cabello impecable, y sabía lo que supuestamente debía decir cuando estuviera de pie frente a Dumbledore y los magos y brujas reunidos. Pero no estaba listo.  
―¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?― susurró para sí mismo.  
Al parecer no susurró con tanta suavidad, porque Snape le respondió.  
―Estás salvándote a ti y a la línea Malfoy.  
¿Esa era razón suficiente para casarse con Harry Potter? El mismo Potter que lo había rechazado, hechizado, que era la invariable espina en su costado por casi siete años. ¿Acaso era esa la mejor solución? ¿Simplemente no pudo haber huído… y esperar que todo saliera bien?  
―No pensé bien en este curso de acción cuando me contaste tu plan― volvió a hablar Snape―. Lo vi extremo y desesperado. Sin embargo, después de analizarlo bien me di cuenta de la fuerza inherente de tu plan. Estás asegurando una alianza a través de la confluencia de sangre en forma de hijos. Tu plan honra la tradición de la magia. Tu Casa, que ahora no sólo incluye a los futuros Malfoy, sino a los Parkinson, Zabini, Crabbe y a todos los demás, será tenida en alta estima por su dedicación al código por el cual todos debemos vivir. Deberías estar orgulloso de ti mismo, Draco. Yo estoy honrado de estar a tu lado este día.  
Draco miró a su profesor, parecía ser sincero, pero el hombre era un espía (parecer sincero mientras mentía descaradamente era una herramienta de trabajo) Pero, no tenía razón para mentir, no tenía razón para halagarlo. Draco ahora era nada. No era hijo de Lucius. No era el heredero Malfoy. No era más que un inútil fenómeno que había permitido… no, para ser honestos, se había puesto a sí mismo para ser la perra de Harry Potter. ¿Por qué Snape intentaría ganarse su favor? ¿Por qué Snape diría que estaba honrado… ? A menos que de verdad lo estuviera.  
Bien… mierda.  
Draco se paró derecho y siguió a Snape hacia el castillo.  
ooooo  
Harry abrió vacilante la puerta de la oficina de Dumbledore, hasta que cuatro manos lo impulsaron al interior. Después de fulminar con la mirada a sus supuestos amigos, miró alrededor de la habitación, sorprendido de ver sólo a Dumbledore allí. El mago traía una sorprendentemente dócil (y diplomática) túnica dorada con bordes verdes.  
―Hola, Harry. Luces muy bien.  
―Eh… usted también, señor. ¿Acaso llegué temprano?  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
―No, estás justo a tiempo. Los demás están esperando adentro―. El hombre hizo un gesto con su mano y Harry vio una puerta doble que nunca había visto antes… puertas que no habían estado allí antes. Oh, genial. Ahora hasta el mismo castillo anticipaba el acto―. Esperaremos aquí por…. Oh, aquí están. Justo a tiempo, caballeros.  
Harry se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco y a Snape entrar a la oficina. Snape vestía de una manera similar a Ron, excepto por el borde en los colores Slytherin. Draco vestía supuestamente igual que Harry (excepto que Harry no sabía que lucía tan bien). El blanco de la túnica acentuaba el color de Draco, haciendo resaltar sus ojos plateados, su cabello se veía más… sólo más.  
―Draco― susurró sin notar siquiera que estaba hablando.  
―Harry.  
Compartieron una mirada, luego ambos se giraron hacia Dumbledore.  
―Es hora de comenzar― dijo el viejo mago―. Yo entraré primero, luego la señorita Granger― sonrió a Hermione, que también traía una túnica formal, aunque era más ceñida al cuerpo que la de los hombres―. Después ustedes cuatro entrarán, ¿está bien?  
Todos asintieron y las puertas se abrieron mágicamente, revelando filas de sillas ocupadas. Música comenzó a sonar y los invitados se pusieron de pie. Dumbledore comenzó a caminar lentamente por el pasillo, sonriéndole a las personas reunidas. Cuando llegó al final, se detuvo y le hizo una seña a Hermione. Ella levantó un palo del escritorio de Dumbledore y una bandera se desplegó; la mitad representaba el Escudo de Armas de Gryffindor, la otra mitad el de Slytherin. Orgullosa, la chica sostuvo el estandarte y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo.  
Harry sintió pánico de pronto y, sin pensarlo, tomó la mano de Draco. Incluso estaba tan anonadado como para no sorprenderse cuando unos cálidos dedos se entrelazaron con los suyos, y apenas notó que estaba caminando hasta que escuchó un siseado "Postura", de Snape.  
Los jovenes y Dumbledore subieron a un pequeño estrado. Al centro de la plataforma había un pedestal sosteniendo un orbe de luz con una cuerda dorada a su alrededor justo en medio. La cuerda se movía como si tuviera vida, y Harry se estremeció.  
―Amigos míos, estoy complacido de estar hoy aquí, frente a ustedes, para oficiar una ceremonia que nunca se ha celebrado en Hogwarts. Hoy, ustedes y yo seremos testigos del vínculo entre dos de nuestros estudiantes, un Vinculus Unitas. Como saben, un vínculo es un evento sagrado, porque no puede haber nada más sacrosanto que la unión de magia con magia por la misma Magia. Harry, Draco, ¿están aquí presentes por fuerza, falsedad o locura?  
―No, director.  
―No, señor.  
―¿Puede verificar eso, señor Weasley?  
―Sí, señor. Harry está aquí por su propia voluntad.  
―¿Profesor Snape?  
―Draco está aquí por su propia voluntad.  
―Caballeros, por favor diríjanse al Orbis Magus para realizar su petición.  
Harry fue primero que Draco, ya que como la persona que había pedido primero el vínculo, estaba en el rol de pretendiente. Por eso la petición de Harry era más dudosa y si él no podía continuar, la petición de Draco sería en consecuencia inútil.  
La Magia era a veces muy práctica.  
Harry se acomodó los anteojos y miró la bola de luz.  
―Suma de Toda la Magia, yo, Harry Potter, suplico que busque en mi mente, mi corazón y mi alma, y aproveche el poder de las verdades reveladas y puestas al descubierto, para que vea todo lo que es para mí Draco Malfoy. Esto es lo que pido, de completo acuerdo y por mi propia voluntad y deseo.  
Miró rápidamente a Draco, luego a sus pies.  
―Suma de Toda la Magia, yo, Draco Malfoy, suplico busque en mi mente, corazón y mi alma, y aproveche el poder de las verdades reveladas y puestas al descubierto, para que vea todo lo que es para mí Harry Potter. Esto es lo que pido, de completo acuerdo y por propia voluntad y deseo.  
Cuando Harry lo volvió a mirar, Draco lo observaba con un deje de tristeza en los ojos. Antes de poder comprenderlo, hubo un jadeo colectivo en la audiencia y nódulos gemelos de luz salieron del orbe. Se arremolinaron alrededor de Draco y de él, levantando una densa cortina de chispas pulsantes. Era extraño, pero Harry no sentía maldad en la luz que bloqueaba para ver el resto de la habitación. De hecho, se sentía calmado, en paz. Le sonrió a Draco, con quien estaba compartiendo la pequeña columna de privacidad. Draco sonrió a su vez.  
Luego, los dos nódulos que había formado la columna flotaron entre ambos. Mientras observaban, los nódulos explotaron, cegándolos. Cuando su visión regresó, Harry notó que las luces a su alrededor habían desaparecido. Miró con rapidez a Draco, pero el rubio no le estaba prestando atención; miraba la cuerda trenzada alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. Harry miró su propia muñeca y vio que estaba adornada de manera similar. Al tocarla, encontró que era una especie de suave metal.  
―Y como así ha sido ordenado por la Magia, así deberá ser― dijo Dumbledore con los brazos extendidos―. Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy han sido examinados por la Magia y ella no ha encontrado faltas en su devoción hacia el otro. La Magia ha permitido su unión colocando en sus personas lazos visibles, advirtiendo así que no permitirá interferencias en lo que ha convertido en uno. Ustedes, como testigos, quedan encargados de proteger esa unión, de administrar su cuidado y defenderla contra detractores, engañadores y litigantes. Señalen su comprensión diciendo: "Obedecemos la sabiduría de la Magia".  
―Obedecemos la sabiduría de la Magia― repitió la audiencia al unisono.  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
―Magos y brujas, aquí está la pareja vinculada: Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter.  
ooooo  
Draco estaba en shock. El vínculo… había funcionado. ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? Mientras estaba de pie estrechando la mano de gente que NI SIQUIERA LO QUERÍA; reflexionaba sobre lo imponderable y no podía entender si había sido jodido o bendecido. Simplemente no sabía.  
―Invita a Potter a bailar―. Draco miró sin comprender a su Jefe de Casa, que había estado protectoramente tras él evitando todos los apretones de mano―. Debes guiar el primer baile, luego puedes colapsar― agregó Snape de manera muy gentil para ser él.  
―Está bien― asintió y se giró hacia Potter, a su lado izquierdo. Años de entrenamiento le sirvieron bien―. Harry, ¿puedo tener este baile?  
Aquellos que lo escucharon rieron de placer. Draco sintió náuseas.  
―No soy bueno para bailar― le advirtió Harry.  
―Yo sí. Sólo sígueme, ¿está bien?  
Harry asintió y Draco lo guió hasta el centro del Gran Comedor, que era el lugar donde se celebraba la recepción. Una recepción. Dumbledore había sacado todo por su chico dorado. Bueno, si tuvo que vincularse con alguien, al menos era alguien con buenas conexiones.  
El cuerteto de cuerdas terminó su canción y Draco no pudo recordar haber bailado.  
―Te ves sonrojado.  
Draco se percató de que estaba cansado.  
―Creo que iré a sentarme. Pídele a alguna de las profesoras que baile.  
―¿Qué? No sé bailar, ¿recuerdas?  
―Fingue que eres yo. Y no cuentes por lo bajo.  
―¿Puedo empezar con Hermione?  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
―Como quieras. Voy a sentarme.  
―¿Estás bien?  
―Fue un largo día.  
Una semana larga. Un mes largo…  
Se dejó caer en una de las sillas del banquete que había reemplazado las bancas habituales. Ah. Alivio.  
―Toma.  
Tomó la copa de ponche que le alcanzó Snape.  
―Gracias.  
―Fue todo un golpe el que hiciste― le dijo Snape sentándose a su lado con su propio cáliz de ponche.  
―Me gustaría saber cómo lo hice.  
―Es simple. Le pediste a la Magia que mirara dentro de ti, y encontró algo que aparentemente escondiste de ti mismo. Es comprensible si tomas en consideración la presión exterior bajo la que tú y Potter estaban para odiarse. Cuando se es joven eres fácilmente influenciado. Al madurar, sin embargo (y si tenemos suerte) descubrimos quiénes somos en realidad. O, en tu caso y el de Potter, una fuerza externa mira dentro de ustedes y les dice la verdad sobre ustedes mismos. Eres amado, Draco. Disfrútalo.  
Draco miró a su Jefe de Casa con precaución.  
―Parece que usted está tomando esto muy bien.  
Los labios de Snape se afinaron en la parodia de una sonrisa.  
―Le puse al ponche una poción calmante.  
Draco lo miró, asombrado ante su audacia.  
Luego se tomó todo el contenido de su copa de un golpe.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 21. Draco y Harry Para Siempre  
Snape volvió a llenar las copas de ambos y se sentó.  
―Aprendí hace mucho tiempo a nunca cuestionar la sabiduría de la Magia. No ganas nada―. Draco asintió. Y bebió―. Puedes vivir con esto.  
Draco asintió de nuevo. En realidad, ahora no tenía opción, ¿no era así? Y el Plan aún procedía… sólo que diferente a como había pensado. De hecho, si lo miraba por el lado bueno, ahora era un mejor Plan. Ahora estaba protegido por más que sólo el bebé. Ahora no sólo era el padre del hijo de Potter; era la pareja vinculada de Potter y los de la Luz no podían interferir, no podían deshacerse de él después de que naciera el bebé, no podían tratar de convencer a Potter de que lo dejara. Los de la Luz estaban ahora tan vinculados como él y Potter. Ustedes, como testigos, quedan encargados de proteger esta unión, administrar su cuidado, defenderla contra detractores, engañadores y litigantes.  
¡Ja!  
―Estás sonriendo. ¿Acaso añadí mucha poción?  
―Sólo trato de "vivir con esto", profesor.  
Snape gruñó, pero no dijo nada más. Se quedaron allí en silencio mientras los músicos pasaban de música clásica a tonadas más populares; Draco, sin notarlo, acariciaba su nuevo "brazalete" mientras Snape los mantenía bien suministrados de ponche. Parecía apropiado estar sentado allí pensativo junto a su profesor. De hecho, había sido el único momento apropiado en todo el día.  
Vinculado a Harry Potter. Meneó la cabeza. Era verdaderamente incocebible. Claro, había pensado en acostarse con Potter. Diablos, el noventa por ciento del colegio había pensado en eso. Pero para que ocurriera el vínculo tenía que haber más que lujuria. Tenía que haber ―se estremeció― afecto… amor. ¿La Magia había encontrado dentro de él amor por Potter? ¿Y viceversa? Esto estaba tan mal. Quizá era el bebé. Estaba destinado a ser muy poderoso y tal vez quería que sus padres estuvieran juntos. La magia infantil era salvaje e increíblemente pura. Convencer a la mismísima Magia de que sus padres se amaban probablemente le había resultado fácil.  
Era más sencillo que aceptar que quizá… quizá… tenía sentimientos por Potter.  
―Severus, baila conmigo.  
Ambos miraron a la profesora McGonagall. Su expresión dejaba claro que no aceptaría una respuesta negativa.  
―Estaré encantado, Minerva.  
Draco tomó un poco de ponche para disimular su sonrisa.  
―Malfoy. Creo que debería llamarte Draco ahora.  
―Como sea, Granger― respondió el rubio y la chica tomó el asiento vacante.  
Típico de un Gryffindor arruinar un buen momento. Esperaba que Snape hubiera preparado versión extra potente de la poción calmante.  
―¿Por qué no estás bailando?  
―Salí de la enfermería esta mañana.  
―Claro―. Silencio―. El clima es bonito en esta época del año.  
―Sí.  
Ella casqueó la lengua como una verdulera.  
―Por el bien de Harry necesitamos llevarnos bien. Puedes comenzar cuando quieras.  
Él suspiró. Cualquier cosa era mejor que Voldemort. ¿Cierto?  
―Gracias por ser la portadora de nuestro estandarte hoy.  
―Fue una oportunidad única en la vida, aunque en ese instante no los sabía. Así que, ¿ese es el estandarte de tu nueva familia?  
―¿Cuál?  
―Ese― apuntó ella hacia el estandarte. En vez de dos escudos de armas, ahora había un Griffin con una Serpiente, entrelazados.  
Casi sugestivamente.  
―¿Cuándo pasó eso?  
―Cuando ustedes desaparecieron tras esa cortina de luz.  
―Interesante.  
Su madre moriría si supiera que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo en una leve plática. Claro está, moriría primero si supiera que estaba intentado tener una leve plática con una sangre sucia.  
―Ahora que prácticamente somos mejores amigos― dijo ella con sequedad―, dime cómo lo hiciste.  
―¿Cómo hice qué? ¿A qué te refieres?― preguntó él, sintiéndose bastante cómodo restableciendo su típica cara de desprecio Malfoy. Siempre podía decirle a Potter que ella había empezado… y en realidad estaría diciendo la verdad.  
―Harry y tú no debieron ser capaces de vincularse.  
―¿Y tú crees que… realicé algún tipo de ritual de magia oscura justo bajo las narices de, no sólo el director, sino de todos los profesores de Hogwarts? Caracoles, Granger, no creí que pensaras que yo era tan poderoso.  
―Tuviste que hacer algo. De acuerdo a todos los libros, dos personas sólo pueden vincularse si están enamoradas.  
―Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta.  
Ella rodó los ojos y bufó.  
―Aún no estoy segura de qué fue lo que hiciste para hacerlo posible― murmuró, obviamente dándose por vencida en la pelea, por el momento.  
Draco estaba demasiado cansado para continuar con ello.  
―Harry y yo estamos vinculados ahora, y tú misma juraste escuchar la sabiduría de la Magia. Diría que es tiempo de que superes lo que sea que te molesta de mí.  
Ella tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada.  
―Bonita fiesta― dijo finalmente para arreglar las cosas.  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
―Cortesía de mi nuevo suegro… Dumbledore.  
―Supongo que él es como familia de Harry. Al igual que los Weasley.  
Como si ese fuera un gran secreto.  
―Sí, lo sé.  
―Yo también soy parte de la familia de Harry. Así que si estás usándolo…  
Draco movió su meñeca frente a ella, el brazalete del vínculo brilló a la luz de las velas.  
Eso la silenció momentáneamente. Luego suspiró.  
―El bebé y tú son importantes para Harry, así que lo son también para mí. Harry dice que estás preocupado por lo que sucederá una vez que tu padre y los del otro bando se enteren de que despertaste. Harry y el director no dejaran que te pasa nada. Y… y yo ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.  
Draco asintió. Ella era una sangre sucia, pero también una de las brujas más inteligentes que tenía el lado de la Luz. Toda ayuda era bien recibida.  
―Gracias.  
―¡Hermione!― exclamó Ron acercándose, se detuvo tras la silla de ella―. Malfoy.  
―Weasley.  
―¿Quieres bailar, Hermione? Al fin pusieron una canción que reconozco.  
―Claro. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Draco.  
Él asintió y se distrajo mirando a Snape, que ahora había sido atrapado por Madame Hooch. Al parecer el profesor se beneficiaría con una poción de ritmo.  
―Hola.  
Potter. Bien. Necesitaba más ponche.  
―Lléname esto.  
―Hermione dijo que sonabas deprimido o algo así― dijo Harry mientras le pasaba otra copa.  
―Estoy cansado.  
―Madame Pomfrey dijo que necesitabas descansar.  
―Estoy de acuerdo. ¿Me acompañas a las mazmorras?  
Estaba a punto de quedarse dormido, y los Malfoy nunca se dormían en público.  
Supo que algo pasaba cuando Potter se puso de pie con un interesante tono rojo.  
―El profesor Dumbledore nos ha dado una habitación para la noche. La llamó "la suite de luna de miel". No sé por qué. Quiero decir, él sabe…  
Sabe que todo es una farsa. Todos los profesores sabían sobre el embarazo, pero sólo Dumbledore, Madame Pomfrey y Snape sabían que era el resultado de una violación.  
―Sí, bueno, el viejo nunca ha jugado a las cartas con un solo mazo, ¿no es así? Sólo muéstrame dónde es. Después puedes volver aquí si quieres.  
Potter estiró una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Como prueba de lo cansado que estaba, Draco no se quejó.  
―Yo también estoy cansado. He estado en ascuas todo el día.  
―Sin mencionar que dormiste en una silla toda la noche.  
Potter se volvió a sonrojar.  
―Sólo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.  
―Gracias.  
Después de interminables despedidas, se marcharon y Draco estuvo agradecido de que la habitación, al parecer, estaba en el mismo piso. No estaba seguro de poder subir o bajar aunque fuera una escalera.  
―Draco y Harry para siempre.  
Draco rodó los ojos ante la contraseña, pero se complació al ver la habitación. Una gran cama con dosel y pijamas sobre un ligero cobertor. Caminó hacia una puerta. Mejor baño que el de los prefectos. Que mal que estuviera tan cansado. Tomó uno de los pijamas y entró al baño. Cinco minutos después, salió y vio a Potter revisando el brazalete en su muñeca.  
―No puede ser removido, aunque te cortes la mano.  
Potter se vio horrorizado.  
―¿Alguien lo intentó?  
―La ex novia de alguien pensó que el vínculo había sido un error. Ella le coló al hombre una poción, luego le cortó la mano. El brazalete no salió de su muñeca. Ella gritó de frustración y despertó a todos los demás habitantes de la casa. El hombre durmió durante todo ese tiempo y cuando su pareja vinculada le tomó la muñeca, le volvió a crecer la mano.  
―¿Qué le sucedió a la ex novia?  
―Murió.  
Potter lo miró.  
―¿Quieres decir que la mataron?  
―Nadie la mató. La Magia no ve con buenos ojos a quienes la tratan inapropiadamente. La mujer fue encontrada sin piel en una habitación cerrada por fuera y con dos guardias en la puerta. Adentro no había cuchillos o sangre. ¿Ves a qué me refiero?  
―Joder.  
―La magia puede ser usada para cosas buenas o malas, pero no puede mentir, Harry. Sus advertencias y verdades siempre deben ser escuchadas.  
―¿Y eso significa…?― inquirió Harry tocando la pulsera.  
―Que la Magia nos considera una entidad. Ninguno de los dos puede estar con nadie más.  
―Tú… eh… quieres decir… ¿sexualmente?  
Draco pensó que Harry lucía muy bien ruborizado.  
―Sí.  
―Oh.  
A Draco no le gustó en especial el tono decepcionado de Potter.  
―¿Alguien con quien querías acostarte, Potter? Lo siento, pero ya es muy tarde. Debiste hacerlo anoche. A menos que quieras ver cómo la Comadreja o la sangresucia se ven despellejados vivos― dijo con amargura.  
Maldición, debió haber traído más ponche con él. Quizá un elfo doméstico podría…  
―No los llames así. Y no, no quiero… ¡Cielos! Ni siquiera puedo pensar en hacer algo así con ellos― dijo Potter con un estremecimiento―. Son como mis hermanos.  
―¿Entonces con quién? ¿Con esa perra por la que jadeabas en quinto año, Cho Chang?  
―Ella no es una perra…. Y no, no hay nadie en especial con la que quisiera… tener sexo. Es sólo que quería hacerlo por lo menos una vez, ya sabes, voluntariamente.  
Draco lo miró, preguntándose qué diablos sucedía. Eso no tenía sentido. Porque él…. Rodó los ojos al darse cuenta de lo que Potter estaba pensando. ¡De todas las…!  
―Escucha, Potter. Si piensas que voy a ser célibe durante toda mi vida, tienes algo peor en tu cabeza que esa maldita cicatriz.  
Potter lo miró con tristes ojos verdes.  
―Draco, todavía te sobresaltas incluso cuando te aviso que voy a tocarte.  
Maldita debilidad.  
―Lo superaré en poco tiempo. Además, no estaré embarazado para siempre. Todo lo que necesito son unos cuantos whiskys de fuego para relajarme―. Existían además varias pociones que podía tomar si eso no funcionaba. Su Plan no involucraba embarazarse para perder el uso de su miembro. Joder, a ese paso mejor se compraba unas pantaletas y un sostén―. Tendremos sexo un día, Potter, mucho sexo… después de aplicar todo tipo de hechizo, poción y método anticonceptivo, por supuesto.  
―Está bien― respondió Potter vacilante―. Pero sólo cuando estés listo.  
Se levantó y se dirigió al baño.  
Diez minutos después, escuchó salir a Potter del baño, y…  
―Potter, si no sacas tu trasero de esa silla blanda te maldeciré apenas despierte.  
Era una cosa que el idiota durmiera en esa silla cuando sólo tenía una cama simple, pero era otra con una cama donde sin problemas podrían caber cuatro personas. De hecho, la cama era tan grande que apenas presintió en lugar de sentir cuando Harry se metió bajo las mantas.  
Además, era su "noche de bodas".  
―¿Cómodo?  
―Sí.  
Potter estaba acurrucado en el mismo borde de la cama.  
―Si te caes porque eres un estúpido idiota, transfiguraré yo mismo una silla blanda para golpearte en la cabeza con ella―. Harry de inmediato se movió más al centro―. Buenas noches, Harry.  
―Buenas noches, Draco.  
El rubio sonrió satisfecho y se durmió.


	23. Capítulo 22. Real e Irreal

Harry observó dormir a Draco. Pesé al largo día y la agitada noche, estaba despierto, totalmente consciente del hecho de que estaba acostado junto a su… esposo, pareja, lo que diablos fuera Draco ahora. Durmiendo con él… pero no durmiendo con él. Pese a la garantía anterior de Draco sobre "mucho sexo", Harry estaba muy seguro de que eso había sido un típico alarde Malfoy. En su opinión, había por lo menos tres cosas interponiéndose en el camino para que eso ocurriera: 1. Draco todavía estaba y quizá siempre estaría afectado por la violación; 2. Draco estaba embarazado, cosa que quizá lo mantendría irritable durante la gestación, y lo haría pensar dos veces sobre el sexo después del parto; 3. Draco era Draco, una vez que pensara bien en la realidad de tener sexo con él, Harry Potter… bueno, de acuerdo a los gemelos Weasley, el porno mágico era casi tan bueno como la realidad. Eso y una mano ágil.  
Suspiró, luego se quedó inmóvil cuando la boca de Draco se movió y el rubio giró hacia él. De verdad era un hombre muy hermoso. Era algo bueno que tuviera una disposición desagradable, si no sería asaltado cada vez que se moviera. Tal vez esa era la manera del Destino de igualar la puntuación para aquellos como él. Sí claro, el Destino siendo justo. Era de conocimiento común en Hogwarts que el Destino era una perra, pero la situación era casi risible. Draco, el idiota que había hecho sus seis años y medio en Hogwarts un infierno puro para él cada día… bueno, quizá no cada día, y Voldemort también formaba gran parte de lo que había salido mal… está bien, Draco no había sido su peor dolor en el trasero, pero de cualquier manera era un dolor en el trasero; y ahora ahí estaba… estaban vinculados y tendrían un hijo. Sonaba como uno de esos programas de televisión que veía tía Petunia.  
La luz de la luna entró por la ventana, y Harry se preguntó si era real o de una imagen encantada. A veces había un aspecto de la magia que no le gustaba: la falta de separación entre lo real y lo irreal. Había ocasiones en que el cielo del Gran Comedor lo descolocaba. Como una claraboya, pero en realidad no. Y si podía ser encantado para mostrar el cielo exterior, eso significaba que podía ser encantado para mostrar todo lo que quisiera ver quién había lanzado el encantamiento. Era como… naturaleza falsa. Los nacidos muggle comprendían cuando se quejaba sobre eso, pero aquellos que habían crecido con magia nunca comprendían cuál era el problema.  
Y ese en sí era un problema.  
Draco, su pelo bañado por la verdadera o falsa luz de luna, se reiría hasta cansarse; quizá bufaría si supiera en lo que estaba pensando. Draco jamás comprendería que había cosas con las que la magia no debería meterse. Como el cielo. La luz de la luna. Las relaciones…. En un mundo sin magia, él jamás habría tenido una oportunidad con alguien como Draco. Alguien como Draco no se habría tomado la molestia de orinar en un Harry incendiándose… si la magia no le hubiera quitado todo el control. Estaban juntos por una violación inducida por la magia, que había llevado a un embarazo mágico. No era real, pero Draco no podía entenderlo. Incluso si su relación volvía a la manera combativa que había sido antes, Draco jamás lo dejaría, nunca le daría la espalda a lo que la Magia había decretado. Estaba atorado con un cara rajada que se volvería un asesino o sería asesinado. Cuando debería estar con un príncipe o algo así.  
Así que tenía mucho que compensarle al rubio. Si Draco no quería tener sexo, entonces no tendrían sexo. Si Draco quería una armada de elfos domésticos, entonces le conseguiría elfos domésticos. Si quería que sus amigos lo trataran bien, lo tratarían bien… o si no, quiénes lo ofendieran ya no serían sus amigos. Si quería que sus amigos Slytherin estuvieran todo el día a su alrededor, entonces así sería. Lo que quisiera, él trataría de conseguírselo… incluso no ser tan "Gryffindor" cuando se refería a enfrentarse a situaciones peligrosas.  
Quería que Draco nunca lamentara haberse vinculado con él.  
Sólo quería que Draco fuera feliz.  
ooooo  
Draco despertó en una extraña, pero altamente confortable, cama. Luego recordó que era su cama de "casado". Él y Harry Potter se habían vinculado el día anterior. La vida definitivamente tenía sentido del humor.  
―¿Potter?… ¿Harry?  
Potter asomó la cabeza desde la puerta del baño.  
―¿Estás despierto?  
―Sí, y tengo que orinar.  
―Oh.  
Potter salió del baño y se movió de la puerta. Minutos después Draco salió y regresó a la cama.  
―Aún estamos en vacaciones, ¿cierto?  
―Cierto.  
―Despiértame en una hora o dos.  
―Eh…  
Draco se giró para mirarlo.  
―¿No me digas que el maldito horario de Pansy me prohíbe volver a dormir?  
―No el de Pansy, el de Madame Pomfrey. Dijo que necesitas desayudar cada día. Estás demasiado delgado.  
―¿Demasiado delgado? ¡Mira!― exclamó el rubio subiendo la parte superior de su pijama, mostrando su estómago― ¡Mira este pedazo de grasa!  
Harry meneó la cabeza.  
―Eso no es grasa, Draco. Es el bebé.  
Draco observó su estómago. El bebé. Cierto. ¿Por qué no había comprendido eso? Por supuesto que era el bebé.  
―Draco, ¿qué sucede?― le preguntó Harry sentándose en la cama, a su lado.  
―Joder, estoy embarazado― dijo Draco, sin importarle disimular el asombro en su voz.  
Por suerte, Harry pareció comprender.  
―Es real ahora que se nota, ¿no es así?  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
―Siempre fue real, pero yo sólo podía… hacerlo a un lado por largos períodos de tiempo. Ahora voy a tener que cargar con él a donde vaya. La vida en Egipto se acabó, Harry.  
Observó con una sonrisa secreta a Potter intentando comprender eso. Por un momento se preguntó si crecer con muggles había dejado al otro sin conocimiento del Nilo y otros países. ¿Quién sabía cómo era la educación entre ese tipo de gente?  
Harry estiró una mano vacilante hasta que Draco asintió. Luego puso la mano en el estómago del otro, justo sobre su bebé.  
―Podemos hacer esto, ¿sabes?  
―Sí, soy un Malfoy: puedo hacer lo que sea. Pero…  
―¿Pero?  
―Mierda. Un bebé, Harry. No sé nada sobre bebés. Soy hijo único. El único bebé que conocí fui yo.  
―Bueno, yo conocí a mi primo Dudley. Y puedo garantizarte que nuestro hijo no saldrá como él.  
―¿Cómo puedes garantizar eso?  
―Porque, aunque quizá lo consintamos demasiado, no seremos ciegos ante sus faltas. Y no tendremos miedo de decirnos cuando alguno de los dos le está permitiendo demasiado. A veces creo que mi tía sabía que Dudley hacía maldades, pero tenía mucho miedo de confrontar a tío Vernon. A veces me pregunto si yo era parte de ese miedo.  
―¿Qué quieres decir?  
―Yo… yo no fui querido. Dumbledore los chantajeó para que me aceptaran. Tal vez… tal vez tía Petunia soportó la mierda de Vernon todos estos años porque tenía miedo de que él me echara a la calle.  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
―Si ellos no te querían, ¿por qué no viviste en otro lado? Eras el Niño Que Vivió. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría de las familias mágicas te habrían recibido con los brazos abiertos.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
―Era por un asunto de protección sanguínea, me mantenía a salvo de Voldemort. Pero no me mantenía a salvo de Vernon o Dudley.  
―¿Qué… qué fue lo te que hicieron?― preguntó Draco vacilante. Estaba seguro de que no le gustaría la respuesta.  
―Vernon odia la magia, odia la idea de que la magia existe. Ellos nunca me dijeron que mis padres eran Magos, que eran gente importante. Me dijeron que habían muerto en un accidente de auto y que así conseguí mi cicatriz. Dijeron que les debía mucho porque habían sido buenos al recibirme…. Como si hubieran hecho algo más que darme la alacena bajo las escaleras.  
Otra vez la alacena.  
―¿Por qué sigues mencionando esa alacena?  
―Fue mi habitación hasta que llegué a Hogwarts.  
―¿Fue tu QUÉ?  
Harry meneó la cabeza y sin notarlo acarició el estómago de Draco.  
―Crecí en una alacena, Draco. No fui nada más que un elfo doméstico para mis tíos, y un saco de boxeo para Dudley y sus amigos.  
―Pero… pero…― farfulló Draco― a ti te agradan los muggles.  
―Y me agradan la mayoría de los magos, aunque Voldemort no. Etiquetar a un grupo porque algunos de sus miembros no son aptos para andar por ahí es algo erróneo. Vernon me odia porque soy mago, y él odia a todos los magos. No quiero ser como Vernon. No quiero ser como Voldemort.  
―Tú me odiabas por ser un Slytherin― señaló Draco.  
―No, te odiaba porque tú trataste a Ron como Dudley me trataba a mí. Y luego te odié porque Ron te odiaba. Eso estuvo mal, pero cuando crecí lo suficiente para comprenderlo, tú y yo ya teníamos una historia de odio mutuo, era demasiado testarudo para admitirlo. Odio la razón por la que tuve que admitirlo, pero estoy feliz de haberlo hecho. Es lindo tener una familia que sea mía y no prestada de alguien más.  
Draco sintió algo en su garganta, pero supuso que era gas por las caricias de Potter en su estómago.  
―¿Mencionaste desayuno? Iré a vestirme―. Se puso de pie y luego se giró a mirar a Harry, que aún estaba sentado en la cama―. No me gustan los muggles, Harry. Pero no voy a socavar lo que le enseñes a nuestro hijo sobre ellos. Sin embargo, te sugiero por el bienestar de tu familia muggle que los mantengas muy lejos de mí. Y mientras están en ello, también podrían mantenerse lo más lejos posible de ti.  
―Cuando cumplí los diecisiete me encontré oficialmente libre de ellos. No volveré, y no expondré a mi hijo con ellos.  
―Bien. Porque si ellos odiaban tu magia, estoy bastante seguro de que no querrían mezclarse con la mía.  
ooooo  
Cuarenta y cinco minutos después encontró a Draco sentado a la mesa Gryffindor. Extraordinariamente, resultó que de todas maneras tenía apetito.  
―¿Cómo te fue en tus EXTASIS, Draco― preguntó Hermione continuando aparentemente con el asunto de "llevémonos bien por el bien de Harry".  
―No puedo decirlo, literalmente: me encantaron para que mantuviera la boca cerrada.  
―Oh, claro. Para que así los profesores no tengan que hacer nuevas preguntas. ¿Asistirás a clases todavía?  
―El profesor Snape dice que es opcional. Pero sospecho que me aburriría sin asistir regularmente.  
Wasley se quedó con la boca abierta.  
―¿Puedes saltarte las clases y te perderás la oportunidad de hacerlo?  
―¿Qué esperas que haga, Wasley? ¿Sentarme en el dormitorio a solas practicando Artes Oscuras?― respondió secamente. Mermelada. Necesitaba mermelada. Claro, estaba al lado de Potter. ¿Tenía que recurrir a Potter para todo lo que necesitaba?― Pásame la mermelada, Harry.  
―Ron no quiso decir nada con su comentario― dijo Harry suavemente, mientras le pasaba la mermelada.  
―Yo tampoco.  
―Oh.  
Esa sería una vida laaarga, y no lo decía de buena manera. Gracias al cielo sus amigos volverían pronto.  
―¿Alguien quiere ir a volar después de que terminemos?― preguntó Weasley, aparentemente intentando hacer las paces.  
―¿Draco?― inquirió Potter, también tratando de compensarlo por su anterior estupidez.  
―Madame Pomfrey me prohibió volar― contestó. Potter lo miró como si fuera a decir algo poco convincente―. Pero ve tú. De todas maneras es hora de que regrese a las mazmorras. Es mi siesta de media mañana.  
―¿No acabas de levantarte?― preguntó Ron confundido.  
Hermione le dio un golpe en el brazo.  
―La condición de Draco― le siseó.  
―Oh, lo siento― se disculpó Ron―. No sé mucho sobre estar embarazado.  
―Bienvenido al club― dijo Draco secamente―. Todo lo que sé es que aparentemente me salté la parte de los vómitos, gracias a Merlín por esos pequeños favores.  
―No hay mucha información sobre los embarazos de los Progenitor― habló Hermione, conocedora―. Espero que estés ayudando a Madame Pomfrey a documentar este evento. Sería una buena idea que tuvieras un diario para anotar tu experiencia.  
Draco compartió una mirada con Harry. No era como si estuviera haciendo algo con el diario que Potter le había dado.  
―Lo pensaré. Diviértete, Harry―. Eso era lo apropiado para decirle a su recién vinculado compañero, ¿cierto?  
―Gracias, Draco. ¿Quieres que te despierte para el almuerzo?  
―¿Qué? ¿Eso no está en el horario de Pansy?― inquirió el rubio haciendo una mala imitación de parecer sorprendido. Harry rió, mientras los otros dos sólo lucían confundidos.  
―Duerme bien, Draco―. Potter levantó una mano para ponerla en el hombro de Draco, pero vaciló hasta que el rubio asintió ligeramente―. Entonces te veré en un rato.  
Y Harry y Weasley se marcharon hablando animadamente.  
―Weasley está manejando esto mejor de lo que pensé― le comentó Draco a Hermione, que se levantó cuando él lo hizo.  
―Él es un sangrepura; aparentemente toda animosidad debe detenerse si hay un bebé involucrado.  
―¿No es la manera de los de tu tipo?―. Draco hizo una mueca interna al darse cuenta de cómo sonó eso. Bueno, al menos no había dicho "sangresucia".  
―Muggles, y por lo tanto los nacidos muggle, supongo, no equivalen necesariamente un embarazo con la propuesta automática de matrimonio.  
Al menos no sonaba ofendida.  
―Pero… eso es barbárico. Obligar a un niño a sufrir por los pecados de sus padres.  
Salieron juntos del Gran Comedor.  
―Ser un bastardo no es considerado tan malo en el mundo muggle.  
―¿No eres molestado por no tener padre o por no ser deseado?  
―Hay algunas personas que son molestadas por los realmente ignorantes, pero…  
―Pero nada. Si es lo mismo para ti, yo prefiero quedarme en el mundo mágico, donde mi hijo tendrá a sus dos padres y puede ganarse los nombres que le digan, no heredarlos.  
Hermione suspiró.  
―Esta es una discusión que sé que no ganaré, así que ni siquiera lo intentaré. Duerme bien, Draco. Voy a la biblioteca a hacer un poco de investigación. Si encuentro algo más sobre los Progenitor, te lo haré saber.  
―Gracias, Gra… Hermione. ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?  
Ella asintió y él se dirigió a solas hacia las mazmorras. Si su padre pudiera verlo ahora: vinculado a Harry Potter, teniendo conversaciones con sangres sucias, embarazado con el heredero Potter…  
Eso, pensó para sí mismo, era la forma adecuada de convertirse en un bastardo.


	24. Capítulo 23. Tengo Seguidores

Draco se acomodó con cuidado y artísticamente en la cama, sabiendo que sus Slytherin vendrían directamente al dormitorio apenas llegaran a Hogwarts. Sus Slytherin. Le gustaba cómo sonaba eso. Aún mejor, los seguidores de Malfoy. Quizá les pondría una marca. Una estilizada y sensata "M" en lugar de un cráneo y una serpiente del mal gusto. ¿Qué había estado pensando su padre cuando permitió que eso manchara su piel sin defectos?  
Sabiendo que jamás tendría una respuesta para eso, volvió a su "arreglo artístico". ¿Debería conjurar pequeños banquillos alrededor de su cama para ellos? ¿O tal vez sólo almohadas para hacerles más fácil el arrodillarse en su presencia? Observó la varita que Pomfrey había amenazado con quitarle si la usaba mucho. Joder; si querían sentarse, podrían conjurar asientos ellos mismos.  
Al oír voces inundando la sala común, se bajó las mangas cubriendo bien sus muñecas y esperó. Segundos después, la puerta se abrió y sus amigos entraron.  
―¿Y bien?― preguntó Pansy ansiosa― ¿Qué sucedió?  
Ruda, pero le dio puntos por su entusiasmo.  
―¿Antes o después de que mi padre apareciera?  
Bocas se abrieron.  
―¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me mandaste una lechuza? Oh, cielos, Draco, ¿qué sucedió?―. Pansy se dejó caer a su lado en la cama.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
―Mentí. Muy bien, debo añadir. Él cree que Potter y yo estamos trabajando en un proyecto de Transfiguración juntos.  
―No entiendo― dijo Blaise lentamente, exigiendo una explicación.  
Pansy les contó sobre el intento de venganza de Mitchell Flint.  
―¿Cómo sabiendo eso no hechizaste al maldito en el tren?― le inquirió Blaise enojado a Pansy― ¿Por qué no nos dijiste para que nosotros hechizáramos al maldito?  
―Porque sé que Draco merece ese honor.  
Draco asintió, complacido ante la justa ira en su nombre de parte de sus seguidores.  
―Ella tiene razón. Ese maldito es mío. Pero suficiente sobre ese insignificante punto. Creo que estaban preguntando sobre cierta ceremonia de vinculo… y su subsecuente juramento de lealtad, fidelidad y sinceridad.  
―Así que tú…― comenzó Pansy tratando de tomar su muñeca.  
Él se alejó de ella.  
―Tuvimos la ceremonia. Dumbledore la ofició. Por ende, los términos de nuestro contrato fueron cumplidos y todos ustedes… me pertenecen.  
―Pero…―. Nada más salió de la boca de Blaise cuando el contrato se materializó frente a él. Lo agarró y lo leyó, luego lo pasó.  
―¿Por lo menos te casaste?― preguntó Pansy― Eso nos daría algo de protección.  
―No como lo habría hecho el que te hubieras vinculado― se quejó Millicent.  
―Tú estabas allí cuando se formuló el contrato, Millie― le recordó Pansy.  
―¡Bueno, se supone que ustedes son los inteligentes!  
―¡Draco es el inteligente!― exclamaron Pansy y Blaise al mismo tiempo.  
Draco rió.  
―Eso soy. Ahora, póstrense a mis pies como buenos seguidores.  
―¿Estamos jodidos, Draco?― preguntó Greg mientras se arrodillaba al borde de la cama como los demás. Ninguno conjuró una almohada.  
―¿Les haría eso?― preguntó a su vez Draco, meneando la cabeza― He aquí el poder de un Malfoy.  
Con esas palabras permitió que su manga se corriera hacia atrás, revelando el brazalete.  
―Maldito astuto― murmuró Blaise.  
―¿Cómo?― fue la única palabra que logró decir Pansy.  
―No tengo ni idea― dijo Draco honestamente―. Supongo que es la mierda que recibes cuando follas con el jodido salvador del universo.  
―Genial― dijo Millicent.  
―¿Y ahora qué?― preguntó Vincent levantándose del suelo con las rodillas crujiéndole.  
―Ahora― dijo Draco dándole una palmadita al borde de la cama para que se sentaran. Podía ser generoso en privado―, conversemos y luego planeamos.  
ooooo  
―Extrañas estar con él.  
Harry miró a Hermione, que se había sentado a su lado. Era un lindo día y la mayoría de los estudiantes estaban afuera, excepto por Ron y Seamus, que estaban en detención por una broma que hicieron en Adivinación. Harry estaba sentado bajo el árbol que él, Ron y Hermione consideraban "suyo". Draco estaba al otro lado del lago, en la "zona Slytherin". Harry sabía eso porque había estado observando al rubio casi toda la hora que permaneció sentado allí. ¿Era porque extrañaba a su pareja? Las clases habían comenzado hace tres días, y Draco estuvo rodeado constantemente por Slyhterins. Y mientras era cierto que no estaban juntos en realidad, quizá Hermione tenía razón. Quizá extrañaba el contacto que habían tenido durante las vacaciones.  
―Ellos lo cuidan bien.  
―¿Sus compañeros?  
Harry asintió.  
―Son casi como Hufflepuff cuando se refiere a él― murmuró Hermione― ¿De verdad van a unirse al lado de la Luz?  
―Sí. Sólo están pensando en la forma más fácil de hacerlo.  
Ella abrió el libro que traía consigo, pero ni siquiera el conocimiento en la palma de su mano pudo distraerla del placer puro de estar al aire libre. Se rindió y transfiguró una hoja en una manta. Harry se unió a ella, ambos se acostaron sobre la manta mirando en dirección a los Slytherin.  
―Al principio pensé que todo era un engaño― dijo Hermione―. Draco involucrándose contigo, el embarazo…. Creía que era un plan de Quien Tú Sabes…  
―Voldemort― la corrigió Harry con familiaridad.  
―Pensé que era un plan de Voldemort para volverte vulnerable. Pero cuando la ceremonia de vínculo funcionó, supe que era real. Estoy feliz por ti, Harry.  
Harry le sonrió y volvió a mirar a Draco. Él también había deducido algunas cosas. Hecho: había estado bajo la influencia de algo cuando violó a Draco. Conclusión: alguien tenía algo planeado. No sabía si querían enviarlo a Azkaban, humillar a Draco, o si el embarazo había sido parte del plan original o un bono adicional. Hecho: Draco y Snape habían averiguando quién estaba tras el plan. Si no, estarían tan vigilantes que dejarían pequeño a Ojo Loco. Hecho: ambos habían dejado con rapidez la investigación. Suposición: debió ser un Slytherin de buena posición con los dos. O si no, el perpetrador habría sido cazado sistemáticamente y luego colgado en el Gran Comedor por sus entrañas. Hecho… no, Suposición: Draco y sus Slytherin habían estado bastante desesperados por alejarse de Voldemort. Claro, Draco había tomado su decisión final basado en el bebé, pero Harry pudo notar que no estaba devastado por no tener que convertirse en un mortífago. Los otros Slytherin tampoco parecían devastados.  
Así que el culpable que había causado que violara a Draco era un Slytherin que le agradaba a Draco y a Snape, y que quería desesperadamente una manera de evitar servir a Voldemort. Incluso un Gryffindor, pensó con una sonrisa satisfecha, se habría dado cuenta que había tenido que ser uno de los amigos de Draco el que había hecho todo. O quizá todos juntos. Tal vez se habían unido para sacrificar a su líder, sabiendo que si alguien podía salvar una mala situación, era Draco. El rubio probablemente había estado furioso cuando se enteró, pero él y Snape debieron buscar su propia retribución y dieron el asunto por cerrado. A Harry le picaban las manos por tener una parte de los culpables, pero se daba cuenta de que cruzaría una línea si interfería. Él y Draco podían estar vinculados, pero los demás Slytherin aún estaban fuera de límites.  
Y, claro está, él no debería saber nada de eso. ¿Qué tan idiota creían los Slytherin que era? Su pobre, traicionado-por-sus-amigos-por-el-bien-mayor-Draco, tendría un duro despertar un día.  
Pobre Draco. Sí, claro. El idiota, después de su enojo inicial, probablemente se aprovechó del hecho de haber sido el "cordero del sacrificio" para los Slytherin. Un pobre mártir y toda esa mierda. O no.  
―Desearía conocerlo mejor― reflexionó Harry en voz alta.  
―Ustedes pasarán el resto de sus vidas juntos. Creo que tendrás tiempo para conocerlo después.  
Harry aflojó los dedos que se encontró repentinamente enterrando en la tierra.  
―Quizá no tendré mucho tiempo después, Hermione.  
―¡Harry!  
―Es cierto y lo sabes. Después de Sirius… no estaba suicida o algo así, pero llegué a aceptar que probablemente no llegaré a los veinte. Mi única preocupación era al morir llevarme a Voldemort conmigo. Pero ahora… mi hijo podría crecer como yo. Quiero decir, con Draco cambiando de bando, sus probabilidades de supervivencia son casi tan bajas como las mías.  
―Él no crecerá como tú, Harry― le dijo Hermione, sonriéndole con nostalgia―. Sin importar lo que suceda, él sabrá que es hijo de Harry Potter. El mundo mágico se asegurará de eso. Ni siquiera Voldemort puede eliminar a todos los Weasley.  
Harry rió.  
―Lo dice la candidata más probable a ser una nueva Weasley.  
Ella se sonrojó.  
―Ron y yo aún no estamos tan serios.  
―Bueno, quizá podrían si no pasara tanto tiempo en detención― señaló Harry amablemente.  
―Cállate, Harry. Ron y yo estamos donde queremos estar. Y hablando de estar en el lugar adecuado, creo que tú estarás allí en un minuto.  
Harry levantó la mirada y notó a Draco acercándose. Pansy Parkinson le gritó algo y él se detuvo, luego ella se le unió en su camino hacia los Gryffindor.  
―Harry.  
―Draco―. No estaba seguro de cómo actuar en público. Claro, Parkinson lo había visto con Draco, pero ambas ocasiones habían sido emergencias.  
Draco pareció comprender su reticencia.  
―No te preocupes por Pans. Yo venía a hablar contigo, pero ella dijo que si tú tendrás a tu amiguita contigo, yo también debía tener una.  
Harry se giró con rapidez hacia Hermione, listo para calmar sus ánimos. Pero la encontró sonriéndole a la otra chica.  
―¿Podríamos hacer poleras a juego?― preguntó Hermione traviesa.  
―Después conversaremos― respondió Pansy con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
Mujeres. Tal vez había una buena razón por la que se había casado con Draco.  
―Tomen asiento― les dijo Harry.  
Los dos Slytherin, elegantemente, doblaron sus piernas sobre la manta.  
―Mis seg… compañeros y yo hemos estado discutiendo el futuro, y aunque no somos videntes, sabemos que no tenemos futuro si Voldemort no es derrotado― habló Draco en voz baja.  
―Nadie lo tendrá― respondió Harry.  
―El Sombrero Seleccionador nos ha estado advirtiendo por años, aconsejándonos que las Casas deben unirse dentro de Hogwarts. Es tiempo de escuchar sus advertencias.  
―Pero Harry y tú lo han hecho― recalcó Hermione.  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
―Dentro de Hogwarts todavía no lo hemos hecho. Para los demás estudiantes somos enemigos aún.  
―¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?― preguntó Harry. De seguro Draco no estaba recomendando…  
Draco suspiró.  
―No es mi primera opción o la segunda, pero es la mejor. No somos como ustedes los Gryffindor. Estudiamos el problema primero, luego actuamos. Así que créanme cuando les digo que es la mejor opción, dada la información que tenemos.  
―Yo estudio primero― protestó Hermione.  
―Giratiempo― dijo Harry, recordándole cuando habían salvado a Buckbeak y Sirius. Dumbledore había hecho la sugerencia, pero había sido idea de Hermione al fin y al cabo―. Así que…― se detuvo, incapaz de decirlo.  
―¿A menos que tengas alguna objeción?  
Negó con la cabeza. No le importaba quién supiera… a menos que pusiera en peligro a Draco.  
―¿Es seguro para ti?  
Draco miró a la distancia.  
―Dejé a un lado lo "seguro" en el momento en que te escogí a ti, Harry.  
Hubo un doloroso momento de silencio.  
―Esto funcionará― declaró Pansy―. Es hora de que dejemos de ignorar a aquellos que pueden ayudarnos simplemente porque va en contra de lo que nos han enseñado. Debemos volver a las formas antiguas, confiar en las señales, escuchar los presagios y advertencias. Sabemos que Potter es la clave, que él derrotará a Quien Ustedes Saben. Pero éste… conflicto, guerra, lo que sea, no es sólo Potter y el Señor Oscuro. Todos tenemos nuestras partes qué jugar.  
Harry estaba impresionado, y pudo notar que Hermione también lo estaba. Habían estado tan cegados por Voldemort siendo un Slytherin, que no habían considerado que astucia, sagacidad y ambición no eran rasgos malos para poseer.  
Harry lentamente tocó el hombro de Draco.  
―¿Y tu padre?  
―Estará furioso, en especial por haberle mentido a la cara el otro día. Pero creo que he ideado una manera para que se retrase cuando se entere.  
Harry asintió, confiando en que Draco haría lo que fuera mejor para su interés. Era muy liberador saber que alguien no estaba sacrificándose a sí mismo por él.  
―Entonces lo haremos… jugaremos nuestra parte. ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo, Draco?  
―¿Con las varitas en alto?― murmuró Draco. Luego levantó la cara orgulloso y le dedicó una media sonrisa típica Malfoy― Como hago todo, Harry: con estilo.


	25. Capítulo 24. Encuentros En El Gran Comedor

Draco inspeccionó la vista desde la mesa Gryffindor… y no estaba impresionado. Hmph. Uno creería que el Niño Dorado de Dumbledore tendría una vista decente. Pero no, era sólo el Gran Comedor y nada más. Qué lástima.  
Aún era temprano y la luz del sol tentaba a la mayoría a de los estudiantes a quedarse afuera el mayor tiempo posible, así que la sala estaba vacía, excepto por un trío de jóvenes Hufflepuff que reían sobre algo y no prestaban atención a los demás ocupantes del lugar. Esas tontitas criaturas. Él y Blaise habían apostado que los Hufflepuff reirían incluso bajo un Crucio. Si se hubiera vuelta un mortífago, podría haberlo averiguado.  
Mmh… ¿Cuál era el valor de esa apuesta?  
―Los Gryffindor se acercan― siseó Blaise desde su lugar más allá en la mesa. Draco, claro está, ocupaba un asiento a lado de Harry. Blaise había decidido ser un caballero y se sentó al final de los "traidores" Slytherin, protegiendo a los demás de posibles Gryffindor furiosos. Draco pensó que toda su explicación era pura mierda; Blaise sólo quería estar más cerca de la puerta.  
―¿Visitando los barrios bajos, Harry?― preguntó Finnigan en la que probablemente pensó era una manera fina.  
―Estoy sentando con amigos, Seamus. No hay nada malo con eso, ¿cierto?  
Draco estaba impresionado. La voz de Harry tenía el tono justo de casualidad con un deje de desafío. Y al parecer, Finnigan no era tan tonto como parecía.  
―No, Harry. No hay nada malo con eso― aceptó Seamus encogiéndose de hombros junto a los demás, y los cuatro se sentaron sin más comentarios.  
―Los tienes bien entrenados― le susurró Draco a Potter.  
―Ellos no…― comenzó el pelinegro. Luego meneó la cabeza―. Me conocen hace mucho tiempo. Me están dando el beneficio de la duda.  
Draco rodó los ojos. ¿Acaso Potter no comprendía la cantidad de influencia que tenía? La gente siempre le besaría el trasero esperando que salvara los suyos.  
―Slytherin.  
Draco se tensó ante la nueva advertencia de Blaise. Esto podría ser… difícil. ¿Por qué había accedido a esta… unión de Casas? No le importaba salvar Hogwarts o cómo Pansy había dicho, a "la nueva generación Slytherin". ¿Por qué había escuchado a sus seguidores? ¿Por qué sus seguidores le habían solicitado este tipo de comportamiento? ¿Acaso los seguidores no debían sólo escuchar y no hacer sugerencias que arriesgaban su vida y su integridad física?  
Nott estaba equivocado: él sería un pésimo Señor Oscuro.  
―¿Señor Malfoy?  
Draco se giró y miró a los ojos al Slytherin de segundo año. Dos chicos, uno de quinto y uno de sexto estaban parados tras él. Cobardes.  
―¿Sí, Bennington?  
Conocía a todos por nombre. Añadía terror al que ya sentían por él.  
―¿Por qué…?― se interrumpió el niño, asustado de completar la pregunta. Luego, uno de sus compañeros le dio un codazo en la espalda― ¿Por qué está sentado aquí en lugar de en nuestra mesa?  
―Porque esta es una mesa de Hogwarts, lo que significa que también es mía. Nada aquí le pertenece sólo a una Casa. No tenemos por qué sentarnos sólo en una mesa. No tenemos que ser amigos sólo de aquellos que son de nuestra Casa. Una Casa es solamente el lugar donde está tu dormitorio, no tu vida.  
―¿Entonces… entonces está diciendo que Potter es su amigo ahora?― la confusión del chico estaba reflejada en los rostros tras él, y en los demás rostros del Gran Comedor. Pobre Bennington. Todos escondidos tras un niño de doce años. Draco sonrió. Bennington sería un excelente Slytherin.  
―Sí, Bennington. Harry es mi amigo. Saluda al señor Potter, un estudiante de Hogwarts como tú.  
―Hola, señor Potter― dijo Bennington obediente.  
―Hola, Bennington. Puedes llamarme Harry si lo deseas. ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
―Og… Ogden, señor.  
―¿Quieres tomar asiento, Ogden?― le preguntó Potter haciéndose a un lado para ofrecerle espacio.  
―No… no gracias, señor. Pero aprecio la oferta― concluyó Odgen y dio un gran paso atrás para marcharse casi corriendo hacia la mesa Slytherin.  
―Eso fue divertido― dijo Draco con una gran sonrisa.  
―Qué chico más educado― comentó Hermione.  
―Mejor dicho petrificado― dijo Harry secamente― ¿Qué le hiciste, Draco?  
―Los modales son señal de buena crianza― respondió Draco. Iba a añadir "pero estoy seguro que ese es un concepto extraño para ustedes", sin embargo consideró su ubicación actual y mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
El Gran Comedor siguió llenándose con estudiantes que observaban, cuchicheaban y señalaban. Justo cuando Draco estaba preguntándose cuál hechizo sería más efectivo… y seriamente consideraba comenzar con la mesa de profesores, ya que ellos sabían y aún así estaban mirando… Ron Wealsey entró. El silencio resultante fue tan completo y repentino que miró alrededor para ver quién había lanzado un hechizo silenciador.  
Pero no era un hechizo; simplemente una multitud esperando ver qué harían el mejor amigo de Potter y su gran enemigo Malfoy. Weasley no notó nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y se dejó caer en el asiento vacío a lado de Granger.  
―Odio las detenciones― murmuró a nadie en particular.  
―Pero fue una gran broma la que hiciste en Adivinación― dijo Crabbe, que estaba sentado a su derecha.  
Ron sonrió sin una pizca de arrepentimiento.  
―Sí, lo fue, ¿no es así?―. Se sentó derecho y miró alrededor. La multitud contuvo el aliento― ¿Malfoy?  
La multitud se tensó por la anticipación.  
―¿Sí, Weasley?  
El nivel de emoción aumentó.  
―Pásame las salchichas―. El plato fue entregado―. Gracias.  
El Gran Comedor explotó.  
―Pero qué bullicio el de hoy― comentó el pelirrojo, masticando alegremente uno de los artículos solicitados.  
―Fiebre de primavera― respondió Draco.  
―Oh, no sabía nada de eso. Demasiado ocupado puliendo bolas de cristal.  
―Hablando de eso― interrumpió Hermione― ¿Por qué llegaste después de Seamus?  
―Tiré una de las bolas accidentalmente, tuve que lavar tazas de té después.  
―No es divertido― murmuró Goyle con simpatía.  
―Lavar tazones es más fácil― comentó Crabbe.  
El ruido de fondo aumentó.  
―¿Harry?― susurró Draco.  
―¿Sí?― susurró Harry a su vez.  
―Bésame.  
―¡¿Qué?!― eso definitivamente no fue un susurro. Miró nervioso alrededor, luego continuó susurrando― Eh… quizá deberíamos esperar hasta que se recuperen del primer shock.  
―Esta es la ocasión perfecta. Confía en mí.  
―Yo…  
Ya que el tiempo adecuado era extremadamente importante, Draco decidió tomar al toro por los cuernos, por decirlo así. Tomó a Potter por las orejas y lo acercó a sí. Eso fue tentativo al principio, luego Potter pareció comprender que supuestamente debía participar y bueno… no fue tan malo. Potter lucía un poco mareado cuando Draco lo liberó y el Slytherin sonrió.  
―¿Estás bien?― preguntó.  
Potter asintió tontamente.  
Draco rió encantado.  
Harry parpadeó y sonrió.  
―Tu definición de "estilo" es algo a lo que me costará acostumbrarme.  
―No es lo mismo que "sutil", ¿cierto?― bromeó Draco. Fue un buen beso, no le asustó en lo más mínimo. Quizá deberían intentar otro en el futuro próximo.  
―Creo que los rompiste a todos.  
Draco miró alrededor de la habitación. Todos los ojos estaban fijos en ellos. Bocas congeladas en diferentes posiciones, al igual que manos, y toda la comida había sido detenida en su camino.  
―Pronto se les quitará.  
―¿Huh?  
De pronto las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de golpe y Mitchell Flint entró a tropezones, sus manos presionadas con fuerza sobre su frente. Primero fue a la mesa Slytherin furioso. Cuando nadie reaccionó, buscó en la habitación hasta encontrar a Draco. Marchó hacia la mesa Gryffindor.  
―¡¿Qué me hiciste hijo de perra?!  
―¿De qué hablas, Flint?― inquirió Draco parpadeando inocentemente.  
―¡De esto!― bramó y bajó las manos. Todos en el Gran Comedor jadearon como uno. En lugar de una frente, había un par de redondas nalgas. Dos segundos después, hubo un sonido y los montículos de piel se estremecieron.  
Mitchell Flint se había tirado un pedo desde la cabeza.  
Draco arrugó la nariz y movió su mano abanicando el aire.  
―Cielos, Flint, ¿acaso nadie te ha enseñado modales?―. Flint fue por su varita. Antes de que pudiera sacarla completamente, una mesa completa de personas tuvieron sus varitas apuntadas hacia él. Draco se preguntó brevemente si debería agradecer a los Gryffindor por su apoyo, pero decidió que sólo eran ellos siendo Gryffindor―. Deberías hacer que alguien le dé una mirada eso, ¿sabes? Creo que los muggles los llaman… ¿proctólogo?― miró a Granger para confirmar. Había escuchado a unos sangre sucias hablando sobre diferentes tipos de medi…uh, doctores… y a él le había entrado la curiosidad.  
Flint botó su varita y se arrojó hacia la garganta de Draco. Pero se encontró con una muralla llamada Potter.  
Una furiosa muralla Potter.  
Draco pensó que su pareja era bastante impresionante. Los ojos verdes destellaron tras esos estúpidos anteojos. El gancho de derecha aterrizó sólidamente. Y la picada para seguir a Flint al suelo con facilidad pudo realizarse desde una escoba. Harry, al parecer, no necesitaba de mucha tutela en estilo.  
―¡Suficiente, señor Potter!  
El profesor Snape estaba de pie a un lado de los luchadores, su varita en la mano pero sin usarla. Harry le dio otro golpe al chico y se levantó gruñendo.  
―¡Estás en mi lista, Flint!  
―Él… él me está amenazando, profesor― se quejó Flint a su Jefe de Casa.  
―Usted comenzó las amenazas, señor Flint. Potter estaba en su derecho de defender a su… compañero.  
―¡Pero…! ¡Pero Malfoy me hizo esto!  
Draco bufó.  
―Tú te lo hiciste a ti mismo, Flint, cuando se te ocurrió informarle a mi padre sobre mis asuntos personales―. Se aseguró de que todos escucharan su amenaza. No que tuviera alguna esperanza de que no llegara a oídos de Lucius. Sólo les estaba dando a ellos, y a Harry, la advertencia justa de la retribución que vendría.  
―Vamos donde Madame Pomfrey― dijo Snape―. Parece estar sufriendo del peor caso de acné que he visto―. La cabeza de Flint volvió a tirar un pedo― ¡Cúbrete!― ordenó el profesor antes de llevarse al chico a rastras fuera del Gran Comedor.  
Ron esperó hasta que las puertas se cerraran antes de largarse a reír. El resto de los estudiantes lo siguió.  
Todo el asunto del beso Potter-Malfoy fue medio olvidado con la diversión.  
Bueno, no en realidad. Pero era más seguro sólo reír.


	26. Capítulo 25. No Exactamente Una Casa de Campo

Harry pensó que el silencio entre él y Draco se sentía bastante sociable mientras se dirigían a la oficina de Dumbledore. Los últimos días habían sido más pacíficos de lo que esperaba después de su exhibición en el Gran Comedor. Lo sucedido con Flint no sólo puso el beso en un segundo plano en la mente de los estudiantes, también sirvió como advertencia directa de lo que sucedería si comentaban los asuntos de Malfoy sin el permiso de Malfoy. Harry no dudaba que eventualmente llegaría la noticia a El Profeta, pero todavía no sucedía.

La reacción de Ron también ayudó. Era bien conocido que nadie odiaba más a Draco que Ron. Así que cuando aceptó la presencia de los Slytherin en territorio Gryffindor y el que él besara al rubio de alguna manera apagó la indignación de muchos. Harry le había agradecido después, y Ron sólo se había encogido de hombros murmurando algo sobre su padre aconsejando a sus hijos sobre los peligros de la primera cena con la familia política. Considerando el estremecimiento que recorrió a Ron, Harry brevemente se preguntó cómo sería el lado de la familia de la señora Weasley.

―Harry, Draco, adelante. ¿Un caramelo de limón?― saludó Dumbledore sosteniendo un platito con dulces en una mano mientras que con la otra se acariciaba la barba.

Ambos declinaron.

― ¿Quería hablar con nosotros, Director?― preguntó Harry educado pero tenso.

―Sé que ambos tienen preocupaciones sobre lo que sucederá después de que dejen Hogwarts. Quiero alivianar esas preocupaciones diciéndoles que no tienen que marcharse.

― ¿Señor?― inquirió Harry confundido. Deseaba que Dumbledore llegara más rápido al punto cuando hacía declaraciones como esa.

―Hogwarts es una parte vital de la Comunidad Mágica. Dentro de sus paredes está el futuro del mundo mágico; estudiantes que algún día serán el próximo Ministro de Magia, el más renombrado Sanador, incluso el siguiente Director. También es un símbolo de fuerza en estos tiempos difíciles, y temo que si Hogwarts llegara a caer debido a las maquinaciones del señor Ryddle, toda la población mágica perdería su corazón. Por ende, creo que Hogwarts debería ser protegida a todo costo, que no necesariamente significa Aurores, ya que ellos son requeridos en otras partes y ya son bastante pocos. No, Hogwarts necesita ser defendida por los suyos, y es por eso que he propuesto la formación de H.O.G.A.R.

― ¿Hogar?

―Hogwarts: Organización General de Ayuda y Regimiento. Consistirá completamente en ex alumnos de Hogwarts, que serán entrenados no sólo por los profesores de aquí, sino también por un grupo de instructores externos. La paga será similar al sistema de Aurores y, por supuesto, será incluido alojamiento y comida. Durante un tiempo Hogwarts fue la única academia mágica europea, y la inscripción era tan grande que estaba dividida en una parte inferior y otra superior para aquellos que ya habían pasado sus TIMOs. Con la apertura de otras academias, la sección baja del colegio fue sellado. Ahora será reabierto para que se vuelva dormitorios y salas de entrenamiento para el regimiento.

― ¿Y usted quiere que nos volvamos miembros de ese regimiento?― preguntó Harry esperando que eso fuera lo que Dumbledore quería decir.

―Los miembros fundadores― dijo Dumbledore solemne.

Harry apenas podía creerlo. Básicamente se volvería un Auror sin dejar el único hogar que conocía. Miró emocionado a Draco, que se veía considerablemente menos emocionado.

― ¿Draco?

―No estoy en condición de volverme una especie de soldado, Harry. Madame Pomfrey ya me ha amenazado con quitarme la varita si la utilizo mucho durante el día.

―Draco, tu vínculo con Harry te asegura un lugar a su lado. El que tú estés allí, a pesar de tu condición, no es un problema. Sin embargo, las guerras se ganan tanto con pensamientos como con acciones. Tus conocimientos e inteligencia nos vendrán muy bien― le explicó Dumbledore con gentileza.

―Hasta que mi mente se vuelva puré, y pase mis días babeando y luciendo como si hubiera tragado una de las calabazas de Hagrid― respondió Draco con amargura―. Eso es lo que usted espera, ¿no es así? Es por eso que tuve que tomar mis EXTASIS antes. Es por eso que lanzó hechizos de monitoreo sobre mí.

Harry miró a Draco en shock, luego a Dumbledore. Supo por la falta de brillo en los ojos del Director que lo que Draco había dicho era cierto.

―El embarazo ha fortalecido mucho tu magia si has notado lo que he hecho― dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente, como si no hubiera violado los derechos de Draco.

―Quíteselos― demandó Harry en nombre de Draco.

―No puede― respondió Draco secamente―. Después de todo, el Niño-Que-Vivió-Para-Salvar-Todos-Sus-Traseros podría ser atacado por su pareja vinculada y entonces, ¿quién les salvaría el culo?

―Es tanto para tu protección, Draco, como para la de Harry― declaró Dumbledore.

Harry no podía creer que el director lo hubiera admitido. Draco estaba siendo observado como un criminal para proteger al Niño Que Vivió. No era correcto. No era justo. Lo enfurecía completamente.

― ¡Quíteselos, Dumbledore!

El plato de dulces de Dumbledore se remeció en el escritorio.

―Por favor cálmate, Harry. No querrás lastimar a Draco accidentalmente.

―No me use para controlarlo― le advirtió Draco.

Pero Harry sabía que Dumbledore tenía razón. No podía permitirse salirse de control.

―Está bien, Draco. No quiero lastimarte y si no tengo cuidado, lo haría.

Draco asintió.

―Bien. Entonces dejemos el asunto. Si no soy vigilando, yo podría lastimarte. Significa que estamos iguales.

Harry miró sus manos, la pulsera alrededor de su muñeca parecía brillar.

―No tienes que quedarte aquí conmigo, ¿sabes? Podrías ocultarte o algo así.

― ¿De verdad crees que hay algún lugar más seguro que Hogwarts?

―No― respondió Harry honestamente. Hogwarts siempre había sido su santuario.

―Entonces, quedémonos. ¿Asumo que este grupo también está abierto para los Slytherin?― preguntó Draco mirando a Dumbledore.

― ¡Por supuesto, mi muchacho! Después de todo, eso significa la R…, Regimiento: una unidad o grupo de piezas complementarias que contribuyan a un solo efecto. Eso significa que quiero representantes de todo Hogwarts… Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff… involucrados en esta labor. Debemos unirnos, y gracias a ustedes dos, la unificación ha comenzado. Espero que continúen guiando a Hogwarts de esta manera.

― ¿Habrá una convocatoria abierta para unirse, o sólo será por invitación?― preguntó Harry.

―Será anunciado en la última reunión de Séptimo. Eso les dará a los estudiantes tiempo suficiente para pensar en su decisión. Claro está, si hay algún estudiante en particular con quien quieran conversar sobre esto antes del anuncio oficial, tienen mi permiso para hacerlo―. Dumbledore se puso de pie y le dio la vuelta al escritorio hasta quedar frente a ellos―. Caballeros, no quiero que piensen que esta es su única opción. Ambos tienen mi apoyo y protección sin importar lo que decidan hacer cuando terminen sus estudios.

Pero Harry sabía que esta era la mejor opción para mantener seguros a Draco y al bebé. Miró a Draco y descubrió que él había llegado a la misma conclusión.

―Aceptamos su invitación para ser parte de H.O.G.A.R., señor.

― ¡Qué emocionante!― la sonrisa de Dumbledore fue más brillante que el sol que entraba por las ventanas― En el momento en que ustedes dos entraron en estos muros, ellos me susurraron que ustedes serían los portadores del cambio. Dada su historia aquí, no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno, hasta que fui testigo de su vínculo y sentí el comienzo de una nueva era para esta venerable institución, al igual que para todo el mundo mágico. Ambos harán grandes cosas, caballeros… grandes cosas.

Incómodo con lo que sonaba como otra profecía, Harry se puso de pie; Draco lo imitó.

―Gracias por considerarnos para su… eh… proyecto, profesor. Sepa que defenderemos Hogwarts a la medida de nuestras posibilidades.

―Eso ya lo sé, Harry.

El pelinegro le indicó con una mirada a Draco que se marcharan y con rapidez salieron de la oficina antes de que Dumbledore pudiera seguir. No quería saber que había algo más que supuestamente debía hacer; matar a Voldemort era más que suficiente.

ooooo

―No dejes que el viejo te moleste― le dijo Draco mientras bajaban las escaleras. Era sábado, lo que significaba que no tenían clases. Salieron fuera del castillo.

―No estoy…― comenzó Potter, luego suspiró―. A veces desearía poder vivir mi vida sin ninguna expectativa.

―Eso es lo que estás haciendo.

Potter rodó los ojos.

―Oh, ¿en serio?

―Estás vinculado conmigo y tendré a tu hijo. No puedes decirme que eso estaba en las expectativas de alguien― le dijo Draco.

Potter sonrió.

―Supongo que tienes razón. Así que, ¿estás de acuerdo con este asunto del H.O.G.A.R?

―Pese a lo que dijo el director, no tenemos otras opciones.

―Podríamos huir. América, Australia…

― ¿Y tus "expectativas"?

―Al diablo con ellas. Lo única que quiero es mantenerte seguro a ti y al bebé.

Fue turno de Draco para suspirar. Potter podía ser tan… fervoroso.

―Ya sabes cuál es la mejor manera de hacer eso.

Potter asintió.

―Que mate a Voldemort.

Sonaba tan resignado y triste que Draco no pudo evitar darle una palmadita en el hombro.

―Te ayudaré, ¿sabes? Durante el tiempo que pueda.

―Gracias― murmuró Harry―. Yo también te ayudaré si algo se pone raro por el embarazo. Pero es sólo especulación, ¿cierto?

Draco se encogió de hombros y se sonrojó.

―Ya ha sucedido algo.

― ¿Qué? ¿Algo malo?― preguntó Harry ansioso.

―No, no malo… sólo raro. ¿Recuerdas que Pomfrey dijo que el bebé es muy protector de sí mismo? Pude sentir cómo se apoderaba de mi magia cuando mi padre apareció en la enfermería.

― ¡Draco! Tu padre pudo…

―Pero tú y Dumbledore llegaron corriendo al rescate, así que no pasó nada― dijo Draco con total naturalidad―. Y eso no es lo más raro que ha pasado.

―Cuéntame.

―Hace unas noches tuve una pesadilla. No recuerdo de qué se trataba, pero desperté y mi corazón latía como loco. De repente, sentí un jalón en mi magia y todas las velas del dormitorio se encendieron. Creo que el bebé también se asustó y, durante las última noches y aunque no he tenido pesadillas, las velas están encendidas cuando despierto en la mañana. Blaise ha comenzado a dormir con los ojos cubiertos, y nada molesta a Vince o Greg una vez que están dormidos. Pero es… extraño saber que es mi magia la causante, pero no por mi voluntad.

―Suena como…

―Imperius. Lo sé…. En realidad no sé por qué me enojé tanto con Dumbledore por los hechizos de monitoreo, de verdad están para mi propia seguridad. Ojalá ahora que tengo una idea sobre el futuro, el bebé se sienta más seguro y no recurra tanto a mi magia.

―El futuro. No es exactamente una casa de campo, ¿no es así?― comentó Harry mientras se dirigían al lago.

― ¿Por qué querrías una casa de campo?

―Es una cosa muggle. En todos los grandes romances, las parejas que terminan juntas se van a vivir a una hermosa casa de campo con rosas alrededor de la puerta, un gran patio y un magnifico jardín. Oh, y un columpio colgando de un gran árbol. En realidad son puras tonterías.

Tonterías en las que Harry al parecer creía. Draco sintió un deje de culpa por su parte en negarle a Harry su fantasía muggle. Culpó al bebé por la foránea sensación.

―Quizá no tenemos una casa de campo, Harry, pero tenemos las mejores protecciones del mundo mágico. Y no podemos quejarnos por vivir en un castillo en lugar de una casa de campo, ¿no es así?― le dijo regalándole una sonrisa indulgente― En lugar de jardín, tenemos invernaderos de herbología y el encantador Bosque Prohibido. Y… ― arrojó una bellota al aire y agitó su varita. Un columpio se colgó de una rama cercana.

―Puras tonterías― repitió Harry con una gran sonrisa, corriendo a subirse al columpio.

―Puras tonterías― secundó Draco aplaudiendo a Harry cuando comenzó a columpiarse.


	27. Capítulo 26. Un Día En Hogsmeade

Era el sábado antes del comienzo de los EXTASIS y cada chico de séptimo de Hogwarts estaba en Hogsmeade. El día siguiente lo pasarían estudiando, pero éste era SU día e iban a disfrutarlo. Ya no estaban obstaculizados por las divisiones de Casas y los grupos de magos y brujas eran grandes y bulliciosos. Los residentes de Hogsmeade no estaban seguros de qué era diferente, pero sabían que algo lo era. Fue evidente por cómo se quedaron mirando a Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy sentados lado a lado en las Tres Escobas. Algunos incluso miraban por las ventas o las puertas del establecimiento.

― ¿Dónde está Flint cuando lo necesitas?― gruñó Draco cuando dejaban la taberna.

Aunque Pomfrey había logrado volver la frente del idiota a la normalidad, Draco siempre podía volver a hechizarlo. Había sido un buen hechizo: una combinación de transfiguración y un encantamiento. El profesor Flitwick lo había felicitado por eso. McGonagall sólo lo había mirado por encima de sus anteojos.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

―Con todos los problemas que solías causar en Hogsmeade, estoy segura que esta no es la primera vez que eres observado, Draco― dijo Granger mientras se dirigía a la tienda de libros. Weasley la tomó del brazo y mejor la guio hacia Honeydukes.

―Sí, bueno, es la primera vez que soy observado teniendo seis meses de embarazo― respondió defensivamente. Ser observado por ser un Malfoy era una cosa; ser observado por ser un fenómeno era otra.

― ¿No es la razón por la que todos estamos usando túnicas? ¿Para qué no sobresalgas?― preguntó Weasley.

―Nadie se ha dado cuenta, Draco― agregó Potter con gentileza.

Draco hizo una mueca. Quizá ellos no podían notarlo, pero de seguro él si podía. Toda su ropa había sido encantada para agrandarse, y su cuerpo ya no se movía de la manera en que esperaba. Sabía que las brujas se ponían grandes cuando estaban esperando, pero esto era ridículo. Y todavía le faltaban tres meses. No creía que pudiera lograrlo.

―Oh, cielos―. Un paso dentro de la tienda de dulces y el aroma azucarado le provocó ganas de vomitar.

― ¿Draco?

Negó con la cabeza y salió.

―Te esperaré aquí―. Había evitado las náuseas matutinas, pero a veces los olores fuertes lo afectaban―. Quizá no puedo soportar el olor de la tienda, Potter, pero igual quiero chocolate― dijo cuándo el otro se movió como si fuera a quedarse afuera con él.

Potter sonrió.

―Te lo traeré.

Draco sintió de deseos de darle una palmadita en la cabeza por ser tan buen Potter, pero en lugar de eso le dio una débil sonrisa y cruzó la calle para mirar el escaparate de Glad Rags. Claro que no había manera de que nada de esa ropa le quedara bien ahora, pero podía mirar y recordar los buenos tiempos cuando era delgado y siempre estaba impecablemente vestido.

―Draco.

El rubio miró su reflejo en la ventana y vio a Lucius tras él.

Joder.

Automáticamente fue a por su varita, luego recordó que Pomfrey la había confiscado porque, según su valiosa opinión, estaba usando demasiada magia. No que tener una varita le hubiera servido de mucho, toda su magia ahora estaba centrada en su estómago.

―Padre― respondió educado. Podía sentir el brazalete alrededor de su muñeca palpitar frenéticamente y se percató de que Harry sabría que algo malo estaba pasando. El rescate venía; sólo tenía que conseguir los medios para sobrevivir hasta que llegara. Y esperar que su padre no estuviera lo suficientemente enojado para hacer algo "imperdonable" en público.

―Ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar, hijo. Intenté verte en Hogwarts, pero las protecciones no me dejaron entrar. Eso es muy extraño, ¿no es así?

Era tranquilizador saber que Snape no le había mentido sobre que el problema había sido resuelto. También le tranquilizaba tener pensamientos sosegados cuando su vida estaba en peligro. Aun así, habría sido mucho mejor que el mismo Snape, y no sólo sus pensamientos sosegados, estuviera presente.

―Los gemelos Weasley han estado jugando bromas últimamente, así que creo que las protecciones fueron cambiadas para no permitir la entrada de familiares a menos que sean invitados― mintió con facilidad.

―Ya veo. Entonces es algo bueno el haber recordado que éste era el último sábado de salida antes de tus exámenes. Estaba seguro de que vendrías al pueblo, y tenía razón.

Eso era lo que merecía por andar con predecibles Gryffindor. Y hablando de esas criaturas de pensamiento lineal, ¿dónde diablos estaba Harry?

― ¿Por qué estás aquí, Padre?

― ¿Por qué estoy aquí? Esa es una pregunta ridícula y bajo tu nivel de inteligencia. Toma esto, hijo― le mostró una moneda―. Nos llevará a un lugar cómodo para hablar. Conversar en la calle es para muggles y plebeyos.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy esperando a mis amigos. No quiero que piensen que los he abandonado.

― ¿Cómo has abandonado a tus padres? ¿Cómo es que preguntas el por qué vine a verte? Mandas una lechuza diciendo que no irás para las vacaciones de Pascua porque estás trabajando en un proyecto. Eso está bien. Luego mandas otra lechuza y dices que no volverás a casa nunca más. Eso… eso es inaceptable.

―Acéptalo, Padre, porque es la verdad.

Lucius tendió la mano suplicante, como si Draco fuera a olvidar la moneda que sostenía.

―No lo comprendo. Al menos dime algo para explicarle a tu madre. Ella tiene el corazón roto.

Más bien dicho está furiosa, pensó Draco. Antes de poder fingir falsa preocupación y decirle a Lucius que mantuviera lejos sus manos, Harry cruzó corriendo la calle con la varita aferrada a su mano.

― ¿Draco?

―Todo está bien, Harry. Mi padre sólo estaba preocupado por el contenido de mi última carta― miró a Lucius―. Dile a Madre que no tiene que preocuparse por mí. Simplemente dejé las sombras y ahora estoy disfrutando en la Luz.

Lucius se irguió en toda su estatura y dio un paso hacia Draco, con la varita levantada.

―Así que los rumores son ciertos― gruñó―. Estás asociándote con gente como él. ¿Te hechizaron o sólo estás siendo esclavo de tus adolescentes hormonas? Hay… establecimientos… para encargarse de ese tipo de cosas, si esos son tus motivos en todo esto.

Draco rodó los ojos.

―Como el apropiado Slytherin que soy, cuidadosamente he sopesado mis opciones… y he descubierto que tengo otras alternativas.

― ¡Tonterías! Y deja de cubrirte tras de Potter.

―No me cubro. Sólo estoy parado donde deseo estar.

―Draco, esta estupidez debe parar ahora. Si nuestro Lord…

―Tu Lord, Padre, no el mío. Yo soy un Malfoy apropiado. No me inclino ante nadie, en especial no ante un loco mestizo cuyos deseos de sangre y lujuria por matar a sus propios seguidores, cuyos delirios de grandeza lo han cegado a la realidad de su oposición, y cuya arrogancia y presunción de superioridad lo están llevando a una derrota absoluta que nunca ha sido igualada en los anales de la historia.

― ¡Cómo te atreves a sermonearme sobre cómo ser un Malfoy!

Draco se paró más derecho cuando Granger y Weasley se pusieron tras él y Potter. Y se sintió sin miedo cuando vio a sus Slytherin pararse tras ellos.

― ¡Y cómo te atreves tú a ensuciar nuestro nombre esclavizándote a Voldemort! Pero no te preocupes, después de la derrota de tu amo― dijo con una mueca― restauraré nuestro legado y me aseguraré que mis descendientes vivan en la fama, no en la infamia.

―No será tu legado por mucho tiempo.

―Desherédame y allanarás el camino para que el Ministerio tome todo por lo que tú y todos los Malfoy antes de ti han trabajado tanto. ¿De verdad quieres eso? ¿De verdad quieres languidecer en Azkaban o en el infierno sabiendo que el Ministerio se está beneficiando de ti?

Lucius ladeó la cabeza.

― ¿De verdad estás tan seguro de Potter?

―Sí.

― ¿Debo comprender que también has corrompido a tus amigos? Sus padres están bastante preocupados.

―Sus padres deberían preocuparse por ellos mismos.

―Draco, te prohíbo…

―Tengo diecisiete. Ya no tengo que escucharte. Puedo pensar por mí mismo. Puedo actuar por mí mismo. Y he pensado. Y he actuado. Y tú, Padre, tendrás que vivir con eso.

―Te olvidas de quién eres, hijo.

―No, creo que estoy descubriendo quién soy.

Lucius bufó, metió la mano dentro de su túnica…

Y salió volando al otro lado de la calle con fuerza y estrellándose contra el cartel de una bruja que vendía pociones para la jaqueca y que al verlo caer al suelo le sonrió mostrándole uno de sus productos.

Draco miró a Harry con asombro y admiración.

― ¡Caray! Yo no lo hice― dijo Harry con rapidez.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

―Bueno, yo tampoco lo hice. ¡Ni siquiera tengo una varita!―. Miraron a sus amigos y todos negaron con la cabeza. Entonces Draco miró su vientre y se estremeció― Oh, mierda― susurró.

―Oh, mierda― secundó Harry.

Miraron al otro lado de la calle… y vieron a Lucius desaparecer.

Draco sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón y supo que tenía que marcharse antes de hacer algo estúpido como desmayarse… o llorar.

―Quiero volver a Hogwarts― dijo con suavidad.

―Está bien― accedió Harry.

ooooo

Harry esperó a que Draco se moviera, y cuando no lo hizo, le tomó la mano y con gentileza jaló a su pareja en dirección a la escuela. Después de unos pasos ya no tuvo que jalarlo, pero no le soltó la mano. Le asustaba ver a Draco tan complaciente, pero tenía que admitir que el rubio tenía sus razones para estar sacudido. Lucius Malfoy ahora sabía con certeza que su hijo se había vuelto hacia la Luz. Nada bueno saldría de ese conocimiento.

―Ya no podremos dejar los terrenos del colegio, ¿cierto?― preguntó Parkinson. Ella, los demás Slytherin y los Gryffindor habían formado una falange alrededor de ellos, y Harry esperaba que eso hiciera sentir a Draco más seguro.

―Deben esperar lechuzas de sus padres― murmuró Draco y Harry estuvo complacido de ver que estaba saliendo del shock―. No toquen nada que les envíen con las manos desnudas. Podría ser un Traslador… o peor.

― ¿Peor?― inquirió Ron.

― Quiere decir veneno― respondió Zabini.

― ¿A sus propios hijos?

― ¡Ellos harán lo que ese vil, antes humano, pedazo de mierda de erumpent a quien sirven, les diga!― gruñó Draco― ¡Todas fueron malditas mentiras! Ahora puedo verlo. Toda esa mierda sobre proteger el futuro para los sangrepura. No les importa… a Él no le importa la sangre. Sólo está usando eso para guiarlos como maldito ganado. Se supone que debemos ser jodidamente apreciados, ¡no jodidamente sacrificados por El-Que-Debería-Ser-Jodidamente-Eliminado-Como-La-Maldita-Criatura-Oscura-Que-Es!

―Draco, necesitas calmarte― lo animó Hermione, ansiosa.

―Pero tiene razón― dijo Ron suavemente―. Todos los niños mágicos deben ser apreciados y celebrados. La población mágica disminuye cada año y cuando aumenta es un tiempo de regocijo. Tú y Harry no lo comprenden. Se sorprendieron cuando acepté con facilidad que estaban juntos. Pero los demás entienden, ¿cierto?― miró a los Slytherin y todos asintieron― Hay un mago creciendo dentro de Malfoy. El futuro, nuestro futuro. Estoy contento por eso, sin importar quiénes sean sus padres, sin importar cómo llegó a ser. Es por eso que evitamos tener bastardos. Niños felices, seguros, amados con dos padres que los cuiden, es la única manera en la que podemos asegurar que siempre habrá magos y brujas.

Harry miró con la boca abierta a Ron. Él… él no sabía eso. Cielos, estaba tan perdido a veces con lo que respecta al mundo mágico. Pero al mirar alrededor, vio que no era el único sintiéndose perdido. Los Slytherin lucían absolutamente destruidos. Enfrentarse a Lucius Malfoy debía ser como enfrentarse a sus propios padres, padres que alguna vez los habían tratado como la más preciada de sus posesiones, y ahora los amenazaban porque no querían seguir a un loco.

Harry no supo lo que se sentía ser apreciado siendo un niño, pero sí sabía lo que se sentía que Voldemort te quitara a tus padres. Miró a Draco y vio la pálida mano apoyada contra su estómago. Poniendo su mano sobre la de Draco, juró que Voldemort no sobreviviría para devastar a otra generación.

Un grupo bastante callado, perdidos en sus recuerdos de lo que era y lo que debería ser, se dirigió de vuelta al castillo.


	28. Capítulo 27. Magos y Brujas Totalmente Entrenados

Harry alternaba entre correr y arrastrarse hacia las mazmorras. Había tomado su último EXTASIS y, aunque no deseaba más que ir a su habitación y dormir treinta horas seguidas, era claramente consciente de que había ignorado a su compañero vinculado por casi toda una semana. Claro, tomar los EXTASIS era una clara excusa para su acción, pero ―y ese era un gran pero―, Draco todavía debía estar dolido por la confrontación con Lucius. Había estado asustado… y él lo había dejado solo con sus preocupaciones. Bueno, no había estado completamente solo; los compañeros del rubio habían estado pendientes de él y Harry había recordado preguntarles sobre Draco todos los días. De acuerdo con ellos, se mantenía ocupado. Ya que no había podido ayudar a sus amigos con los EXTASIS, ayudó a los de quinto con sus TIMOs y a varios más con sus exámenes finales. A Harry le parecía que Draco lo estaba manejando bien, hasta que Parkinson hizo la observación de que no sabía qué haría Draco cuando se le acabaran las cosas por hacer y no tuviera nada más qué hacer que pensar.

¿Pero cómo manejaba alguien que su padre planeara su muerte?

―Parkinson― llamó el mientras la chica estaba a punto de entrar a la sala común de Slytherin.

―Potter. Probablemente sea mejor que no entres en estos momentos. Estoy segura de que hay algunos con un ánimo horrible después de los agotadores exámenes. Yo le diré que salga―. Harry asintió comprendiendo. Ni siquiera los Gryffindor estaban de buen ánimo cuando estaban cansados― ¿Y, Potter?

― ¿Sí?

―Trata de ser amable. El encuentro con su padre lo ha hecho sentirse como mierda. Necesita sentirse amado.

― ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no me dijiste eso cuando pregunté antes por él?― casi gritó Harry.

―Draco era consciente de que tenías que tomar tus EXTASIS, así que teníamos la orden de mantenerte alejado. Si te hace sentir mejor, a nosotros también nos mantuvo a distancia. Para un tipo egoísta y materialista, Draco puede ser sorprendentemente considerado si lo desea― concluyó ella con una tierna y cansada sonrisa y marchó a la Sala Común.

Harry se preguntó cuánto era preocupación genuina por Draco y cuánto era culpa por lo que la chica y los otros le habían hecho al darle la poción de violación. Seguramente habían tenido buenas razones, y las cosas no habían resultado tan mal, pero habían tomado un enorme riesgo con la vida de su líder. ¿Y si accidentalmente hubiera matado a Draco? ¿Y si Draco no hubiera sido lo suficientemente fuerte para vivir después de haber sido violado? Algunas personas bulliciosas e impetuosas como el rubio eran mentalmente débiles. ¿Y si Draco hubiera intentado suicidarse o deshacerse del bebé? ¿Y si…?

―Potter, si te vas a quedar dormido al menos ten la decencia de hacerlo en privado.

Harry parpadeó a la figura frente a él. ¿Cuándo había salido Draco?

―Lo… siento― tartamudeó―. Me perdí en mis pensamientos por un segundo.

―Por favor, dime que estás contando con tu instinto y no tu intelecto para matar a Voldemort. Después de todo, no sería bueno que te "perdieras" entonces, ¿no es así?― comenzó Draco mirando el pasillo― Afuera probablemente está lleno de gente. ¿Prefieres hacer esto en un salón vacío?

Harry acomodó sus anteojos.

― ¿Hacer qué?

―Mirar al…― apuntó su estómago― ¿No es eso por lo que te apresuraste a las mazmorras? Ha pasado casi una semana desde tu último espectáculo.

Harry tocó a Draco en la manga para llamar su atención.

―No me molestaría ver al bebé, pero vine a verte a ti― explicó.

Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.

―Oh. Estoy bien, como ya sabes. Me dijeron que preguntaste por mí.

―Pero oírlo de ellos y verlo por mí mismo son dos cosas diferentes.

Draco parecía que iba a discutir, pero meneó la cabeza.

―Pomfrey dice que estoy bien.

― ¿Pomfrey? ¿Fuiste a ver a la enfermera?

―Fue sólo un chequeo de rutina, Potter.

Harry se relajó.

―Habría ido contigo si me hubieras dicho.

―Estabas en medio de tus EXTASIS, y no estoy tan podrido todavía como para no encontrar la enfermería por mi cuenta― añadió el rubio con rudeza.

Harry se preguntó si debería conjurar un letrero para ponerlo sobre la cabeza de Draco que dijera: "Precaución ― Espinoso Malfoy Abajo".

―Eso no fue lo que quise decir. Estamos vinculados y tendremos un bebé. Yo debería estar contigo, apoyándote.

―No soy una bruja indefensa.

―No dije que lo fueras― suspiró Harry. Quizá había entendido todo mal. Los Slytherin no habían hecho que violara a Draco para salvarse a ellos mismos; lo habían hecho para torturarlo a él.

Como si eso fuera algo nuevo.

Entraron a un salón vacío. Draco desabotonó su túnica y su camisa. Harry sacó su varita e hizo el encantamiento. Se formó una imagen que lucía más como un bebé que como un gusano.

―Lo siento― dijo Harry mientras miraba a su hijo―. Por el comienzo, cuando te acusé de renunciar al bebé para volver con tu padre. No te conocía… bueno, a todo el mundo mágico… y no sabía que pensaban tan altamente sobre los niños. Te insulté y, por una vez, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Draco se quedó mirándolo.

― ¿Acaso los muggles no aprecian a sus niños?

―Mis muggles no― murmuró Harry.

Draco abrió los ojos.

―Sé que dijiste que vivías en una alacena, y pensé que era porque los muggles con los que vivías eran pobre o no tenían mucho espacio. Pero no es así, ¿cierto?

―Mi primo Dudley, que tiene mi edad, tenía dos habitaciones… una sólo para sus juguetes rotos.

Draco puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry.

― ¿Y qué hacías tú con juguetes rotos?

Harry agachó la cabeza.

―Los únicos que tenía eran los que podía sacar de la habitación de los juguetes rotos.

Draco respiró profundamente.

―Recuérdame una vez más por qué estamos peleando en contra de Voldemort.

―Porque no todos los muggles son los Dursley. Al igual que no todos los magos son mortífagos.

―O Malfoys― añadió Draco y Harry pudo entender lo mal que el encuentro del día sábado había atormentado los pensamientos de su esposo.

―Algunos Malfoy son más inteligentes que otros― le dijo al rubio con una sonrisa.

―Claro que sí― respondió Draco con una sonrisa temblorosa― ¿Cómo te fue en tus EXTASIS?

Harry se encogió de hombros, cómodo con el cambio de tema.

―Sin la presión de tener notas altas para poder volverme un Auror, fue más fácil de lo que esperaba.

Al día siguiente sería el banquete de despedida. Después había una semana de descanso, y luego comenzaría el entrenamiento de HOGAR. Además de sus amigos Gryffindor y los Slytherin de Draco, había un buen número de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff que decidieron unirse. Draco no había estado muy impresionado por los Hufflepuff, diciendo que sólo habían decidido unirse a HOGAR porque les daba la oportunidad de mantenerse "mejores amigos por siempre".

Harry no le dijo que esa era parte de la motivación en Gryffindor también.

―Sabes que no es necesario que te quedes aquí conmigo esta semana.

Los Slytherin no tenían a dónde ir, especialmente después de que Lucius le había informado a sus padres sobre su deserción a la Luz.

― ¿A dónde más iría?

― ¿A la casa de los Weasley?

Harry negó con la cabeza.

―Estoy donde quiero estar.

Y así era.

―Bueno, yo no―. Eso dolió―. Preferiría más estar en, digamos, el sur de Francia. Podríamos caminar juntos por la playa o simplemente beber cerveza de mantequilla a lado de una piscina.

El "juntos" ayudó mucho a calmar el dolor.

―Quizá el próximo año, Draco.

El rubio asintió.

―Sí, quizá el próximo año… ¡Mira!― exclamó apuntando a la imagen flotante― Creo que está tratando de hacer señas con una mano.

Harry observó la imagen.

―En realidad, creo que me está dando el dedo.

― ¡Ese es mi hijo!― murmuró Draco con una sonrisa.

Harry pensó que nunca había lucido más orgulloso.

ooooo

El Gran Comedor estaba decorado en iguales cantidades de rojo y dorado, verde y plata, azul y bronce, y negro y amarillo; cosa que era buena porque, a diferencia de años anteriores, cada mesa tenía una mezcla de estudiantes. De hecho, si había alguna separación era más por edades, con los de Séptimo ocupando el lugar principal.

―Me pregunto quién ganó la Copa de las Casas éste año― dijo Hermione― ¿Alguien recuerda el nivel de los relojes de arena?

Todos en la mesa negaron con la cabeza.

―En realidad no importa mucho ahora que estamos unidos― comentó Pansy―. Me pregunto qué habría sucedido si esto hubiera pasado antes.

―No habríamos llegado a cumplir la mayoría de edad si esto hubiera sucedido antes― intervino Blaise―. Recuerden, esta unidad viene a un alto precio para algunos de nosotros.

―Valdrá la pena, Blaise― dijo Draco tranquilamente―. Así tiene que ser.

Antes de que Potter, que impulsivamente había tomado su mano, pudiera abrir la boca e hiciera una promesa precipitada, Dumbledore se puso de pie y pidió atención.

―Alumnos, nunca he estado tan orgulloso como lo estoy en este momento. Ustedes han logrado algo que no se había dado en Hogwarts en dos mil años. Ni guerras, ni hambrunas, ni alzamientos habían conseguido unir a las cuatro Casas de Hogwarts. Estoy seguro que cuando los Fundadores crearon esta institución, no planearon que en todo momento y en todas las formas fuera siempre Slytherin contra Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff. Los Fundadores eran amigos, esperaban que los miembros de las Casas fueran amigos y rivales amistosos. Pero la idea fue corrompida en una parodia de su intención original y, como es bien conocido, una Casa dividida no puede seguir de pie. El Sombrero Seleccionador sabiamente nos recordó esto y ustedes, mis queridos estudiantes, escucharon esa advertencia. En nombre de Hogwarts, se los agradezco. Mezquindad, maldad y separatismo no tienen lugar en la guerra. Y seamos claros en esto, hay una guerra. Voldemort existe y sus fuerzas que ahora están en batalla, utilizando su poder en contra de inocentes.

"Pero gracias a ustedes, Hogwarts será un refugio seguro, un respiro en el tiempo en un mundo tumultuoso. Así que humildemente me inclino ante ustedes.

Como un príncipe frente a un rey en tiempos pasados, Dumbledore se apoyó en una rodilla frente a la asamblea. Nadie respiró hasta que se puso de pie otra vez.

―Sin embargo, hay una razón para el sistema de Casas y para aquellos afortunados de estudiar bajo la tutela del Profesor Snape saben su propósito― sus ojos brillaron ante el molesto Snape―. Respecto a eso, llegamos al punto culminante del Banquete de Despedida… la adjudicación de la Copa de las Casas. Los puntajes actuales, por favor―. McGonagall le pasó un pergamino y él se acomodó los anteojos mientras lo desenrollaba―. Al parecer, Ravenclaw va a la cabeza con 500 puntos. Hufflepuff le sigue de cerca con 400 puntos, luego Gryffindor con 300 y Slytherin con 200. Ahora, como director, me gustaría hacer algunos ajustes. A las cuatro casas, por su espíritu de unidad, le doy 100 puntos a cada una.

"Por su encantador entusiasmo y jovialidad en general, le doy a Hufflepuff 100 puntos.

Los Hufflepuff chillaron y comenzaron a abrazarse.

―A los Gryffindor, ganadores de la Copa de Quidditch…―. Hubo un asalto de vítores, e incluso Draco se dignó a aplaudir (después de todo, él había estado marginado, así que Slytherin no tuvo oportunidad)―… le doy 100 puntos. Por tener a la alumna con el puntaje combinado más alto en los EXTASIS, le doy 100 puntos a Gryffindor. Felicitaciones, Hermione Granger.

Draco rodó los ojos pero igual aplaudió. Se había vuelto un rito anual de Dumbledore darle la Copa de las Casas a sus preciosos Gryffindor. Siempre había sido una espina en su costado, pero este año tenía demasiadas otras cosas de las cuales preocuparse.

―Por tener al alumno con el más alto número de EXTASIS aprobados, le doy 100 puntos… a Slytherin. Felicitaciones, señor Malfoy.

Draco sonrió e hizo una reverencia burlona. Su sonrisa creció al ver el rostro de asombro de Granger.

―Por el coraje extremo, por la fuerza de corazón y de mente, por un sacrificio del alma, por pelear una guerra dentro de sus corazones que nosotros los de la Luz nunca comprenderemos completamente, le doy a la Casa Slytherin…―. Draco sabía lo que venía. Dumbledore iba a empatar los números, en respeto a su nueva unidad―… 300 puntos.

Las decoraciones multicolores se volvieron verde y plata.

Todos estaban aturdidos. Hasta que Harry se puso de pie y comenzó a aplaudir. Los Gryffindor se le unieron, al igual que todos los miembros de las demás Casas un momento después.

Pasaron varios minutos antes de que muriera la emoción y Dumbledore pudiera decir:

―Séptimos años, por favor pónganse de pie. Desde este momento, ustedes son magos y brujas totalmente entrenados. Ha sido un placer y un honor ser su Director. Y ahora, la cena está servida.

Las mesas se llenaron de comida y el Gran Comedor estalló en risas y conversaciones.

Otro año en Hogwarts había terminado.


	29. Capítulo 28. H.O.G.A.R.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste, Draco?— preguntó Granger mientras le pasaba un plato de higos. Nunca le habían gustado los higos hasta el embarazo.

—Por favor, no me acuses de estar coludido con nuestro loco director. No sé por qué nos dio 300 puntos…

—No, en realidad estoy de acuerdo con eso. Estoy hablando sobre los EXTASIS. ¿Cómo conseguiste más que yo?

—Oh. Tomé un curso independiente en Magia Elfíca.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sólo para tener más EXTASIS que yo?

Bueno, sí. Pero ese no era el punto.

—No todo es sobre ti, Granger.

Ella frunció el ceño pero continuó de todas maneras.

—Pero no podemos acceder a la magia elfíca, es inútil para nosotros.

—No totalmente inútil. Es cierto que no podemos usar la magia que ellos usan. La magia de los magos es interna, única e intrínseca al mago, mientras que los elfos toman la magia a su alrededor, impulsando su propia firma mágica al acceder al poder inherente de la naturaleza. Pero hay algunos aspectos que podemos utilizar. Si ellos usan la magia de un fresno para un hechizo de curación, ¿no deberías usar fresno para pociones sanadoras?

Ella asintió.

—Lo entiendo. Si un ítem en particular impulsa sus hechizos, quizá también podría impulsar los nuestros. Eso es genial. ¿Por qué no se ha hecho antes?

—Se ha hecho… en un grado limitado. El problema está con los hechizos de traducción para los hechizos en elfíco. Son mayormente pensamientos en lugar de palabras, y son difícies de escribir adecuadamente. Sería inútil si tuviéramos un intérprete, pero como aprendimos de Binns, los elfos no han sido amigables con los magos desde 1955.

—Y nunca explicaron por qué sucedió eso— accedió ella con un aire de frustración tan profundo, que Draco se preguntó cuánto había buscado la chica una explicación. Qué muggle de su parte. Cualquier mago podría decirle que los elfos hacían lo que querían y cuando querían—. Entonces, ¿qué hechizo traductor estás usando? ¿Es nuevo?— siguió ella.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

—No estoy usando un hechizo.

—¿Entonces cómo…?

—Draco habla con fluidez el elfíco— interrumpió Harry y Draco notó que estaba sonriendo orgulloso.

Qué extraño.

—No diría que con "fluidez"— dijo Draco molesto—. En realidad nunca he tenido una conversación con un verdadero elfo. Una de las pocas especies que nuestro loco… er… estimado director no ha contratado como profesor aquí.

—¿Aprendiste el lenguaje para este curso?— preguntó Granger.

—Por supuesto que no—. Esa habría sido una tontería… e imposible de hacer. ¿Acaso ella no entendía el concepto de lo difícil que era el lenguaje elfíco?—. Hablo elfíco y otros cinco idiomas más desde que era un niño. Los Malfoy tienen negocios en todo el mundo. Padre pensó que aprender diferentes lenguas sería prudente.

—Pero ningún mago tiene negocios con los elfos ahora.

Draco se encogió de hombros. Lucius había dejado órdenes con su tutor así que le habían enseñado. Pronto había sobrepasado el conocimiento de su tutor y había aprendido más por sí mismo.

—Siempre está el futuro— dijo casualmente.

—¿Vas a continuar con tus estudios?

Mocosa entrometida, ¿no? Draco asintió.

—Ya que por el momento sólo me permiten hacer magia teórica, pienso continuar.

—Estoy contenta— dijo ella, sonriéndole—. Quizá tu trabajo pueda ayudarnos a proteger Hogwarts.

Draco le sonrió educado mientras por dentro rodaba los ojos. Aparte del hecho de que el castillo sería su hogar por el futuro previsible, le importaba una mierda proteger Hogwarts. Todo era sobre proteger a Draco Malfoy.

El bebé pateó su vejiga.

Harry le sonrió.

… ¿no era así?

Todavía no tenía la respuesta a eso cuando las mazmorras se vaciaron la mañana siguiente. Emocionados Slytherin se dirigían a sus casas para decirle a sus padres que ganaron la Copa de las Casas, mientras que él y su alegre banda de secuaces estaban parados entre las sombras observándolos marcharse. De repente era todo tan real, lo que habían elegido, lo diferente que sus vidas iban a ser este verano.

—¿Crees que el Gran Comedor todavía tenga nuestros colores?— preguntó Nott mientras marchaban a desayunar.

—Nadie más está aquí, ¿Por qué molestarse en cambiarlos?— respondió Pansy.

La escuela estaba vacía, y finalmente podían caminar por ahí sin las túnicas ya que no había nadie que no pudiera ver a Draco en su estado "natural".

—Quizá la magia estaba diseñada para durar un cierto número de horas— contrarrestó Nott.

Draco medio escuchaba la discusión. Su mente estaba demasiado llena de "debería haber estado". Él debería haber estado en el Expreso de Hogwarts, molestando a los estudiantes más jóvenes y a Potter & Compañía. Debería haber estado anticipando ver a su padre para exclamar orgulloso que él solo había ganado la Copa de las Casas para los Slytherin. Debería haber estado preguntándose si su madre había vuelto a redecorar su habitación.

Debería haber estado preguntándose cómo mierda podría evitar ser marcado.

Quizás era mejor que no existieran esos debiera-haber-estado.

—Buenos días.

Levantó la mirada y vio a Potter entrando por las grandes puertas que llevaban afuera.

—Buenos días, Harry. ¿Fuiste a ver cuándo se marchaba el Expreso de Hogwarts?

Potter asintió.

—Fue extraño verlo irse sin mí. Pero definitivamente no estoy triste por eso.

Si él viviera con muggles, tampoco lo estaría.

—¿Tienes idea de cuándo Dumbledore vendrá a buscarnos?

El Director les había dicho que se mudarían a sus nuevas habitaciones en la parte baja de la escuela.

—Conoces a Dumbledore— dijo Harry en respuesta.

Lo que significaba que no tenía idea, y lo más probable era que el loco profesor tampoco la tuviera. Suspiró. De seguro el otro bando era más eficiente que este. Podía ver a Voldemort ganar simplemente porque Dumbledore le daba a Harry la dirección incorrecta a la guerra. O la dirección correcta pero a la guerra equivocada.

Pero claro, Voldemort también estaba loco, y quizás entre ambos, darían un giro errado hacia la guerra, dejando al mundo girando sólo en felicidad.

Sí, claro.

—Pásame la salsa picante.

Ignoro la mirada extraña que todos sus compañeros de desayuno le dieron. Y qué importaba que ahora todo le gustara con salsa picante. Y mientras más picante mejor, pensó mientras eructó y una llamarada salió de su boca. Le sonrió a Crabbe y Goyle. Al menos ya habían aprendido que no debían sentarse frente a él.

—¿Quieren ir al lago hoy, al menos hasta que el Director aparezca?— preguntó Pansy.

Eso fue seguido por una conversación sobre qué pedirle a los elfos domésticos para una cesta de picnic, quién sabia los hechizos para mantener alejado al calamar gigante, y cuán helada podía estar el agua.

Era bastante aburrido.

—Podríamos quedarnos adentro si quieres.

Draco despertó de su breve siesta, agradecido de quien había movido su plato del camino. Si se hubiera dormido sobre su desayuno, tendría que lanzar un obliviate sobre toda a la mesa. Y podía hacerlo. Su padre le había enseñado hace dos veranos.

Eso de seguro decía más sobre la familia Malfoy de lo que quería.

Miró con ojos cansados a Harry, que había hecho el comentario de quedarse adentro.

—Puedo dormir cerca del lago con tanta facilidad como aquí— dijo burlándose de sí mismo.

—¿Deberías dormir tanto?

Draco asintió.

—Pomfrey dice que es bastante común entre las brujas. Además, últimamente sólo es en las mañanas. Durante la tarde, ya he vuelto a la normalidad. En el lago tendrás que lanzar un hechizo para protegerme del sol y tienes que asegurarte de que tenga suficiente agua. Oh, y tendrás que ir a las mazmorras a buscar mi edredón de plumas. No podría recostarme en nada más.

—Está bien. También podría transfigurar uno de esos paraguas de playa. Sólo en caso que este muy brillante afuera.

Draco miró a su compañero para ver si estaba siendo sarcástico, pero todo lo que pudo ver fue completa sinceridad. El estar embarazado tenía sus ventajas.

Eructó más flamas y observó cómo Nott se corrió del camino.

Bastantes ventajas.

Fue después que almorzaron por el lago que Dumbledore se acercó y los invitó a seguirlo a sus nuevas habitaciones.

—Si no llegamos allí pronto, van a tener que lanzar un Mobilicorpus en mí— jadeó Draco veinte minutos después. Habían pasado por pérgolas en los jardines, túneles en las mazmorras, escaleras que se movían en no menos de cinco torres diferentes y Dumbledore lucía como si nada.

—Ah, aquí estamos— anunció Dumbledore cuando entraron a un largo corredor que lucía exactamente igual a los demás corredores que ya habían recorrido.

—¿Cómo se supone que vamos a proteger a los demás si ni siquiera podemos recordar cómo llegar donde ellos?— murmuró Blaise, encorvado ligeramente tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Oh, las áreas más familiares de la parte Superior de la escuela están por esta puerta— dijo Dumbledore cuando pasaron al Aldo de una pesada puerta grabada—. Se abre justo en el área al lado del Gran Comedor… creo. "

—¿Entonces por qué…?— comenzó a sisear Draco, luego se dio cuenta que perdería el aliento que no tenía.

Dumbledore continúo alegremente por el pasillo y entró a una gran habitación con una chimenea, sofás, y varias mesas.

—A la derecha están las barracas de las brujas—. Abrió un par de puertas. Había dos filas de camas alineadas en una gran habitación—. Y aquí a la izquierda, las barracas de los magos—. Las habitaciones eran idénticas excepto que los colores de las chicas eran tono pastel y los de los chicos más brillantes. Draco estaba pensando cuál sería el mejor lugar en la habitación (más lejos o más cerca del baño) cuando Dumbledore continúo—. Y aquí— se detuvo frente a otro par de puertas— está la habitación de Harry y Draco.

¿Habitación? ¿Tenían su propia habitación? Por supuesto que sí, se dio cuenta al abrir las puertas. Ellos eran un par vinculado. Necesitaban privacidad para el sexo y otras cosas. Tenía una pequeña salita, pero lo suficientemente grande para reunirse con sus Slytherins si era necesario. A un lado había una puerta de vidrio que llevaba a lo que al parecer era un patio privado. Intercambió una sonrisa con Harry; tenían un jardín tarsero y aunque no había un gran árbol, de alguna manera pondrían un columpio. Se movieron hacia otra puerta. El dormitorio, que lucía exactamente igual a la habitación de su "noche de bodas", al igual que el baño. Cosa que lo hizo preguntarse... No importaba. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa satisfecha. Esto estaba funcionando perfectamente. El Plan fue perfecto. Y la cama lo llamaba.

Justo cuando comenzaba a acostarse, la voz de Dumbledore llamo.

—Vamos, Harry, Draco. Tenemos que continuar el tour. Hay salas de clases que visitar antes del Comedor, también está la biblioteca y...

Draco suspiró y permitió que Harry lo pusiera de pie.

—Estos serán sus campos de entrenamiento— dijo Dumbledore señalando una gran extensión de tierra—. Mucho de su entrenamiento físico tendrá lugar aquí.

—¿Físico?— preguntó Pansy preocupada.

—He oído que la guerra puede ser muy demandante físicamente, querida, así que todos deben estar en forma para pelear— respondió Dumbledore, sus ojos brillando antes las miradas horrorizada de los Slytherins.

Harry trató de lucir comprensivo, pero en realidad, en su opinión, los sangrepura eran demasiado dependientes de sus varitas. Draco estaba constantemente preocupado por no poder usar su varita; que francamente, era algo muy bueno desde el punto de vista de Harry. Draco nunca apreciaba mucho al "Harry Salvador del mundo mágico", pero apreciaba mucho al "Harry atento y todavía tiene una varita para ayudarlo".

—¿Cuáles serán nuestras clases?— preguntó Daphne.

—Será un verano completo. Tomaran nueve clases…— les paso rollos de pergamino—, cuatro por día, además de la última que será todos los días. Después de los entrenamientos del domingo, tendrán el resto el día libre para disfrutarlo como quieran.

Harry leyó el pergamino:

*Encantamientos de Armas: Hacer armas de cosas comunes

* Transfiguraciones de Batalla

* Pociones de Guerra

*Ofensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

* Aritmancia Estratégica

*Masas y Desastres Mágicos: El Arte del Manejo de Multitudes

*Cerebros y Deducciones: Guía Oficial del DLM para Investigaciones

*Introducción a la Ley Mágica

*Buen Estado Físico para el Guerrero Mágico

—Estos son cursos de ocho semanas para ver dónde están sus afinidades. Después de las ocho semanas, serán evaluados y guiados a actividades más adecuadas con su experiencia personal. También tendrán que patrullar y defender Hogwarts. Los estudiantes regresarán y será su deber velar por su seguridad.

—¿Cuántos miembros de la milicia habrá?

—Sólo los veintisiete de sus compañeros de año. Son nuestro grupo de prueba. Al final del año, abriremos la organización para más graduados. ¿Hay más preguntas?—. Nadie habló— En caso de que tengan alguna después, estaré disponible para ustedes todos los días de esta semana. La contraseña es 'bolitas de dulce.' Oh, y por si acaso, la Parte Baja de la escuela y los terrenos han sido encantados para que lo que se hable aquí no pueda ser repetido afuera.

—¿Cree que tenemos espías, profesor?— preguntó Harry preocupado.

—Creo, mi querido Harry, que hay ciertos… hechos— miró claramente el estómago de Draco— que tendrán que salir, pero así el conocimiento no saldrá.

—Oh.

Bueno, eso tenía sentido. Todos tendría que saber sobre el vínculo y el bebé. Si la información se filtraba y Voldemort se enteraba... Harry se estremeció.

—Los dejo para que se acostumbren a su nuevo ambiente. Las comidas serán servidas en el horario habitual de Hogwarts en el comedor. Disfruten su semana. El trabajo duro comenzara el próximo lunes.

Los magos y brujas se dirigieron a sus barracas asignadas para reclamar las camas que querían. Aunque todos ellos, salvo Harry, habrían preferido estar en sus hogares con sus familias, se aferraron a la creencia de que este futuro era el único que les aseguraba que tendrían uno.

Harry sólo esperaba no fallarles.


	30. Capítulo 29. Un Hogar

—Francamente estoy preocupado por quién tomará el puesto de profesor de Ofensa. Hemos tenido profesores que apestan en Defensa— dijo Blaise y Harry, sentando al otro lado del Slytherin en la mesa, tuvo que estar de acuerdo.

Él sabía mucho mejor que sus compañeros lo malo que habían sido los instructores de Defensa, en especial aquél que había llevado a Voldemort en la parte posterior de su cabeza.

Habían terminado la cena que fue acompañada de discusiones y suposiciones sobre quiénes enseñarían las variadas clases. De la única que estaban seguros era de la clase de Pociones. Otra clase con Snape. Qué alegría, pensó Harry.

—Sólo espero que Ley Mágica no sea tan aburrida como Historia de la Magia. Aunque después de todo el entrenamiento físico, no me irá mal una siesta— dijo Gregory Goyle causando que todos rieran.

—Entonces nos aseguraremos de que nadie se aburra, señor Goyle— dijo Dumbledore mientras entraba al comedor—. No intencionalmente, de todos modos.

Goyle se puso rojo, y en defensa de su nuevo amigo, Harry intentó cambiar el tema.

—Acabamos de terminar, profesor, pero estoy seguro de que los elfos domésticos le traerían algo de comer si lo desea.

—Ya comí, pero gracias por la oferta, Harry. En realidad estoy aquí por un asunto serio. Por razones de seguridad, ustedes no recibirán lechuzas por la mañana. Todo el correo deberá pasar por una serie de hechizos para reforzar la seguridad de su contenido.

Harry frunció el ceño.

—¿Hubo problemas con el correo hoy?

Dumbledore suspiró.

—Desafortunadamente, no—. Movió sus manos y cuatro lechuzas entraron por la puerta, llevaban una pesada carga entre ellas.

—¿Para quién es?— preguntó Draco y Harry notó que su esposo estaba más pálido de lo normal.

—Para todos los Slytherin, me temo.

Draco asintió, escuchando exactamente lo mismo que Harry. Lo que contenía el paquete era malo. Muy malo.

—¿Necesitamos tomar posiciones defensivas?—. Harry ya tenía la varita en la mano.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a quedarme. Yo sólo... cada uno de ustedes tiene mis más profunda simpatía. No dejen que esto los desanime. Lo que han escogido es lo correcto. Ustedes lo saben en sus cabezas y en sus corazones. Coraje, queridos muchachos, coraje.

—Ábrela, Blaise— pidió Draco apenas las puertas se cerraron tras el director.

Con un movimiento de la varita la caja se abrió. Una pila de algo salió de ella. Le tomó a Harry unos segundos darse cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Mayormente eran cosas de bebé —juguetes de peluche, muñecas, varias figuras de acción, mantitas, algunas pequeñas estatuas y papeles. ¿Por qué Dumbledore...?. Escuchó un grito ahogado y se giró hacia el sonido. Era Pansy. Y luego Millicent y Daphne. Blaise tenía los ojos rojos al igual que los demás chicos. Se giró hacia Draco y vio a su esposo fulminando con la mirada la pila de cosas, sus ojos brillaban con lágrimas no derramas. ¡Qué diablos!—. Harry volvió a mirar el contenido... y entonces comprendió. Los peluches, muñecas y figuras de acción estaban decapitadas. Las estatuas estaban rotas. Las mantitas rasgadas. Los papeles rotos y arrugados.

—Mi Bu-Bu...— murmuró Pansy y enterró su rostro contra el pecho de Blaise.

—Bubbie..— dijo Goyle con tristeza mientras tomaba una figura de acción.

¡Oh, cielos! pensó Harry, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba viendo. Esto era... los restos de las cosas favoritas de su infancia. Los padres de los Slytherin al parecer habían asaltado las habitaciones de sus hijos. Muñecas, peluches, sonajeros y mordedores. Incluso premios de antes de que entraran a Hogwarts ahora estaban grotescamente desfigurados. Miró a los Slytherin con el corazón roto, y su propio corazón se rompió en simpatía. Su propio juguete favorito, un elefante de peluche que Dudley había desarmando y arrojado en la segunda habitación, residía en el fondo de su baúl e iba con él donde fuera porque no confiaba en los Dursley. Pero los Slytherin no sabían de eso. No sabían lo verdaderamente viciosos que habían sido sus padres.

El último velo había sido brutalmente sacado de sus ojos.

—Tu varita, Harry— demandó Draco.

Harry hizo lo que le pidió, ni siquiera pensó en la condición de Draco y en la prohibición de Pomfrey.

—Redintegro—. La caja se volvió a armar— Mobiliarca archa—. La caja flotó tras Draco y marchó fuera del comedor, hacia el exterior de la escuela. Todos los siguieron con los ojos rojos— Incendio.

La caja estalló en llamas.

—Crabbe, Goyle: busquen las provisiones—. Ambos entraron mientras los demás observaban cómo se consumía la caja hasta que sólo quedaron cenizas— ¡Nadorhuanrim! ¡Amin delotha lle Atar! ¡Qualma!— gruñó Draco con la voz temblorosa.

Lo que Draco dijo en elfíco probablemente era la misma cosa que Harry estaba pensando en español, pero era suficiente. Los brazos de Draco temblaban y Harry tomó su varita.

—Está listo— dijo con gentileza—. Vamos adentro.

Draco volvió a tomar la varita y murmuró algo. Las cenizas desaparecieron.

—¡Vuelve al remitente, bastardo!— exclamó devolviéndole la varita a Harry, finalmente marchó de vuelta al castillo sin mirar atrás.

ooooo

Las "proviciones" terminaron siendo cajas de cerveza de mantequilla y unas cuantas botellas de whisky de fuego. Las chicas conjuraron algunas decoraciones para la Sala Común y dijeron que era una celebración de libertad y fiesta de inauguración. Pero Harry reconocía un velorio cuando lo veía. Después de la explosión inicial de música a todo vólumen y fingida excitación, la habitación rápidamente cayó en una sombría depresión, aumentada por el whisky de fuego. Música melancólica sonaba de fondo mientras los Slytherin estaban sentado en parejas o tríos, hablando en voz baja o sólo apoyándose entre ellos.

—Baila conmigo.

Harry miró a su demandante esposo. Draco, debido a su condición, era el único completamente sobrío. El dolor libre en sus ojos provocó que un ansioso Harry hiciera todo lo que él quisiera, así que de inmediato se puso de pie. Cuando los brazos de Draco lo envolvieron y la cabeza del rubio se apoyó en su hombro, se dio cuenta que Draco quería más un abrazo que un baile. Él estaba dispuesto a darle lo que fuera. Y cuando el abrazo se transformó en besos, tampoco tuvo quejas.

Hubo un breve momento de preocupación cuando se encontró en su habitación sin recordar cómo había llegado allí, pero los besos de Draco lo envolvieron en una oleada de una sensación tan pura y densa, atrapante, de la que su mente parecía querer escapar y la preocupación se desvaneció junto a su camisa. Cuando la camisa de Draco no desapareció también, su mente surgió lo suficiente para preguntarle cuál era el problema y su cuerpo, sus labios en especial, se agacharon a besar el bulto que al parecer avergonzaba a su marido.

—Mío— susurró contra la suave piel de Draco.

La camisa se unió a la suya.

Hubo un momento de vacilación cuando su consciencia luchó contra la oleada recordándole que quizá se estaba aprovechando de un desconsolado y adolorido Draco. Pero tenía diecisiete y su cuerpo estaba en buen estado físico; su conciencia no tuvo oportunidad. Pronto hubo contanto en lugares nunca tocados salvo por sus propias manos. Toques suaves y fuertes, toques que se sentían como algodón sobre algodón y otros que le recordaban las olas llegando a la orilla. Oh, y el sabor. Salado, amargo, ácido y algo que era Draco... tan, tan Draco. Y sabía que supuestamente debía contenerse, que tenía que esperar por Draco, que sería mejor que se alejara del borde. Pero no podía evitarlo. No podía. No podía evitar sucumbir al poder que se estaba desatando dentro de él. Iba a...

...¿temblar por una brisa en sus partes privadas?

Abrió los ojos e incluso sin los anteojos pudo ver a Draco sentado en el lado opuesto de la cama, encorvado y respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué diablos?

Se dio cuenta de que había hablado en voz alta cuando un tímido "lo siento" le respondió.

También se encontró sin aliento. Había visto esa figura encorvada antes. Había escuchado esa voz tímida. Oh, mierda. Oh, Dios, Merlín, o quién diablos estaba a cargo, ¿qué había hecho?

—Me pusiste abajo. Estabas sobre mí y yo...

Te lo dije, le recordó su conciencia.

Imbécil, se dijo a sí mismo mientras trataba de componerse lo suficinte para mentirle a Draco y decirle que todo estaba bien, que comprendía. Bueno, no mentiría sobre la parte que comprendía, pero de que estaba bien... todavía la tenía tan dura que le dolía, y su conciencia estaba alegremente diciéndole lo equivocado que estaba, que tenía que ser un mago muy malo para aún tenerla dura mientras enfrentaba la miseria que emanaba de Draco.

—Necesito...tengo que...— tartamudeó. Miró alrededor de la habitación frenéticamente y jadeó aliviado cuando vio la puerta del baño—. Sólo iré a...

Pero cuando se levantó, Draco estaba enfrente de él, bloqueando su paso.

—Harry— dijo con suavidad. Y entonces, lo tocó otra vez.

Harry se corrió. Y se corrió. Hasta que sus rodillas se doblaron y quedó como un bulto humillado a los pies de Draco. Se encontró llorando, no sólo porque había quedado como un tonto y había arruinado la primera y única oportunidad de tener sexo consensual, sino porque se habia sentido tan bien.

—Maldito virgen— murmuró Draco sobre él—. Vamos. Vamos a limpiarte, y luego lo interemos otra vez, ¿ya?

¿Qué? Miró la mano de Draco, que sostenía hacia él y meneó la cabeza. Draco intentaba ser noble y fuerte y toda esa mierda Gryffindor otra vez. Por él. Y él no lo valía. No después de...

—No, Draco. Debí detenerme hace rato. Estabas alterado por no poder volver a tu casa, y yo me aproveché de ti y... ¡Ay!

Draco le jaló una oreja antes de agarrarlo por el brazo.

—Súbete a la maldita cama, Potter, y aquí está tu varita... ¡límpiate!—. Harry obedeció y luego Draco se arrodilló a su lado, su cabello suelto a la luz de las velas incitándolo— Tú no tienes ni la inclinación ni las pelotas para aprovecharte de mí, Potter. Si no te quisiera, lo diría. Pero al parecer, porque eres tan jodidamente denso a veces, tengo que decirte cuando te deseo. ¡Tal parece que besarte, lamerte y arrastrarte hasta la cama no calza con tu concepto de quererte!

—Pero tú...— comenzó Harry.

—Obviamente, tendré que estar arriba en el futuro próximo. ¿Tienes problemas con eso?

Arriba. Lo que significaba que él estaría abajo. Y abajo significaba sexo. Negó con la cabeza. No. No hay problema.

—¿Draco?

—¿Sí, Harry?

—Cógeme.

Y al ser la pareja obediente que era, Draco lo hizo.

ooooo

Aunque había estado totalmente exhausto cuando se quedó dormido, Harry despertó temprano, cargado de energía y entusiasmo. Estaba en la cama con su esposo, su amante. Era absolutamente extraordinario.

Y Draco había sido tan gentil con él. Considerando lo que le había hecho, el rubio habría estado en su derecho de ser rudo con él... pese a su vínculo. Pero no lo había hecho. Había sido cauteloso y alentador y, ¿se atrevería a decirlo?... dulce. Con razón Draco había tenido tantos amantes previos.

—Harry, si me miras así todo el día, sabrán que te quite la virginidad— dijo Draco sin siquiera abrir los ojos.

—¿Y?— sonrió Harry.

—Se supone que te la quite hace tiempo.

—Oh—. Harry pensó un momento— ¿Tal vez fue tan bueno porque no tuvimos que andar escondidos para hacerlo?

—Eres un Gryffindor; probablemente te creerán— respondió Draco con un bufido. Se apoyó en su codo para mirar a Harry—. Así que, ¿de verdad fue bueno?

—¡Lo mejor!

—¿Y cómo lo sabes?

—Porque no es sólo mi cuerpo el que está feliz. Yo estoy feliz, Draco, y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que me sentí de esa manera.

—¿No te molesta que no pudieras...?— preguntó Draco moviendo las manos en una moción complicada, pero clara.

Harry se sonrojó.

—No, y si nunca llego a hacerlo no habrá problemas.

Draco rió.

—Eres tan agradable después de que te dan. Voy a tener que recordar eso.

Harry abrió los ojos y parpadeó inocentemente.

—¿Te aprovecharías de mí de esa manera?

—Cada vez que pueda.

Harry sonrió.

—Suena divertido. Estoy contento de que tengas la inclinación y las pelotas, Malfoy— dijo recordando lo que Draco le había dicho la noche anterior.

Draco lo besó y luego dijo:

—Acerca de que te hayas aprovechado de mí porque ahora no tengo un hogar... no puedo extrañar mi hogar cuando estoy en él, ¿no es así?

—¿Draco?—. Harry no tuvo que fingir abrir los ojos por el asombro esta vez.

—Tengo una vida nueva ahora, y no sólo estoy hablando de la que llevo dentro de mí. Tú y el mocoso son mi familia ahora. Mi familia. Mi hogar.

—Y ustedes dos son la mía— juró Harry perdiéndose en los ojos grises que lo miraban.

Draco finalmente dejó de mirarlo y se levantó de la cama.

—Te juro que este hijo tuyo piensa que mi vejiga en su propia silla blanda. Me preguntó de dónde sacó eso— murmuró—. Y por si acaso, él quiere desayuno en la cama— añadio mientras desaparecía en el baño.

Harry sonrió y se apresuró a buscar su ropa para ir en busca de desayuno para dos... para tres. Bueno, al parecer su verano no había cambiado mucho. Estaba en casa. Su familia hacia demandas: Harry, haz esto. Harry, haz aquello. ¡Harry, atiende cada uno de mis caprichos!...  
¡Y hazlo rápido! Pero Draco tenía razón; aunque las demandas eran las mismas, su familia había cambiado. Tenía una nueva familia. Una familia que era suya y que, al parecer, estaba orgullosa de él. Draco lo había besado en el Gran Comedor. Draco se había casado con él frente a todos los profesores. Draco lo había amenazado si no dormía en la misma cama con él.

No más alacena.

No más esconderse.

No más vergüenza de que Harry existiera.

En lugar de ello, tenía una gran habitación y una cama.

Y demostraciones públicas de afecto.

Y el sentido de pertenecerle a un arrogante y presumido que no tenía problemas en decir: "Sí, Harry Potter me pertenece y más vale que respetes eso".

—¡No olvides la salsa picante, Potter— vino el grito desde la otra habitación.

Sí, Harry estaba en casa por el verano.

Y no había otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.


	31. Capítulo 30. Estudiantes Guerreros

Harry se desplomó jadeando, agradecido de haber terminado su última vuelta del día. Pensó que los Dursley habían sido esclavistas. Estaba equivocado. Pensó que la cosa más difícil de la guerra sería enfrentarse a Voldemort. También estaba equivocado. Estaba seguro de que, comparado al entrenamiento físico al que estaba siendo sometido todos los malditos días, matar a Voldemort sería como Ron ganándole al ajedrez… sin derramar una gota de sudor.  
—¡Crabbe, mueve tu trasero o yo iré a moverlo por ti! —gritó Draco—¡Goyle, apresúrate! Incluso Greengrass te está ganando… ¡y ella aún está preocupada porque su maquillaje mágico soporte el calor! Guarda ese espejo, Greengrass. Si quieres correr con algo en la mano que sea tu varita. ¿De qué te ríes, Parkinson? Hay un Hufflepuff que está a punto de pasarte, ¡muévete!  
Si Harry hubiera tenido aire se habría reído. Todos odiaban la clase de Educación Física, excepto Draco. Su entrenador era un nacido muggle que había dejado el mundo mágico al casarse con una muggle. Había sido un exitoso entrenador de fútbol en un club fuera de Londres, conocido por su alta población de estadounidenses, hasta que descubrió que su bebé era mago. No quería que su hijo sufriera el choque cultural que él había sufrido cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, así que cuando recibió la oferta de Dumbledore de poner a los estudiantes guerreros en forma, saltó ante la oportunidad de volver a entrar al mundo mágico. Y cuando se enteró de que Draco no podría participar físicamente, lo volvió su asistente. Y, por supuesto, el puesto se le fue a la cabeza al Slytherin.  
—Tu apellido es Longbottom, no Tortuga, ¡apura el paso! Weasley, corteja a las brujas en tu tiempo libre, ¡con esas piernas largas y grades pies deberías haber sido el primero en terminar!  
Al menos Harry ya había averiguado cómo Draco aprendió tantos lenguajes. Era un imitador natural. Captó el extraño acento americano del Entrenador Andrews con facilidad, sin importarle no saber lo que significaban algunas palabras. Y Harry averiguó que también era muy bueno al imitar a los demás profesores y que le había enseñado a la mayoría de los Slytherin durante sus siete años en Hogwarts.  
—Levanta tu trasero, Potter, y enfríate adecuadamente. Finnigan: vi que estabas frunciéndole el ceño al texto en la clase; la sesión de revisión empieza a las siete. No llegaría tarde si fueras tú.  
Ahora les recalcaba a todos que aparecieran en sus sesiones. Hermione se había sentido molesta al principio, cuando los Gryffindor comenzaron a colarse para ir a estudiar con Draco, pero pronto estuvo agradecida. Hermione no imitaba; no captaba el conocimiento naturalmente. Trabada por ser nacida muggle, lo que significaba que estaba tan atrasada como Harry cuando recibió su carta de Hogwarts, la chica estudiaba con diligencia durante los veranos para estar entre los primeros en clase. Ya que ahora no tenía mucho tiempo para estudiar, o no sabía estudiar, en el entrenamiento tenía sus propias revisiones que hacer, y una vez que dejó de lado su orgullo, de verdad agradeció que los demás tuvieran a Draco para que los ayudara.  
—Potter— dijo Draco en su oído, sobresaltándolo—: cuando gimas en la cama esta noche, será mejor que sea por algo que yo te hice, y no porque tus músculos se anudaron porque NO ENFRIASTE APROPIADAMENTE. ¿Me entiendes?  
Harry se levantó de golpe y comenzó a estirarse.  
—Oye, Potter, ahora sabemos quién usa la túnica en tu relación— exclamó Seamus con una sonrisa insolente.  
—Finnigan, si todavía tienes tanto aire para hablar, tienes suficiente para otra vuelta: ¡Empieza a correr!  
Seamus suspiró. Draco había sido nombrado profesor asistente después de haber tomado sus EXTASIS y nadie se había molestado en quitarle el título, así que tenían que obedecerle como a cualquier otro instructor. Harry casi sintió pena por su compañero cuando comenzó a correr. Casi.  
—¡Oye, Seamus, mira quién usa también la túnica en tu relación!  
Su amigo le levantó el dedo.  
oooo  
Harry estaba sentado en el suelo en una de las habitaciones utilizadas para practicar, obervando a Draco repasar las clases del día con varios compañeros de la Milicia. Repasaban la clase de Ofensa, unos cuantos hechizos que Harry había aprendido el año anterior, así que decidió sentarse y observar. Y lo que había observado era… perturbador. Draco demostraba los movimientos de los hechizos con un palito de madera, y los demás tenían que repetir juntos las acciones. Sin embargo, inevitablemente, aquellos con lazos muggle estaban atrasados. Después de un rato se dio cuenta del por qué; los nacidos muggle tenían una pequeña vacilación cuando se trataba de magia: una maravilla y asombro que permanecía pese a los siete años de entrenamiento, una incredulidad casi imperceptible, pero que estaba allí.  
—Creen, pero no creen— murmuró para sí, dándose cuenta de que él estaba en la misma posición. Sabía los hechizos, podía luchar con Aurores mayores que él, pero… pero al repasar los duelos en su mente, se percató de que siempre estaba consciente de que estaba haciendo magia. Los que crecían en el mundo mágico hacían magia. No había preguntas, ni había dudas de que lo que les pedían se podía hacer. Lo habían visto, o algo similar, siendo realizado. Sabían que era posible, y cualquier duda que tuvieran estaba relacionada con sus habilidades personales, no con la magia. Una diferencia sutil, pero una que, dado que los Mortífagos eran mayormente sangrepura criados en el mundo mágico, podía ser devastadora en el campo de batalla.  
—¿Por qué estas sentado aquí haciendo pucheros, Potter? No le grite a tus preciosos Gryffindor ni una vez— dijo Draco.  
Harry miró alrededor y notó que todos se habían marchado.  
—¿Qué dirías, Draco, si te cuento que sé un hechizo que podría cambiar animales ordinarios en dragones?  
—¿Un tipo especial de dragón? ¿O gatos serían una especie y los perros otra?  
Harry asintió.  
—Ven conmigo.  
Se dirigieron a la Sala Común, a la esquina donde Hermione estaba sentada repasando su texto con su varita.  
—Hermione, sé de un hechizo que podría cambiar animales ordinarios en dragones.  
Ella frunció el ceño y dejó de lado su varita.  
—Quien te haya dicho eso estaba bromeando, Harry. No puedes convertir animales en dragones. Los elementos que hacen a un dragón…  
Harry levantó una mano para callarla.  
—Draco me cree.  
—Bueno, él es tu pareja.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Él me cree porque cree que todo es posible. Esa es la clave para la verdadera magia, Hermione. Y nosotros, tú, yo y todos aquellos que no crecimos en un hogar mágico, no la tenemos. Sólo somos… falsos magos, fingiendo ser magos y brujas. Hasta que se vuelva real para nosotros, no es verdadero.  
Ella fulminó con la mirada a Draco.  
—¿Qué mierda le has estado diciendo, Malfoy? ¿Ese fue tu plan desde el principio? ¿Tener solo a Harry para convencerlo de toda esa basura sobre la superioridad de la sangre…?  
—No me culpes— dijo Draco con rapidez—. No tengo idea de lo que está hablando.  
—Draco no tiene nada que ver con esto, Hermione. Sólo observa, ¿está bien? Ron, ven un minuto.  
Ron, que estaba moviendo su varita de manera amenazadora hacia Seamus mientras reía, se dirigió a ellos.  
—¿Qué están planeando? Parece que estuvieras planeando algo, Harry.  
—Descubrí cómo convertir animales ordinarios en dragones.  
Ron sonrió.  
—¡Genial! ¿Crees que podríamos entrenarlos para derrotar a Quien-Tú-Sabes?  
—Dean, ¿podrías venir un momento?  
—¡Oh! ¿Estoy invitado a una reunión de estrategia? — preguntó el chico levantándose de una silla frente a l fuego y acercándose hacia ellos—. Debo estar avanzando en el mundo.  
—Descubrí cómo convertir animales ordinarios en dragones— repitió Harry.  
—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Es decir, ¿es cierto? — exclamó Dean girándose para mirar a Hermione.  
Harry suspiró. Una mano se posó en su hombro.  
—Harry, ¿qué sucede? — preguntó Draco preocupado.  
Harry intentó darle una mirada tranquilizadora, pero simplemente hizo una mueca.  
—Tenemos que hablar. Todos nosotros.  
—¿Sobre el hechizo de los dragones? ¿Acaso necesita alguna especie de… sacrificio? — preguntó Draco gentil.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Hablemos, ¿está bien?  
oooo  
Harry se paseaba en la habitación mientras Draco se metía bajo las mantas.  
—Me gustaría decir que lo entiendo, Harry, pero no es así. ¿Cómo no puedes creer en la magia cuando la has estudiado y practicado por siete años?  
Su "revelación" había sido discutida hasta que decidieron dejar de lado el asunto y consultarlo con la almohada.  
—No puedes comprenderlo porque nunca en tu vida has dudado de la magia. Nosotros… nosotros no tenemos fe, Draco. Esa es la forma más fácil de explicarlo. Creemos cuando lo vemos, cuando ocurre, pero…  
—¿Si no lo veo no lo creo? —. Harry asintió. Draco comprendía más de lo que creía—. ¿Crees que Granger averigüe cómo curarte?  
Harry le dio una triste sonrisa.  
—No creo que haya una "cura", pero ojalá una visita a una biblioteca muggle pueda ayudarnos. Han hecho mucho trabajo en psicología.  
—Nosotros no tenemos si-kol-logia aquí.  
—Eso es porque ustedes tienen sanadores de la mente que en realidad pueden entrar en la mente de las personas usando Legeremancia. Pero espero que eso pueda ser solucionado de una manera menos invasiva.  
—¿Y esto se te ocurrió esta noche?  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Noté que algo no andaba bien con las reacciones ante nuestro vínculo y el bebé. Tus Slytherin, Ron, todos aquellos criados con magia, reaccionaron así como "Wow, qué bien, felicitaciones". Los demás cuestionaron al bebé, el vínculo y nuestra salud mental.  
—En realidad, tu salud mental y mi buen gusto— dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
—Ja. Ja. Hablo en serio. En el campo de batalla la más leve vacilación podría significar la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.  
Draco bostezó.  
—Eso lo sé, Potter. Pero sigues agregándote en este asunto, y yo nunca te he visto vacilar. Y sé de qué hablo: he peleado mucho contigo.  
Harry le dio una sonrisa avergonzada.  
—Lo cubro bien.  
—Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que dudas mucho de ti. Ahora estás vinculado a mí. Ya no tienes que dudar.  
—¡Caracoles! Eso será una gran ayuda en mi duelo con Voldemort.  
Draco rodó los ojos.  
—¿Por qué estás tan preocupado por esto?  
—¿Por qué crees? — preguntó Harry con sequedad.  
—De acuerdo a lo que me dijiste, Voldemort fue criado en un orfanato muggle. ¿Él no tendría entonces la misma desventaja?  
Harry se quedó quieto, sonrió, y con Draco dándole una mirada torva, se sentó en la cama.  
—Eres malditamente brillante.  
—Claro que lo soy. Ahora, ven a acostarte como buen mago para que recibas tu cogida nocturna antes de que me quede dormido.  
Harry se acercó al rubio y lo besó.  
—Eres demasiado bueno para mí.  
—Por supuesto que lo soy. Pero ya que no tengo un igual y no quería vivir mi vida solo, me resigné hace mucho tiempo a casarme con la segunda mejor opción. Deberías estar orgulloso de haberme conseguido, Harry—. Bostezó otra vez.  
Harry notó los bostezos y las ligeras ojeras bajo los ojos grises. Había sido un día largo.  
—¿Sabes? Preferiría unos buenos abrazos en vez de coger esta noche.  
—Pero pronto estaré enorme.  
—Draco, en nuestro vínculo el sexo es un privilegio, no un deber. No me voy a enojar porque no jodamos.  
—Si estás seguro…  
Harry se metió bajo las mantas y se acurrucó a lado de Draco.  
—Estoy seguro. Dame un beso y ándate al país de los sueños.  
—Eres un tontito, Potter— dijo Draco dándole un beso y acurrucándose junto a él—. Te cogeré mañana, ¿está bien?  
—Está bien— sonrió Harry mientras la respiración de Draco se calmaba. Pronto tendrían una horrible discusión para que Draco dejara de lado su papel de asistente de entrenador y otras actividades. Tendría que seguir a su Slytherin interior y conseguir apoyo de Pomfrey primero, y de Snape también, si quería ganar. Uhm. Draco estaría tan orgulloso de él cuando se diera cuenta de lo que haría.  
Tal como estaba orgulloso él mismo por haber ganado el honor de estar con Draco Malfoy. Sin importar las circunstancias, en realidad era un gran logro. Abrazando a su pareja e hijo, se quedó dormido.


	32. Capítulo 31. Su Mejor Cumpleaños

Harry iba a tomar su texto de Ley Mágica, luego suspiró, sacó su varita y levitó el libro hasta él. Sería tan fácil moverse y tomarlo, pero la "cura" de Hermione para su problemas de la influenza muggle era una inmersión total en el mundo mágico. Tenías que hacer magia cada vez que fuera posible. Los sangrepura fueron animados a discutir sus infancias (si no afectaba mucho a los Slytherin, cosa que no era asi porque el "amoroso paquete de sus padres" había hecho la amarga separación de sus familias un definitivo camino sin vuelta atrás). Solo tenían que leer revistas o novelas mágicas y estaban siendo desalentados de usar todo tipo de aparato electrónico o de aseo personal. En lugar de ello, los hechizos de aseo estaban siendo enseñados pacientemente por aquellos que siempre los habían usado; moda y deportes mágicos eran el tema mas importante de conversación, y si Harry una vez oía una vez más alguna historia sobre la Academia de Modales de Madame Puerilis para los Magos Y Brujas Jóvenes de Buena Crianza iba a lanzarse un Avada Kadavra a sí mismo.  
―Harry― dijo Ron dejándose caer en el sillón a su lado.  
―Ron― respondió Harry mirando expectante a su amigo.  
Ron miró sus manos.  
―¿Sabes? Recibí una lechuza durante la cena.  
Harry asintió. Con una familia tan grande su amigo a menudo recibía correo. Todos habían aprendido a agacharse cuando venia una lechuza de los gemelos. Y jamás aceptaban dulces de Ron.  
―Todo está bien, ¿no es asi?  
―Depende de tu definición de bien.  
Vale, eso no sonaba tan bien.  
―¿Que sucede?― demandó Harry.  
Ron suspiró.  
―Tu cumpleaños es el viernes.  
Harry asintió impaciente. Por primera vez no estaba atrapado donde los Dursley, preguntándose si iba a ser liberado por sus amigos o pasaría el día a solas mirando el cielo para ver si venían lechuzas. No habían grandes planes programados ya que los días los tenían más que llenos, pero esperaba un par de regalos después de cenar.  
―Vas a cumplir dieciocho― continuó Ron con esa inútil pieza de información―. Hermione dice que es una edad especial cuando eres un muggle.  
―Es como cumplir diecisiete cuando eres mago. Finalmente eres un adulto ante la ley.  
―Oh.  
Harry golpeó su varita contra su muslo.  
―¿Vas a decirme lo que sucede o quieres una demonstración de lo que he aprendido en clases de Defensa?― amenazó. Finalmente había sido decidido que Harry estaba perdiendo su tiempo en clases regulares de Defensa y ahora estaba siendo instruido por tres Aurores en un área privada de la escuela. Los rumores decían que Harry estaba aprendiendo no sólo cómo matar, sino también cómo cubrir el crimen. Draco había bufado ante eso diciendo "¿Para que necesitas Aurores que te enseñen algo que podrías aprender en nuestra habitación?" Era innecesario decir que eso había comenzado otra serie de rumores.  
Sin embargo, la amenaza no consiguió una reacción de Ron. Asi que decidió tomar la ruta del amigo sensible.  
―Hay alguna razón por la que estes sentado aquí en silencio conmigo cuando podrías estar estudiando o con Hermione? Espera, eso sonó redundante, ¿no es asi?― sonrió.  
Al menos eso consiguió una reacción… y una sonrisa.  
―Ella te golpearía si oyera eso.  
―No, me hechizaría. Total inmersión y todo eso― bromeó Harry. Quizás lo que Ron tenia que decirle no era tan malo.  
―Ella podría hacer una excepción.  
―Y tú estás evitando el tema― le recalco Harry―. Habla, Ron.  
―Ya que estarás tan ocupado durante la semana, mamá y papá vendrán a visitarte el domingo por tu cumpleaños.  
Harry comenzó a sonreír. Luego frunció el ceño. Luego palideció.  
―Draco.  
Ron asintió.  
―Draco― accedió.  
―¿Ellos saben… algo?  
―A Ginny se le escapo que estas involucrado… con un chico.  
―Oh. ¿Y hay problemas con eso?  
―Claro que no. Pero Ginny no les explicó que ese "chico" era el hijo de un mortifago y la plaga de nuestra existencia durante los últimos siete años. Quizás tengan problemas con eso. Aunque claro, Malfoy está embarazado. A mamá le encantan los bebés.  
―¿No crees que piensen mal de mí por dejarlo preñado?  
Ron sonrió.  
―Bueno, pusiste la carroza antes que el caballo, pero quién habría creído que tu semental era una yegua disfrazada.  
Harry miró con rapidez alrededor de la habitación.  
―Por lo menos sabemos que Draco no estaba escuchando.  
―¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no hubo un grito de niña?  
―Porque no hubo un hechizo que te cortara el cuello.  
Ron bufó.  
―Ni siquiera tiene varita.  
―¿De verdad crees que necesitaría una si te escucha cuestionado su masculinidad? Pese a estar embarazado, no es una chica, ¿sabes?  
Ron levantó las manos en señal de rendición.  
―No te molestes amigo. Ser un Progenitor lo hace legendario. Pero no le digas eso, su ego ya es demasiado grande.  
―Eso ya lo sé― suspiró Harry.  
―¿Qué exactamente es lo que sabes, Harry?― pregunto Draco entrando a la sala común desde sus habitaciones.  
―Uh… ¿Qué no podría tener un marido mejor?  
―Ah, pensando claro por esta vez. ¿Cómo te ha ido con la transfiguración de la espada, Weasley?  
―Puedo lograrla con filo simple, pero no doble.  
―Blaise tuvo el mismo problema. Quizás deberías preguntarle como logró superarlo.  
―Buena idea, Malfoy. Gracias. Él y los demás están en la biblioteca, ¿cierto?  
―Eso es lo que oí.  
―Bien. Veré si alcanzo a pillarlos. Los veo después.  
Harry miró marcharse a Ron preguntándose si debería advertirle a Draco sobre la visita de los Weasley ahora o después.  
―Sabes que no creí todo eso del 'mejor esposo', ¿cierto?  
Harry automáticamente se levantó para ayudar a Draco a sentarse en la silla al lado del sofá. Draco había aprendido de la manera difícil que sentarse en el sofá no era bueno estando embarazado.  
―Los padres de Ron vendrán de visita el domingo―. Bueno, al parecer iría con la opción de "ahora".  
―Oh―. Draco se removió hasta que estuvo cómodo―. Le diré a Blaise que intercambie algunas de sus cosas con las tuyas para que no se den cuenta de que no estás durmiendo en las barracas. Y el castillo es tan grande que con facilidad puedo mantenerme fuera de tu camino.  
Harry se quedo mirándolo.  
―No te quiero fuera de mi camino.  
―Pero ellos no saben sobre nosotros.  
―Quiero que lo sepan. ¿No… no quieres conocerlos?― preguntó Harry preocupado. ¿Acaso Draco estaba avergonzado de su vínculo?  
―No me molestaría conocerlos, Harry― dijo Draco―. Sólo estaba tratando de hacerte las cosas fáciles.  
―¿Crees que es fácil esconderte?―. Draco se encogió de hombros―. No estabas solo en ese beso en el Gran Comedor, ¿sabes? No estoy avergonzado de estar contigo.  
―Pero estar conmigo y estar vinculado conmigo —con un hijo en camino— son dos situaciones diferentes. Sé que los Weasley saben quién es mi padre. Y estoy seguro que han oído mi nombre mencionado por ti o los demás Weasley en términos menos que agradables. Se preocuparán y estarán sospechosos.  
―Ron lo ha tomado bien.  
―Weasley es cercano a la situación. Él ha visto por sí mismo cómo son las cosas.  
―Entonces ellos tendrán que aceptar mi palabra y la suya de que somos geniales juntos.  
Los ojos de Draco se abrieron.  
―¿Crees que somos geniales juntos?"  
―Creo que no podría tener un esposo mejor―. Esta vez fue una declaración.  
Draco sonrió.  
―Todos están en la biblioteca, ¿sabes?  
Harry trató de actuar tímido.  
―Tengo que estudiar para Ley Mágica.  
―¿Y si te digo que puedo hacer que te corras recitando los Códigos de Aparicion International?  
Harry sacó el mejor puntaje en su examen de Ley Mágica al día siguiente.  
oooo  
Harry sonrió mientras observaba a los demás volver cojeando del agotador trayecto a campo traviesa que había preparado Draco. Porque era su cumpleaños, Draco le había anunciado al grupo que Harry estaba eximido de entrenar. Algunos habían comenzado a quejarse, pero otros mas cuerdos, susurraron que responder solo los haría terminar con más vueltas. Luego todos se habían marchado sin responderle a Draco, y Harry había sido recompensado con una larga sesión de besuqueos en la sala de equipos.  
―Tu pareja es un sádico― dijo Michael Corner mientras se sacaba sus zapatos deportivos para revisar una ampolla.  
―¿Y eso es nuevo?― preguntó Harry con una sonrisa.  
Corner meneó la cabeza.  
―Se supones que eres nuestro maldito salvador.  
―De Voldemort― dijo, riendo ante el estremecimiento involuntario que causo el nombre― no de Draco.  
―Todos hicieron un buen trabajo hoy―. Draco los elogió en voz alta, asombrando a todos―. Asi que no habrá vueltas extra y no habrá sesiones de revisión. Vayan a cenar, déjenos a Harry y a mí a solas.  
Corner sonrió.  
―Alguien tiene planes.  
Harry mantuvo su sonrojo al mínimo.  
Pese a las maquinaciones de Draco, pasó algo de tiempo antes de que estuvieran a solas. Como era de esperar, Ron y Hermione llegaron con regalos y había sido divertido sentarse con ellos y discutir los "viejos" días. Draco había sido indulgente, para ser Draco, y no los había echado ni había hecho ningún comentario poco sutil sobre el tiempo.  
―Gracias― dijo después que Ron y Hermione se marcharon―. Fue lindo tener un cumpleaños donde nadie se quejara sobre mis amigos o lo que fuera.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
―Necesitaremos niñeras.  
Harry rió.  
―Y yo que pensé que te estabas poniendo blando.  
El chico rubio rodo dramáticamente los ojos.  
―Los insultos no te llevaran a ninguna parte.  
―¿Y a dónde me llevaran los halagos?― le susurró Harry en el oído.  
―Dentro mío― respondió Draco en voz baja.  
―Tú… yo… ¿tú…?  
Draco asintió vacilante.  
―Creo que estoy listo, y se esta poniendo molesto tratar de cogerte con este estómago entre medio. ¿Cómo lo hacen los hombres gordos?  
Harry se imaginó a su tío... se estremeció. Con fuerza. No era una imagen que quisiera en cualquier momento, en especial ahora.  
―¿Estás seguro, Draco? Quiero decir, yo no tengo quejas y si te sientes incomodo, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer.  
Draco sólo lo beso y le dijo:  
―Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry.  
oooo  
Harry observó la puerta del baño, que en esos momentos estaba cerrada con Draco adentro, que al parecer no había estado tan listo como había creído el Slytherin. Las cosas habían procedido bien desde la sala hasta el dormitorio. Preparado bastante bien, Draco se había acomodado de costado con varias almohadas para no estar incomodo, y él mismo había lubricado a Harry. Sólo cuando Draco se tensó cuando Harry insertó un dedo lubricado en él fue que éste último se preocupó. Pero Draco lo convenció, diciéndole que había pasado mucho tiempo, etc., y la tensión había disminuido, asi que Harry metió dos dedos. Sin embargo en su primer intento de meter su miembro, Draco se alejó, luego se disculpó y volvió a su posición con una risa nerviosa. La segunda vez, con la mano que tenia sobre la espalda de Draco, sintió cómo se aceleraba el corazón del rubio y cómo temblaba. Él se retiró, pero Draco le insistió que continuara. La tercera vez, penetró a Draco quizás unos centímetros antes que un beso delatara las lágrimas saladas recorriendo el rostro de Draco. Harry se retiró y se puso el pantalón de pijama.  
―Esto es estúpido, Draco― dijo, sentado en el borde de la cama.  
―Lo sé. Lamento ser tan débil.  
Draco también se sentó en el borde de la cama, tan agachada su cabeza que el pelo le cubría el rostro.  
―No, no eso. Tienes… derecho a sentirte de la manera en que lo haces. Estoy hablando sobre tratar de forzar esto. No hay razón por la que debamos hacerlo.  
Draco lo miró.  
―Quizás no para ti.  
Harry de repente se sintió enojado.  
―¿De qué se trata esto? ¿Los Malfoy no pueden asustarse? ¿Los Malfoy deben ser cogidos? ¿Qué?  
Por supuesto, supo que se había equivocado apenas las palabras dejaron su boca. Los ojos de Draco... el dolor que nunca había expresado se mostró tan claro en sus ojos. Y corrió desnudo hacia el baño y cerró la puerta.  
Harry sabía que podía abrir la puerta con un movimiento de su varita, pero suponía que ya había violado a Draco más que suficiente por una noche. Quizás debería dejarlo tranquilo, pero...  
―Me voy a acostar― dijo en voz alta―. Asi que sal cuando estés listo. Necesitas descansar.  
Silencio.  
―Por lo que vale, no hay malo con estar asustado. No significa que seas débil, inútil o lo que sea que está corriendo en tu cabeza. Significa que eres humano, Draco… igual que yo.  
La puerta se abrió y Draco salió. Había comenzado a usar una camisa de dormir por su talla, y Harry sin decir nada lo ayudó a ponérsela. Luego se subieron a la cama, compartiendo un tímido beso antes de acomodarse en sus respectivos lados de la cama.  
Cuando Harry se estaba quedando dormido, se dio cuenta de que pese a lo que había sucedido en la última hora… no, incluso con lo que había sucedido, éste había sido su mejor cumpleaños.


	33. Capítulo 32. Conociendo a los Suegros

Draco estaba de mal humor y no le molestaba compartirlo. Nadie los sabía mejor que sus instructores y compañeros. Todos habían andado de puntillas a su alrededor durante todo el día, y mientras que su vacilación era un poco entretenida, no era suficiente para hacerlo sentir mejor. Se había humillado no sólo la noche anterior, sino en general por no poder superar la violación. Y luego, por la mañana, había notado algo extraño; fue a la enfermería y le informaron que sus tobillos y muñecas hinchadas eran a causa de… retención de líquidos. Deseaba que fuera suficiente como para ahogarse.  
―Lo que sea que hiciste, será mejor que lo arregles, Potter― escuchó que Pansy le siseaba a Harry.  
―No hice nada― susurró él en respuesta, con la frustración en cada palabra.  
―Entonces haz algo― le instó ella.  
―¿Y cómo disolvería a un grupo rebelde en un concierto de las Weird Sisters, señor Malfoy?― preguntó la instructora de Masas y Desastres Mágicos, interrumpiendo su espionaje.  
Draco la fulminó con la mirada.  
―Incendio― contestó con un gruñido―. Túnicas incendiándose provocan bastante humo y la gente tiende a correr.  
La instructora lo miró, abrió la boca, la cerró y luego se dirigió al estudiante a su lado.  
―¿Y su solución, señor Thomas?  
Draco dejó caer la cabeza sobre su pupitre y durmió una siesta.  
Más tarde observó un partido de fútbol que dirigía el entrenador Andrews. La idea había surgido bastante rocosa la semana pasada. El entrenador había dejado caer una pelota blanca con manchas negras en el campo de práctica y los criados mágicamente observaron lo que hacía. Cuando el entrenador la pateó, esperaron que hiciera algo, pero sólo… rodó. Cuando se hizo aparente que la pelota no hacía nada por sí sola, se aburrieron de inmediato. Fue necesario que los nacidos muggle armaran un partido improvisado para mostrar que de verdad era un deporte entretenido, y los Slytherin llegaron a apreciar la parte física del juego.  
Fue cuando Harry iba a cobrar un penal que Draco recordó que los Weasley llegarían al día siguiente.  
Harry anotó gol.  
Draco gimió.  
ooooo  
―No estás de buen ánimo hoy, Harry. ¿Tan nervioso porque papá y mamá conozcan a Malfoy?― preguntó Ron mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de Hogwarts para reunirse con sus padres el domingo por la tarde.  
Harry negó con la cabeza. No era de su ánimo del que tenía que preocuparse. Frustrado por su percibida "debilidad", Draco había sido una perra todo el sábado y por la tarde había desaparecido con sus Slytherin, reapareciendo a la hora de dormir sin una explicación. En realidad no tenía idea de si los Weasley iban a conocer a su pareja o no.  
―¿Sabes? Enfrentarme a Voldemort luce cada vez mejor― murmuró lastimero.  
―Mamá no es tan mala.  
―Draco sí.  
―Oh. Bueno, no estaba de buen humor ayer, pero eso es de esperarse. Intenta cargar una bludger en el estómago todo el tiempo. Además, si debo creerle a los gemelos… y sí, sé lo imposible que eso suena… los sábados no era días buenos para mamá cuando estaba embarazada de Ginny. Según ellos, hicieron un sacrificio mágico para que mamá no tuviera más hijas.  
―Draco está esperando un niño.  
―Draco es hombre. Está obligado a tener días malos; y francamente, Harry, él es Malfoy. ¿Qué esperabas?  
Cielos, odiaba cuando Ron sonaba más razonable que él. La verdad el asunto era que quizá él también estaba un poco frustrado por el intento fallido del viernes por la noche… y se sentía como mierda por ser la razón de que Draco estuviera asustado en primer lugar. Sin mencionar que Draco no había sido el único esa noche en sufrir flashbacks. Cuando Draco se había alejado de él recordó cómo había hecho el mismo movimiento… antes.  
―No puedo esperar hasta que te cases con Hermione, Ron, para poder lanzar todas esas palabras sabias en tu cara― dijo dándole un pequeño codazo a su amigo para dejarle saber que estaba bromeando―. Aunque lo aprecio.  
Ron se encogió de hombros.  
―Está en el manual de los mejores amigos. No debes permitir que tus amigos queden como idiotas si no te han tratado mal últimamente.  
Harry rió.  
―¿Y si te han tratado mal?  
―Vendes boletos para que todos vean la función.  
Ambos reían cuando las puertas se abrieron señalando la llegada de los Weasley.  
Molly Weasley guardó su varita en su gran bolso, esbozando una gran sonrisa al verlos.  
―Arthur, estos no pueden ser nuestros niños, ¡son unos hombres!― exclamó― ¡Vengan acá y denle un abrazo a su madre!  
Ambos corrieron hacia ella y la abrazaron.  
―Ron, ¿alguna vez vas a parar de crecer? Vamos a tener que elevar el techo de La Madriguera si sigues así. Y Harry, qué buenmozo estás. Tu jovencito debe estar haciendo un muy buen trabajo.  
Harry se sonrojó y Arthur le dio una palmada en la espalda.  
―Me temo que Molly no tiene ni un poco de sutileza en su cuerpo, Harry. De todas maneras, luches muy bien y contento.  
―Lo estoy, señor.  
―Así que, ¿cuándo conoceremos a ese chico milagroso?― preguntó Molly mientras comenzaba a caminar.  
―Él… uh… bueno…― miró suplicante a Ron.  
―Él no es sólo el jovencito de Harry, mamá.  
―¿Qué? ¿Está siendo pasado por ahí? ¿Compartido? ¿Qué estás diciendo, Ron?  
―Estamos casados― dijo Harry con rapidez―. En realidad más que casados, tuvimos una ceremonia de vínculo― explicó subiendo su manga para revelar el brazalete.  
―¿Estás…? ¿Estás vinculado, Harry? No puedes estar vinculado. Sabríamos si estuvieras vinculado, ¿no es así, Arthur?― preguntó ella girando su mirada hacia su marido con el rostro marcado por la confusión.  
―Tiene el brazalete, Molly.  
El rostro de la susodicha se aclaró y lo señaló con un dedo.  
―Una de las invenciones de los gemelos, imagino. Seguramente me engañaste, Harry.  
Harry estiró su brazo.  
―No es falso, mamá Weasley. Estoy vinculado y… tendremos un bebé. Él es un Progenitor, ¿sabes?  
Las rodillas de Molly cedieron y sólo las rápidas acciones de Arthur impidieron que cayera.  
―¿Qué estás diciendo, muchacho?― jadeó con la mano aferrando su amplio pecho.  
―Mamá, yo estuve en la ceremonia de vínculo, y el bebé es bastante obvio una vez veas a…― se interrumpió Ron mirando a Harry.  
―¿Así que él está aquí? Claro que sí― se corrigió Molly―, es tu pareja vinculada, ¿dónde más podría estar? Y hablando de "él", ¿quién es? Y no crean que no he notado que han tenido cuidado de no mencionarlo.  
Harry pasó una mano por su cabello, sabiendo que Draco ―bueno, si es que Draco aparecía― estaría furioso con él por despeinarse aun más. Siempre le decía "tu cabello ya es un nido de ratas, ¿por qué lo enredas más? Tengo los dedos cruzados para que el bebé no tenga tu pelo".  
―Mi esposo es Draco Malfoy. Y sí, sé quiénes son sus padres y lo odioso que solía ser. Pero la Magia encontró adecuado vincularnos y está esperando a mi hijo. El pasado, el suyo y el mío, no tiene cabida en nuestro presente, y menos en nuestro futuro. Estamos juntos y así seguiremos hasta que alguno de los dos muera― dijo Harry a la carrera y sonando defensivo, pero sintió que tenía que aclarárselos antes de que (si se daba) conocieran a Draco.  
La boca de Molly se abrió y cerró. Arthur tomó ventaja de esa rara oportunidad.  
―¡Felicitaciones, Harry! Estas son noticias muy emocionantes, ¿no es así, Molly?―. Le dio un suave codazo a su mujer.  
―Emocionante, sí― repitió ella, todavía sacudida― ¿Dónde se están quedando?  
―El profesor Dumbledore, amablemente, nos ha dado habitaciones cerca de los dormitorios. Vengan con nosotros. No estoy seguro de dónde está Draco ahora, está muy ocupado. Trabaja como tutor y asistente del entrenador. Es un gran aporte a la milicia, ¿verdad, Ron?  
Ron asintió, ansioso de ayudar a su amigo.  
―Su padre de verdad está jod… eh, lo siento mamá. Su padre no está contento de que esté con Harry, pero Draco se ha comprometido al cien por ciento con nuestra causa. No quiere que su padre o Quien-Ustedes-Saben atrape a su bebé o algo así.  
Arthur frunció el ceño.  
―¿Ellos no saben sobre el vinculo y el bebé?  
―No― respondió Harry―. Sólo la gente de aquí lo sabe y el profesor Dumbledore se aseguró de que el secreto no pueda salir de Hogwarts.  
―Muy inteligente de su parte― murmuró Arthur―. Bueno, vamos chicos, muéstrenos esta nueva casa suya.  
Caminaron con los Weasley hasta la parte baja del castillo, mostrándoles los varios salones de clase antes de llegar a los dormitorios y la sala común. Ron estaba sorprendido y un poco preocupado de que Hermione no hubiera aparecido, y le susurró a Harry mientras se acercaban a la entrada de su habitación compartida con Draco que iría a buscarla. Harry asintió y luego abrió la puerta, murmurando una plegaria silenciosa.  
―Harry― dijo Draco―. Hermione y yo nos preguntábamos cuándo les darían un descanso a los invitados. Señor y señora Weasley, es un gusto conocerlos. Soy Draco Malfoy― se presentó el rubio ofreciendo su mano; Arthur la tomó solemnemente, Molly se quedó mirándolo… y a su redonda barriga― ¿Dónde está Ron? El té está a punto de ser servido. Por favor, vengan y tomen asiento. Harry, ¿podrías ir a buscar a Ron?  
Harry, totalmente asombrado y, para ser francos… asustado, llamó a Ron mientras Draco guiaba a los Weasley hacia donde estaba Hermione. Regresó con Ron y vio a los Weasley abrazando a la novia de su amigo; luego todos se sentaron para tomar el té. Las tartas fueron servidas y Draco fue un encantador anfitrión, conversando con el señor Weasley sobre ciertos artículos muggles que había escuchado mencionar al entrenador Andrews, y preguntándole a la señora Weasley qué necesitaría para la habitación del bebé.  
Harry sentía que había entrado a otra dimensión. Se preguntó si en ella también existía un Voldemort.  
―Espero que no se molesten, pero arreglé que cenemos de manera privada aquí. Aunque sólo somos veintisiete miembros en la milicia, podemos ser un grupo bullicioso― dijo Draco con una sonrisa―. Y al parecer, el Castillo pensó que era una excelente idea y proporcionó un comedor para nosotros― hizo un gesto hacia una puerta que Harry no había visto antes―. Harry, si pudieras escoltar a la señora Weasley. Señor Weasley y Hermione…. Ron, creo que tú y yo tendremos que ver quién escolta a quién.  
―Bueno, yo soy más alto y no estoy embarazado, así que…  
Draco rió.  
―Tienes razón, Ron. Escólteme, señor.  
ooooo  
―¿Draco?  
―¿Sí, Harry? Ooh, eso se siente tan bien― gimió Draco.  
Harry presionó más la sensitiva parte del pie de Draco. Los invitados se habían marchado, Molly insistiendo que tenía que llegar pronto a casa para iniciar el ajuar del bebé, y Hermione recordando que ella y Ron tenían que repasar para la lección del día siguiente.  
―Tus tobillos están más pequeños.  
―Mamá Weasley me dio algo para la hinchazón. Es sorprendente lo que guarda en su bolso.  
¿Mamá Weasley?  
―Draco, ¿sabes quién es Voldemort?  
―Qué pregunta tan estúpida es esa, Potter. ¿Acaso tú y Weasley pasaron a beberse un par de tragos cuando fueron a encaminar a sus padres?  
Así que de vuelta a la antigua dimensión.  
―Estuviste maravilloso hoy.  
―Por supuesto que sí.  
―Hiciste que todos se sintieran cómodos en la cena.  
―A Madame Puerilis le pagaron una exorbitante suma de dinero para asegurarse de que supiera cómo ser el anfitrión perfecto en una cena de gala, Harry. Esto fue un trabajo de niños, nada más. Pansy dijo que le hizo extrañar su varita de práctica y sus sesiones de té.  
Así que por eso habían desaparecido los Slytherin la tarde anterior. Harry le dio un beso en el dedo gordo del pie.  
―¿Sabes lo feliz que me haces?  
―El que caigas a mis pies me da una idea― respondió Draco. Luego le guiñó un ojo―. Ayúdame a acostarme para que pueda darte otras ideas.  
―Madame Pomfrey me advirtió que podrías pasar por una fase insaciable.  
―Han pasado dos noches desde nuestra… dificultad, Harry. No es que sea insaciable, son simples hormonas adolescentes.  
―Justo lo que dije… eres un chico caliente.  
―La señora Weasley me dijo que no tengo que aguantar ninguna tontería mientras esté embarazado. Ella me mostró un hechizo para mantenerte en línea si es necesario.  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
―No es cierto. Estuve contigo todo el tiempo.  
―Excepto cuando tú, Ron y el señor Weasley salieron a jugar al jardín.  
―No estábamos jugando… él sólo estaba admirando mi trabajo de Transfiguración.  
―Ajá―. Draco se puso de pie con ayuda de Harry―. Siete niños, Harry. Ella estuvo embarazada durante bastante tiempo. Aprendió cosas, cosas que ningún hombre, excepto quizá otros Progenitores, han aprendido. Confía en mí, así que no te pongas descarado conmigo.  
―¿Sí?― preguntó Harry, pasando sus brazos por alrededor de su esposo y besándolo.  
―Sí.  
Harry sacó su varita y apagó la luz de la sala al mismo tiempo que encendía la luz del dormitorio.  
―Entonces creo que será mejor seguir tus órdenes. Sin tonterías, ¿eh?  
Las últimas palabras de Draco al cerrar la puerta del dormitorio fueron:  
―Bueno, quizás un poco.


	34. Capítulo 33. Torre de Babel.

Harry apuntó su varita y silenció la alarma antes de que pudiera sonar. Se duchó y vistió, luego se sentó en la cama, al lado de su esposo que todavía dormía. Aunque Draco no lo admitía, sus ocho meses de embarazo comenzaban a agotarlo, y Harry se había encargado de que descansara horas extra.  
―Draco― llamó con suavidad, moviéndolo un poco―. Es hora de levantarse, Draco―. Hubo un murmullo indescifrable. Típico―. Lévantate flojo, tienes magos y brujas que aterrorizar―. Un ojo gris hizo una breve aparición antes de ser cubierto por un parpado―. Vamos. El entrenador no vendrá hoy, ¿recuerdas? Tienes la oportunidad de hacernos trabajar hasta la muerte y sin supervisión.  
Draco frunció el ceño y se sentó. Con una mirada peculiar en sus ojos le dijo algo en élfico.  
―Deja de jugar. Tenemos que ir a desayunar― dijo Harry tirando de las mantas.  
Draco tomó con fuerza el brazo de Harry mientras decía más disparates. Con su mano libre tocó una de sus orejas.  
El pánico en los grises ojos le aseguró a Harry que Draco no estaba jugando.  
―Draco, ¿qué sucede? ¿Por qué no estás…?  
El rubio negó con la cabeza, pasando las yemas de sus dedos por la garganta de Harry. Éste comprendió; no sólo él era incapaz de entender a Draco, sino que Draco tampoco podía entenderlo a él. ¡Qué diab…! El embarazo. Mierda. Quería entrar en pánico, pero sabía que tenía que controlarse por el bienestar de Draco. Tomó la mano del rubio y lo ayudó a levantarse.  
―Iremos en busca de alguien que nos ayude, ¿está bien?―. Draco continuó con el ceño fruncido―. Iremos con el profesor Dumbledore. Dumbledore― repitió, haciendo un gesto como si estuviera acariciando una gran barba. Draco asintió, permitiendo que lo guiara fuera de la habitación.  
Harry supo que el problema era serio cuando Draco no se detuvo para ponerse una bata o arreglar su cabello.  
Hermione, bendito su corazón mañanero, ya estaba estudiando en la sala común. El crepitar de la chimenea, que siempre estaba encendida sin importar la temporada, le dio a Harry una idea.  
―¡Hermione, llama al profesor Dumbledore de inmediato!  
Ella le dedicó una mirada al despeinado Draco y se apresuró a la chimenea. Lanzó un puñado de polvos flú y gritó con rapidez.  
―¡Profesor Dumbledore! ¡Harry y Draco lo necesitan!  
Un rostro apareció brevemente en la chimenea.  
―Voy en camino, querida.  
Hermione se giró hacia ellos.  
―¿Qué sucede? ¿Es el bebé? ¿También llamo a Madame Pomfrey?  
―Draco no puede hablar español. Y creo que tampoco lo entiende.  
La chica arrugó la nariz con consternación.  
―Draco, ¿me entiendes?― le preguntó.  
Él parpadeó en su dirección, luego dijo algo que ella no pudo comprender.  
―¿Qué es eso?― preguntó Harry.  
―Élfico, creo…―. Hermione iba a continuar, pero llegó Dumbledore vestido con una camisa de dormir negra con naranja que mostraba sus rodillas huesudas.  
―¿Harry? ¿Draco?  
―Profesor, sólo puede hablar élfico. Y no puede entendernos― explicó Harry sintiendo el pánico envolverlo ahora que otra persona estaba a cargo.  
―Quel amrun. ¿Lle rangwa amin?― le dijo Dumbledore a Draco, y el chico suspiró aliviado, asintiendo― Al parecer tienes razón, Harry. Le dije "buenos días" a Draco y le pregunté si entendía mi élfico.  
―¿Usted lo habla?― cuestionó Harry tan aliviado como Draco.  
―Un poco. Seguramente no con la facilidad que poseé Draco. Vamos a la enfermería para ver si podemos averiguar qué sucede―. Le repitió el plan a Draco, que asintió ansioso y comenzó a jalar a Harry hacia el dominio de Pomfrey.  
Hermione se apresuró a seguirlos luego de decirle a Millicent Bulstrode, que acababa de entrar a la sala común, a dónde iban.  
ooooo  
A Draco le costaba quedarse tranquilo mientras Pomfrey movía su varita frente a él. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo encerraban y terminaban con todo eso? Le habían advertido que se volvería loco. Sólo que no había entendido lo terrible que iba a ser. Sería una cosa si estuviera en otro país y no comprendiera el idioma. Pero no era así. Era como si Harry y los demás no hablaran… sólo hacían ruido. No había cadencia, no había ritmo que sugiriera que estaban tratando de comunicarse con él. Era un lío, pero peor. Incluso los monos del laboratorio de su padre tenían más sentido que ellos ahora.  
Y sí, algo andaba mal con él, porque el hechizo de memoria que su padre le lenzó cuando lo descubrió con los monos había dejado de funcionar.  
"¿Draco?"  
Draco se giró hacia el director, el único al que podía comprender aunque su entonación era una mierda. Además era el único que no le provocaba dolor de cabeza.  
"Draco, Poppy no puede encontrar físicamente nada malo contigo."  
Sorpresa, sorpresa.  
"Así que… ¿me volví loco?"  
"Puede estar relacionado con estrés. Ella quiere darte algo para dormir. Quizá las cosas volverán a la normalidad cuando despiertes."  
Tal vez dormir le quitaría el dolor de cabeza.  
"Está bien. ¿Podría explicarle a Harry lo que sucede? Necesita ir a clases."  
Pomfrey había echado a Harry al pasillo apenas llegaron.  
"Creo que Harry querrá verte antes de marcharse."  
Draco accedió con reluctancia.  
"Dígale que no hable. Las palabras lastiman mi cabeza."  
"Se lo diré."  
Draco ya había bebido la poción para dormir cuando Harry entró y estaba adormilado. Dumbledore debió decirle sobre su petición porque Harry no dijo ninguna palabra. Sólo se acercó a él y lo besó.  
Draco se quedó dormido mientras Harry acariciaba su cabello.  
Despertó al escuchar llorar a alguien.  
Gruñó y se sentó, mirando alrededor para ver quién se había lastimado mientras entrenaban. ¿Acaso Longbottom había tenido Pociones? ¿O Tracy había transfigurado su anillo en daga y se había cortado el dedo otra vez? No importaba quién fuera, quizá una mirada furiosa de su parte haría que el llorón parara y él pudiera volver a dormir.  
La enfermería estaba vacía.  
Una pesadilla entonces. Suspiró y se volvió a acostar.  
Seguía el llanto.  
Se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.  
¡Ayúdame, Padre! ¡Madre! Estoy asustado. Muy asustado.  
Draco gimió junto con la voz. La voz al parecer estaba en su cabeza.  
Huye de las cosas malas. ¡Huye, huye!  
Árboles. Draco vio árboles y escuchó… ¿galopar?  
Van a comerme. Escóndeme. Debo esconderme.  
Draco se sentó al borde de la cama. ¿Se había vuelto loco tan rápido? ¿O la voz podría ser real? Era obviamente la voz de un niño. Un niño asustado… y niños mágicos asustados podían hacer todo tipo de cosas. Como lo que podía hacer su propio hijo y eso que todavía estaba en su vientre.  
No quiero morir, no quiero morir, no quiero morir…  
Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Draco se encontró fuera de Hogwarts, dirigiéndose al Bosque Prohibido. Frunció el ceño ante sus pies descalzos y comenzó a girarse, pero escuchó ruidos molestos a la distancia, lo que podría significar que lo hechizarían para que volviera a la cama, así que siguió avanzando y esperó lo mejor.  
ooooo  
―¡Harry!  
Harry saltó a sus pies apenas Madame Pomfrey entró corriendo al salón de armas, sabiendo sin ninguna duda que algo le había sucedido a Draco.  
―¿Qué sucede?  
―Se fue al bosque, Harry. Traté de detenerlo, pero mis hechizos… simplemente rebotaban en él.  
Salió corriendo a la salida, el resto de la clase tras él.  
―¿Dijo algo?  
Ella negó con la cabeza.  
―Pero igual no le habría entendido.  
―¿Dónde está el profesor Dumbledore?  
―En asuntos de la Orden. Pensó que era seguro marcharse. Draco debió dormir todo el día y toda la noche. Le dí suficiente poción para que le durara hasta el amanecer. Oh, Harry, todavía está en camisa de dormir y descalzo.  
―¿Vio hacia dónde se dirigía?― inquirió Harry y corrió afuera. El cielo estaba gris y nublado. Se estremeció al pensar en Draco en ese clima, solo y a medio dormir. Por favor que no llueva, rogó en silencio.  
―Por ahí. Traté de lanzarle un hechizo de rastreo, pero también resbaló.  
Harry asintió y escaneó el borde del bosque. Miró alrededor y notó que todos lo miembros de la milicia estaban también afuera. Debieron oírlo correr por el pasillo.  
―Está bien. Quiero que se separen en grupos de cinco. Cada grupo debe tener al menos un antiguo Slytherin. Draco podrá responder mejor con uno de sus amigos. Si lo encuentran, no se le acerquen si parece que quiere huir. Sólo señalen con su varita e intenten contenerlo. Tengan cuidado. Queremos encontrarlo, pero no queremos guiar nada donde él. Crabe, Goyle, Hermione y Ron, conmigo. El resto de ustedes, ¡andando!―. Harry miró su grupo escogido y levantó su manga para observar su brazalete―. Hermione, ayúdame a averguar cómo funciona esta cosa.  
―Sólo piensa en Draco― le aconsejó Goyle.  
Harry asintió, avergonado porque había escogido a Goyle y Crabbe porque eran grandes y familiares para Draco. Cerró los ojos y se concentró. Cuando los abrió, supo dónde estaba el rubio.  
―¡Vamos!  
―¿Manke naa lle, hin? (¿Dónde estás, niño?)  
Draco estaba cansado. Le dolían los pies y su camisa de dormir estaba sucia y rasgada. Cielos, odiaba el Bosque Prohibido. Y si estaba ahí afuera persiguiendo a un fantasma que su mente había creido… estaría realmente enojado.  
―¡Tua amin, Ohtar! (¡Ayúdame, guerrero!)  
―Tula sinome, edhelelle (Ven aquí, pequeño elfo)  
Un arbusto se movió a sus pies y de ahí salió un niño elfo. Estiró sus manos y lo tomó en brazos; el niño tiritaba y lloraba.  
"Está bien, pequeño. Ya has sido encontrado. Todo estará bien" . Le dijo mientras le sobaba la espalda al hablar, perturbado al sentir lo fuerte que latía su corazón a través de la ropa. "Vamos, volveremos al castillo y buscaremos a tus padres. ¿Puedes decirme tu nombre?". El niño continuó llorando. "Oh, bueno, puedes decirme después. Sólo salgamos de éste bosque de miedo ahora. Eso suena como una buena idea, ¿no es así?"  
Miró alrededor, esperando recordar por dónde había venido. Vio las ramitas rotas que había dejado en su camino… y a un centauro parado justo allí.  
Cielos. Odiaba este bosque.  
ooooo  
Harry levantó la mano y los otros se detuvieron. Escucharon por un minutos y el ojiverde miró a Ron.  
Ron asintió.  
―Centauros.  
El sonido de galope era inconfundible.  
―Mierda―. Harry miró de nuevo hacia delante y apresuró el paso.  
ooooo  
Draco aferró al niño en sus brazos y comenzó a retroceder lentamente. El centauro sonrió y comenzó a caminar hacia ellos con la misma lentitud.  
Draco chocó contra un árbol y se volvió para ver a dónde iba. Otro centauro apareció desde atrás. Éste habló cuando vio que tenía la atención del mago.  
―Hablaron de ti, tú que no eres sólo uno, sino sobre todo otro. Morirás o no lo harás.  
―De todas maneras, las viejas heridas sanan― dijo el otro centauro.  
El dolor de cabeza de Draco, que había desaparecido, volvió con fuerza.  
―¿Se supone que debo entender de qué hablan?― preguntó con sequedad.  
―Tus verdades son mentiras. Sabes, pero no sabes. El cambio es bueno, cuando no es malo. Ni siquiera las estrellas pueden decidir. Sólo tú.  
―Hay una razón por la que dejé Adivinación― murmuró Draco―. Mi decisión es alejarme lo más posible de ustedes. Así que si no les molesta…  
―¡Draco!  
El aludido nunca había escuchado un grito que sonara tan bien.  
―¡Harry! ¡Por aquí!―. Se giró hacia el sonido de los pasos que se acercaban y observó a su marido corriendo hacia él― Harry, cuidado con los…― miró alrededor. Los centauros habían desaparecido.  
―Draco―. Harry estaba a su lado con la varita en la mano.  
―Se fueron― susurró, y luego le habló a la pequeña cabeza apoyada contra su pecho. "Los centauros se marcharon, pequeño. Y mi esposo, que es un gran guerrero, está aquí para protegernos". Miró a Harry―. Había centauros aquí.  
Harry asintió.  
―Los oímos. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quién es tu amigo?  
―Los centauros lo perseguían. No me ha dicho su nombre―. Movió al niño para mirarlo a la cara. "Cuál es tu nombre? Quiero presentarte".  
"Hidan, mi lord",  
―Harry, éste es Hidan.  
―Hola, Hidan.  
"Mi esposo te da sus saludos, Hidan. Voy a presentarte a un gran guerrero de los magos: Harry Potter".  
―Saesa omentien lle, belegohtar (Es un placer conocerlo, poderoso guerrero).  
Harry sonrió como si comprendiera lo que había dicho el pequeño elfo.  
―Harry, deberíamos… eh… marcharchos― dijo Weasley.  
―Claro. Vamos, Draco.  
Draco dio un paso y tropezó.  
Harry lo tomó del brazo.  
―¿Qué sucede?― preguntó mirándolo de pies a cabeza― Mierda, no tienes zapatos. Tus pies deben estar destrozados. ¡Hermione!  
―Los centauros no son la única cosa en el bosque― les recordó Weasley, nervioso.  
―No te preocupes por eso, Weasley― dijo Pansy cuando ella y su grupo se les unieron―. No vamos a dejar que los bichos malos te atrapen.  
―¿Y si tú eres el bicho malo?― respondió el pelirrojo.  
―No empieces, Ron― advirtió Harry.  
―Lo siento, Harry, pero tú sabes de qué estoy hablando.  
―Lo sé, pero Draco no puede caminar.  
―Por aquí, Harry.  
Observaron hacia donde Hermione había conjurado un simple pero firme palanquín. Draco y Hidan fueron subidos dentro, y el rubo se sintió tan agradecido que le dio las gracias a Granger sin que Harry se lo pidiera. No sólo sus pies estaban cortados y amoratados, sino que estaba completamente agotado. Greg y Vince tomaron con facilidad los postes y comenzaron su camino para salir del bosque. Miraron alrededor y los demás comenzaron a seguirlos. ¿Toda la milicia había venido en su rescate?  
―Oye, Draco.  
―¿Sí, Harry?― respondió el rubio mirando por la ventana abierta de su palanquín. Harry caminaba muy cerca, aún con la varita en la mano y Draco supo que estaba en alerta total.  
―Estás hablando y comprendiendo español otra vez.  
Draco sonrió y se relajó con el suave vaivén. No estaba loco. Harry y sus amigos habían ido a buscarlo y ahora lo protegían. El pequeño elfo que había invadido su cabeza ―al parecer los elfos pequeños tenían magia accidental igual que los pequeños magos― estaba seguro y, lo más importante, tranquilo. El cielo estaba un poco nublado cuando salieron del bosque, pero no estaba lloviendo, y….  
―Todos tienen un 10 en Entrenamiento hoy.  
―¿Estás seguro de que no te caíste y golpeaste en la cabeza?― bromeó Harry sonriendo.  
Draco devolvió la sonrisa y estiró su mano hacia Harry. Tomados de las manos, volvieron seguros a Hogwarts.


	35. Capítulo 34. Una Larga y Trágica Historia

Harry observó al par dormido en la cama y estuvo agradecido por la mirada a un futuro que quizás no viviría.  
Excepto por las orejas, Hidan con facilidad podría ser hijo de Draco: el cabello rubio platinado; los rasgos puntiagudos; las miradas de desdén cuando Pomfrey se había acercado con un cáliz de burbujeante poción… Harry sonrió al recordar eso. Había visto ansioso cuando Hidan arrugó el rostro listo para comenzar una pataleta (había visto muchas veces esa expresión en el rostro de Dudley), pero antes de que sucediera la explosión, Draco había susurrado algo en elfíco y le había tomado la mano al niño. El pequeño, en silencio se sometió a la indignidad de tener sus leves heridas revisadas y regresó el favor sosteniendo la mano de Draco cuando la enfermera sanó sus pies y demás raspones.  
Ahora ambos dormían, y Harry vigilaba. Lo hacía sentir bien ver qué tipo de padre sería Draco. Había tenido miedo de que, entre los dos, apestaran como padres por demasiado tiempo antes de hacerlo bien. Ahora sabía que sin importar el qué, su hijo tendría un papá genial.  
―Harry.  
Se giró para ver entrar a Dumbledore a la habitación, junto a dos elfos adultos. Ambos eran delgados, pero el hombre tenía el cabello con un ligero tono purpura, mientras que el de la mujer era igual al de Hidan: los padres del niño que, al parecer, sólo tenían ojos para su hijo. Se tomó un momento para mirar sus túnicas suaves con bordes dorados, pensando que quizá había encontrado qué regalarle a Draco para Navidad.  
―Hola, profesor. ¿Son los padres de Hidan? Dígales que Madame Pomfrey dice que está bien… sólo cansado por su aventura.  
―Hablamos tu lenguaje, mago― dijo el elfo con desdén― ¿Es éste quien rescató a nuestro hijo?  
Harry rodó los ojos. Si el elfo pensó que lo impresionaba con su actitud, estaba equivocado. Después de todo estaba casado con un Malfoy.  
―Sí, él se enfrentó a un gran peligro para salvarlo.  
―El director dice que Hidan habló mentalmente con éste.  
Unos ojos grises se abrieron.  
―Así fue, y "éste" tiene un nombre… uno que estoy seguro el director ya ha compartido con ustedes― añadió Draco con sequedad, y Harry sonrió. Esto sería interesante.  
Con un elegante movimiento de cabeza, Draco desestimó a los elfos adultos y miró a Hidan. Meneó al niño con gentileza y Harry pudo ver que estaba animando al pequeño a despertar hablando un elfíco fluido. Los dos elfos adultos se quedaron mirándolo, saliendo de su estupor sólo cuando Hidan casi literalmente saltó a los brazos de su padre. Hubo un flujo rápido de elfíco entre cuatro de ellos, y Harry notó que incluso Dumbledore tenía problemas siguiendo lo que decían. Decidió que la mejor manera de saber lo que estaba sucediendo era observar los ojos de Draco. Había algo de molestia, un breve destello de confusión, pero no enojo. Habiendo experimentado el desprecio de los elfos hacia los magos, sabía que la situación podría ser mucho peor.  
Finalmente hubo una pausa en la conversación y Draco estiró una mano hacia Harry.  
―Anigon y Norna de la Familia Real de Kherin, les presento a mi pareja: Harry Potter. Harry, te presento a Su Alteza Lord Anigon y a la Princesa Norna de Kherin, también conocida como la Noble Casa de los Elfos Grises. Ya conoces a su hijo, el Príncipe Hidan.  
¿Princesa? ¿Príncipe? Harry no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí parado con la boca abierta de no ser porque Draco le dio un pellizco, siseándole "Reverencia".  
Siguió sus órdenes.  
―Es un honor conocerlos― recordó decir.  
―Es usted quien nos honra al haber participado en el rescate de nuestro hijo― respondió la Princesa Norna―. Si no lo encuentran demasiado grosero, nos marcharemos ahora. Hay otros que están ansiosos de ver el bienestar de Hidan.  
―Por supuesto― dijo Dumbledore―. Si me permiten, los escoltaré a un lugar donde puedan abrir con seguridad un portal para volver a su reino.  
Ellos asintieron regiamente y después de una larga mirada a Draco, se marcharon con una despedida final de Hidan por sobre el hombro de su padre.  
―Sin importar lo que piensen sus padres, tienes un fan, Draco― dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Luego se puso serio―. ¿Qué opinaban sus padres? He visto a Hedwig lucir más agradecida por un trozo de tocino que ellos por el rescate de su hijo.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
―Por naturaleza, los elfos grises son bastante reservados y snobs, incluso considerando a los demás elfos inferiores a ellos. Incluso antes del sisma del 55, los magos no era apreciados por ellos. De hecho, creo que no estamos en ninguna de sus escalas. En término de poder mágico inherente, estamos sólo a un paso ―claro que es un gran paso― sobre squibs y muggles. Que la familia real haya venido aquí en persona y no hayan enviado a un representante, muestra lo mucho que les importa Hidan.  
―¡Es su hijo!  
―Si yo hubiera sido el perdido, no puedo imaginar a mis padres reaccionado de manera diferente.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
―Con razón puedes hablar su lenguaje tan bien. Ellos son como tú.  
Esta vez fue Draco el que negó con la cabeza, posando una mano sobre su redondo estómago.  
―Si nuestro hijo llegara a perderse, puedo garantizarte que no encontrarías nada reservado sobre mí. Ahora marchémonos de aquí. ¿Dónde está mi ropa?  
―En nuestra habitación… y no la necesitas. Madame Pomfrey dijo…  
Draco desechó con un movimiento de su mano el resto de la frase.  
―Es hora de cenar y necesito salsa picante. Si quieres que vaya en camisa de dormir hasta el comedor…  
Harry suspiró.  
―Iré por tu ropa. Pero tienes que prometerme que irás a acostarte después de cenar.  
―Tonterías, acabo de despertar de una siesta. ¿Qué tal un compromiso?: El sofá en la sala común.  
―Trato hecho― dijo Harry con rapidez, antes de que Draco se diera cuenta que si se quedaba en el sofá, estaría atorado allí hasta que Harry lo ayudara a levantarse.  
Cosa que Harry no haría hasta que Draco estuviera listo para acostarse.  
ooooo  
―¿Quieres quedarte acostado un rato más? Podría pedirle a uno de los elfos domésticos que te traiga el desayuno.  
Draco parpadeó y vio a Harry completamente vestido. Maldición. De verdad debía ser de mañana y no una broma estúpida. Gruñó y tomó la mano que automáticamente se extendió en su dirección. Se sentó y flexionó los dedos de los pies. Bueno, sintió que los flexionaba; en realidad había pasado un tiempo desde que había dejado de verlos.  
―Estoy bien, Harry. Sólo dame unos minutos para arreglarme.  
Había una ecuación de aritmancia que podía reducir tres horas en tres minutos, ¿cierto? Porque, ¡maldición!, estaba muy tieso. Quizá debería haber aceptado la oferta de Harry de desayuno en la cama. No, eso comenzaría algo que no quería. Ya era malo que le hubieran quitado su varita y hubieran reducido sus sesiones de tutoría. ¿De verdad quería ser tratado como un inválido postrado en cama?  
La ducha le ayudó montones, y para cuando llegó al comedor los dolores, malestares y huesos crujientes habían dejado de molestar tanto. Se enderezó y entró al lugar.  
―¡Ooh! Miren todos: es el Increíble Slythindor― exclamó Blaise con una sonrisa. Draco gruñó. La noche anterior sus amigos Slytherin lo habían molestado por volverse un heroico Gryffindor― . Esta vez fue un niño pequeño, ¿qué será después, Draco? ¿Un gatito en un árbol?  
Cuando el rubio amenazó con reprobarlos a todos en Entrenamiento Físico la semana siguiente, declararon que aun tenía sangre Slytherin, por eso ahora era un "Slythindor". Aunque pensaba que el sobrenombre era bastante ingenioso, no permitiría que lo molestaran.  
―Vueltas, Zabini. Tantas vueltas que te aprenderás de memoria cada árbol del camino antes de que termine contigo.  
―¿De mal humor esta mañana? Potter, no debes estar cumpliendo con tus obligaciones maritales como corresponde.  
Bueno, eso dolió, aunque Zabini no tenía idea de cuánto. Aun así…  
―Harry, tu varita.  
Harry negó.  
―No, Draco, esta es mía―. Sacó su varita y murmuró un hechizo. La avena del plato de Zabini cayó sobre su cabeza; Draco esperaba que todavía estuviera caliente. El grito posterior de Zabini fue inmensamente satisfactorio.  
Antes de que el chico pudiera intentar una represalia, y probablemente comenzara una pelea total, una lechuza entró por la puerta y los interrumpió. Aunque las habían tenido por siete años, se habían acostumbrado con rapidez a no recibir lechuzas en el desayuno. Esto debía ser algo importante. La lechuza se detuvo frente a Draco, estirando su pata.  
De mala gana tomó la nota y la abrió.  
―Es del profesor Dumbledore. Quiere verme en su oficina. Harry, dice que tú también puedes venir.  
―¿Sucede algo?― preguntó Pansy.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
―Probablemente algo sobre el rescate de ayer. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá los elfos piensen que tengo algo que ver con la desaparición de Hidan en primer lugar.  
―¡Draco!― dijo Harry bruscamente― ¿Qué te hace pensar algo así? No dijiste nada sobre eso antes.  
―Es una suposición, Harry. Tú viste cómo me observaron ayer. E hicieron algunas preguntas… interesantes.  
―¿Qué tipo de preguntas?  
―Sobre quién es mi padre.  
Un mortífago que trabaja para un señor oscuro loco y cuyo hijo se encontró sin querer a un niño elfo. ¿Quién no estaría sospechoso?  
―Joder― respondió Harry en voz baja.  
Draco asintió viendo los rostros preocupados del resto de la milicia.  
―Estaré bien. Los elfos probablemente necesitan hacer más preguntas, usar su forma de veritaserum o algo así.  
―No lo harás sin Pomfrey o Snape presentes, maldición― murmuró Harry.  
Blaise se levantó y puso su mano sobre la de Draco.  
―Si los elfos quieren una jodida guerra, les daremos una. Sólo di la palabra, Draco.  
Los demás Slytherin añadieron sus manos sobre las de Blaise y Draco. Harry puso la suya sobre las de todos los demás. Asintiendo solemnemente, Draco y Harry se marcharon a la oficina de Dumbledore, sabiendo que tenían colegas, amigos, que cubrirían sus espaldas. Sin importar qué…  
O quién.  
Draco estaba nervioso mientras se acercaban a la oficina de Dumbledore. Había estudiado a los elfos. Conocía sus puntos fuertes (eran muy poderosos), y sus debilidades (muy pocas). También sabía que era inocente de cualquier delito, ¡pero cielos!, su padre era uno de los seguidores de Voldemort… ¿Acaso tendría que luchar contra eso en dos reinos? ¿Por qué diablos Lucius no había pensado en la reputación de su futura progenie cuando se involucró con ese maldito? ¡Demonios!  
―¿Estás bien?  
Supuso que su rabia lo había sonrojado, llamando la atención de Harry.  
―Estoy bien. Sólo mentalmente desollando vivo a mi padre.  
―¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?  
Draco le sonrió tristemente.  
―Caracoles, si sólo fuera el hijo de Harry Potter, entonces no tendría que lidiar con esta mierda.  
-Primero: ¡ewww! Hacemos cosas en la cama, ¿recuerdas?― respondió Harry con divertido disgusto― Segundo: igual es difícil ser el hijo de un tipo bueno, créeme. Yo siempre soy comparado con mi padre y eso es bastante incomodo.  
―Entonces hagamos un trato. Dejaremos que éste pequeñín sea lo que lo quiera ser… dentro del rango del buen gusto, claro está.  
Harry sonrió.  
―Por supuesto.  
Estaban de mucho mejor humor cuando llegaron a la oficina del director. Para Draco la sensación no duró mucho. Apenas entró a la habitación y vio a la mujer sentada al lado de Dumbledore, supo que había algo más que una investigación por secuestro.  
―¿Draco?― inquirió Harry cuando Draco se detuvo de golpe.  
―Arrodíllate― le siseó Draco con rapidez. Las rodillas de Harry comenzaron a doblarse antes de que Draco se diera cuenta―. Ayúdame a hincarme, Harry.  
―¿Por qué nos arrodillamos?― susurró Harry mientras ayudaba a Draco.  
―Ella… es… ella… la reina, Harry, ¡la reina de los elfos!―. Odiaba que su voz temblara, pero demonios, la reina no había dejado su reino desde mediados de 1700. Si estaba allí ahora… tragó en seco ansioso, y subrepticiamente observó a la mujer. Ella lucía sólo un poco mayor que sus padres, pero sabía con seguridad que tenía más de mil años. Su túnica real era plateada con destellos dorados. Su cabello también era plateado, y sus ojos ―ojos que estaban observándolos mientras él hacía lo mismo con ella― era de un asombroso violeta. Se sonrojó y bajó la mirada al suelo.  
Dumbledore se aclaró la garganta antes de hablar.  
―Reina Arelia, quiero presentarle a Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter. Draco, Harry, ella es su majestad la Reina Arelia, Reina Regente de Kherin, Monarca actual del Reino de los elfos, y Comandante en Jefe de Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Cinco Reinos Originales de la Magia.  
La reina parecía divertida ante la descripción de sus títulos.  
―Levántense, niños. Tenemos mucho que discutir.  
Harry ayudó a Draco a levantarse y descubrió cuatro sillas alrededor de una mesita de té ubicadas cerca del escritorio de Dumbledore. Cuando todos se hubieron servido, la reina Arelia tocó con un dedo una de sus orejas alargadas y sonrió.  
―No teman, niños, puedo oír el rápido latido de sus corazones. No pueden sospechar la razón por la que estoy aquí, pero no es mi intención causarles daño. Por favor tomen en cuenta que estoy autorizándolos a hablar libremente en mi presencia. Estos no son asuntos de Estado y el protocolo no tiene propósito aquí.  
―¿Esto tiene que ver con Hidan? ¿Se encuentra bien?― preguntó Draco con precaución.  
Ella sonrió.  
―Muy bien. Es bueno que hayas estado tan cerca para escuchar su solicitud de ayuda. Es un rasgo de la familia real del que estamos orgullosos, la habilidad de llamar mentalmente a nuestros parientes cuando estamos en problemas. No, no estoy aquí para hablar de Hidan, aunque él me pidió que lo visitaras algún día, porque ni siquiera tiene permitido mencionar la palabra "portal" hasta que sea bastante mayor, y de verdad quiero decir bastante mayor.  
―¿Entonces por qué está aquí?― inquirió Harry, y Draco lo miró con los ojos agrandados por su audacia. Su crianza muggle era obvia.  
―Para contarles una larga y trágica historia que no es conocida en su reino― respondió ella y enseguida miró a Draco―. Cormille naa tanya tel raa, astalder (Tu corazón es de un león, pequeño valiente).  
Draco sonrió. Ella estaba casi en lo correcto… su corazón le pertenecía a un león. Guardó ese pensamiento para meditarlo después.  
―Diola lle (Gracias)―. Se puso serio y preguntó: ―¿Naa rashwe?(¿Hay problemas?).  
Ella meneó la cabeza y volvió a hablar en español.  
―Tu director me ha dicho que eres un estudiante muy apto en nuestro lenguaje y costumbres. Eso será un consuelo para ti en el futuro.  
Draco y Harry intercambiaron una mirada. Eso no sonaba muy alegre, ¿cierto? Claro que ella había dicho que la historia era trágica.  
―Por favor, su majestad, sólo díganos― pidió Draco con suavidad.  
Ella dejó a un lado su taza de té.  
―Hubo un tiempo en que los elfos tenían un alto respeto por los magos. Aunque su magia era de alguna manera elemental, ustedes mostraban sabiduría e inteligencia en su uso. Mostraban sabiduría e inteligencia en todas sus acciones, cosa que no puede ser dicha de los trolls, orcos y otras especies con las que tenemos que lidiar. Negociábamos libremente, compartíamos el conocimiento que creíamos que ustedes podrían comprender. Cuando necesitaron asistencia, ayudamos en lo que fue posible. Era una existencia armoniosa. Pero un día, mi hija desapareció junto con un mago que estaba viajando en nuestras tierras. Él fue rastreado hasta aquí, su reino, pero le perdimos la pista. Busqué la cooperación de los magos para rastrear a ese hombre, pero me dijeron que él no existía y que quizá mi hija había querido huir con él. Pero Thisala no era así. Estaba bastante asentada a sus formas recatadas, a menudo diciéndome que se asentaría sólo cuando encontrara una pareja digna de ella. Sabía que ella no se marcharía siguiendo su corazón sin pensar. Los magos, en su inmensa sabiduría, decidieron ignorar mi instinto de madre. Me enfurecí y demandé la expulsión de cada mago en nuestros reinos, y ordené que regresaran todos los elfos del reino humano. Aunque no fue un acto digno de una reina, pero la maternidad es mucho más que un trono.  
"Diez meses después, mi hija regresó en muy mal estado. Nos contó que fue secuestrada y escondida en un lugar oculto por magia oscura. Nos contó de violaciones y un eventual embarazo. Nos contó del parto y de cómo sólo el mago que la había atacado estaba allí para asistirla, de cómo él le quitó a su hijo y la dejó sola y sangrando en el frío suelo de piedra de su prisión. Habló de la fuerza que le dio la maternidad, fuerza que le permitió poder volver a su hogar para que su familia pudiera ayudarla a encontrar a su hijo. Pero no tuvimos mejor suerte de encontrar al niño de la que tuvimos intentando encontrarla a ella. Monitoreamos su reino constantemente, y años después finalmente sentimos la existencia de alguien con sangre real elfíca. Thisala estaba fuera de sí por la alegría. Fue en busca de su hijo. Un hijo que la rechazó de la manera más amarga, un hijo que tenía el corazón endurecido contra ella, que tenía el alma negra por el odio. Thisala regresó a nuestro reino con el corazón destrozado. Murió en la cama en la que creció; el frasco de veneno todavía aferrado en su mano.  
Draco jadeó. El suicidio era virtualmente desconocido entre los elfos. Era considerada una tontería humana.  
―Tú tienes su coloración.  
Draco frunció el ceño, miró a Harry y luego a la reina.  
―¿Disculpe, su majestad?  
―Sus ojos eran plateados como los de su padre. Tú heredaste eso y, por supuesto, el cabello. No ha nacido un niño en la familia real sin nuestro color de cabello en al menos diez generaciones.  
Draco vio la tristeza en los ojos de Dumbledore y creyó comprender. La pena de la reina la estaba confundiendo.  
―Lo siento, su majestad― le dijo con amabilidad―. Yo no soy su nieto.  
Ella sonrió y le tomó la mano.  
―Eso lo sé, pequeño. Thisala escribió el nombre de su hijo en la nota que dejó a lado de su cama. Su nombre no era Draco… era Lucius.


	36. Capítulo 35. No Sería Irónico Si Me Dedicara a Matar Sangresucias Como Profesión

Harry observó a la Reina Arelia en completo estado de shock. ¿Lucius Soy-Tan-Sangrepura-Que-Mis-Padres-Eran-Hermanos Malfoy en realidad era un mestizo? Mierda. Antes de que pudiera envolver su mente alrededor de tan sorprendente revelación, un sonido peculiar le hizo girar la cabeza. Vio que Draco también estaba reaccionando. Estaba riendo, no una simple risa; eran carcajadas que provocaban que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos. Al principio Harry se le unió, pero cuando la risa continuó y las carcajadas de Draco se volvieron sollozos y comenzó a jadear por aire, Harry (en pánico) lo envolvió entre sus brazos y comenzó a susurrarle que todo estaría bien.  
―No sería… irónico si me… dedicara a… matar sangresucias… como… profesión, ¿no es así?― sollozó el rubio en su oído.  
Harry comprendió finalmente cuánto había sacudido a Draco esa información; él simplemente estaba sorprendido de lo mentiroso que era Lucius. Draco… Draco había perdido la base de su vida. Aunque ahora estaba firme en el lado de la Luz. Harry sabía que Draco no había dejado completamente de lado sus creencias racistas. La pureza de la sangre era importante para él, y ahora, cómo él mismo lo había dicho… ahora era, en su propia mente, un sangresucia. No mejor que Hermione. Inferior a Ron.  
―Señor Malfoy.  
La voz era fuerte y dominante. Draco se soltó de Harry y Snape sostuvo un frasco contra sus labios. El rubio bebió sin vacilación, luego se apoyó contra Harry otra vez. Éste pudo sentir cómo se calmaba, su respiración fue menos errática y los latidos de su corazón disminuyeron. En unos minutos, se sentó bien y limpió sus ojos con un pañuelo que Snape le había dado.  
―Perdón por mi comportamiento indecoroso― dijo a la habitación en general.  
―Cuando mi hermano estaba esperando a sus hijos, una nube apareciendo en el cielo podía causar un ataque de llanto que podía durar horas― dijo Arelia con una sonrisa cariñosa―. Considerando la nube que puse en tu cielo, querido Draco, has hecho orgullosa a la Casa Kherin.  
Draco asintió agradecido.  
―Ahora debo ofrecerles disculpas de nuevo, esta vez por mi mala educación. Reina Arelia, permítame presentarle a mi mentor y Maestro de Pociones de Hogwarts: Severus Snape. Profesor Snape, le presento a su alteza real, la Reina Arelia, Reina Regente de Kherin, Monarca actual del Reino de los Elfos, y Comandante en Jefe de Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Cinco Reinos Originales de la Magia, y… mi bisabuela.  
Snape enorgulleció a la Casa Slytherin por quedarse helado sólo un segundo antes de caer sobre una rodilla.  
―Estoy honrado de conocerla, su majestad.  
―Yo también estoy honrada, profesor, por su obvio afecto hacia mi bisnieto―. Miró a Draco―. Me cansé de todo este asunto de los bis. Simplemente podrías llamarme "madre", ¿o sería muy confuso para ti? Eres, después de todo, el último de la línea directa con mi querida Thisala, aunque no por mucho tiempo.  
Las manos de Draco fueron a su vientre en reconocimiento.  
―Ya que no tengo a quién llamar "madre", estaría honrado y encantado de otorgarle ese título, Madre Arelia.  
Ella miró a Dumbledore con confusión.  
―Pensé que me había dicho que sus padres vivían.  
―El corazón de Draco no es oscuro como el de sus padres. Por eso se ha separado de ellos― explicó Dumbledore.  
―Es bueno que me diga que se ha separado de sus padres… porque no ha sido separado de su familia― dijo Arelia con firmeza―. Eres miembro de la Casa Real de Kherin, Draco. La Corte siempre será un hogar para ti.  
―Pero sólo soy… un sangresucia, uno que solamente posee un cuarto de la noble sangre real elfíca― protestó Draco.  
―Aunque las circunstancias no fueran lo que son, mientras una gota de Thisala corra por tus venas, tú no eres "sólo" algo― respondió ella con dureza.  
Harry sintió que Draco se ponía nervioso otra vez.  
―¿Qué circunstancias?  
Arelia negó con la cabeza.  
―Los dejaré para que discutan eso con su director, y quizá tu mentor también debería estar presente. Él será capaz de verificar ciertos puntos―. Se puso de pie y todos los demás la siguieron―. Querido Draco― agregó parándose frente a él―. Lo único que lamento sobre mi hija es nunca haberle enseñado bien sobre la paciencia. Como dicen los humanos, cosas buenas les pasan a aquellos que esperan. Y tú, mi nuevo hijo, valías tanta espera.  
Draco sonrió.  
―Es bueno ser querido, Madre. Y por favor no tome mi reacción como rechazo. Es sólo que fue…― se detuvo, desesperado por una descripción diplomática.  
―¿Como ser lanzado de forma repentina a un lago de agua congelada?― terminó Arelia.  
―Sí, pero sé nadar. Sólo necesito orientarme.  
Ella asintió.  
―Sí, veo que no vacilarás mucho. Esa no es tu naturaleza.  
Harry bufó ante el comentario. Él nunca había visto a nadie recuperarse tan rápido como Draco. Lo había notado incluso antes de su actual situación. Sin importarle lo que él, Ron o Hermione le arrojaran a Draco, el rubio siempre estaba recuperado para la siguiente vez que se veían.  
―Por favor, permítame acompañarla hasta fuera del perímetro escolar― dijo Dumbledore con ojos brillantes―. Incluso le mostraré un atajo. Severus, quizá mientras tanto el señor Malfoy te permita realizar una prueba sanguínea.  
Snape levantó una ceja.  
―¿Qué debo buscar?  
―Porcentaje de humano.  
ooooo  
Draco jadeó ante la petición de Dumbledore, pero se obligó a enfocarse en su bisabuela que se marchaba.  
―¿La veré pronto?  
―Por supuesto, hijo mío. Sabes cómo llamarme, o si deseas visitar nuestro reino, no tienes que esperar una invitación. Estaría encantada de presentarle a la Corte a mi nuevo hijo―. Sonrió a Harry―. Y, por supuesto, tu pareja también será bienvenida. Aunque parece ser del tipo silencioso, siento la fuerza de su unión. Hacen un buen par. Cormain niuve tenna ta elea lle au (Mi corazón estará contigo hasta que nos veamos otra vez).  
―Lissenen ar maska lalaith tenna lye imetuva, arwenamin (Agua dulce y mucha risa hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi Lady)― murmuró Draco mientras ella le besaba la mejilla.  
La reina sonrió orgullosa y tomó el brazo de Dumbledore, mirando largo rato a Draco mientras permitía que el director la guiara fuera de la habitación.  
Apenas Dumbledore y la reina se marcharon, Draco se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
―Estoy tan humillado por mi reacción. ¿Qué pensará ella de mí ahora?― se quejó.  
―Al parecer piensa bastante bien de ti― respondió Snape tomando un frasco vacío de su túnica. Movió su varita y Draco sintió un pinchazo antes de ver una gota de su sangre volar por los aires hasta el frasco―. ¿Alguien de tu familia tuvo… relaciones con una elfa?  
Draco bufó.  
―¿Relaciones? Oh, ¿quiere decir cuando mi abuelo Abraxas pensó que sería muy buena idea secuestrar a una princesa elfa, encerrarla, usarla como perra de crianza, para luego quitarle a su hijo apenas pariera, dejándola para que se muriera o se salvara, lo que pasara primero? Entonces sí, alguien en mi familia tuvo relaciones con una elfa.  
Observó a Snape hacer cálculos en su mente.  
―Ah, esa es la razón por la que los magos tienen prohibido volver a entrar al reino elfíco.  
Draco le dio una amarga sonrisa.  
―No olvide la parte donde la pobre princesa Thisala encuentra a su hijo perdido después de muchos años y él es tan bastardo con ella ―perdone el juego de palabras― que ella vuelve a su reino para matarse. Me sorprende que la Reina Arelia no haya querido cortarme la cabeza para terminar con esta horrible línea.  
―Ustedes los Malfoy nunca hacen las cosas por mitades, ¿no es así?― dijo Snape arrastrando las palabras mientras usaba su varita para examinar la sangre.  
―La mitad de nada es nada; la mitad de algo es sólo una pérdida de oportunidades, recursos e ingresos― dijo Draco imitando la voz de su padre.  
―Espero que tus circunstancias actuales te hayan hecho consciente de que los principios Malfoy carecen de fundamento muy a menudo.  
―Puedo citarlos sin creer en ellos.  
Snape frunció el ceño e hizo el hechizo para sacar sangre otra vez.  
―A diferencia de mi padre y abuelo, yo tengo un corazón― dijo Draco poniéndose nervioso―; y un corazón necesita sangre, ¡así que le pido amablemente que me deje una poca!  
―Quizá también debería revisar tu nivel hormonal.  
Draco intentó tomar la tetera que estaba cerca de Harry, una que podía imaginar rebotando con fuerza en la cabeza de Snape, pero su esposo lo contuvo.  
―A ti te gustan sus pociones, ¿recuerdas? Él añade chocolate extra sólo por ti― le susurró Harry.  
Hmm. Ese era un buen punto. No era buena idea molestar a tu Maestro de Pociones personal, en especial cuando estás embarazado y en necesidad de potenciales brebajes asquerosos.  
―Me disculpo por mi tono, profesor Snape― dijo con suavidad.  
―Guarda los halagos para tu bisabuela.  
Bastardo. No, Snape no era el bastardo. Lucius lo era. ¿Pero qué diablos era el juego de Lucius? Había rechazado violentamente su herencia elfíca, pero fue él quien comenzó y animó el interés de Draco en todas las cosas elfícas. Olía a una rata tan apestosa como el idiota de Pettigrew.  
Se enfocó en Snape y vio que el hombre había terminado con sus análisis.  
―¿Y bien?― pregunto, agradecido cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre la suya.  
―Antes de que nos digas tus resultados, Severus― dijo Dumbledore entrando por la puerta―, quizá debería darles una pequeña explicación.  
―Eso sería lo ideal, director― respondió Snape con un leve tono de curiosidad.  
―Como mencionó la Reina Arelia cuando nos contó sobre su hermano, los elfos varones pueden embarazarse. Cuando nuestro antepasado buscaron una manera de reproducirse debido al limitado número de brujas, buscaron a los elfos para una solución. Los Sanadores elfos lo consideraron un gran desafío, y descubrieron que la llave para el embarazo de un mago era agregar una gota de sangre elfíca a la suya. La sangre elfíca es extremadamente agresiva, lo que significa que demasiada puede causar una cascada de producción de células de sangre elfíca y el ser afectado se volvería un hibrido estéril, al igual que una mula. Así que, aunque hubo una mezcla de magias combinadas para crear a los Progenitores, la sola gota de sangre elfíca fue el núcleo del procedimiento.  
―¿Cómo sabe todo eso?― preguntó Harry―. Pensé que no había información sobre los Progenitores.  
―Resulta que la Reina Arelia era sanadora antes de ser reina, y sabía sobre el origen de los Progenitores. Si hubiéramos estado en mejores relaciones con los elfos, estoy seguro de que nos habrían sido muy útiles antes― explicó Dumbledore con paciencia―. Cuando tu madurez activó el efecto Progenitor, señor Malfoy, esa gota de sangre elfíca apareció en tu sistema… y se encontró con el cuarto de porcentaje de sangre elfíca que ya estaba presente. Esto comenzó una cascada.  
―¿Quiere decir…― comenzó Draco vacilante― que soy una mula?  
¡Cielos! Y él que creyó que ser un sangresucia era malo.  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
―No, Draco, definitivamente no eres una mula. Porque tú ya eras un cuarto elfo, la cascada simplemente te hizo más elfo. Cuánto más, bueno, creo que Severus tiene la respuesta.  
Snape sostuvo el frasco con sangre.  
―Diez por ciento.  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
―¿Paso de veinticinco por ciento a sólo diez?  
―La pregunta original del director fue el porcentaje de humano.  
―¡¿Soy noventa por ciento elfo?!―. La voz de Draco se quebró y sus manos fueron de inmediato a la punta de sus orejas.  
―Estoy seguro de que ese es el diez por ciento humano― dijo Snape con sequedad.  
Draco lo ignoró y comenzó a repasar lo que ya sabía.  
―Eso no puede ser cierto. Con tanta sangre elfíca podría ser capaz de realizar un poco de magia elfíca. Incluso los medio elfos pueden hacer muchas cosas.  
―Tú también puedes― le dijo Harry con suavidad.  
―¿De qué estás hablando?  
―Las luces, Draco. Y tu padre.  
―Ese… ese fue el bebé, Harry. Te dije cómo le gusta sentirse protegido.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
-Tú lo estás protegiendo, Draco. Eres tú quien ha estado protegiendo a nuestro hijo.  
Bueno, mierda. Pero era mejor que llevar en su vientre a un pequeño monstruo súper poderoso, pero… lo hacía real, ¿no? Él ya no era "Draco, el mago sangrepura", sino "Draco, el casi sangrepura elfo". Era… ridículo. No habría estado errado al reír ante la situación. Era un día infernal y recién había comenzado.  
―Supongo que no tendremos que preocuparnos por una guerra con los elfos.  
―¿Disculpa?― preguntó Snape.  
―Especulación sin fundamento, profesor― dijo Draco desechando el comentario― ¿Podemos irnos ahora?  
―Por supuesto― dijo Dumbledore―. Y cuando estés listo para visitar tu reino, avísame con anticipación, por favor.  
Draco asintió, sabiendo que los hechizos de monitoreo del viejo se volverían locos si desapareciera del mundo mortal. Tomó la mano de Harry y se lo llevó de la oficina.  
―Si no estuviéramos vinculados, simplemente casados― dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras―, podrías solicitar una anulación citando que mentí sobre mi herencia.  
―Sabes que no me importa esa mierda― respondió Harry impaciente―. Y para ser honesto, no entiendo cuál es el problema. Eres casi un elfo completo. Ahora eres capaz de hacer más magia que cualquier otro mago en el planeta. ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?  
Draco luchó para ponerlo en términos que Harry comprendiera, ya que sus orígenes eran completamente diferentes.  
―Tú pensabas que era un pequeño y normal niño muggle hasta que cumpliste los once años, ¿cierto?―. Harry asintió―. Cuando averiguaste que eras un mago, estuviste feliz―. Harry asintió otra vez―. Pero aunque estabas feliz, ¿estabas asustado al saber que eras diferente? ¿Y estabas enojado porque alguien debió decírtelo antes? ¿Y estabas triste porque tus sueños iban a cambiar y aunque sabías que el cambio probablemente sería para mejor, aún era un cambio y todavía asustaba?―. Draco suspiró y cerró los ojos por unos segundos―. La reina Arelia tenía razón sobre el lago de agua congelada. Da miedo en aguas frías y oscuras, Harry.  
Harry pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de Draco.  
―Te he visto nadar, Draco, y aunque no puedo estar en el agua contigo, quiero que sepas que estoy al otro lado, esperándote con una manta cálida y una medalla de ganador.  
Esa imagen hizo sonreír a Draco.  
―¿Y salsa picante? Necesito salsa picante, ¿sabes?  
―El bebé nacerá respirando fuego― comentó Harry―. Tendremos que llamarlo Pequeño Draco y cubrir las habitaciones con hechizos retardadores de fuego. Y va a chamuscar mi pelo y tú dirás: "No te preocupes, Potter, nadie notará la diferencia". Y yo te recordaré que él nunca ha quemado tu cabello, y tú me explicarás que Pequeño Draco será un Slytherin así que obviamente no tiene respeto por los Gryffindor…  
La conversación ligera de Harry continuó todo el camino hasta sus clases, distrayendo a Draco de las tumultuosas revelaciones de la mañana lo suficiente para que pudiera funcionar y no colapsara. Quizá su vida se había puesto de cabeza. Quizá ya no era quien pensaba que era. Quizá ya no era lo que pensaba que era. Pero tenía a Harry y al bebé, al parecer una nueva madre, y una variedad de nuevos parientes que podrían o no odiarlo… cosa que no era diferente de lo que estaba acostumbrado. Hmph. Si su vida fuera como un caldero de pociones, los ingredientes generales no habían cambiado tanto, ¿no era así?  
―¿Listo para entrar a clases, Draco?  
Notó que estaban parados frente a la puerta del salón de clases. Le dio un leve apretón a la mano que estaba atrapada entre la suya.  
―Estoy listo para lo que sea, Harry.


	37. Capítulo 36. Cenizas, Cenizas, Todos Caemos.

―¿Has visto a Draco?― le preguntó Harry al primer ex Slytherin con el que se encontró.  
Tenía grandes noticias qué compartir y estaba ansioso de encontrar a Draco. Ese día, durante su clase "especial", había logrado realizar un hechizo de nivel Inefable. "Exaudio" permitía a quien lo lanzaba escuchar cualquier conversación protegida por hechizos de privacidad. No era un hechizo muy conocido y era muy complicado de realizar… y esa era la única razón por la que el Ministerio no lo había prohibido por completo, considerando lo invasivo que era para la privacidad. Estaba satisfecho de sí mismo por haberlo aprendido, y sabía que Draco también estaría complacido. Aunque no era muy vocal con el mismo Harry, Draco estaba orgulloso de estar casado con un mago poderoso. Quizá lo compensaba, de alguna manera, por lo que había perdido al dejar sus poderes.  
―Fue en busca de Snape. Algo sobre que se le había agotado la crema para las hemorroides― le dijo Crabbe en un susurro.  
Harry frunció el ceño. Draco tenía bastante crema; la había visto por la mañana… ugh… en el baño. Entonces por qué Draco iría donde Sna… Oh. El asunto elfíco. Así le había llamado Draco.  
―Harry, no le digas a los demás sobre el asunto elfíco. No es necesario decir nada. En realidad no significa nada― le había dicho Draco el día anterior justo antes de entrar al salón.  
Draco era realeza, y porque no era realeza mágica o realeza sangrepura, estaba avergonzado de su estatus. Actuaba casi tan mal como Lucius, aunque no le había dado la espalda a los elfos diciéndoles que se fueran a la mierda. Sin embargo al negar su conexión lo acercaba. ¿Dónde estaba su astuto Slytherin que supuestamente debía usar todos los métodos disponibles para lograr sus metas? Poder, privilegio, prestigio estaban al alcance de su mano, y en lugar de ello estaba enojado porque su sangre no era pura. Harry no lo comprendía.  
Que probablemente era la razón por la que Draco estaba hablando con Snape. Snape comprendía de esas cosas, no sólo por ser el Jefe de la Casa Slytherin por tanto años, sino por ser un Slytherin. Quizá Draco lo escucharía. Después de todo necesitaba una figura paterna desde que la Reina Arelia se había ofrecido a ser su nueva madre. Hmm. Nuevo giro al término "reina madre".  
―¿Harry?  
Salió de sus pensamientos para ver a Hermione observándolo.  
―Hola, Hermione. ¿Has visto a Draco?  
―Dijo algo sobre ir en busca de Snape cuando salimos de clases. ¿Todo está bien?  
―Claro. ¿Por qué?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.  
―Draco parecía… diferente ayer. ¿Estás seguro de que lo único que sucedió con la reina elfa fue que vino a agradecerle?  
Harry asintió, odiando esa mentira.  
―Ella lo sorprendió, y a Draco no le gustan las sorpresas, eso es todo. Según él su cabello no estaba perfecto, su túnica no era la mejor, con sus ocho meses de embarazo parecía un hipogrifo, etc. Tú conoces a Draco.  
―Estoy comenzando a hacerlo, y por eso creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo.  
Harry decidió ser lo más honesto posible.  
―Si fuera por mí, te lo diría, pero no puedo traicionar la confianza de Draco, Hermione. Sólo te puedo decir que no tiene nada que ver conmigo y yo no veo en realidad cuál es el problema.  
―Draco y sus dramas, ¿eh?― preguntó la chica con escepticismo.  
―Claro. Estoy seguro que Snape está haciéndolo entrar en razón en estos momentos.  
Hermione levantó las cejas, luego meneó la cabeza.  
―Bien. ¿Los veré a ambos en la cena?  
―Por supuesto. Quiero contarles a ti y a Ron sobre lo que aprendí hoy en clases.  
Harry se apresuró por el pasillo. El laboratorio de pociones estaba en las mazmorras, y Harry aún no estaba seguro si era un nuevo laboratorio o el mismo en el que había pasado siete miserables años. Deseaba que Draco no hubiera sido excluido de Pociones, debido a su condición, porque si alguien sabía si se trataba de la misma habitación, sería Draco.  
Se detuvo frente a la puerta cerrada del laboratorio y se preguntó si debía tocar. Luego tuvo la brillante idea de probar el nuevo hechizo que había aprendido. Sacando su varita, realizó el complicado movimiento y dijo el hechizo. Nada. Lo hizo de nuevo antes de darse cuenta que no estaba oyendo nada porque la habitación estaba vacía. Draco y Snape probablemente estaban fuera de la oficina.  
Recordando sus agonizantes lecciones de Oclumancia en la oficina de Snape con facilidad encontró el camino y encantó Exaudio. Fue recompensado con las voces de su marido y su profesor.  
ooooo  
―¿Profesor Snape?― preguntó Draco tocando la puerta.  
―¿Estás en trabajo de parto?  
―No.  
―Entonces vete. Mis investigaciones ya han sido interrumpidas lo suficiente por tener que enseñarles este verano―. Draco se quedó donde estaba hasta que Snape levantó los ojos del pergamino en el que estaba escribiendo― ¿Qué sucede, señor Malfoy?  
Draco entró, cerró la puerta y le pidió a Snape que realizara un hechizo de Silencio antes de hablar.  
―Se trata de mi herencia, señor.  
―Eres noventa por ciento elfo. Lidia con eso porque no se irá. Además, eres realeza. Estoy seguro que eso supera ser un sangresucia, incluso para ti.  
Draco sonrió de medio lado.  
―Así es, señor. Ese no es el problema.  
―¿Entonces cuál es?―. Snape no se molestó en esconder su impaciencia.  
―Es la parte de la "mula".  
Snape parpadeó.  
―Luces como una calabaza de tamaño humano, así que puedo decir sin dudas que eres completamente fértil.  
Si Draco no hubiera estado tan preocupado, se habría ofendido.  
―¿Y si hay otros… efectos secundarios?  
Snape suspiró.  
―¿Cómo cuáles?  
―¿Y si… afectaturendimientosexual?― preguntó de golpe.  
Snape aclaró su garganta, incómodo.  
―Tienes ocho meses de embarazo. Es razonable que tengas… problemas de… uh… rendimiento sexual. Dile a Potter que tome duchas frías y te deje en paz.  
Draco se sentó aunque Snape no le había ofrecido asiento.  
―Yo puedo realizar… es sólo que no puedo dejar que Harry… lo haga. Me asusto cada vez que lo intenta.  
―¿Y él lo intenta… a menudo?  
―No. Él dice… dice que no le importa, que tomará tiempo para que supere la violación, si es que alguna vez lo hago.  
―Él está en lo correcto. Vuelve en diez años si aún estás teniendo el mismo problema.  
―Profesor― se quejó Draco― ¡Han pasado ocho meses! Ya debería haberlo superado.  
Snape se acomodó en su silla, tamborileando sus dedos contra el escritorio.  
―¿Quieres que te diga cuál creo que es el verdadero problema?  
―Sí, señor.  
De ninguna manera se habría acercado a Snape para hablar sobre temas sexuales si no quisiera su opinión.  
―Culpa, señor Malfoy. La culpa mantiene el incidente frente a su mente y por eso no puede superarlo.  
―Culpa porque yo…  
―Sí. Usted le dio a Potter la poción que provocó que él lo violara. Pesa en su conciencia… la parte que determina lo correcto de lo incorrecto, en caso de que su padre nunca se lo haya explicado.  
―No fue incorrecto― discutió Draco. Si no lo hubiera hecho, probablemente ahora tendría un hermoso tatuaje en el brazo.  
―Tampoco fue correcto.  
Draco se sobó la sien, un dolor de cabeza amenazaba con florecer.  
―¿Y cómo me deshago de ésta… culpa?  
Snape se encogió de hombros.  
―Haz algo bueno, supongo. Apacigua tu conciencia. Muéstrale que sabes que actuaste mal y quizá se callará, permitiéndote disfrutar…― se estremeció― los afectos del señor Potter.  
―¿Hacer algo bueno? Creo que podría…― frunció el ceño― ¿Tiene sugerencias, señor?  
―Primero podría dejarme solo para terminar mis cálculos.  
Draco se levantó de la silla.  
―Gracias por su consejo.  
Snape gruñó y tomó su pluma.  
"Algo bueno" pensó Draco al dejar la oficina. Quizá podría invitar a Granger y Weasley para una cena privada. O podría…  
―¿Harry?― sonrió al ver a su esposo apoyado contra una de las paredes del pasillo― ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Si viniste a ver a Snape, te sugiero que vengas después. Parece estar en medio de algo importante.  
―Te estaba buscando. Tenía algo importante qué decirte.  
―Me vendrían bien buenas noticias― dijo Draco alegre.  
―Aprendí un nuevo hechizo hoy.  
―¿Algo mortal?― preguntó el rubio dramatizando una risa malvada.  
Harry sólo se encogió de hombros.  
―Podría ser. Verás, aprendí a escuchar conversaciones privadas… como la que tuviste recientemente con Snape.  
Draco palideció y miró con más atención a Harry; porque no había notado los hombros tensos y los ojos enojados. ¡Cielos! Estaba perdido, ¿no es así? Quizá no. Quizá Harry no había escuchado todo.  
―Sé que no debería discutir nuestra vida privada con Snape, pero…  
―¡Corta la mierda, Malfoy! ¡Te escuché! ¡Tú… tú me hiciste violarte! ¿Cómo pudiste? Oh, cierto, ahora recuerdo: ¡Pudiste porque eres un maldito Malfoy que no tiene más moral que su jodido padre mortífago!  
―Harry, por favor, déjame explicarte.  
―¿Explicarme cómo me convertiste en tu jodida perra? Siéntate, Harry. Échate, Harry. Vincúlate conmigo, Harry. Déjame cogerte, Harry. Deja de lado toda tu vida por mí, Harry.  
―Harry, yo…  
―¡No! Ya no uses mi nombre. Mis enemigos no tienen derecho a usar mi nombre.  
―No soy tu enemigo. Yo…  
―Bueno, de seguro no eres mi amigo o nada más. No, me retracto. Eres mi maldita perra de crianza… ¡al igual que tu abuela cuando parió a tu padre!  
―Harry…  
―¡Cierra la boca y NO me llames así! No, estoy equivocado. ¡No soy como tu abuelo, tú lo eres! Me usaste y me encerraste en una jaula de una vida que no quería. ¿Pero sabes qué? No voy a morir como ella lo hizo. De hecho, ahora seré como tu abuelo. Voy a dejar que tengas este bebé y luego voy a quitártelo y nunca miraré atrás. Muere desangrado… ¡ve si me importa!  
―Harry…  
Draco se estremeció cuando una varita casi le saca un ojo.  
―No. Digas. Mi. Nombre. ¿Entiendes?―. La varita no se movió ni un milímetro. Draco tragó en seco y asintió―. No estoy seguro de con quién estoy más asqueado… ¿contigo o conmigo? Después de todo, sabía que eras un maldito idiota desde el principio. Jugaste conmigo muy bien, ¿no es así? ¡Me volviste el tonto más grande de todo el planeta!  
―No era sobre ti. Nunca fue sobre ti…― murmuró Draco, asustado de decir tanto.  
―Eso es cierto. Porque eres un maldito bastardo egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo. ¿Por qué no recordé eso? ¿Por qué creí que tú me am… que yo te importaba?  
―La magia no miente, Harry―. La varita se movió frente a su rostro otra vez―. Potter, la magia no miente.  
―¿Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?  
―El vinculo. Fue…  
―¿Cómo diablos fingiste eso? Hermione querrá saberlo.  
―No fingí…  
―Probablemente me diste la ceremonia equivocada. ¿Qué hiciste en realidad? ¿Te di mi alma? ¿Me hiciste firmar con sangre y luego me diste una poción para olvidarlo? Después de todo, te encanta colarme pociones.  
―Har… Potter, cálmate y escúchame. Yo…  
―¿No te dije que te callaras la boca? No quiero escuchar más de tus mentiras. ¿Acaso te reíste cuando te conté lo cansado que estaba de ser manipulado por Dumbledore, la Orden y todo el maldito mundo mágico? No sabía que estaba hablando con el maldito amo de los titiriteros. Me enfermas. Me haces sentir físicamente enfermo. Al verte me dan ganas de vomitar. Cielos, quiero matarte en estos momentos, pero no puedo, ¿no es así?―. Suspiró y guardó su varita―. Lárgate de aquí, Malfoy, antes de que olvide que estás esperando a mi hijo.  
―Si sólo me dejaras…― la varita volvió más rápido que las palabras de Draco.  
―Corre, Malfoy― le advirtió Harry, su tono era peligrosamente vacío. Sus ojos brillaban de manera inquietante en el pasillo en penumbra, recordando a Draco a un gato que había encontrado en una de las jaulas de Lucius en la Mansión Malfoy. El gato había estado tan salvaje, que había roto su propio cuello intentando escapar. Los ojos esmeraldas se habían congelado, abiertos ante la muerte, la locura aún claramente visible.  
Draco se estremeció y dio un paso atrás.  
―Pot…― lo intentó de nuevo, decidido a ser escuchado. No sabía lo que quería decir, sólo sabía que tenía que intentarlo.  
―Corre ahora, o no seré responsable de lo que suceda a continuación―. Las palabras fueron un siniestro susurro silbante que parecía hacer eco en las paredes vacías de las mazmorras.  
Draco, alarmado al ver a Harry temblando pero la varita apuntando a su garganta completamente estable, hizo lo único que podía.  
Corrió.


	38. Capítulo 37. Los Problemas Nunca Viajan Solos

Draco iba a mitad de camino a su habitación cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había sucedido… había huido de Harry. Nunca había huido de Harry antes. Nunca. Ni siquiera cuando había sido la cosa más inteligente por hacer. Pero nunca había visto a Harry de esa manera. Este Harry… debía ser el que asustaba tanto a Voldemort. Qué asombroso para su lado, pero…. No podía permitir que Harry, ni siquiera este Harry lo intimidara y le quitara a su bebé. El bebé era todo lo que le quedaba, la única persona que quizá algún día lo amaría aunque no fuera perfecto. Suspiró. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Probablemente su hijo lo odiaría antes de cumplir los cinco años.  
—Oye Draco, ¿Potter te encontró? Le dije que estabas donde Snape debido a tu… problema.  
Crabbe se detuvo frente a él. Crabbe, que al parecer le dijo a Harry dónde estaba. Crabbe, el que había arruinado su vida.  
—¡Sí! ¡Me encontró, idiota! Y ahora, por tu culpa, me va a quitar a mi bebé.  
—¿Qué?  
Draco respiró profundamente. Quedarse ahí parado discutiendo con Crabbe era inútil. Tenía que… ¿tenía que hacer qué? ¿Marcharse? ¿A dónde? No tenía… sonrió. Madre Arelia. Iría al reino elfíco. Probablemente estarían felices de mantener a un mago lejos de su hijo. La venganza siempre es mejor fría. Dulce, dulce venganza.  
—¿Draco?  
—Aléjate de mi vista, Crabbe.  
Draco casi corrió a su habitación, comenzó a empacar y luego se dio cuenta de que no podría encoger su equipaje sin una varita. Mierda. Bueno, no era como si tuviera planeado quedarse para siempre. Sólo lo suficiente para que Potter se calmara y que quizá lo extrañara un poco. Así que agarró el diario que Harry le había regalado, una jarra de salsa picante (ya que no sabía si los elfos comían salsa picante), y su libro de hechizos elfícos. Listo, ya había empacado.  
A mitad de camino fuera del castillo recordó su promesa a Dumbledore sobre notificarle cuando hiciera una visita al reino elfíco. No le importaba romper ese trato, pero el viejo podría pensar que había sido secuestrado o algo así. Además, Harry lo consideraba un confiable consejero. No le haría daño estar en lado bueno del profesor. Con un suspiro se dirigió a la lechucería, luego volvió a recorrer el camino de salida hacia la libertad tras las puertas.  
oooo  
Harry murmuró un hechizo de sanación y movió su varita hacia su mano. Al menos no era su mano dominante la que había golpeado repetidamente contra la pared de la mazmorra. Y el dolor le dio una excusa para las lágrimas que podía sentir secándose en su cara.  
Fui un estúpido, decidió. Creyendo en Draco. Creyendo en el amor. Creyendo que en realidad estaba en control de parte de su destino. Claro, siempre había sabido que era un plan, pero pensó que él y Draco habían sido las víctimas. Los había puesto en igualdad. Los había hecho un equipo de "nosotros" contra "ellos". Ahora no eran un equipo… sólo el idiota "Niño Que Vivió" y su enemigo, Malfoy. Creyó que todo había cambiado y no era así. Podrían estar de vuelta en primer año. Y si no fuera lo suficientemente malo, Malfoy había involucrado a un inocente en su guerra. Un bebé que no había hecho nada más que existir. Otro niño Potter no deseado.  
¡No! ¡Ese niño era deseado, maldición! Harry lo quería, e iba a criarlo y a enseñarle cómo atar sus cordones, a volar en una escoba y… y nada de eso sucedería porque no sabía si estaría vivo para cuando su hijo fuera lo suficientemente grande para aprender nada de eso.  
—¡Jódete, Draco!— gritó— ¡Que tu maldita alma se vaya al infierno! ¡Tú, Voldemort y tu maldito padre!  
Cielos, ¿qué haría ahora? Nadie sabía la verdad, y era seguro que no tenía ganas de contarles a Ron y a Hermione. Ya podía ver la lástima en sus ojos. Y podía escuchar la mierda de Ron sobre hacer sacrificios por el bebé. Pero, maldición, estaba cansado de sacrificarse. Ya había perdido a sus padres, a Sirius… ¿Acaso alguien más para variar no podía perderlo todo?  
Draco lo hizo, susurró su conciencia.  
Sí, pero lo merecía.  
¿Por qué no quería servir a Voldemort?  
¡Porque me uso!  
Así que todo es sobre ti.  
Él lo hizo sobre mí.  
¿Y lo llamaste bastardo egoísta que sólo piensa en sí mismo? Eres igual.  
No lo vuelvas un héroe trágico.  
No, ese serías tú… El Niño Que Vivió.  
¡Cierra la maldita boca!  
Tú cierra la maldita boca. Soy tú, ¿recuerdas?  
Harry iba a golpear la pared de nuevo, pero al último minuto vio el brazalete en su muñeca. Lo observó por un rato, luego se apoyó contra la pared luchando contra su rabia y su conciencia. Tenía todo el derecho de estar enojado, de estar herido. Pero, para bien o para mal (¿y cuán irónico era eso?), estaba vinculado con Draco. Sin importar lo que le hubiera gritado a Draco, sabía que era un vínculo verdadero. Podía sentir la magia. Había confiado en ella para encontrar a Draco y no había sido falsa. Era real y… la Magia no mentía.  
Se deslizó hacia abajo y se sentó con la espalda contra la fría pared. Era un buen lío en el que Draco los había metido a ambos. Golpear paredes no resolvería nada. Pegarle a Draco tampoco resolvería nada. Llorar y gritar por su jodida vida tampoco resolvería nada. Él y Draco –porque sí, haría que el bastardo trabajara con él— eran los únicos que podían resolver esto. Tenían que hacerlo, por el bien del bebé… ¡diablos!, por el bien de todos. Podía verse echando a perder el hechizo para acabar con Voldemort por estar demasiado caliente para pensar apropiadamente.  
Y si estaba pensando en sexo, entonces quizá lo peor ya había pasado. Quizá podría enfrentarse a Draco sin querer matarlo. Pero era hora de cenar. ¿Podría encarar a Draco rodeado de todos? ¿No sería mejor ir a la cocina en busca de un sándwich para llevar a su habitación? De esa manera podría confrontar a Draco en privado. Con el estómago lleno. Con Draco ya habiendo consumido su ración diaria de salsa picante. Sí, eso funcionaría.  
Con su plan en mente, Harry se levantó y fue en busca de la entrada a las cocinas. Pensó que sería mejor ir al Gran Comedor, desde dónde se ubicaría mejor, pero antes debía pasar por fuera del cuartel de la Milicia. Se sorprendió de ver a Crabbe fuera del dormitorio de los magos. Nunca había visto a alguno de los antiguos guardaespaldas de Draco perderse una comida o dejarla antes de terminar. Ya que no estaba con ánimo de hablar, agachó la cabeza y dijo un rápido saludo sin detenerse.  
Crabbe sin embargo tenía otras ideas. Al pasar Harry a lado del fuerte mago, éste lo tomó del cuello de su túnica. Con un "Esto es por Draco", Harry sintió el dolor explotar en un costado de su rostro.  
Incluso cuando Harry iba cayendo, sacó su varita. Hizo una mueca cuando su codo chocó contra el duro suelo de piedra, pero mantuvo a su enemigo a la vista.  
—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo, Crabbe?  
—Draco dijo que ibas a quitarle a su bebé.  
—¡¿Qué?!  
Harry giró la cabeza y notó que todos habían salido del comedor y estaban parados en el pasillo que su cuerpo tendido bloqueaba. Todos menos Draco, que probablemente estaba en sus habitaciones incendiando todas sus cosas. Genial, esto era genial.  
—Draco y yo, nosotros… tuvimos una pelea— balbuceó—. Quizá… dije algo así.  
—Pero no era en serio, ¿cierto?— presionó Hermione.  
—Yo…  
—Te enteraste, ¿no es así?— dijo Pansy de manera neutra— Es por eso que lo amenazaste con quitarle al bebé.  
¿Draco le había dicho a los malditos Slytherin? La rabia que había luchado por contener explotó. Todos se agacharon cuando las esferas que contenían las velas explotaron por todo el pasillo.  
—¿Te enteraste de qué?— preguntó Ron desesperado— ¿Qué diablos averiguaste que te hizo perder el control de esta manera, amigo?  
—Se enteró de que Draco se embarazó a propósito— respondió Pansy y le tomó a Harry un segundo realizar que Draco no había confiado completamente en ellos. No les había dicho sobre la violación—. Lo hizo para salvarnos, Potter. Si no puedes comprender eso…  
—¿Por qué debería?— interrumpió Hermione— ¡Atrapar a alguien con un bebé es vil!  
Pansy la fulminó con la mirada.  
—Sólo una sangresucia como tú pensaría eso. Embarazos cuidadosamente planificados han salvado muchas sociedades de años y años de guerras y devastación. Lee entre líneas tu precioso libro La Historia de Hogwarts, Granger, y ve la verdad tras todas esas alianzas fortuitas y pactos. Alguien –un Slytherin sin duda— vio necesidad y tomó acción. Mientras que tus malditos muggles peleaban en su Guerra de los Cien Años. Eso fue bastante inteligente de su parte, ¿no es así?  
—Oh, ¿y una puta Slytherin la habría detenido levantándose la falda o en el caso de Draco, bajándose los pantalones?— inquirió Hermione mordazmente.  
—Sí, Draco se bajó los pantalones y cada uno de ustedes debería estarle besando el trasero porque lo hizo. Todos ustedes son unos malditos inútiles cuando tiene que ver con planificación, y si creen que pueden encargarse de la armada del Señor Oscuro sólo con sensatez y sinceridad, entonces no merecen ganar— respondió Pansy con un resoplido de desdén.  
—¡Cállense la boca todos ustedes!— exigió Harry. Ya tenía suficiente— Esto es entre Draco y yo. Nosotros…  
—No, Potter, estás equivocado— dijo Blaise con calma—. Nunca ha sido sólo tú y Draco. Todo lo que ustedes dos han hecho siempre ha abarcado más que a ustedes personalmente. Ustedes dividieron las Casas de Hogwarts mucho más que la simple historia. Donde quiera que ustedes dos estén hay drama, conflicto y elección de bandos. Aún así, con un solo beso taparon la brecha como si nunca hubiera existido. Tú eres un líder, Potter, y la gente te sigue. Draco igual, y si somos honestos aquí, ninguno de nosotros estaría en la milicia si ustedes no nos hubieran guiado. Así que, claro, ve a buscar a Draco. Pelea, discute, coge, lo que sea. Pero tienes que saber que no sólo son tú y Draco.  
—Zabini…— comenzó Harry a protestar. Pero el chico tenía razón, ¿cierto? Él y Draco guiaban, y los demás seguían. Todos lo sabían. Todos lo aceptaban. Incluso los estudiantes mayores los habían seguido después de unos años. No había sido Gryffindor contra Slytherin. Había sido Potter contra Malfoy. Los buenos siguiendo a Potter. Los malos siguiendo a Malfoy. O quizá desde la otra perspectiva era los estúpidos siguiendo a Potter y los inteligentes siguiendo a Malfoy. Como fuera, no estaba listo para lidiar con eso—. Zabini— comenzó otra vez—. Yo…— siseó cuando el brazalete quemó en su brazo.  
—¿Harry?  
—¿Potter?  
Los ignoró a todos y se puso de pie de golpe.  
—¡Draco!— exclamó antes de echarse a correr por el pasillo a toda velocidad.  
oooo  
Mientras Draco se apresuraba a través de los terrenos de Hogwarts frunció el ceño ante el cielo oscuro. Genial. Una tormenta de verano era todo lo que necesitaba. Buscó en su bolsillo el libro de hechizos elfícos y maldijo cuando el viento voló las páginas antes de que pudiera encontrar las direcciones de cómo acceder al reino elfíco. Sabía cómo hacerlo en teoría, pero eso no sería muy tranquilizador cuando tuviera que cruzar el portal que esperaba fuera el correcto en unos momentos. Ah, pensó al mirar los diagramas. En su mente cambió la runa izquierda por la de la derecha, quizá debería revisar…  
—Draco.  
Estuvo orgulloso de sí mismo por no estremecerse. En una parte de su cabeza sabía que con la manera en que iba su día, esto obviamente iba a suceder. Cerró su libro y lo guardó de vuelta en su túnica.  
—Hola, Padre. ¿Cómo estás en este hermoso día? ¿Voldemort está aquí contigo? ¡¿Voldemort?!— llamó en voz alta. La aparición del Señor Oscuro sería la guinda de su pastel en este apestoso día.  
—¡Draco!— lo reprendió Lucius con dureza—. No te atrevas a decir el nombre de nuestro Lord.  
Draco rodó los ojos.  
—Un nombre es un nombre, Padre.  
—Y una puta es una puta— dijo Lucius mirando el perfil dramáticamente diferente de Draco.  
Draco abrió su túnica y acarició su estómago.  
—Vas a ser abuelo. ¿No estás encantado?  
—Tenía planeado ser el abuelo del próximo Señor Oscuro, no de un mocoso sangresucia.  
Bueno, eso atravesó la neblina fatalista de Draco.  
—¿Qué?  
—Cuando el Señor Oscuro se enteró de tu "unicidad", quería darte el honor de llevar su progenie.  
—¿Esperabas que yo… cop—copulara con… eso?— farfulló Draco, absolutamente indignado.  
—Copulaste con Potter.  
—Al menos es humano.  
—El Señor Oscuro es…  
—El Señor Oscuro estuvo muerto por diez años; los humanos no vuelven a la vida.  
—Es poderoso.  
—¡Es un fenómeno! Enfréntate a la verdad, Padre. Le vendiste tu alma a un fenómeno mestizo, y también trataste de venderle a tu hijo. Pero considerando que también eres un fenómeno mestizo…  
Lucius palideció, luego sonrió de medio lado.  
—Así que descubriste mi secreto, ¿no es así?  
Draco bufó.  
—¡Secreto mi trasero! ¿Cuál era el plan, Lucius? Tiene que haber una razón por la que querías que aprendiera el lenguaje y la cultura elfíca. ¿Por qué no quisiste que odiara a tu madre al igual que tú?  
Lucius se encogió de hombros.  
—No había manera de que me fuera con esa perra, pero supuse que si ella quería comenzar una guerra, podría entregarte para apaciguarla.  
Cielos, era tan reconfortante saber cuánto le importaba a su padre. Aún así…  
—Intenta otra vez, Lucius. Eso es sólo parte de todo, ¿no es así? Veamos, qué valor podría yo… Oh, ya entiendo— dijo, sonriendo al descifrar el plan de Lucius—. Si el Señor Oscuro estaba en riesgo de perder la guerra, planeabas ofrecerme como rehén para que los elfos se unieran al bando de Voldemort, ¿no es así?  
—Tu abuela es una elfa real; ella podría terminar esta llamada guerra en un santiamén.  
—Mi abuela está muerta.  
Lucius lo miró sobresaltado.  
—Entonces, ¿cómo sabes…?  
—Salve la vida de uno de mis… primos. Mi bisabuela, la Reina Arelia, vino a conocerme. De hecho, voy en camino a su casa ahora. Está seguro de que le daré tus saludos. Ya que soy su Nuevo hijo, Madre de seguro querrá confortarme con la cabeza de la bestia a la que querías entregarme.  
Lucius negó con la cabeza.  
—Sabes que no puedo dejarte hacer eso.  
—Y tú sabes que yo no puedo dejarte hacer esto— dijo Draco con calma, levantando una mano hacia el cielo.  
—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Ocupar tu cuarto de poder elfíco?— bufó Lucius.  
—Déjame darte un pequeño consejo que recibí hace poco: Corre, Lucius.  
Lucius levantó la barbilla, testarudo.  
—¡Avada Kedavra!— gritó.  
—¡Russe tuulo moriloomir!— exclamó Draco dejando caer su mano como si fuera un cuchillo.  
oooo  
Harry no le prestó atención al trueno y apenas notó la lluvia que lo golpeaba mientras corría por los terrenos hacia la puerta de salida de Hogwarts. A través de la reja de metal podía ver a Draco. Lucius. La varita estirada. La mano levantada. Incluso llegó lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar las maldiciones.  
Pero no estuvo tan cerca para ver lo que sucedió cuando el aire frente a él destelló en verde y blanco.


	39. Capítulo 38. Lágrimas

Harry sentía como si estuviera nadando bajo el agua mientras se dirigía hacia Draco; su visión se nubló por la luz brillante a la que se había enfrentado. Luz verde. Gritos. Su madre. Lápidas. Voldemort.  
Una salpicadura de agua fría lo trajo de vuelta al presente. Lluvia. Grandes gotas de lluvia que creaban charcos incluso mientras corría. Le echó una breve ojeada a Lucius, que yacía tirado sobre un círculo de pasto chamuscado. Pero su foco principal era Draco, que estaba arrodillado observando a su padre.  
—¿Draco?— preguntó suavemente pero con urgencia mientras se arrodillaba a su lado. No había ningún indicio de que su marido lo hubiera visto o escuchado— ¡Draco!— repitió mientras lo sacudía ligeramente con una mano.  
Parpadeó lentamente y los ojos grises dejaron a la vista qué los habían mantenido cautivados.  
—¿Harry?  
Harry suspiró aliviado.  
—Vamos. Tenemos que volver al castillo. Nos empaparemos aquí.  
—¿Está lloviendo?  
El alivio desapareció.  
—Sí, y sé que no te gusta mojarte sin un propósito. Entremos, ¿está bien?  
Harry sintió que alguien se acercaba tras él y vio a Ron agachándose a su lado.  
—Está muerto, Harry— susurró el pelirrojo, apuntando con su pulgar a Lucius—. Hermione y Pansy fueron en busca de un profesor. Los demás nos aseguraremos de que no hayan más mortífagos alrededor. Deberías llevar a Draco adentro.  
Harry asintió y le susurró:  
—Lo estoy intentando. Creo que está en shock.  
—¿Quién no lo estaría?  
—¿Escuchaste? No estaba seguro de cuán atrás estaban.  
—¿La parte del Avada y etc.? Sí. Todos lo hicimos. No estamos seguros de qué mató exactamente a Lucius, pero Draco no tendrá problemas.  
—Quizá no con la Ley, pero no estoy seguro de que en su mente él lo vea así—. Harry se dirigió a Draco—. Vamos adentro por un baño caliente y chocolate, ¿está bien?  
Draco se estremeció.  
—Lo siento, Harry.  
Harry no estaba seguro de por qué Draco estaba disculpándose… por darle la poción, por huir, por matar a Lucius.  
—Hablaremos de eso después. Te vas a resfriar.  
Una mano fría y húmeda se acercó a rastrear el pómulo de Harry.  
—Lo siento, Harry— dijo Draco otra vez.  
Antes de que Harry pudiera responder, la mano de Draco bajó hacia la suya y tiró hacia delante para presionar su túnica empapada. Entonces Draco se dejó caer contra Harry, y Harry…  
Harry sólo observó su mano cubierta de sangre.  
ooooo  
Harry paseó el perímetro del pasillo fuera de la enfermería. Madame Pomfrey lo había echado afuera apenas puso a Draco en una cama, diciéndole que el chico no necesitaba que lo mojara más de lo que estaba. Miró su túnica y no pudo decir qué era agua y qué era la sangre de Draco que lo había empapado cuando corría con su esposo hacia la enfermería. Por suerte Ron había estado allí para ayudarlo a que no tropezara y cayera. Luego había sido guiado a una silla en el pasillo donde Ron le había lanzado un hechizo de secado. Cuando se recuperó lo suficiente para volver a entrar a la enfermería, encontró la puerta cerrada.  
Así que ahora se paseaba… y pensaba. ¿Por qué Draco había salido de las protecciones del colegio? Sabía de los peligros. ¿Había esperado que su padre estuviera allí? ¿Había planeado volver con su padre? Quizá había creído que podría hacer un trato con Lucius que le permitiera quedarse con su hijo… porque pensaba que él, Harry, se lo quitaría. ¿De verdad había querido decir eso cuando le gritó a Draco que le quitaría al bebé? ¿De verdad lo habría hecho? ¿Podría hacerlo? Si perdían al bebé ahora, sería completamente su culpa por causar que Draco huyera.  
—Un rayo a través del corazón— dijo Hermione entusiasmada llegando por el pasillo.  
—¿Qué?— preguntó él marchando hacia ella.  
—Lucius Malfoy murió por un rayo a través del corazón. Draco debió usar un hechizo oscuro de muy alto nivel.  
—No fue oscuro— discutió Harry. La magia oscura dejaba un olor especifico en quien la utilizaba, un aroma que Harry conocía muy bien y que no había percibido en Draco. Además comenzaba a reconocer el elfíco. En su opinión un final apropiado para Lucius.  
—Bueno, no es nada que hayamos aprendido aquí…— comenzó Hermione, pero fue interrumpida cuando Dumbledore abrió la puerta de la enfermería.  
—Harry— dijo solemnemente haciéndole un gesto a su antiguo estudiante para que entrara.  
Harry siguió al director y vio a alguien que hizo que se le detuviera el corazón.  
—¿Su… su majestad?  
¡Oh, cielos! ¿Acaso la condición de Draco era tan grave que tuvieron que llamar a su familia?  
—Harry— dijo con calma la Reina Arelia, luego sonrío—. No entres en pánico, muchacho. Yo asisto a cada nacimiento real.  
Una sonrisa. ¿Eso significaba…?  
—Draco y el bebé, ¿están bien?  
—El bebé está bien; Draco está un poco estresado. Eso causó el sangrado— explicó Arelia—. Hay una línea aquí— dijo usando su dedo para trazar un línea lateral en su abdomen— que llamamos fisura de emergencia. Se separa para permitir el nacimiento, luego se cierra sin dejar cicatriz. Con Draco tan cerca de dar a luz, la fisura se adelgazó. El estrés de lo ocurrido antes causó que la fisura se separara. Esa es la fuente del sangrado.  
—¿Pero ahora todo está bien? ¿La fisura se volvió a cerrar?  
Arelia negó con la cabeza.  
—El niño nacerá esta noche.  
Ella guió a Harry hasta una habitación que no había visto antes, cosa que no le sorprendió; el castillo era bueno proveyendo espacio cuando era necesario. Harry vio a Draco en cama, Pomfrey atendiéndolo.  
—Aún falta un mes— murmuró preocupado.  
—Estarán bien— le aseguró Arelia—. Ambos son fuertes.  
Harry la miró curioso.  
—¿Cómo supo lo que sucedía?  
¿Acaso de alguna manera estaba unida a Draco?  
—Acababa de contactarla cuando me avisaron del colapso de Draco— dijo Dumbledore—. Quería asegurarse de que el primer viaje de Draco hacia su reino no tuviera problemas.  
—¿Primer viaje? ¿Draco había planeado ir a…?—. Harry se regañó a sí mismo por haber pensado que Draco huiría donde Lucius. No habría arriesgado todo lo que tenía por volver con Lucius y Voldemort. Y tampoco habría arriesgado al bebé de esa manera. Pese a todas las fallas de Draco, pensar con su corazón en vez de su mente no era una de ellas— ¿Cómo sabía de los planes de Draco, profesor?  
—Él me mandó una lechuza, por supuesto.  
Claro que sí. Draco sabía que estaba siendo monitoreado, y no querría llamar la atención innecesaria a sus acciones. Quería estar seguro con los elfos antes de… ¿antes de qué? ¿Antes de que él se enterara? ¿Antes de que él demandara que regresara con el bebé? Cosa que, dado lo que había hecho el padre de Lucius, habría sido ignorado completamente. Aunque el plan en sí mismo lo hizo estremecer, la brillantez del rubio lo impresionó. Draco pensaba muy bien sobre la marcha. Quizá Pansy tenía razón sobre la necesidad de Slytherins trabajando para la Luz.  
—¿Qué sucederá ahora?— preguntó mirando a Draco. Las sábanas blancas lo hacían parecer más pálido y etéreo.  
—Hice que su enfermera lo pusiera en un ligero trance para relajarlo antes del nacimiento. No estoy segura de qué sucedió…  
—Mató a su padre— contestó Harry en voz baja—. Lucius intentó matarlo y Draco se defendió.  
—¿Cómo?— preguntó Arelia.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Levantó su brazo y dijo algo, que supongo era elfíco. Luego dejó caer de golpe su mano y vi la luz verde del Avada Kedavra de Lucius, pero también hubo otro destello de luz. Hermione dijo que Lucius murió por un rayo en el corazón.  
—El hechizo del relámpago— murmuró Arelia—. Es un hechizo muy difícil, excepto… dime, Harry, ¿cómo estaba el clima?  
—Se aproximaba una tormenta y luego comenzó a llover pesadamente.  
Arelia frunció los labios.  
—Un mago de aire— dijo y luego miró a Dumbledore—. Debe ser entrenado.  
El director asintió con la cabeza.  
—Esta es una escuela y cualquier instructor que envíe de su reino será bienvenido.  
—¿Un mago de aire?  
—Sí, Harry. Significa que el elemento aire ha clamado a Draco como uno de los suyos, abriendo una conexión entre Draco y la magia del aire, una conexión tanto mágica como emocional. Es así como llamó al relámpago para que lo defendiera, y sospecho además que endureció el aire a su alrededor para detener el hechizo de su pad… de Lucius. Será muy atesorado en nuestro reino— explicó Arelia y repentinamente miró a Draco—. Es hora, Harry, por favor ve a confortar a Draco. Sufrirá algunas ligeras… molestias.  
Harry caminó hacia la cama, notando que Draco estaba comenzando a removerse un poco. Con una mano tomó un mechón de cabello que testarudamente estaba pegado a la mejilla del rubio.  
—Hola— dijo cuando los ojos grises se abrieron para ver quién lo tocaba.  
—¿Harry?— suspiró y parpadeó— Pensé que eras un sueño.  
—Soy real—. Se sentó en un costado de la cama cerca de la cabeza de Draco y le tomó la mano. Draco sonrío y se movió hasta que su cara se apoyó contra su muslo. Luego se puso tenso.  
—¿Estoy en peligro? Mi padre…  
—Ya no tienes que preocuparte por tu padre— respondió Harry, esperando que fuera suficiente.  
—Pero, Harry, el trató… él… lo oí. Él dijo… él…  
Harry acarició el suave cabello rubio, intentando calmar a Draco.  
—Lo sé. Lo vi.  
—¿Entonces por qué no estoy…? ¿Tú lo detuviste, Harry?  
—No.  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
—Debería haber muerto. ¿Por qué no estoy muerto?  
—No querías morir.  
Draco cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.  
—Hice algo, ¿no es así?  
—Sí.  
—¿Lo… incapacite?  
—Podrías decir eso— respondió Harry con delicadeza.  
—Yo…—. Draco se interrumpió, tragando en seco— ¿Lo maté?  
—Tú querías vivir y que viviera el bebé.  
—¡El bebé!— exclamó y sus manos tomaron frenéticamente su gran barriga— El bebé— repitió, calmándose mientras acariciaba el familiar montículo.  
—Tendrás al bebé esta noche, Draco. Tu madre, la Reina Arelia, está aquí para supervisarlo todo.  
—Oh— dijo Draco alejándose de Harry— ¿Le pasó algo? ¿Por lo que hice?  
—No, sólo vendrá un poco antes por el estrés del día. La reina dice que ambos son fuertes y estarán bien.  
Draco removió las manos en su barriga y entrelazó sus dedos, nervioso.  
—¿Qué fue lo que le hice? ¿A Lucius?  
—De acuerdo a la reina, eres algo llamado mago de aire.  
—¿Puedo controlar el clima?— preguntó Draco con los ojos abiertos por la emoción y la confusión.  
—Hiciste un hechizo relámpago. Y también hiciste una especie de escudo que te protegió del hechizo de… tu padre.  
Draco rió brevemente, lleno de dolor en lugar de diversión.  
—Él trató de matarme. El maldito recibió lo que merecía.  
—Todos están de acuerdo con eso— le aseguró Harry. Draco hizo una mueca— ¿Qué sucede?  
—Escozor. En mi estómago.  
—La reina Arelia me lo explicó. Tu estómago se está abriendo para dejar salir al bebé. Sólo dolerá un poco. Puedes apretar mi mano si se pone muy mal, ¿está bien?  
Draco se alejó aún más de Harry.  
—Estoy bien.  
Harry lo miró confundido.  
—Draco…— se detuvo cuando la reina Arelia se acercó.  
—Draco, mi maravilloso hijo, ¿estás listo para traer a tu propio hijo al mundo?— le preguntó mientras retiraba la sábana para exponer la barriga de Draco. Había una línea roja dividiendo el área, por la que salía sangre y un fluido rosado. Ella le hizo un gesto a Pomfrey, que trajo un cuenco con agua tibia y perfumada—. Voy a ayudar a retirar la piel para que el saco de nacimiento sea revelado. Cuando esté listo, tu bebé pateará o tratará de salir del saco, luego lo ayudaremos a salir. Para proteger su magia, sólo él puede romper el saco y exponerse al mundo. Quizá le tome unos momentos decidirse a salir, ¿me entiendes?  
Draco asintió y Harry observó en mitad horror y mitad fascinación cuando la reina puso su mano sobre la línea de emergencia. Al mover su mano, la piel se separó con sorprendentemente poca sangre, para revelar una estructura translucida, brillante y con forma de burbuja dentro de Draco. Antes de que Harry pudiera comprender que lo que se estaba moviendo bajo esa superficie era su bebé, una mano y un pie la atravesaron.  
Arelia rió.  
—Ansioso este pequeño, y muy decisivo. Muy bien, lirimaer, si no tienes objeción, te ayudaré, ¿sí?—. Ella metió su mano y agarró al pequeñito ser viscoso que se retorcía y lo sacó—. Bienvenido al mundo… ¿cuál es su nombre?  
Harry miró a Draco, pero Draco tenía los ojos cerrados y la cabeza ladeada.  
—¿Draco? ¿Qué nombre quieres ponerle?— preguntó y volvió su atención de vuelta a su hijo. Su hijo.  
—James Salazar… Potter.  
Harry miró a Draco con asombro. ¿Estaba nombrando al bebé por su padre? Después de…  
—James Salazar Malfoy-Potter— corrigió Harry. Era justo que un día que un Malfoy dejara el mundo otro llegara.  
Draco abrió los ojos y fulminó con la mirada a Harry.  
Arelia ignoró la reacción.  
—Bienvenido al mundo, James Salazar Malfoy-Potter. Creoso, cormamin lindia ele lle (Bienvenido, mi corazón canta por verte)—. El bebé le movió una mano y ella rió—. Ahora saluda a tus padres. Han esperado con mucha paciencia por ti. Vamos, Harry, moja la toalla y limpia a tu hijo mientras yo me encargo de la parte final que lo une a Draco.  
—No puedo…—. Harry se interrumpió cuando Arelia puso al bebé en sus brazos. Luego mojó una toalla y se la pasó antes de tomar una daga de aspecto terrible. Rápidamente se enfocó en el bebé, en lugar de en el cuchillo cortando el cordón umbilical—. Hola bebé. Hola, Jamie— lo arrulló Harry mientras lo tocaba con la toalla. El bebé lo miró, brillantes ojos azules observándolo con sospecha—. Saliste al mundo como un verdadero Gryffindor— dijo con una sonrisa—, pero creo que también veo a un Slytherin en ti. Te apuesto a que el Sombrero Seleccionador tendrá problemas contigo.  
—Limpia al bebé, no le hagas cosquillas— le regañó Madame Pomfrey mientras se acercaba a darle una mirada—. Es un hermoso ejemplar de niño, Harry.  
—Gracias— dijo con una sonrisa—. Mira su cabello, Draco. Va a ser rubio, igual que tú—. Le acercó el bebé a Draco, que había cerrado los ojos y había girado la cabeza una vez más— ¿Draco?  
—Váyanse. Los dos… por favor— susurró Draco con una lágrima corriendo por su mejilla.  
Y ahí fue cuando Harry finalmente lo comprendió.  
—Draco, escúchame. Estaba…— ¿Qué? No había estado bromeando. Y no había mentido, pero…—. Estaba enojado cuando dije que te quitaría a Jamie. No lo haré. Nunca. Él nos necesita a ambos. Por favor, Draco, mira a tu hijo.  
Puso al bebé en el pecho de Draco y éste automáticamente estiró sus manos para sostenerlo.  
—Tú dijiste…  
—Dije muchas cosas— le interrumpió Harry mientras usaba la toalla para limpiar la espalda del bebé—. Quise decir algunas de ellas, pero no eso. Nunca eso.  
Draco asintió y arrulló al bebé.  
—Le gusta escuchar el latido de tu corazón— dijo Pomfrey cubriendo al bebé con una ligera manta—; le recuerda su antiguo hogar. Mantenlo ahí por un rato. Iré a prepararle una botella.  
Arelia cubrió a Draco con la sábana hasta llegar a los pies del bebé.  
—Ya has comenzado a sanar, Draco, así que me marcharé para compartir la noticia con el reino. Y, director, creo que usted también tiene noticias qué compartir.  
Harry había olvidado que Dumbledore aún estaba en la habitación.  
—Señor, gracias por darnos un hogar, un lugar seguro para el pequeño Jamie.  
—Es un placer, muchachos. Le informaré a sus camaradas de las buenas noticias y permitiré que ustedes tres se conozcan— sonrió Dumbledore y le dio una palmadita en la espalda a Harry mientras miraba a Jamie—. Lo que una vez fue roto ahora está sano. En él, Hogwarts ha sido restaurado. El Castillo despierta. Todos adentro serán protegidos. Este pequeño lo demanda.  
Harry no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando el profesor y, temiendo que fuera alguna profecía con la que Jamie tendría que cargar por el resto de su vida, miró hacia la puerta—. Por favor, dígale a todos que estoy muy agradecido por su ayuda antes.  
—Lo haré. Bendiciones a los tres—. Dumbledore tomó la indirecta y se fue, escoltando a la reina Arelia después de que ella se despidiera.  
Harry se sentó en la cama y miró a Draco y a Jamie, ambos dormidos. Había estado muy cerca de perderlos. Se agachó y besó la cabeza de Jamie, luego rosó sus labios contra la boca de Draco. Se tiró hacia atrás y apoyó su espalda contra el respaldo de la cama y cerró sus ojos ardientes. El día había tenido su cuota de altibajos. La rabia que lo había consumido después de saber de la traición de Draco… todavía estaba allí y sabía que tendría que lidiar con ello. Draco matando a Lucius. Había sido una situación de morir o matar, pero iba a golpear a Draco en algún momento… y también tendría que lidiar con ello. Amenazarlo con quitarle al bebé… ambos eran culpables de eso, porque estaba seguro de que Draco habría hecho que los elfos le impidieran ver a Jamie si hubiera llegado a su reino. También tendría que lidiar con ello. Draco siendo un mago de aire, lo que diablos fuera eso, significaba que su herencia elfíca probablemente no seguiría siendo un secreto por mucho tiempo… y también tendrían que lidiar con ello.  
Pero nada de eso estaba aquí y ahora. Esta noche estaba ahí con su hijo y el hombre que lo amaba, porque —miró el brazalete en su muñeca— la magia no mentía. Esta noche se había convertido en padre. Un niño que nunca había tenido un padre ahora era uno y se juró a sí mismo que sería el mejor que podía ser, aunque terminara como el suyo y no llegara al cumpleaños número uno de Jamie. Esta noche, estaba en el único hogar verdadero que había conocido, y sus únicos amigos verdaderos estaban a una pared de distancia. Esta noche, sus lágrimas eran de alegría.  
Las demás podrían esperar.


	40. Capítulo 39. Lidiando

Draco se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la sala común; el agotamiento aferrándose a él como una segunda piel. Estaba entendiendo que los elfos eran un montón de sádicos. El instructor que Arelia había enviado era un ejemplo perfecto. Supuestamente tenía que enseñar a Draco cómo controlar sus emociones para que no afectaran el clima. Pero su reacción a cada emoción que Draco mostraba era una mirada que el rubio sabía por experiencia, significaba "perdedor sangresucia". Así que trataba de no mostrar ninguna emoción, cosa que de acuerdo a su instructor, significaba que no estaba tratando de aprender nada. Entonces la frustración se apoderaba de él y bueno, Hogwarts estaba teniendo un otoño muy húmedo.  
Y sí, ahora todos sabían por qué el clima se presentaba tan voluble. Había sido más fácil decir la sórdida historia en lugar de ver cómo sus amigos trataban de imaginar las cosas por sí mismos. Para su sorpresa, había tomado su nueva herencia con calma. De acuerdo a Blaise: "Así que eres realiza elfíca. Hemos estado haciéndote reverencias durante siete años. ¿Cómo cambia esto nada?". Greg y Vince sin embargo, tenían otras preocupaciones.  
—Draco— comenzó Greg—, Binns mencionó en una de sus clases hace dos años que los dulces elfos eran…  
Draco levantó las manos para silenciarlo.  
—¿Cuándo estuvieron despiertos en Historia de la Magia?  
—Estaba hablando sobre comida— explicó Vince rodando los ojos. Draco hizo una nota mental para mantener a su gran amigo lejos de Pansy por un tiempo— ¿Crees que tu nueva mamá podría, tú sabes, conseguirlos algunos?  
Draco hizo nota mental para mantenerlo lejos de los criados muggle también.  
—Aquí estás. Sabía que debiste terminar las clases porque dejó de llover— dijo Pansy mientras se acercaba con Jamie en los brazos.  
El bebé de dos meses era la verdadera razón por la que no recibía comentarios desagradables por ser un sangresucia. Su hijo se había vuelto rápidamente en una especie de mascota para la milicia. No. Mascota implicaba que sólo era un juguete favorito. Jamie era mucho más que eso. Jamie era el capitán del equipo, de manera experta controlaba dónde estaba todo el mundo. Diablos, a veces parecía que él y Harry tenían que programar citas para ver a su hijo. Jamie era el pequeño más coqueto del mundo mágico que no fuera Veela. Arrullaba. Sonreía. Balbuceaba. Movía sus pequeños brazos y piernas mientras parpadeaban sus grandes ojos verdes que aspiraban corazones y los escupía derretidos. Incluso habían pillado a Filtch hablándole de manera infantil, y Jamie, en lugar de gritar de terror, le había dado una gran sonrisa y había intentando tocarle la nariz. Como resultado, no había escasas niñeras disponibles para cualquier hora del día o la noche, incluidos los profesores antiguos y los actuales. Sin falta, cada mañana revisaban el horario y decidían quién cuidaría a Jamie. El niño era entregado a regañadientes de cuidador a cuidador hasta que eventualmente llegaba alguno de sus padres, que conseguían un par de horas antes de dormir. Draco habría estado mortificado de tener a un niño tan amado si en ocasiones no hubiera visto una expresión en los ojos de Jamie que decía "Sí, débiles humanos, inclínense ante mí". Se estremecía cada vez que veía eso. Su hijo era un brillante manipulador.  
Y estaba la excepción a la buena voluntad de Jamie… Theodore Nott. No le gustaba ni un poquito ese chico. Si oía su voz, arrugaba la cara. Si Nott lo miraba, lloriqueaba. Si Nott intentaba tocarlo, gritaba como si lo estuvieran matando. Harry y sus amigos pensaban que era gracioso que fuera un Slytherin a quien Jamie odiara. Draco pensó que era mejor vigilar más de cerca a Nott.  
Draco tomó a su hijo de su actual niñera.  
—Hola, Jamie. ¿Te divertiste con la tía Pansy? ¿O debo convertirla en un sapo por ser mala con el niño de Papá? ¿Te gustaría eso? ¿Sí? ¿Te gustaría ve a la tía Pansy saltando por toda la habitación?  
—O quizá le gustaría ver a la tía Pansy saltando sobre Papá y golpeándolo hasta cansarse— dijo ella con dulzura—. Entonces tendrías más tiempo para pasar con la tía Pansy. Te gustaría eso, ¿no es así, precioso?  
—Tienes una cita con Blaise el sábado por la noche— respondió Draco con la misma dulzura—. Podría asegurarme de que el hechizo para tu cabello no sirva para nada.  
—Ser un mago del clima…  
—Mago del aire— interrumpió Draco.  
—Como sea. Ser un mago del aire es un desperdicio en ti. Ese talento debió ir a alguien con imaginación. Pistas de esquí abiertas todo el año o algo así.  
—Eres tan p-e-r-r-a— deletreó Draco en deferencia a su hijo.  
—Se necesita una para reconocer a otra, querido. Iré a buscarlo justo antes de su hora de dormir. Ya hice un duplicado de su cuna en el dormitorio de las brujas. Se sentirá como en casa— le dijo la chica mientras tocaba la nariz de Jamie. Por supuesto que recibió una sonrisa como respuesta—. Estoy contenta de que tú y Potter tengan la noche a solas. Lo necesitas.  
—¿Y qué significa eso?— preguntó Draco con altivez. Pero sabía lo que significaba. Aunque Harry no había no había vuelto a mencionar el incidente de la poción, de manera testaruda se había mantenido en su lado de la cama desde que él, Draco, había salido de la enfermería, y se mostraba cuando estaban juntos. Así que el rubio había programado una noche especial para ambos. Ya que la razón para su culpa no estaba, de seguro estaba listo para que Harry lo tomara. Y aunque no lo estuviera, ahora que sus hormonas habían vuelto a la normalidad, tenía confianza en que podía fingir si era necesario.  
Pansy rodó los ojos ante su pregunta.  
—Si necesitas hechizos anticonceptivos…  
—¿Por qué diablos necesitaría hechizos anticonceptivos?— bromeó Draco.  
—Deja al bebé a un lado para poder golpearte sin problemas— respondió ella con severidad.  
Draco y Jamie rieron.  
Era tarde en la noche cuando Draco le contó a Harry sobre el plan. Harry y Jamie estaban en el sofá haciendo "ejercicios". Harry sostenía sus manos y Jamie le daba patadas. Jamie se agarraba del dedo de Harry y con su ayuda se levantaba. Ambos amaban esa rutina nocturna y a Draco le gustaba observarlos.  
—Pansy vendrá en unos minutos. Jamie dormirá con las brujas esta noche.  
—¿Por qué?— preguntó Harry mientras besaba los pies de Jamie.  
—No tienes patrulla esta noche, y creo que necesitamos tiempo para aclarar las cosas.  
Desde que Hogwarts había abierto a principios de septiembre, la milicia patrullaba el lugar veinticuatro horas al día.  
Harry asintió.  
—Creo que es el tiempo. ¿A las chicas no les molesta?  
Draco bufó.  
—Esta es la decimoquinta vez que me piden que Jamie pase la noche con ellas, así que no, no creo que les moleste. Sin embargo, creo que recibiremos una solicitud de los chicos después. Nuestro hijo es bastante popular.  
—Lo sé. Peeves guió a Ron hasta un puñado de sickles el otro día para le comprara a Jamie un peluche de parte de los fantasmas de Hogwarts. Ni siquiera sabía que se habían organizado—. Harry le sonrió a Jamie— ¿Qué opinas, bebé? ¿Te gustan los fantasmas? Vi cómo te reías el otro día con Nick casi decapitado. Interesante manera de jugar, ¿no es así?  
Draco se estremeció. Él también lo había visto. En lugar de cubrirse la cara para hacer como que no estaba, Nick movió la cabeza hacia un lado. De verdad tendrían que conseguirle a Jamie algunos amiguitos para jugar. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle a Harry si alguno de los Weasley se había reproducido y la edad de sus hijos, tocaron a la puerta.  
Apenas Jamie estuvo asegurado con Pansy y Hermione y cerraron la puerta, Draco se arrojó a Harry y lo besó con ganas. El pelinegro fue lanzado completamente fuera de guardia y Draco lo guió hasta el dormitorio antes de que pudiera lograr romper el beso.  
—Pensé… pensé que íbamos a hablar— dijo sin aliento.  
—Lo haremos luego— respondió Draco con picardía, envolviendo a Harry entre sus brazos.  
—No— dijo Harry y alejó el rostro—. No haremos esto.  
—¿Por qué?— se quejó Draco— ¿Es por el asunto de la poción?  
Harry se soltó de los brazos de Draco.  
—Sí, es por el asunto de la poción.  
Draco suspiró.  
—¿No podrías solamente superarlo?  
Supo que había cometido un error al decir las palabras. Pero, maldición, estaba tan frustrado.  
—¿Cómo tú lo superaste?— inquirió Harry con frialdad.  
—¿De qué diablos estás hablando?  
—La violación, Draco. Tú quieres que "supere" la violación.  
—¿Qué violación? ¿Acaso alguien…? ¿Fuiste violado, Harry? ¿Quién? ¡Dime quién diablos fue!— gritó Draco y un trueno sacudió el castillo.  
Harry lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—¡Por la mierda, Draco, tú lo hiciste!  
Draco frunció el ceño, intentando comprender de qué estaba hablando Harry.  
—¡Claro que no lo hice! ¿Cuándo no te entregaste a mí de manera voluntaria? ¿Cuándo te obligué a hacer algo que no querías?— discutió.  
—¡Cuando me diste esa poción!  
—¡Eso no fue violación!  
—¡Por supuesto que lo fue! ¿Cuál es la definición de violación? Obligar a alguien a tener sexo contra su voluntad. ¡Eso es lo que tú me hiciste!  
—¡Yo no te tomé esa noche!  
—¡¿Por qué no lo entiendes, idiota?! Yo no quería tener sexo contigo. Tú me diste esa poción y fue igual que estar bajo un Imperius. ¡TÚ ME VIOLASTE, maldito hijo de perra, y después tuviste el coraje de decir que fue mi culpa!  
La luz de las velas farfullaron o relámpagos destellaron afuera. Lo que fuera, los sobresaltó a ambos y Harry salió corriendo del dormitorio. Draco se dejó caer en la cama, su cabeza palpitaba por la confusión. No había violado a Harry. ¿Porque él pensaba así? Draco era quien había sido atacado. Todavía podía recordar el dolor cuando Harry entraba a la fuerza en su cuerpo. Todavía recordaba el pánico al preguntarse si le había dado al otro chico demasiada poción o si había hecho la poción demasiado potente. Recordaba las uñas de Harry enterrándose en su piel, sosteniéndolo con fuerza. Su hombro saliendo de posición porque Harry había atado sus manos con demasiada fuerza tras su espalda. El chasquido de su costilla. Su cabeza golpeando contra el sucio suelo de piedra. Recordaba cada maldito minuto y no había sido Harry quien había sufrido. ¡Harry no tenía ninguna marca en él!  
Pero luego recordó la mirada de angustia en los ojos de Harry después de lo sucedido. La manera en que lo ayudó a ponerse la destrozada ropa. La triste forma en que mencionó Azkaban. Las cuidadosas miradas que le daba cuando se encontraban en los pasillos o tenían clases juntos. Las ojeras y la cara demacrada que significaban falta de sueño y… apetito. ¿Acaso él…? ¿Había…? Contra su voluntad. Forzado.  
Mierda.  
ooooo  
Harry no había corrido lejos. Sólo al pequeño patio donde se había sentado en el columpio mientras repasaba la discusión. Una cosa era clara: él y Draco estaban mejor en controlarse que hace dos meses. No hubo vidrios rotos y no estaba lloviendo. Sabía que Draco había estado trabajando con el instructor elfo mientras él trabajaba con Snape, de toda la gente, porque no quería perder el control con Jamie cerca. El bebé manifestaría magia accidental a veces; el pobre Draco no necesitaba tener que defenderse de ataques mágicos de su propia familia.  
Draco. Estaba completamente perdido. Harry pudo decir por la expresión en sus ojos que Draco no tenía idea de la verdadera naturaleza de su crimen. Harry de verdad no estaba sorprendido. Después de crecer con Dudley, sabía que había personas que no podían ver más allá de sí mismos. En algunos esa habilidad aparecía naturalmente, pero muchos niños necesitaban que les enseñaran a ver el mundo a través de los ojos de los demás. Petunia y Vernon Dursley no habían visto la necesidad, ni tampoco Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy de enseñarles eso a sus hijos. Draco lo estaba intentando, y eso había sido antes de que descubriera que era un "sangresucia". Se hizo amigo de Hermione y Ron, se llevaba bien con todos en la milicia. Sólo la semana anterior, lo había pillado enviándole una lechuza con fotos de Jamie a Mamá Weasley. Incluso le había agradecido a Filch por limpiar un lugar para una sala de juegos para cuando Jamie fuera mayor.  
Suponía que en algún momento Draco sería un buen hombre, y quizá debería acostarse con él y dejar todo atrás. Pero… suspiró y miró el cielo considerando el "pero". Pero Harry tenía la sensación de que no tenía mucho tiempo antes de la inevitable confrontación final con Voldemort. La muerte de Lucius había enviado al caos al lado oscuro, revelando el importante papel del hombre. Para solidificar su control sobre los mortífagos, Voldemort tendría que hacer pronto algo dominante y audaz.  
Y Harry tendría que detenerlo. De una manera u otra.  
Se sacó los lentes y se frotó los ojos. Quería ir a la batalla sabiendo que Draco tenía todo lo que necesitara para ser un padre solo. Quería saber que Draco no imitaría inconscientemente a Lucius cuando criara a Jamie. Quería saber que Draco reconocía que estaba equivocado para que pudiera recibir ayuda y consejo de los demás. Quería saber que dejaba a Draco y Jamie bien protegidos… no sólo de los demás, sino de ellos mismos.  
—Harry.  
Se giró en el columpio y vio a Draco parado en la puerta.  
—Buen trabajo. Ni una nube en el cielo— elogió.  
—Y nada está roto adentro— respondió Draco regresando el elogio. Harry le vio respirar profundamente y pararse bien derecho—. No lo sabía.  
—Lo sé.  
—Pero aunque lo hubiera sabido, no estoy seguro de haber hecho las cosas diferentes.  
Bueno. No había esperado eso. — ¿Por qué? —  
—Te dije sobrenombres, hice que perdieras puntos y que sirvieras muchas detenciones… en realidad no estoy a la altura de los estándares mortífagos y los pésimos mortífagos con rapidez se vuelven juguetes sexuales o cadáveres. Yo no quería ser ninguno.  
—Podrías haber…  
—¿Qué, Harry? ¿Podría haber ido dónde Dumbledore? ¿Pasar el resto de mi vida observado por Aurores? ¿Pasar el resto de mi vida como un juguete sexual y espía?  
—Tu padre…  
—Quería que me reprodujera con Voldemort—. Harry se quedó mirándolo—. ¿No escuchaste esa parte de la conversación? Sí, mi querido padre pensó que saltaría ante la oportunidad de parir pequeños señores oscuros para entrenarlos a su gusto.  
—¿Es por eso que tú…?—. Harry se detuvo, preguntándose cuántas aguas peligrosas podrían cruzar con seguridad en una noche.  
—¿Por qué lo maté?—. Draco rió con tristeza— No sé por qué. Ni siquiera pensé en hacerlo. Él sólo… me asustó, Harry, y ataqué. Ni siquiera sé por qué respondí en elfíco. Ni siquiera sabía si podía realizar magia elfíca. Pero él levantó su varita y si hubiera tenido la mía… pero no era así y estaba asustado por el bebé y por mí. Fue… instintivo.  
Hubo una investigación superficial realizada por los Aurores que había librado a Draco de toda culpa. Draco había estado al filo por días después de esa noche, pero aparte del reporte oficial de los Aurores, no había oído nada. El cuerpo fue entregado a Narcissa y… y eso fue todo, por lo que Harry sabía. No hubo obituario o anuncio de funeral en los periódicos, ninguna lechuza de algún abogado o de la misma Narcissa, nada.  
—¿Por qué yo?— preguntó Harry cambiando el tema cuando vio un deje de culpa en el rostro de Draco. La muerte de Lucius era una cosa por la que el rubio no necesitaba sentirse culpable.  
Draco bufó y la expresión de culpa desapareció.  
—¿Cuándo no has sido tú, Harry? Desde el momento en que te vi, siempre has sido tú.  
—¿Así que mi nombre no salió en un sorteo o algo así?  
Harry no podía creer lo aliviado que estaba de oír eso.  
—No, y…—. Draco continuó, anticipando la siguiente pregunta de Harry— tampoco fue porque eres el Niño-Que-Vivió. Como me dijo Snape, siempre estaba Dumbledore.  
Harry se estremeció.  
—De seguro, no consideraste…  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
—Siempre fuiste tú.  
—¿Estabas planeando decirme la verdad algún día?  
—No. ¿Qué bien habría hecho? ¿Qué bien ha hecho?  
—Ahora tenemos verdad entre nosotros— respondió Harry.  
—Que ha reemplazado a la confianza. Perdóname por no ver eso como una mejoría.  
No había nada que decir a eso. Era cierto. No confiaba en Draco en estos momentos.  
—Pero cuando vuelva a confiar en ti otra vez, será real, no basado en mentiras.  
—Si es que vuelves a confiar en mí otra vez.  
—¿Estás planeando traicionarme de nuevo?— preguntó Harry bruscamente.  
Draco lo miró con tristeza.  
—Soy quien soy, Harry. Tú me diste una verdad esta noche. Te violé. Y de verdad no lo sabía. Es por eso que no hay manera en que pueda cumplir con tus estándares Gryffindor. Ni siquiera sé cuáles son esos estándares.  
—No te pido que seas perfecto— contrarrestó Harry.  
—Me pides que sea perfecto para ti.  
No, no era así. Pero…  
—¿Eso es tan malo?  
—No. Es lo que mereces, lo que probablemente tendrías si no hubiera interferido. Tenemos un vínculo, algo que no podrás tener con nadie más, pero probablemente podrías haber tenido un buen matrimonio con una bruja o quizá con otro mago. Lamento haberte quitado eso pero si esperas que lamente haberme librado de Voldemort, que Jamie exista, que… me haya enamorado de ti, entonces nunca seré perfecto para ti. Esa es mi verdad de esta noche, Harry—. Draco se giró para volver adentro—. Estamos unidos, por nuestro vínculo, por nuestro hijo. No te dejaré. No alejaré a Jamie de ti. Siempre estaré a tu lado. Pero no volveré a violarte, y ya que no puedo notar la diferencia, ahora tú estás en control de esa parte de nuestras vidas. Si alguna vez vuelves a confiar en mí para que… te ame, tendrás que decírmelo. Hasta entonces, no te molestaré con mis afectos. Esa promesa te la hago con el poco honor que queda en el nombre Malfoy.  
Harry alejó la mirada por un momento, sin saber si sentirse enojado, dolido, o satisfecho de que Draco aceptara y admitiera lo que había hecho. Cuando miró de nuevo a la puerta, Draco ya no estaba.  
Arrastró sus pies sobre el suave pasto del suelo mientras se columpiaba con suavidad, contemplando la naturaleza de la verdad.


	41. Capítulo 40. Guerra

—Harry Potter. Harry Potter, señor.  
Harry abrió lentamente los ojos y vio dos grandes orbes observándolo de cerca. Dando un grito, porque un chillido no sería masculino, se sentó en la cama y tomó su varita.  
—¡No hechice a Dobby, señor!— dijo el elfo usando el mismo fuerte susurro que había usado anteriormente mientras se alejaba.  
Harry se colocó los lentes y frunció el ceño.  
—¿Dobby?  
—Dumbly me envió, Harry Potter. Llamó a una asamblea. Yo me quedaré con el bebé.  
¿Una asamblea? ¿En medio de la noche?  
—¿Draco?  
—Ya escuché— dijo el rubio sentándose—. Sucedió algo malo, ¿no es así?  
Harry asintió y comenzó a vestirse. Draco hizo lo mismo. Dejaron su habitación y se unieron a la fila de miembros de la milicia que se dirigían al comedor.  
—Harry, ¿sabes algo? Quiero decir, ¿has visto…?— preguntó con precaución Ron mientras se acercaba a ellos.  
Harry negó con la cabeza. No había tenido visiones, ni siquiera un malestar en la cicatriz.  
—Estoy en la oscuridad como todos los demás.  
—Quizá no tiene nada que ver con Quien-Tú-Sabes— sugirió Ron.  
—¿Quieres apostar?— preguntó Draco con sequedad.  
—¿Y de dónde sacaría un sickle alguno de los dos para apostar?— respondió Ron con una sonrisa torcida, y Harry quería abrazarlo. Ron bromeando con Draco sobre dinero. Y el cielo no se estaba cayendo o algo así… bueno, no creía que así fuera.  
—No sé tú, pero yo estoy casado con un rico héroe— contestó Draco con picardía.  
—Incluso con tu nueva herencia, todavía eres un tradicional sangrepura, ¿no es así?  
—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen— comenzó Draco, y luego ambos citaron juntos:  
—Es igual de fácil casarse con un mago rico que con uno pobre.  
Ambos rieron y se palmearon las espaldas.  
—El mundo está terminando— le susurró Harry a Hermione.  
—No— dijo ella mirando a su novio—. Creo que ninguno de los dos está verdaderamente despierto. Lo más seguro es que después ni siquiera recuerden esta conversación.  
Draco bostezó en ese momento y Harry supuso que Hermione tenía la razón. Tomaron asiento y observaron a Dumbledore que estaba sentado a la cabeza de la mesa.  
—No hay una manera sencilla de decir esto— comenzó—. Hace una hora, el Departamento de Ley Mágica fue atacado, especificamente el cuartel de los Aurores. Estaban cambiando turnos, así que las casualidades fueron… altas—. Dumbledore se detuvo para que comprendieran la severidad de la situación—. Debido a los reportes de sus asombrosas habilidades que los Aurores que han estado enseñándoles entregaron, el Departamento ha solicitado que los miembros de H.O.G.A.R. sean usados para complementar a los Aurores que todavía están activos.  
—¿Y la seguridad de Hogwarts, señor?— preguntó Hermione.  
—Primero, no todos ustedes estarán de turno con los Aurores al mismo tiempo. Al menos un tercio de ustedes estarán aquí. Segundo, gracias a ciertas ocurrencias, las protecciones de Hogwarts están diez por ciento más fuertes de lo normal.  
Mientras los demás jadeaban, Harry asintió. Las Casas estaban más unidas que antes gracias a Ogden Bennington. El Slytherin de cuarto año había vuelto a la escuela con bastante actitud. Harry había estado de patrulla la noche siguiente al sorteo y había observado a Bennington dirigirse a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde se sentó a lado de una bonita bruja. Los Ravenclaw lo miraron pero no dijeron nada. Los Slytherin no habían sido tan diplomáticos. Un chico se séptimo, empujado por un ansioso de poder Mitchell Flint, se había dirigido a la mesa y le había preguntado a Bennington qué diablos estaba haciendo.  
—Estoy sentado con mi novia.  
El chico de séptimo había hecho una mueca.  
—Ya es malo que te rebajes al salir con una Ravenclaw sangresucia, pero no avergonzarás a tu casa al sentarte aquí.  
Bennington sólo sonrió de medio lado.  
—Primero, yo no soy quien está avergonzando a mi Casa. Segundo, Draco Malfoy me dijo que tu Casa era el lugar donde estaba tu dormitorio, no tu vida. Así que puedo sentarme donde quiera y con quien quiera. Y tercero, el señor Malfoy también me dejó una lista de hechizos "útiles" en caso de que alguien tenga problemas con algún estudiante de Hogwarts que quiera disfrutar de todo lo que el castillo tiene que ofrecer—. Miró por sobre el hombro del estudiante mayor—. Espero que se lo digas al señor Flint. Ya que el acné puede regresar en cualquier momento.  
Harry se aseguró de contarle lo que había oído a Draco. Después de todo, merecía saber que había elegido un digno sucesor.  
Ahora volvía a escuchar a Dumbledore.  
—Además, tienen la opción de decidir si quieren trabajar como Aurores temporales. Los contratos que firmaron son para proteger a Hogwarts solamente— dijo solemnemente el viejo mago—. Si desean asistir a los Aurores, vayan al gimnasio a firmar.  
Todos salieron excepto los Slytherin y Harry.  
—¿Draco?— preguntó Zabini.  
—Él no puede— dijo Harry con rapidez—. Uno de los dos tiene que quedarse con Jamie. Y todos saben que yo soy quien tiene que pelar.  
Draco le dio una palmadita en la mano.  
—No están preguntando sobre mí, Harry. Están pidiendo mi opinión sobre lo que ellos deben hacer.  
—Oh.  
—Hablamos las cosas, Potter— dijo Pansy—. Es nuestra manera.  
Harry asintió. No era llegar y correr a firmar sus vidas por un capricho para los Slytherin. Tenía sentido. Se sentó para escuchar. No es como que tuviera que volar para firmar; todos sabían que lo haría.  
—Es muy probable que se encuentren con sus familias— les advirtió Draco.  
—Y probablemente seremos separados, trabajando con Aurores que pueden no confiar en nosotros porque somos Slytherin o somos familiares de aquellos que han matado a sus camaradas— declaró Zabini.  
—Pero pensaran que somos cobardes mortífagos si no lo hacemos— agregó Nott.  
—¿Y nos importa lo que piensen?— inquirió Draco con dureza— Lo que me preocupa es que si ninguno de nosotros acepta, no sabremos lo que sucede. No podemos protegernos si estamos afuera.  
—También hay otra razón— dijo Daphne Greengrass sobresaltando a Harry. No creía haberla escuchado hablar antes en alguna de sus "juntas". Se sorprendió por partida doble cuando ella le miró mordazmente.  
—No podría pedirles…— comenzó Draco.  
—Yo lo haré— dijo Goyle y Crabbe asintió también.  
—Yo también— dijo Nott.  
El resto de los Slytherin mostró señales de asentir y comenzaron a dirigirse a la puerta, Harry tras ellos.  
—Pansy—. La chica se detuvo ante la llamada de Draco—. Quiero hablar contigo un momento.  
Harry miró con curiosidad a Draco, pero su marido le hizo un gesto indicando que todo estaba bien. Así que se dirigió al gimnasio de mala gana, listo para comenzar la pelea que lo había perseguido toda su vida.  
ooooo  
—Harry, tenemos que hablar.  
Harry estaba cansado, pero asintió y se sentó en la cama. Los Aurores no sólo los habían hecho firmar, también recibieron una clase de orientación, así que pasaron horas antes de que regresara a su habitación con Draco.  
—¿Es sobre Pansy?  
La chica nunca se presentó al gimnasio.  
—Sí.  
Draco se movió en la cama hasta quedar sentado al lado de Harry. A su lado pero sin tocarlo; había mantenido la palabra sobre dejar que Harry dictara cualquier intimidad en sus vidas. A veces fue difícil no tocar o ser tocado por su esposo en el mes que siguió a su discusión, pero quería más que sexo y hasta que pudiera confiar en Draco completamente, sólo sería sexo.  
—Harry, quizá ninguno de los dos sobreviva a esta guerra.  
¿Qué? Por supuesto que Draco iba a… con shock miró el brazalete en su muñeca.  
—¿Quieres decir que…?  
Draco le dio una breve sonrisa.  
—No, Harry. No moriré porque tú lo hagas. Nuestro vínculo no es del tipo que necesita un sacrificio de vida por vida. Está basado en amor, y el amor cuida la vida. Si mueres, sufriría pero seguiría para criar a nuestro hijo.  
Harry se relajó.  
—¿Entonces por qué estás hablando de esto? Estarás seguro aquí. No puedes estar pensando en unirte a los Aurores.  
—Sé que no estaré peleando en el frente, pero todavía soy un objetivo. Quizá uno más grande ahora que mi padre ya no… está. Su causa de muerte oficial es que fue alcanzado por un rayo, pero estoy seguro de que los mortífagos sospechan algo. En sus mentes, yo soy la causa de toda la confusión que están experimentando.  
—Estarás seguro aquí— repitió Harry obstinado.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—Las cosas pasan, Harry, y la gente muere con o sin guerra. Si no sobrevivimos a esto, no quiero que Jamie pasé por lo que tú pasaste. No quiero que Dumbledore o algún otro mago bien intencionado o miembro del Ministerio decida lo que sucede con él… quién lo criara, dónde vivirá. Esa debería ser nuestra elección.  
Harry suponía que Draco tenía razón, aunque creía que el peligro al que Draco se enfrentaría sería muy pequeño.  
—¿Quieres que hagamos un… testamento?  
—Creo que es necesario— dijo Draco girándose para mirarlo—. Quiero me escuches por unos minutos, Harry, que de verdad me escuches.  
—Bien— dijo Harry nervioso.  
—Quiero que Pansy se quede con Jamie.  
Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. No. Claro que no, quería gritar.  
—Yo estaba pensando más bien en los Weasley— dijo, obligándose a hablar con calma. Pansy no era una mala amiga, pero quería que Jamie estuviera alrededor de gente… buena.  
Draco suspiró.  
—Supuse que querrías eso, pero quiero que Jamie esté con alguien que lo ponga en primer lugar.  
—¿Y tú crees que esa persona es Parkinson?— exclamó Harry incrédulo.  
—Sí.  
—¿De verdad crees que ella amará a Jamie mejo que Mamá Weasley? ¿Qué ella será una mejor madre?  
¿Qué diablos pasaba por la cabeza de Draco? ¿Acaso quería comenzar una pelea?  
—Creo que la señora Weasley ya es madre y tiene sus propios hijos por los cuales preocuparse. Creo que los Weasley tienen demasiados otros por los cuales preocuparse. Quiero que Jamie esté con alguien que sólo se preocupe por él.  
—Los Weasley harían todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para encargarse de Jamie— gruñó Harry con frustración.  
—¿Huirán de la guerra? ¿Dejarían a los demás miembros de su familia luchando contra Voldemort mientras llevan a Jamie a un lugar seguro? ¿Le darían la espalda a todos y a todo para asegurarse que Jamie no esté en peligro?  
Harry parpadeó sin comprender.  
—¿De qué estás hablando?  
—Estoy diciendo que si algo nos pasa, le pedí a Pansy que se fuera al reino elfíco y pidiera asilo para ella y para Jamie. Ella accedió. ¿Lo haría alguno de tus Weasley o Granger?— preguntó Draco con paciencia.  
Harry alejó la mirada porque sabía la respuesta. Sus amigos probablemente accederían si insistía en el asunto, pero sería en contra de su naturaleza; de alguna manera, por dentro, resentirían a Jamie por obligarlos a abandonar la causa y a quienes amaban. Pansy, por otro lado… él le había dicho a Hermione que los Slytherin eran como "Hufflepuffs" en su lealtad hacia Draco. Ella haría exactamente lo que le habían pedido y estaría orgullosa de ello. Sin mencionar que estaría encantada de ser parte de la corte elfíca. Y el reino elfíco sería el único lugar seguro si Voldemort ganaba y Harry Potter caía, ya que el próximo objetivo sería seguramente el hijo de Harry Potter.  
—Arreglaremos los papeles mañana— dijo con suavidad—. También se lo explicaré a Ron y a Hermione para que no discutan nuestra decisión.  
Draco asintió y se acostó en su lado de la cama. Harry se puso su pantalón del pijama y se metió bajo las mantas, esperando conseguir unas cuantas horas de sueño antes de reportarse en los cuarteles provisorios de los Aurores. Ya que los dormitorios de los reclutas también habían sido destruidos en el ataque, los miembros de H.O.G.A.R. continuarían viviendo en Hogwarts, apareciéndose ida y vuelta a los cuarteles.  
—¿Draco?  
—¿Si, Harry?  
—De verdad estamos en guerra ahora, ¿verdad? Quiero decir, sabía que vendría, pero…— suspiró—. Dicen que firmamos para ser Aurores, pero no es cierto. Somos soldados, malditos soldados apenas entrenados.  
—Estás más entrenado que la primera vez que te enfrentaste al Señor Oscuro y las demás veces que siguieron. Esta vez tu trabajo será fácil—. Harry bufó—. No, escúchame: Voldemort sólo está haciendo esto porque necesita reagrupar sus fuerzas y asegurarlas. Tú no necesitas ganar esta vez; todo lo que tienes que hacer es asegurarte de que sus seguidores continúen con las dudas que ya tienen.  
—¿Y cómo hago eso?  
Draco dejó escapar una pequeña risa en la oscuridad.  
—Siendo Harry Potter. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es ser Harry Potter, y el resto saldrá solo.  
Harry tocó el brazo de Draco.  
—¿Puedo abrazarte esta noche?—. En lugar de responder, Draco se giró quedando entre los brazos de Harry— ¿Puedo besarte?  
Draco estuvo un poco más inseguro sobre eso.  
—¿Qué es esto, Harry? Es decir, sé que estás… al filo por lo que está sucediendo, y si esto es lo que necesitas para calmarte, lo entiendo. Solamente no quiero… creer que es algo más… si no lo es.  
Harry cerró los ojos y consideró el pasado, el presente y el futuro. No le gustaba que Draco lo hubiera usado, pero lo había hecho, en su opinión, para sobrevivir. No le gustaba estar accediendo a que Pansy Parkinson se hiciera cargo de Jamie, pero era para que Jamie sobreviviera. No le gustaba pensar en tener que matar a nadie, aunque fuera tan malo como Voldemort, pero era para su propia supervivencia y la de la Gran Bretaña mágica. Había males necesarios en este mundo, y mientras más rápido aceptara eso, quizá, sólo quizá, sería capaz de hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Respiró hondo y soltó sus dudas restantes y la desconfianza que le quedaba. Draco no era perfecto. Era egoísta e interesado. Arrogante e intolerante. Mentía y tramaba. Cometía errores. Pero pese a todas esas cosas, lo amaba… y Harry lo amaba a él.  
—Hazme el amor, Draco— dijo con firmeza y se entregó a la magia de esas palabras.  
ooooo  
Era el tercer día de patrulla de Harry cuando Draco levantó la mirada del caldero de la poción para el dolor que estaba preparando para Madame Pomfrey y vio a Weasley, Granger y Blaise parados en la puerta del salón de Pociones. Un frasco de polvo de acónito resbaló de sus dedos y se estrelló en el suelo de piedra.  
—¿Harry?— susurró.  
—Lo lamento, Draco— dijo Blaise mientras los otros dos se veían como si no pudieran decir palabra—. Harry fue capturado.


	42. Capítulo 41. Traición y Sacrificio

Draco miró el desastre a sus pies. Tomó su varita y lo limpió. Luego volvió a la poción que estaba preparando.  
—Tengo que terminar o la poción se arruinará— dijo aturdido.  
—Yo puedo…— comenzó Granger.  
—No— interrumpió él con firmeza. ¿Después de siete años de Pociones esa estúpida sangresucia no sabía que cambiar la magia durante la preparación podía alterar su potencia? ¡Bruja más inteligente de su generación mi trasero!— . Sólo quédate ahí.  
Estaba añadiendo el último ingrediente cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió de un fuerte golpe que resonó por todo el lugar.  
—¡¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?!— gritó Pansy con el pelo y la ropa goteando en el suelo de piedra— ¡Estaba cruzando el terreno bajo un cielo sin nubes, luego comenzó a llover y luego una ventisca…!— se interrumpió y observó a los ocupantes de la habitación— Oh, diablos. ¿Potter?  
—Fue capturado— dijo Blaise—. No sabemos si está…  
—Está vivo— dijo Draco mientras intentaba vaciar la poción en frascos. Necesitaba ser sellada en dosis lo más pronto posible, pero sus manos… maldición, sus manos no dejaban de temblar—. Estamos vinculados. Sabría si él…  
Granger asintió y en silencio tomó el frasco de sus manos.  
Él se lo permitió.  
Cuando los frascos estuvieron llenos, hizo un gesto hacia la puerta.  
—Vamos a hablar a otro lugar.  
Su control comenzaba a vacilar, algo que no era bueno en una habitación llena de ingredientes potencialmente inestables.  
Lo siguieron hacia su habitación. De él y de Harry.  
—Cuéntenme— demandó sentándose en el sofá, Pansy se sentó a su lado.  
—¿Dónde está Jamie?— preguntó ella.  
Draco miró el reloj que Dumbledore le había dado unas semanas atrás. Tenía una manecilla que decía "Jamie" y algunos nombres más estaban apretujados alrededor del borde.  
—Con Dobby, creo— dijo, observando con atención el listado de nombres que se unían unos con otros. Miró a Blaise y soltó sus manos para que sus uñas no se siguieran enterrando en sus palmas— ¿Qué pasó?  
—Estábamos en el campo en una granja muggle. Se había producido un rastro anómalo de magia allí ayer y los Aurores querían que revisáramos—. Draco asintió. Aunque habían firmado como Aurores, ningún miembro de la milicia se consideraba Auror—. Nos dividimos en tres grupos: Weasley, Granger y yo; Potter, Daphne y Theodore; Greg, Vince y Snodgrass, el Auror mayor asignado a nosotros. Mi grupo se dirigió a la casa, el grupo de Potter al granero y el otro a los alrededores. Estábamos en la cocina cuando escuchamos ruido, miramos por la ventana y vimos luces de hechizos saliendo desde el granero. Para cuando llegamos allí, Daphne estaba muerta, Potter desaparecido y Theodore herido.  
—¿Daphne está muerta?— preguntó Pansy con voz hueca. Se apoyó en el hombro de Draco, pero no lloró.  
—¿Dónde está Nott?— inquirió Draco con dureza— ¿Qué tan lastimado está? ¿Por qué no está muerto?  
Granger jadeó y le lanzó una mirada que ignoró.  
—Está en la enfermería. Y no está mal, por eso le dije a Greg y Vince que se quedaran con él.  
—¿Por qué es eso…?— comenzó Granger, pero Weasley la detuvo tomándola de la muñeca.  
—Los Slytherin— dijo—. Se suponía que debían proteger a Harry, ¿no es así?—. Los miró y Draco asintió—. Es por eso que dos de ustedes siempre se ofrecían a las misiones de Harry.  
—¿Pero por qué?— preguntó Granger. Entonces ella miró a Draco, intentando fulminarlo con la mirada pero sin conseguirlo—. ¿Tú hiciste eso? Tú los obligaste…  
—Cierra la boca, Granger— la interrumpió Pansy—. Draco no nos ha obligado o pedido que hagamos nada. Nosotros —todos nosotros— decidimos proteger a Potter. Si no lo has notado, él parece ser nuestra mejor opción para salir de esto con vida.  
—Pero Daphne murió— replicó Granger incómoda.  
—Y caminará con honor en los Salones de los Muertos por sus acciones— recalcó Blaise—. Además, ¿por qué estás tan molesta de que protejamos a Potter? ¿Acaso esa no es también tu meta? ¿Acaso quieres decirme que no morirás por él?  
—¡Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo!— gritó Granger respirando profundamente, luego exhaló con calma— Hace un año ni siquiera les agradaba Harry, y ahora morirían por él. No lo entiendo.  
Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie.  
—Y dudo que alguna vez lo hagas. Pansy, ¿podrías quedarte aquí y ver a Jamie cuando Dobby lo traiga? Le haré una visita a Nott.  
—Pero…  
—Shhh—. Escuchó Draco decir a Weasley—. Es sobre Honor de Magos, Hermione.  
—¿Así que tú lo comprendes? Siseo ella.  
—Sí, sí lo hago.  
Draco se dirigió por los pasillos y las escaleras hasta que llegó a la enfermería. Fue fácil encontrar a Nott; no sólo era el único paciente, sino que Greg y Vince estaban de pie, serios, a los pies de su cama con sus varitas en posición. Su cama estaba al fondo del lugar, junto a una gran ventana que rebelaba que el clima no había mejorado mucho. Sus ojos se abrieron por el horror. Mierda, esos no era copos de nieve, ¿verdad? Maldita falta de control.  
—Theodore, ¿cómo estás?— preguntó educado, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que la nieve se fuera. Pero estaba helado, helado hasta el alma, y los copos siguieron cayendo.  
—Mejor de lo que estaba, gracias a Madame Pomfrey— suspiró Nott de manera dramática—. Lamento tanto lo de Potter. No sé lo que sucedió. Un minuto estábamos en un granero vacío, y al siguiente gente enmascarada estaba apareciéndose y…— se estremeció—. Todo pasó tan rápido. ¿Te contaron sobre la pobre Daphne?  
—Sí, lo hicieron—. Draco se acercó a la cama. A la mierda la nieve. A la mierda todo— ¿Theodore?  
Nott lo miró.  
—¿Sí, Draco?  
—¡Legeremens!  
Draco recorrió con la mirada un sucio granero. Harry estaba parado frente a él, luchando contra dos mortífagos. Cuando Draco abrió la boca para gritar una advertencia, la escena desapareció y fue reemplazada por un pasillo de Hogwarts. Mitchell Flint estaba parado frente a él.  
—Sólo asegúrate de que Potter sea quien vaya a revisar el granero.  
Otro recuerdo.  
—Sé lo que estoy haciendo, papá. Malfoy es sólo palabras. Siete malditos años y Potter todavía anda por ahí. Él no puede hacer nada sin su padre. Es débil y patético.  
El rompimiento de vidrios y la brisa helada resultante entrando a la enfermería trajeron a Draco de vuelta. Sintió el viento alborotar su cabello, el que Harry no le había dejado cortar después del embarazo, y se preguntó si era por eso que Nott lo miraba de manera tan extraña. No importaba. Había asuntos de los qué encargarse.  
—Crabbe, Goyle, tráiganme a Mitchell Flint.  
—Escuchó a Granger arreglar la ventana con un suave "Reparo". Luego escuchó que Weasley le decía a Granger que fuera en busca de Dumbledore. Ella discutió brevemente, pero él fue firme y ella se marchó enojada. Escuchó todo eso porque no podía verlo. Todo lo que podía ver era a Nott. Nott que había traicionado a Harry. Nott que lo había traicionado a él. Nott que estaba a punto de sufrir una muerte horrible y dolorosa.  
—Cálmate amigo— dijo Blaise— ¿Asumo que tenemos traidores en nuestro grupo?  
—Le tendió una trampa a Harry. Flint era su enlace.  
—Mierda, Nott. ¿Deseas tanto morir?— preguntó Blaise con sequedad.  
—Quiero que la guerra termine— se quejó Nott—. Ustedes fueron unos idiotas al creer en la idea de éste loco de embarazarse y obligar a Potter a casarse…  
La ventana reparada por Granger se rompió otra vez. Draco sonrió cuando Nott se estremeció.  
—Continua, Nott, ya que pareces haber olvidado quién es éste loco y lo que es. Dime, ¿estás realmente seguro de quién es el loco en este caso? Quiero decir, tú sabes lo que le sucedió a mi padre. Tú sabes quién es mi nueva madre. Y aun así vas tras mi esposo. ¿Quién es el loco, Nott? ¿Quién?— la última palabra fue enfatizada por un brillante relámpago.  
—Yo… yo no… tú no lo eras cuando me comprometí contigo…  
—Puedo no haber sido un jodido elfo, pero aún era un Malfoy, maldición, y te lo advertí… ¿recuerdas, Nott? Te advertí lo que te sucedería si me traicionabas. ¡Te comprometiste conmigo, ignorante bastardo traicionero! Me hiciste un juramento de lealtad, fidelidad y honradez. ¡Firmaste con tu sangre! ¡Podría matarte ahora mismo y ninguna corte mágica me encontraría culpable!  
Los ojos de Nott recorrieron la habitación posándose en un par de ojos que pensó le concederían clemencia.  
—Weasley, tú…  
—¡Cierra la boca, Nott! Traicionaste a mi mejor amigo. Arriesgaste mi vida y la de mis amigos. Renunciaste a un juramento de sangre. ¡La única razón por la que impediría a Malfoy matarte es por si lo hace muy rápido!  
—¿Blaise?— intentó una vez más el condenado.  
—Leí el otro día una historia sobre un hombre muerto en una tormenta de granizo. Oye, Draco, ¿sabías que los granizos pueden ser tan grandes como pelotas del fútbol?— dijo Blaise con picardía.  
La puerta de la enfermería se abrió de golpe. Draco se giró y vio a Greg y Vince entrar. Iba a quejarse cuando vio que arrastraban algo entre los dos. Era Flint, tieso y jalado por una correa.  
—Finite Incantatem— murmuró Greg y Draco se percató de que tenían al chico bajo un hechizo de parálisis. Buena manera de mantenerlo quieto.  
—¡Qué diablos sucede!— gritó Flint apenas se sacudió los efectos del hechizo.  
—Justicia mágica— respondió Draco como si nada—. Y ya que queremos ser justos, te voy a dar una oportunidad para que me des una buena razón para no matarte de inmediato.  
Flint miró a Nott con pánico  
—¿Qué…? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Él dijo algo sobre mí? ¡Lo que sea, está mintiendo! ¡Además, todo fue su idea!  
—¡Silencio!— exclamó Draco profundamente y se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando. Inhaló otra vez, intentando enfocarse como su instructor elfo le había enseñado. La helada brisa se calmó ligeramente— Reparo— dijo moviendo su mano hacia la ventana. Flint se alejó de él acobardado—. Díganle a los Aurores que vengan a buscarlo. No me ensuciaré las manos con esta insignificante pieza de mierda.  
—Los Aurores vienen en camino, señor Malfoy.  
Draco notó el suspiro de alivio de Nott cuando Dumbledore entró a la habitación, seguido de una jadeante Granger. Ella debió recorrer todo el castillo corriendo en su busca.  
—Que bien, señor. Estoy seguro de que Azkaban tiene espacio para dos más.  
—Excelente trabajo, Draco. Aunque no puedes estar en el campo, creo que habrías sido un excelente trabajador para los Aurores en su tiempo de necesidad— dijo Dumbledore suavemente—. Mira lo que rápido que descubriste esta conspiración.  
—En realidad debo darle algo de crédito a Jamie, Director. Odia a Nott, cosa que alimentó mis sospechas.  
—Ah, los jóvenes a menudo pueden ver más claramente que nosotros con nuestro años de lealtades y odios. Vamos. Creo que los señores Zabini, Crabbe y Goyle son capaces de mantener a los prisioneros seguros mientras discutimos asuntos más importantes en mi oficina.  
Draco asintió. Pero antes de seguir a Dumbledore, se acercó a la oreja de Nott y susurró:  
—Juramento de sangre. Puedo atacarte cuando quiera y donde quiera. Si Harry sobrevive, pasarás el resto de tu vida encerrado en Azkaban, y te garantizo que para cuando yo termine de torturarte desearas que los Dementores todavía estuvieran a cargo de ese lugar. Pero si él muere, morirás de una manera tan horrible y prolongada que querrás matarte. Pero no podrás hacerlo porque, veras, Yo. Soy. El. Dueño. De. Tu. Trasero. Quanta yassen kshapsa—. Se enderezó—. No me acercaría a él, mis amigos— advirtió mientras se unía a Weasley en la puerta. Escuchó a Nott vomitar mientras se alejaban por el pasillo. El hechizo de veneno fue administrado ligeramente; no lo mataría, pero lo enfermería por un par de horas.  
Pobre, idiota Nott.  
—No sabía que sabías Legeremancia— dijo Granger cuando la alcanzaron. Ella iba tras Dumbledore, que parecía estar caminando más delante de manera deliberada.  
—¿Por qué tendrías que saberlo?— le cuestionó Draco sarcásticamente— Contrario a la creencia popular, tú no tienes que saber todo.  
—Cálmate, Malfoy— dijo con tranquilidad Weasley—. Sé que estás preocupado por Harry, pero no debes desquitarte con Hermione. Guárdalo para los idiotas que causaron este desastre. En todo caso, ¿qué le hiciste a Nott?  
—Lo envenené. Saldrá de su sistema antes de que alguien averigüe por qué esta vomitando tanto.  
—Bien. Suena peor que ese hechizo para vomitar babosas que mis hermanos me enseñaron. Que mal que sea una cosa elfíca.  
—También hay una versión mágica. Te la enseñare algún día.  
—Gracias.  
A veces Draco de verdad comprendía por qué Harry era amigo de Ron. A veces.  
—¿Una taza de té, señor Malfoy?— preguntó Dumbledore cuando llegaron a su oficina— De verdad luce como si necesitara un poco de calor.  
Aceptó el té sólo para detener los mimos.  
—¿Ha sido informado la Orden, señor?— inquirió Weasley.  
—Sí, es por eso que la señorita Granger tuvo tanta dificultad en encontrarme. Estoy contento de que usted y el señor Malfoy tengan las cosas bajo control aquí en Hogwarts.  
—Así que, ¿qué descubrió su preciosa Orden?— inquirió Draco. Se había unido a la Orden por la sencilla razón de que no quería darle a darle a Harry razones para guardar secretos, pero no estaba impresionado con sus miembros o sus métodos.  
—Harry ha sido llevado donde Voldemort.  
Draco no pudo evitar rodar los ojos. Que noticia tan inesperada.  
—¿Qué pasa con los planes de rescate, señor?  
—Esta es una situación muy delicada y no podemos arriesgarnos a cometer un error, señor Malfoy. Estamos empleando un número de recursos…  
Draco dejó de prestarle atención. A este paso, él y Harry morirían de viejos antes de que la Orden creara un plan de rescate viable. Muerto. Se preguntó por qué Harry todavía no estaba muerto. Porque el señor Oscuro… asintió cuando se dio cuenta de la respuesta. Voldemort no había matado a Harry de inmediato porque necesitaba convertirlo en un ejemplo. Necesitaba hacer una declaración a sus seguidores, así que la muerte de Harry necesitaba ser pública y posiblemente ritualista. Un show. Un espectáculo.  
—¡Señor Malfoy!  
Se sobresaltó ante el fuerte llamado y observó a los demás en la habitación. Ellos, sin embargo, estaban enfocados en la ventana que revelaba… una tormenta de nieve desarrollándose afuera de Hogwarts. Ups.  
—Lo lamento, señor.  
Dumbledore aclaró su garganta.  
—Es de esperar, señor Malfoy. Ahora, Ron, querido muchacho, ¿Qué estabas preguntado?  
—¿Por qué Harry no supo lo que estaba sucediendo? Cuando los Aurores fueron atacados. Él normalmente sabe por…— trazó una cicatriz en su frente.  
¿Qué diab…? Oh, Draco recordó a Harry diciéndole que a veces podía ver lo que Voldemort hacia gracias a su cicatriz. Se lo dijo porque no quería asustarlo en medio de la noche. Pero, como Draco le había dicho, mientras estaba embarazado nada lo despertaba de noche… excepto su vejiga.  
—Harry no ha sabido nada desde hace tiempo— habló Dumbledore—. El señor Malfoy se ha vuelto una fuerza base para él. Su vínculo los conecta en todos los frentes. Su conexión mental se impone sobre cualquier vínculo residual que Harry tenga con Voldemort.  
—¿Es por eso que Draco sabe que Harry no está muerto?  
¿Acaso se veía tan distante que estaban cómodos hablando de él en tercera persona?  
—Sí, señor Weasley.  
—¿Podríamos usar esa conexión para encontrar a Harry?  
—Con tiempo, Hermione, pero no estoy seguro de tener mucho— dijo Dumbledore vacilante—. Los rumores dicen que Voldemort está reuniendo sus fuerzas esta noche.  
Esta noche. Sólo tenía unas cuantas horas. ¿Para hacer qué? Se enfocó en el brazalete, tratando de sentir dónde estaba Harry.  
—¿Debemos llamar a todos los miembros de la milicia para proteger Hogwarts, por si acaso?— preguntó Weasley, siempre el estratega.  
—Hogwarts está bien protegida. Verán, la escuela fue creada por la magia combinaba de los cuatro fundadores y cuando Salazar Slytherin se marchó, la magia se debilitó. A través de los años, a medida que las cuatro casas se separaban más se fueron debilitando.  
—Es por eso que el Sombrero Seleccionador nos pedía que nos uniéramos— murmuró Granger.  
—Pero no puedo ser que sólo por llevarnos mejor las protecciones de Hogwarts están más fuertes— discutió Weasley—. Estoy seguro que hubo otras instancias de unidad de casas en el pasado. ¿Qué es tan diferente esta vez?  
—La creación de una nueva vida— respondió Dumbledore.  
—Jamie— dijo Granger con suavidad.  
Dumbledore asintió.  
—Las cuatro magias han sido combinabas una vez más. Hogwarts está con todas sus fuerzas.  
—¿Por qué Harry no dijo nada? ¿Acaso no lo sabe?  
Dumbledore le dio un jalón a su barba.  
—Harry es… comprensiblemente precavido sobre las profecías. No quería saber que su propio hijo era la respuesta a una. Pero a diferencia de Harry, Jamie no necesita hacer nada para cumplir su destino. Él es lo que es.  
Un marido niño de una profecía. Un hijo niño de una profecía. Y un híbrido sin profecía cuyo único talento parecía ser capaz de predecir extraños cambios meteorológicos. ¿Por qué estaba en esa familia? ¿De qué servía? ¿Qué…? La idea lo golpeó en ese momento. Por qué estaba ahí. Qué tenía que hacer. Y el tiempo limitado que tenía para hacerlo.  
—Quiero estar con Jamie— dijo en voz alta, sabiendo que era la única excusa que le creerían.  
Se levantó y dejó la oficina con rapidez. En su habitación, miro el reloj y vio que Jamie estaba con Pansy. Bien. Revisó el librero buscando… lo encontró. Se tiró a la cama y comenzó a revisar su vieja copia de "Antigua Magia Elfíca".  
Sus manos temblaban al dar vuelta las páginas.


	43. Capitulo 42. Las cosas que hacemos por amor.

Harry observó las resbalosas y sólidas rocas que lo rodeaban y decidió que estaba enojado. Aunque no estaba seguro de con quién estaba más enojado: con Draco, por hacer que confiara en los Slytherin, y por ende en Nott; con Nott por traicionarlo a él y a Draco; con los mortífagos por tomar ventaja de la ventaja que Nott les había dado; o con Voldemort, porque esto debía ser su plan y estaba cansado del maldito y sus planes.  
Ya que no podía ver una abertura, suponía que se habían aparecido en la cueva/celda/agujero en la pared. Se preguntó si debía intentar aparecerse, pero lanzar algunos hechizos sin varita no era lo mismo que tratar de aparecerse sin varita. Diablos, escindirse incluso podía ocurrir con varita. Además, ya que no lo habían matado de inmediato, sólo hechizado hasta el desmayo, significaba que tendría una audiencia con el mismísimo Voldemort, y si iba a hacer alguna mierda sin varita, sería bueno hacerlo en contra de él. Si tener a Draco como entrenador le había enseñado algo, era saber escoger sus batallas. Por ejemplo, era estúpido discutir sobre correr dos millas cuando deberías guardar ese aliento para correr las cinco millas en la oscuridad que te darían por discutir en primer lugar.  
Así que Harry se sentó al medio de su caverna personal, lejos de las húmedas paredes y guardo su fuerza para sus cinco millas con Voldemort. Esperaba que los mortífagos hubieran estado satisfechos con su captura y hubieran dejado a sus otros compañeros solos. Cielos, probablemente estaban vueltos locos buscándolo. Dumbledore ya habría contactado a la Orden. Hermione estaría en la biblioteca, tratando de averiguar una manera de rastrearlo. Ron estaría fraguando elaborados planes de rescate. Y Draco, Draco estaría seguro en el reino élfico con Jamie.  
Y esa era la razón por la que tenía que sacar a Voldemort del juego de manera permanente. Estaba seguro de que el reino élfico era un lugar lindo, pero quería que Jamie viviera aquí, que creciera con los Weasley, fuera a Hogwarts, y jugara quidditch con la mejor escoba que el dinero pudiera comprar. No habría alacenas para su hijo, ni ropa de segunda mano, ni obesos primos que lo golpearan, ni padres substitutos que lo trataran como la basura de ayer.… No, Jamie crecería en el mundo mágico con Draco malcriándolo y demandando que tuviera lo mejor de todo. Y Draco se aseguraría de que Jamie supiera que su otro padre había tratado de ser un buen hombre, que había muerto salvando al mundo de un fenómeno homicida, que su papá lo había amado y no había muerto en un estúpido accidente.  
Cerrando los ojos, Harry se concentró en su magia. Estaba en su mejor momento cuando pensaba como un sangrepura, cuando no dudaba en su magia, cuando dejaba que lo guiara, cuando confiaba en ella. ¿Que había estado pensando Dumbledore cuando lo dejo con los Dursley? ¿Acaso no se había dado cuenta…? Está bien. Pensamiento negativo… no. Pensamiento positivo… sí. Él era Harry Potter. Había sobrevivido cada uno de los ataques de Voldemort. Estaba bien entrenado en defensa y ofensa. Era un miembro de H.O.G.A.R. y de los Aurores. Estaba casado con Draco Malfoy.  
Maldición, si no estaba listo para patear el trasero de Voldemort ahora, nunca lo estaría.  
—Vamos maldito— susurró a las paredes—. Es hora de terminar esto.  
ooooo  
Draco suspiró y cerró el libro de magia élfica. La posibilidad de que su recién formado plan tuviera el resultado óptimo que deseaba era mínima, pero había niveles de éxito con el Plan, y estaba seguro de poder lograr lo que quería lograr. Harry y Jamie estarían a salvo y eso era lo que de verdad importaba.  
Sonó una campana señalando que alguien quería entrar a su habitación. Con cuidado puso el libro bajo la cama, fue a la habitación principal y abrió la puerta. Sabía que debía sorprenderse de ver a Weasley y Granger, junto con Pansy y Blaise, pero no era así.  
—¿Qué estás planeando?— preguntó Weasley entrando a la habitación sin esperar una invitación.  
—Dejaste la oficina de Dumbledore porque dijiste que querías estar con Jamie. Pero encontramos a Jamie con Pansy— añadió Granger.  
—¿Y en dónde lo dejaron?— preguntó con curiosidad. Deseaba pasar un poco de tiempo con su hijo antes...bueno, antes.  
—Con las demás brujas— dijo Blaise—. Él las distrae de pensar en Daphne.  
—¿Está ella…?  
—Los Aurores se la llevaron. Dijeron que contactaran a su familia.  
—¿Si…?  
Blaise asintió.  
—Si se ponen difíciles nosotros lo manejaremos.  
—Bien.  
—Sí, bien— dijo Weasley—. Y ahora que han terminado con eso, podrías decirme qué estás planeando, Malfoy.  
Draco se sentó en el sofá y todos se pusieron cómodos.  
—¿Qué crees que estoy planeando?  
—Un rescate.  
Draco rió y le echó una mirada a Pansy y a Blaise.  
—Debiste confundirme con uno de tus Gryffindor.  
Granger negó con la cabeza.  
—No seas así, Draco. Podemos ayudar. No tienes que hacerlo solo.  
—Sí, y no tienes que preocuparte porque te reportemos con Dumbledore o algo así— dijo Weasley—. A veces tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer.  
Todo el tiempo pensó que Harry era el cabecilla de todos los problemas en los que se había metido el infame trío, pero ahora estaba teniendo sus dudas.  
—¿Qué exactamente crees tú que tengo que hacer?— preguntó Draco curioso.  
—Salvar a Harry. Escucha, te conocemos… bueno, tú lo amas. Vi lo abatido que estabas cuando tuvieron su desacuerdo o lo que fuera, sin mencionar el brazalete vinculante en tu muñeca. Yo estaba allí cuando la magia lo puso, ¿recuerdas?  
Draco rozó con sus dedos el brazalete.  
—Ya que crees que sabes tanto, Weasley, ¿por qué no me dices lo que estoy planeando?  
Weasley comenzó a subir los pies al sillón, pero se detuvo cuando Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. Los pies no debían ir sobre los muebles… sin importar la ocasión.  
—Supuse que usarías el brazalete para ubicar a Harry, luego usuarias esos poderos élficos tuyos para crear alguna especie de distracción, una tormenta, una nevada o algo así, para luego sacar a Harry. Pero no puedes hacerlo solo, amigo. Necesitas ayuda. Tú encuentra a Harry, encárgate de la distracción, y nosotros lo sacaremos. Tú entrenaste junto con nosotros; sabes que podemos hacerlo.  
Draco asintió. Sabía que la milicia estaba bien entrenada. Un asalto en el lugar donde Harry estaba cautivo era una opción que podría funcionar...pero, sólo sería una solución temporal. Su Plan era mucho más final.  
—Está bien, pero tendremos que mantener la mano de obra al mínimo. Esta será una extracción, no una batalla.  
—Comprendido, General Malfoy—. Draco no pudo evitar sonreír— ¿Sabes dónde está Harry?  
—Al sur.  
—¿Sur?—. Weasley frunció el ceño—. Luna nueva.  
—Sí, y...hogar.  
—Simbólico.  
—Sí.  
—Nuevo comienzo.  
—Eso pensé.  
—¡Deténganse!— exclamó Granger— ¿De qué están hablando?  
—Harry está al sur— explicó Weasley con paciencia.  
—Sí, entendí eso. Luego ambos se pusieron crípticos.  
—No crípticos… sólo nacidos magos— dijo Pansy.  
—¿Entonces tú entendiste?  
Pansy asintió.  
—Potter está al sur, lo que significa que probablemente está en Wiltshire, Salisbury… hogar de Stonehenge. ¿Comprendes algo de esto?  
Granger se sonrojó.  
—Sí. Entonces están diciendo que como es luna nueva, Quien—Ustedes—Saben va a usar a Harry en alguna especie de rito ancestral en un círculo de piedras.  
—O en la Mansión Malfoy— comentó Weasley.  
Draco negó con la cabeza.  
—No en la propiedad. Con la muerte de...Padre, las protecciones cambiaron hacia mí. Hasta que las reajuste para visitantes, sólo Madre puede entrar y salir a voluntad.  
—¿Tu padre no te desheredó?  
—Desheredarme habría dado lugar a una gran cantidad de cosas desagradables, sin mencionar crear diversión para las masas. Matarme era una opción más fácil, él podría haber creado otro heredero.  
—¿Y eso tiene sentido para todos ustedes?— preguntó Granger. Todos asintieron—. La mitad del tiempo no sé si envidiarlos o sentir lástima— dijo ella con suavidad.  
—Quédate con la envidia— dijo Draco sin emoción—. Así que, Capitán Weasley, ¿cuáles son sus sugerencias?  
Pasaron una hora discutiendo estrategias hasta que Draco logró deshacerse de ellos diciéndoles que necesitaba descansar para poder crear una espectacular distracción para el asalto. Cuando se marchaban, le pidió a Pansy que le trajera a Jamie. Cuando abrió la puerta para dejarla entrar otra vez, encontró a Blaise al lado de ella.  
—Está dormido— dijo Pansy innecesariamente al pasarle a Jamie.  
—Está bien. Sólo quería…— apoyó al bebé con gentileza contra su hombro.  
—¿Qué estás planeando?— preguntó Blaise en un susurro.  
—Acabas de marcharte de aquí, ¿no es así?  
Los labios de Blaise se curvaron en una media sonrisa.  
-Ese no era un plan; esa fue la típica estratagema Gryffindor de correr donde los ángeles se niegan a andar. ¿Cuál es tu verdadero plan?  
—Terminar todo este maldito desastre—. Sacó su varita para usar un accio en la cuna, luego acostó a Jamie y realizó uno de los útiles hechizos que la Sra. Weasley le había enseñado: un hechizo de silencio de una sola vía. Él podía oír a Jamie, pero Jamie no podía oírlos—. Hay algo de riesgo involucrado.  
—¿Cuánto?— preguntó Pansy. Draco sólo la miro—. Oh.  
—Potter no lo tomará bien— le advirtió Blaise.  
—Lo sé. El idiota piensa que es el único que puede sacrificarse por el bien de la población mágica— dijo con una sonrisa de cariño.  
—¿Eso es lo que harás?  
Draco suspiró.  
—No, Pansy. Si termina siendo un sacrificio, sólo lo hago por proteger a Harry y Jamie. Confío en que ustedes y los demás Slytherins sepan cuidarse; el resto puede irse al infierno, no me importa. Pero Harry seguirá tratando de eliminar a Voldemort hasta que lo logre y yo prefiero estar aquí criando a Jamie. Si las cosas no salen de esa manera, si no puedo salvar a Harry, entonces puedo estar en paz sabiendo que Voldemort no estará tras Jamie toda su vida como lo hizo con Harry. En ese caso, si Harry o yo no regresamos, aun quiero que lleves a Jamie al reino élfico hasta que hayan capturado a todos los mortífagos. Ve con Dumbledore, pídele que te abra un pasaje, y dile que te avise cuando todo esté despejado. Jamie necesita ser criado aquí. Él pertenece en Hogwarts.  
—Volveremos cuando sea seguro— prometió Pansy—. Y, Draco, sólo para que sepas, puedes engañarte todo lo que quieras, pero sabemos, ¿sabes?  
O había muchos "saber" en esa oración o estaba muy cansado. O ambos.  
—¿De qué hablas, Pans?  
—Sabemos qué te importa, Draco. Te importa Jamie. Te importa Potter. Te importan tus "seguidores". Sí, también sabemos sobre eso. Y te importa el mundo mágico.  
—Yo… yo no— farfulló a la defensiva.  
—Sí. Y creo que te preocupas demasiado de tus pobres y débiles subordinados para dejarnos por nuestra cuenta sin tu inteligencia que nos guie—. Ella sonrió y lo besó en la mejilla—. No importa lo que hayas planeado, tendrás éxito. Jamie crecerá avergonzado por sus dos padres heroicos y dirá cosas como: "¿Por qué no pueden ser ordinarios?" Y tú le responderás: "Yo soy un Malfoy y él es un Potter, ¿cuán ordinarios posiblemente podríamos ser?" Entonces el correrá donde su tía Pansy y yo le contaré sobre lo insufrible e idiota que solía ser su padre.  
—No permitiré que hables mal de mi esposo— gruñó Draco burlón.  
—No estaré hablando de tu esposo— sonrío ella y tiró sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su amigo—. Sé que sólo estás haciendo lo que tienes que hacer, así que no voy a ser sensiblera sobre esto. Sólo asegúrate de volver. Te necesitamos, Draco.  
Él ignoro la humedad de los ojos de ella.  
—Voy a hacer todo lo posible— prometió y le dio un beso en la frente. Extendió su mano hacia Blaise, que los había observado en silencio— Encárgate de ellos por mí.  
Blaise sonrió.  
—¿Puedo lanzarle un stupefy a Weasley cuando le de una pataleta al darse cuenta de que lo engañaste?  
Draco rió.  
—Diviértete.  
Blaise se puso serio y envolvió a Draco en un abrazo.  
—Sólo será divertido si vuelves.  
Draco sintió que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta.  
—Voy a tratar, pero si no lo hago...le diré hola a Daphne por ti.  
Pansy ya no pudo ocultar sus lágrimas, así que se dio la vuelta y se marchó. Blaise le dio una palmada en la espalda, luego la siguió por la puerta. Draco deshizo el hechizo que había puesto alrededor de la cuna y tomó a su hijo.  
Paso mucho tiempo antes de que lo bajara.  
ooooo  
El crack de aparición alerto a un somnoliento Harry de que ya no estaba solo. Hmm. Seis mortífagos. Todos con varitas apuntadas hacia él.  
—¿No creen que es mucho?— dijo mientras bostezaba.  
Ellos no dijeron nada, aparte de uno que murmuró un hechizo que ató las manos de Harry tras su espalda. Dos los agarraron de los brazos y se aparecieron con él. Apenas sintió piso solido bajo sus pies fue empujado de rodillas y notó que sus acompañantes —muchos, muchos acompañantes— también estaban de rodillas. Claro, eso lo hizo levantar la mirada.  
Frente a él, sobre una tarima de piedra, estaba Voldemort. Ojos rojos y rostro de serpiente. Fulminó a Harry con la mirada, desafiándolo a mirar a otro lado. Harry lo hizo, sólo porque algo más llamó su atención. Una estrella fugaz. En realidad muchas estrellas fugaces. Recordó una clase de la Profesora Sinistra. A mediados o fines de noviembre. La lluvia de meteoritos de las Leónidas.  
—Oh, Tom, bastardo romántico— dijo en voz alta—. Y yo que sólo estaba esperando los tradicionales pétalos de rosas.  
—¿Sabes dónde estás, chico?— siseó Voldemort.  
Harry rodó los ojos. Cómo si no pudiera reconocer los monolitos de Stonehenge. Voldemort siempre tenía que ser tan llamativo. Debía ser por su crianza muggle.  
—¿Bajo las estrellas con el hombre de mis sueños?  
Voldemort rió.  
—Voy a disfrutar succionar tu ingenio junto con tu alma—. Sacó su varita— ¡Pónganse de pie mis files seguidores! Levántese y vean como este niño que se atreve a interponerse en mi camino cae frente al más poderoso. ¡Combibo animus! ¡Combido auctoritas! ¡Combibo spiritus!

Harry al ver una luz brillante formarse en la varita se levanto de un salto. "¡Solvo! ¡Contego!" las cuerdas cayeron y la luz blanca choco contra el hechizo protector que conjuro, estallando en millones de chispas que rivalizaban con las estrellas fugaces.

Voldemort se veía furioso, pero se compuso con rapidez. "Tú eres uno; nosotros somos muchos. ¡Mortífagos defiendan!" grito.

Harry trago en seco cuando cientos de varitas fueron apuntas en su dirección.


	44. Capitulo 43: Finales y comienzos y Vice-Versa.

Draco firmo su nombre al fondo del pergamino, luego lo enrollo y lo cerró como hizo con los demás.

"¿Coo?"

Draco sonrió y camino hacia la cuna. Brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron. Levanto a Jamie y lo puso en su regazo mientras se sentaba en la silla blanda de Harry. "Tu, mi querido hijo, tienes el mejor tiempo del mundo. Estaba esperando que despertaras antes de irme."

"¿Puh?"

"Sé que no quieres que me vaya, y no quiero irme, pero...necesitas a tu papi, así que tengo que salvarlo."

"Blub."

"Sé que nos amas a los dos. Pero... está bien, esta es la verdad, de un Slytherin a otro: yo fui criado...pobremente. No me enseñaron compasión o empatía. No fui enseñado a compartir. Durante los últimos meses, he estado fingiendo, usando a tu papi como guía. Pero sin él...sin él temo regresar a lo que antes era, a lo que soy por dentro. Tu mereces...mas, Jamie, y a diferencia de mi propio padre, estoy dispuesto a darte lo que necesitas, ser lo que tú necesitas que yo sea. No permitiré que ningún señor oscuro ponga sus asquerosas manos sobre ti y tampoco permitiré que te quite a tu papi. No, tu papá te ama demasiado para eso, demasiado."

Draco suspiro y acomodo la piyama verde y roja de Jamie, pequeños pies moviéndose contra sus manos mientras se aseguraba que todo estuviera bien abrochado. Considerando lo que Dumbledore había revelado, rojo y verde no iban a ser las únicas opciones de color para Jamie. No, quizás habría azul Ravenclaw o, se estremeció, amarillo Hufflepuff en su futuro. Oh bueno, al menso eso explicaba porque el viejo entrometido no le había contado a Harry sobre quien había hecho la poción, porque si Snape lo había averiguado, también lo había hecho Dumbledore. Al darle la poción a Harry, había jugado justo como quería Dumbledore

Y esa era una idea humillante.

"Ya estas corriendo y aun no sabes caminar," le dijo a su hijo, dándole una palmadita en los piececitos que no paraban de moverse. "Espera hasta que tengas tu primera escoba. Yo—yo espero-- No, sin importar qué, estaré allí la primera vez que montes una escoba, pequeñín. Esa es una promesa, está bien, y no hago muchas de ellas."

"¡Bah!"

"Bien, bien, no hago ninguna. Pero hice esta. Estaré allí." Levanto a Jamie y le dio un beso en la cabeza. "Estaré allí." Lo puso en la cuna y chasqueo sus dedos. "¡Dobby!"

¡Pop! "¿El amo llama?" dijo la criatura.

Draco se irguió en toda su estatura y miró al elfo doméstico. "Ropas o no ropas, aun estas vinculado a la Casa Malfoy y a mí, tu nuevo amo. Como mi elfo domestico te ordeno que te encargues del nuevo joven amo hasta que yo, su padre o la señorita Pansy vengan por él. ¿Lo comprendes?"

"Pero yo soy li--" Draco le dio una mirada y las orejas del elfo casi tocaron el piso. "Entiendo amo Malfoy."

"Bien. Aquí hay--cartas. Ve que sean entregadas en la mañana si no estoy aquí...o algo así."

"¿Ira a alguna parte?"

"Si, es por eso que necesito que cuides al joven amo. Y a Harry. Tu cuidaras a Harry por mí, ¿no es así?"

"Oh, sí, me gusta cuidar a Harry Potter," Dobby dijo feliz.

Draco asintió y le echo una última mirada a la cuna.

"Aaap," dijo Jamie.

"Yo también te amo," respondió Draco en voz baja y se marcho de la habitación.

Momentos después, estaba fuera de las puertas de Hogwarts y apareciéndose a la Mansión Malfoy. Era cerca de donde estaba Harry y estaba muy bien protegida, así que sabía que no sería interrumpido. También era su...hogar y quería verlo por última vez. Además, calzaba muy bien que hiciera esto aquí. La vida era un gran maldito círculo.

Saco su varita y abrió las imponentes puertas de entrada. Dependiéndose a los pies de la gran escalera, imagino a su madre bajando del brazo de su padre, saliendo a una cena o listos para recibir invitados. Pero eso nunca volvería a suceder. Él se había asegurado de eso, ¿no era así?

Enfocándose con firmeza en el tiempo, hizo una rápida parada en el estudio de su padre, luego se dirigió a su habitación. Vacía excepto por los muebles. Se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que cada cosa personal había sido enviada en ese desagradable paquete a Hogwarts. Movió su varita y las velas que se habían encendido de manera automática cuando entro al lugar bajaron su brillo. Caminó hacia la alta ventana con vista a los jardines y la abrió. El frio aire de noviembre entro de golpe mientras una estrella fugaz recorría el cielo a la distancia. Se estremeció. ¿Un augurio?

Se saco la túnica y luego la camisa. De su cinto, removió la pequeña daga ornamental que había tomado del estudio de Lucius. Aunque era una herencia pasada a través de generaciones de Malfoy, estaba afilada a la perfección. Menos dolor siempre era algo bueno.

Se arrodillo frente a la ventana. Mirando su brazalete, levanto su muñeca y lo beso. Era la única razón por la que sabía que esto funcionaria. El ritual necesitaba un elfo completo, pero estaba seguro de que su existente vínculo con Harry cubriría el diez por ciento de él que era mago. Usando la daga para cortar ambas palmas, comenzó a entonar en elfico. Canto sobre la belleza del universo, de la tierra elfica, y de la forma de vida de los elfos. Luego cortó su pecho y canto de su amado, del corazón que había clamado el suyo, del alma que completaba la suya. Canto sobre su deseo de volverse uno con su otra mitad.

Cortando sus antebrazos, levanto sus brazos hacia la ventana abierta, estremeciéndose cuando la brisa helada hizo contacto con la cálida sangre que fluía. "A Harry, me entrego entero. A Harry, le doy mi poder. A Harry, le doy mi magia. A Harry, le doy todo lo que soy. Tómame en tu alma amado. Úsame. Une mi poder con el tuyo. Úsalo para destruir, para defender, para salvar. Somos uno, Harry. Somos uno." Sangre corría por sus brazos hasta apozarse en el piso. Y como ocurrió cuando estaba embarazado, sintió su magia moverse y sonrió. Poder y magia siempre existirían; si los perdía, entonces era porque habían cruzado donde Harry como lo había deseado. Debilitado, le tomo un poco de esfuerzo pintar con su sangre las runas necesarias en su frente. Ahora Harry no sólo tendría su poder y su magia, sino que también el conocimiento de cómo usarlos.

"Por ti, por Jamie," susurro y se rindió ante la creciente oscuridad.

Mientras Draco caía hacia un lado, creyó ver que las estrellas fugaces incendiaban el cielo.

*****

Para cuando Harry termino de tragar en seco ya sabía lo que debía hacer. "¡Expelliarmus!" grito y no parpadeo cuando las varitas de todos los mortífagos volaron hacia él. "¡Fracta!" las varitas se rompieron en miles de pedazo. "¡Incendio!" los pedazos se incendiaron, dibujando la planicie con misteriosas sombras extrañas debido a las piedras. Los mortífagos, algunos aun en el suelo por el poderoso hechizo de desarme, levantaron sus manos tratando de protegerse de las brazas que caían. Antes que pudieran alegrarse porque las brazas acabaron, una tormenta de granizos los hizo intentar protegerse otra vez.

"Impresionante."

Harry se giro y vio a Voldemort que aun tenía su varita y estaba protegido por un escudo, al igual que Harry. "Se acabo el tiempo, Tom. Termina ahora."

"Tienes mucha razón," siseo Voldemort y apunto con su varita a Harry. "¡Avada Kadavra!"

Harry sacudió la cabeza, sin siquiera inmutarse. En algún lugar adentro suyo, sabía que el hechizo no lo alcanzaría. Tenía razón; cuando el poderoso y mortal rayo choco contra su escudo personal, se deshizo en una lluvia de chispas verdes. Voldemort grito tres hechizos mas, unos que Harry no reconoció, y todos se deshicieron a su alrededor. Cuando los ojos rojos del Señor Oscuro casi se salían de sus orbes por la rabia, Harry sonrió. "Déjame mostrarte como se hace, Tom."

Lentamente se puso de rodillas y levanto sus manos en suplica. "Amin yala onna en' vilya. (Convoco al Air Elemental). Amin naa lle hin, Yaaraer. Amin naa tualle . Amin naa lle nai. (Soy tu hijo, Ser antiguo. Soy tu sirviente. Soy tuyo para que ordenes.)"

Levanto su cabeza y observe a Voldemort. "Ayúdame, mi Lord Aire. Destruye mis enemigos. Debilita al vil. Atraviesa el alma del hijo de las serpientes. Hazlo pedazos para que no pueda volver a atormentar a tus sirvientes. Sálvanos Padre Aire. Libéranos."

Un tornado se formo tras Voldemort y choco contra él, quitándole la varita de la mano. En vez de caer al piso, la varita fue elevada en el aire y se rompió en miles de pedazos, al igual que las de sus seguidores. Con la pérdida de su varita, el escudo protector se disolvió y Voldemort fue atacado por el granizo. Segundos después, el granizo cambio a una tormenta de lluvia y luego agua nieve. Antes que Voldemort pudiera reaccionar, fue cubierto de hielo y congelado en su lugar. Un rayo descendió desde una nube directa sobre él. Lo atravesó, entrando por el cuero cabelludo y saliendo por un pie. Todo se quedó inmóvil durante un largo momento, luego Voldemort se hizo añicos como un jarrón de porcelana delicada debajo de los poderosos golpes de un mazo, trozos de él chocando contra las antiguas rocas.

Harry siguió de rodillas, sin aliento. Entonces, esto era. Voldemort había sido derrotado. Voldemort había sido destruido. La tormenta rápidamente dio paso a cielos despejados y el escudo a su alrededor se disipó. Esperó que los mortífagos sobrevivientes lo atacaran. Pero no importaba lo que hicieran o lo que le pasara a Harry. Voldemort había sido destruido. El final para algunos. El comienzo para otros. Eso era más que suficiente para Harry.

"Maldición."

Se giro repentinamente ante la familiar voz, y acomodo sus anteojos para asegurarse que estaba viendo de manera correcta. Ron. Ron estaba aquí. Y Hermione. Y toda la maldita Orden, al parecer. Mortífagos estaban siendo desenterrados de entre el granizo y la nieve, amarrados y aparecidos en custodia. ¡Había sobrevivido!

"¿Donde está escondido Draco, Harry?" pregunto Hermione mientras pasaba sobre un mortífago desmayado.

"¿Draco? Draco no esta aquí. ¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraron?" Harry pregunto con rapidez.

"Granizo. Tormenta de hielo. Relámpago. Por supuesto que Draco esta aquí," ella dijo enojada.

No. Draco estaba seguro en el reino elfico. Él no habría--

"¿Que deberíamos hacer con esto?" pregunto un Auror apuntando a los restos del antes Señor Oscuro.

Harry iba decirles que lo dejaran allí para que los carroñeros se comieran lo que quedaba. Pero era Voldemort y no quería correr riesgos. "Háganse a un lado," ordeno. "¡Sicco! ¡Pulvis!" los trozos se secaron, luego se pulverizaron. Se concentro y se formo un mini tornado que succiono los restos antes de desaparecer en el horizonte. "Va a dejar las piezas a través de la tierra hasta llegar al mar y allí vaciara el resto."

Todos se quedaron mirándolo.

Si hubiera podido, él también s habría quedado mirando a sí mismo. El aire estaba cumpliendo sus ordenes, pero él no era—se quedo sin aire. ¿Que había hecho Draco? "¿Dónde está?"

Ron comprendió de inmediato. "No lo sabemos. Hicimos planes de rescate, pero cuando fuimos a reunirnos con él ya no estaba. Él dijo que tú estabas al sur, así que buscamos cosas extrañas que sucedieran al sur y luego fuimos por ayuda. Como si la necesitaras. Muy impresionante amigo."

Harry no tuvo el corazón para decirle que Voldemort había dicho lo mismo. "Draco hizo algo. Él —él me dio sus poderes. ¿Qué significa eso, Hermione?"

Ella palideció. "Tenemos que encontrarlo, Harry."

Harry se concentro en su brazalete, luego frunció el ceño. "¿Tienen idea de como hacer eso? No capto nada de esta estúpida pieza de joyería."

Hermione se puso aun más pálida. "¿Quizás si vamos a Hogwarts podemos rastrearlo desde allí?"

Harry se apareció.

Corrió hacia sus habitaciones donde encontró a Dobby con Jamie. "¡Harry Potter!" exclamo feliz el elfo domestico. "¡Fue encontrado!"

"¿Donde está el amo Draco?" pregunto Harry mientras en su mente buscaba un hechizo de rastreo. ¿Dónde diablos estaba Hermione?

"Se marcho y dijo que Dobby cuidara al joven amo."

Harry asintió y fue al dormitorio en busca del mapa de los merodeadores. Draco no estaba en ninguna parte. Mierda. Se dirigió a la salita y se encontró justo con Hermione y Ron que venían corriendo. "No está aquí. Hermione, podrías--"

"Espera un minuto," dijo Ron. "Creo saber dónde está." Ambos lo miraron expectantes. "En la Mansión Malfoy. Era cerca de donde tú estabas, Harry, y allí no habría sido interrumpido porque, ¿recuerdas, Hermione? Dijo que las protecciones solo le permitían el acceso a él y a su madre."

"Vamos," dijo Harry corriendo hacia la puerta.

"¿No oíste lo que dije amigo? Las protecciones no nos dejaran entrar."

"Me importa una mierda," gruño Harry. "Voy a entrar sin importar como."

"Yo puedo hacerlo entrar, Harry Potter." Todos se giraron hacia Dobby. "El amo Malfoy, dijo antes de marcharse que yo no soy libre, que aun estoy vinculado a la Casa Malfoy. Eso significa que puedo entrar a través de las protecciones."

"Eso es ridic--" comenzó Hermione pero fue interrumpida por Harry.

"¿Y puedes hacerme pasar a través de las protecciones contigo?"

"Si, Harry Potter. Como si usted fuera comida o algo así."

Por supuesto, debían tener la habilidad de aparecer provisiones a través de las protecciones. "Llévame," dijo sin vacilar.

"Harry, tu no--" comenzó Hermione.

"Llévame ahora, Dobby. Te lo ordeno."

"Si, Harry Potter, vamos ahora." Dobby tomo su mano y de repente estaba en otra parte. Una habitación iluminada con velas. Un dormitorio. Avanzo y vio que la cama estaba ocupada. Con un movimiento de sus manos las velas iluminaron más. Maldición. Aquí frenético por Draco y él estaba acostado seguro en su cama. ¿Con un dragón de peluche en sus brazos?

"¡Foom-Foom!" chillo encantado Dobby.

"¿Qué?" algo no estaba bien con esta imagen y Harry estaba desesperado por "bien."

"Foom-Foom era el favorito del joven amo, pero cuando cumplió siete años, el viejo amo dijo que era muy mayor para dormir con juguetes. Dijo que echaría a Foom-Foom a la chimenea si lo encontraba durmiendo con él otra vez. El joven amo le dio Foom-Foom a los elfos domésticos y les dijo que lo escondieran del viejo amo. Ya que el viejo amo ya no está, Foom-Foom pudo ser hallado. El Encantamiento debió traerlo."

"¿Encantamiento?"

"El joven amo a menudo se quedaba dormido en cualquier lugar. El ama encanto la habitación para acostarlo si estaba quieto en un mismo lugar por mucho tiempo. El Encantamiento ponía al joven amo en sus pijamas, le daba su juguete y lo acostaba en la cama."

Así que Draco se había agotado a sí mismo al darle sus poderes a Harry y la habitación lo había acostado. Que interesante encantamiento. Quizás Mamá Weasley lo conocía y podían usarlo con Jamie. "Está bien Bella Durmeinte es hora de despertar," murmuro acercándose a la cama.

"¡Harry Potter! ¡Creo que el nuevo viejo amo no esta durmiendo!" llamo Dobby ansioso desde cerca de la ventana.

Harry se apresuro al lado de Dobby, bajo la mirada y vio el charco de...sangre. "¡Mierda!" corrió hacia la cama e hizo a un lado las mantas. Draco de verdad estaba en pijamas—que estaban oscuras por la sangre. "¿Puedes llevarnos hasta la enfermería?" pregunto mientras tomaba el cuerpo inconsciente entre sus brazos.

Dobby respondió agarrándolo de las muñecas y la habitación de infancia de Draco desapareció de su vista.


	45. Capitulo 44: Salvando a Draco Malfoy

Harry estaba gritando por Madame Pomfrey antes de que la habitación se solidificara a su alrededor. Ella estuvo a su lado en un instante y él se dio cuenta de que ella ya debió estar en la sala principal de la enfermería.  
—Masiva pérdida de sangre y no sé qué más— dijo con rapidez mientras acostaba a Draco en una cama—. Me transfirió su magia y luego lo encontramos así. Magia sanguínea asumo por los cortes. Pero también algo de magia elfica. Necesitamos que Dumbledore llame a la Reina Arelia.  
Pomfrey negó con la cabeza y expertamente miro a Draco.  
—La reina me dejo instrucciones sobre cómo contactarla en caso de que Draco resultara lastimado. Severus, atiende al joven mientras yo llamo a la reina.  
¿Severus? Se giro y vio a Snape levantarse de la cama donde estaba sentado. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba y cubierto en un sinnúmero de moretones.  
—Hazte a un lado, Potter.  
Snape movió su varita sobre Draco, murmurando algo, y Harry vio que las heridas comenzaban a sanar y la sangre a desaparecer.  
—Gracias— le dijo, demasiado feliz para que le importara quién estaba sanando a su esposo. Con Draco al parecer mejor, la curiosidad lo inundo—. ¿Qué le sucedió a usted?  
Snape lo miro por un segundo, luego volvió su atención a Draco.  
—Granizo— respondió.  
¿Gra..?… Oh.  
—¿Usted estaba allí?  
—Sí. Estaba a punto de lanzar un hechizo protector sobre usted cuando de repente me quitaron mi varita y fue destruida.  
Oops.  
—Lamento eso, señor.  
Snape levanto una ceja ante la disculpa.  
—Por suerte, tengo una de repuesto—. Movió su varita expertamente sobre Draco—. Impresionante demostración de poder, Potter. Luego, asumí que el Sr. Malfoy se encargo de lo demás. Sin embargo, supongo que esa fue una suposición errónea.  
Harry miró a su esposo.  
—Él hizo algo. Yo tenía sus poderes y sabía cómo usarlos. Ni siquiera sé cómo mover el aire, pero lo llamé e hizo lo que le pedí… lo que Draco quería. Él va a estar bien, ¿no es así?  
—No lo sé. El sangrado se detuvo, pero su respiración es bastante superficial y su pulso está demasiado débil.  
—¡Entonces haga algo!  
—¡No puedo!— siseo Snape—. Él es noventa por ciento elfo. Necesita un sanador elfo.  
—Usted sabe que es un elfo desde el verano. ¡Por qué no investigó o algo así!  
—¡Quizás tenía otras cosas más importantes qué hacer… ¡como espiar a un loco señor oscuro!  
Bueno, estaba eso, concedió Harry. Estaba tan asustado por perder a Draco.  
—Estarás bien. La reina Arelia vendrá pronto y ella es una sanadora, así que...  
Acaricio la pálida mejilla de Draco. La lisa piel estaba demasiado fría. ¿Quizás necesitaba una manta?  
—¿Qué es eso que tiene allí?  
Harry miró a Snape, luego a lo que Snape estaba mirando.  
—Foom-Foom— dijo como si nada. Al parecer cuando habían tomado a Draco, el juguete también había venido—. Encontré a Draco en la Mansión Malfoy. Un viejo encantamiento lo puso en su cama con su juguete favorito.  
—¿Algo sobrevivió a la ira de su padres?  
Harry asintió, esperando que algo más sobreviviera… mejor dicho Draco. Al tomar el ligeramente maltratado dragón una puerta se abrió y la reina Arelia entró en la habitación, Pomfrey tras ella.  
—¿Qué suced…?— comenzó a preguntar la reina, luego se detuvo bruscamente al ver los cortes en los brazos de Draco.  
Harry con rapidez le toco el hombro, instintivamente sabiendo lo que la reina Arelia estaba pensando, o incluso viendo. Su hija Thisala.  
—No es lo que parece. No fue un intento de suicidio.  
Y comenzó a explicar lo que sabía y lo que suponía.  
—Extraordinario— dijo con suavidad Arelia cuando él termino de hablar—. Esto debió ser imposible. El rito es sólo para elfos completos vinculados a elfos completos. Él no debió poder transferir tus poderes a ti… un completo no—elfo.  
Harry sintió un nudo en la garganta.  
—¿Está diciendo que debió morir?  
—Estoy diciendo que ni siquiera debía tener el poder para realizar tal acto. La realización del primer arco del ritual debería haberlo derribado.  
Harry no quería pensar en eso.  
—Bueno, lo hizo, así que la pregunta es… ¿puede ponerlo de nuevo como estaba?  
Ella lo miró y luego puso sus manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Draco. Luego lo soltó y volvió a mirar a Harry.  
—Puedo salvarlo sólo porque es de mi sangre, pero...  
—¿Pero?  
—Tendré que ser el conductor entre tú y él, lo que significa que sacaré de ti para darle a él. Pero esta la posibilidad de que podría tomar demasiado de ti, y podrías volverte… ¿Cuál es la palabra que usan en tu mundo? ¿Un squib?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Está bien.  
.Potter— advirtió Snape.  
—¿Qué? ¿Usted cree que amo mi magia más de lo que amo a Draco? Por once años, la magia fue una carga, algo que debía ser rechazada y ocultada. Sí, estoy feliz de haber aprendido sobre Hogwarts. Sí, estoy feliz de poder haber detenido a Voldemort. Pero no tengo dudas, ni preguntas cuando se trata de escoger entre mi magia y Draco. La reina tiene mi permiso para hacer todo lo necesario conmigo para salvar a Draco. Además— añadió con menos convicción—, matar a Voldemort era lo único para lo que era bueno y ya lo hice.  
—Creo que mi hijo no estaría de acuerdo— dijo Arelia con suavidad—, pero dejaré eso para que ustedes dos lo discutan. Ven chico.  
—Quizás deberíamos esperar a Dumbledore— dijo Snape y Pomfrey asintió con rapidez.  
Harry le dio una breve sonrisa.  
—Confío en mi suegra. Haga lo que necesite, Madre Arelia.  
—Seré tan cuidadosa como pueda— le prometió antes de tomar su cara entre las palmas de sus manos. Sus ojos fijos en los de él.  
Sintió una sacudida y se tambaleó ligeramente. Los iris purpura de Arelia destellaron grises y luego lo soltó.  
—Acuéstenlo— ordenó antes de poner sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de Draco.  
La habitación siguió girando ligeramente mientras una manos—manos de hombre, debía ser Snape—lo guiaban a la cama de al lado de Draco. Luego la oscuridad lo envolvió.  
Cuando resurgió, despertó o lo que fuera, oyó voces susurrando cerca suyo.  
—¿Cuándo dijo Pomfrey que iba a despertar?  
—Probablemente cuando escuche tu gran bocota, Ron— dijo Harry obligándose a abrir los ojos. Su primera acción fue mirar a la cama a su lado. Draco aun estaba allí, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera tranquilizadora.  
—Lamento eso, amigo— dijo Ron avergonzado— ¿Cómo estas?  
—Bien. Sólo cansado.  
—¿Qué sucedió?— preguntó Hermione—. El Profesor Snape fue a la sala común y nos dijo que tú y Draco estaban en la enfermería, pero nada mas.  
—Draco estaba en la Mansión Malfoy. Hizo una especie de magia sanguínea y estaba casi desangrado. Dobby nos trajo aquí y la reina Arelia tomó la magia que Draco me había dado y la puso de nuevo en él—. No iba a mencionarles que quizás también le había quitado su magia; no quería enfrentarse a la discusión que eso causaría—. Estoy bien; sólo un poco mareado.  
Hermione asintió.  
—Shock Mágico, supongo. Así que, ¿Draco va a estar bien?  
—La reina no parecía estar muy preocupada— respondió Harry sentándose— ¿Dónde está ella?  
—Dijo que iría a ver a Dumbledore y que teníamos que quedarnos contigo y Draco. La mismísima reina de los elfos, Harry— dijo Hermion emocionada—. Puedes imaginar todo lo que ella sabe...  
—Estoy seguro de que si Draco habla por ti, ella te dará una entrevista o algo así— dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Eso fue tan Hermione… la guerra y su necesaria búsqueda de conocimiento para cómo ganar la guerra ya no era necesaria, pero aquí estaba ella, en busca de nuevo conocimiento.  
—Terminó— dijo Ron como si hubiera leído la mente de Harry—. Lo hiciste, Harry.  
—Con ayuda de Draco. Supongo que ese era el poder que el Señor Oscuro no conocía— dijo Harry, recordando la profecía de Trelawney—. Madre Arelia dijo que él no debió ser capaz de hacer lo que hizo, que la trasferencia no debió funcionar, que el intento debió matarlo.  
—Maldito suertudo— dijo Ron—. Debió atenerse al plan.  
—¿Qué plan?  
—Supuestamente debía causar una gran tormenta como distracción mientras un puñado de nosotros entraba para salvarte. Lo teníamos todo listo, pero él dijo que tenía que descansar antes de tener que hacerlo.  
Harry rió.  
—¿Y tú le creíste? Ron, ese plan tenia 'Gryffindor' escrito por todas partes. Draco jamás habría hecho algo así.  
—Sí, bueno— dijo Ron sonrojándose—. Probablemente habría funcionando.  
—Y alguien podría haber muerto— dijo Harry con sequedad. Notó que Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada— ¿Qué? ¿Alguien... murió?  
Hermione le tomó la mano.  
—Cuando fuiste capturado…  
De repente Harry recordó.  
—¡Nott! ¡Es el traidor! Tenemos que…  
—Lo sabemos, Harry— continúo Hermione—. Estaba trabajando con Mitchell Flint. Los Aurores los tomaron a ambos en custodia. Es solo que… los Slytherin sólo se metieron a los Aurores para cuidarte.  
—Draco…  
Ron bufó.  
—No, sólo para salvar sus propios traseros. Ellos sabían que tú eres el único que podía matar a… Voldemort— dijo con esfuerzo.  
Harry dudaba que los Slytherins lo estuvieran protegiendo por solo esa razón. Estar con Draco le había enseñado que los Slytherins tenían muchas razones para todo lo que hacían.  
—¿Qué? ¿Quién?— le preguntó a Hermione.  
—Daphne Greengrass. Los mortífagos la mataron cuando ella intentó impedir el ataque.  
—Mierda— dijo Harry con tristeza. No la había conocido como persona… ella sólo había sido "una de las brujas Slytherin.  
—Harry, ¿cómo estás mi muchacho?— preguntó Dumbledore entrando en la habitación.  
—Bien, señor. ¿Dónde está la reina Arelia? Quiero preguntarle sobre Draco.  
Dumbledore hizo una mueca.  
—Creo que ella está ocupada arreglando su guante de terciopelo.  
—¿Señor?— los tres preguntaron al mismo tiempo.  
—Bajo su apariencia de guante de terciopelo, la reina definitivamente tiene un puño de acero— murmuró Dumbledore— ¿Cómo lo dicen ustedes los estudiantes? Ah, sí… La reina me pateó el trasero por no explicarle claramente el peligro que era Voldemort para Draco y Harry—. Hermione tosió discretamente. Harry aclaró su garganta y cubrió su sonrisa con una mano. Ron rió. Con fuerza. Dumbledore lo miro por sobre sus anteojos—. Lamento no haber estado ahí cuando todo esto sucedió, Harry. Quizás podría haber hablado con el Sr. Malfoy…  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Cuando Draco está decidido a hacer algo no hay nada que lo haga cambiar de parecer— dijo, recordando la dolorosa conversación sobre Draco no cambiando como él y Harry llegaron a estar juntos.  
Si esperas que lamentes salvarme de Voldemort, por que Jamie llegara a existir, por...por enamorarme de ti, jamás seré perfecto para ti. Esa es mi verdad de la noche, Harry.  
—De todas maneras, no debí estar tan lejos. Estaba tratando de negociar con los hombres lobo para rastrear tu ubica…  
—¿Remus?— preguntó Harry ansioso.  
—Está bien. Estará aquí en poco tiempo. De hecho, toda la Orden se reunirá después para planear una estrategia para reorganizar la política del mundo mágico.  
—¿Y los mortífagos que sobrevivieron?  
—Fueron capturados por los Aurores. Te aseguro que tú y el Sr. Malfoy están completamente seguros.  
-Y si no eso no te tranquiliza, yo te daré la misma promesa— dijo la reina Arelia entrando a la sala—. Creo que ya todos saben lo lejos que llegaría por proteger a mi familia— añadió directamente.  
—Sí, claro— dijo Dumbledore con falsa cordialidad—. Bueno, me marcho para asegurarme de que todo esté como debe. Sólo quería decirte, Harry, que estoy orgulloso de ti y de Draco. El mundo mágico tiene una gran deuda con ustedes—. Con una reverencia dejo la habitación.  
Harry estaba impresionado. Pensaba que la actitud de Draco de "Yo controlo el universo" era estrictamente por ser un Malfoy, pero al parecer Lucius la había recibido por ambos lados y se la había heredado.  
—¿Cómo está Draco?— le preguntó ansioso a su suegra.  
—Lo sabremos cuando despierte. ¿Cómo estas tú?  
Harry se encogió de hombros y le echó una ojeada a Ron y Hermione. Arelia recibió el mensaje.  
—Lo lamento Sr. Weasley y Srta. Granger, pero debo insistir que Harry descanse ahora.  
—Oh, por supuesto— dijo Hermione agarrando a Ron del codo—. Volveremos pronto para verte, Harry.  
—Traigan a Jamie con ustedes— dijo Harry.  
—Lo haremos. ¡Chao!  
Harry sonrió. Hermione era una bruja inteligente; si Arelia podía hacer que Dumbledore saltara ante sus órdenes, no había manera en que se opusiera a la reina elfica. La sonrisa desapareció, y se giró hacia Arelia.  
—No les dije nada. Y no he intentado nada. No… ni siquiera sé dónde está mi varita.  
—No necesitas una varita. Ordena, Harry.  
Rodó los ojos ante la orden. Definitivamente era familia de Draco.  
—Accio Foom-Foom.  
El dragón no se movió de al lado de Draco.  
—Hmm— dijo ella—. Yo no creo haber respondido a una orden tan desganada. ¿Qué sucede, hijo? ¿Temes haber perdido tu magia? ¿O en realidad no la quieres?  
—La quiero; es sólo que ya no la necesito.  
—Olvidé lo dramático que ustedes los magos pueden llegar a ser— dijo Arelia con un suspiro—. Por supuesto que necesitas tu magia. Es quien eres.  
—No, quien soy, quien era, era el Niño—Que—Vivió—Para—Salvar—Al—Mundo—De—Voldemort. Ya no soy eso. No soy necesario.  
Ella le tomó la mano y sintió su más alto nivel de calor corporal recorrerlo.  
—Pero lo eres. Draco te necesita. Tu hijo te necesita. Eso es quién eres. El Niño—Que—Vivió era...trivial.  
Él se quedó mirándola. Maldición, ella y Draco eran iguales. Que el cielo ayudara al mundo mágico y al mundo elfico ahora que ellos se habían encontrado.  
—Pensé que tendrían que sobrevivir sin mí. Él no debió…  
—Pero lo hizo. Y ahora, ellos sobrevivirán contigo. Mi hijo es muy inteligente y protector. Le debes a él ser todo lo que eres. Llama al dragón.  
Harry estiró su mano y se enfocó.  
—¡Accio Foom-Foom!  
El juguete voló hacia su mano. Se quedo mirándolo por un momento, luego lo apretó contra su pecho y agachó su cabeza, no queriendo que Arelia viera su lágrimas.  
—¿Harry?  
Levantó la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con unos familiares ojos grises.  
—¡Draco!  
Su marido sonrió.  
—Mi plan funcionó, ¿no es así? Hola, Madre.  
—No le digas "hola madre" así como si nada, Draco— gruño Harry mientras bajaba de su cama y se subía a la de Draco— ¡Ella esta aquí porque casi te mataste, idiota!  
Draco rodó sus ojos.  
—¿Voldemort está muerto?—. Harry asintió— ¿Tú estás vivo? Harry asintió otra vez—. Mi plan funcionó. Hola, Madre— repitió Draco.  
Los ojos de Arelia brillaron como los de Dumbledore.  
—Hola hijo. Después que tú y tu pareja se reencuentren, tú y yo debemos tener una conversación sobre riesgos necesarios e innecesarios, querido—. Ella se acercó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Deje el reino repentinamente; debo regresar y explicar. Volveré pronto.  
Draco la observó marcharse.  
—¿Por qué me pusiste en su lista negra, Harry?— dijo, acurrucándose entre los brazos que lo envolvieron.  
—¿Yo? Tú y tus planes, idiota. ¿Y si Dobby no hubiera podido meterme en la Mansión Malfoy? ¿Y si Arelia no hubiera podio sacar lo que me diste para volver a ponerlo dentro de ti? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si te hubiera perdido, idiota?— Harry enfatizo el "idiota" con besos en las sienes de Draco.  
Draco dirigió los labios de Harry hasta los suyos y se perdieron en las sensaciones por largos minutos hasta que Draco lo soltó.  
—Gracias por salvarme, Harry Potter.  
Harry negó con la cabeza.  
—Gracias por salvarte a ti mismo, Draco Malfoy. Gracias por salvar al maldito mundo mágico.  
—Fue pura coincidencia— dijo Draco suspirando mientras se apoyaba contra Harry—. Todo fue por mi, sabes… y bueno, por Jamie, que también es parte de mi, así que también es mío. Tú no tuviste nada que ver con esto así que no caigas en la culpa de lo que pudo haber sucedido. Y no se te ocurra pensar que me volví noble y abnegado— dijo con seriedad—. Lo que hice no tuvo nada que ver con esas tendencias Gryffindor. Como siempre has declarado, soy un Slytherin, y no tengo reparos en hacer lo que sea para proteger lo que es mío. Jamie es mío, hice lo que hice por él. Él merece tener lo mejor de lo mejor, y si el destino decidió que sólo debía tener un padre, bueno, tú sabes que yo lo habría arruinado completamente.  
—No, no sé eso. Además, yo también podría haberlo arruinado.  
—Pero tus Weasley y Granger habrían entrometido sus narices y lo habrían arreglado todo.  
—Ellos también te habrían ayudado a ti.  
—Como si fuera a permitir que un Weasley me ayudara— bufó Draco— ¿Lo ves? Es por eso que tú hubieras sido un mejor padre solo.  
Todo lo que Harry podía ver era que Draco para nada se asemejaba a Lucius, él habría sido un excelente padre solo. Claro, probablemente habría desdeñado públicamente los consejos de los Weasley, pero los habría seguido al pie de la letra si beneficiaban a Jamie.  
—No discutamos sobre esto ya que gracias a ti y a tu madre, ninguno de los dos será un padre solo.  
-Tú también jugaste tu parte.  
—Sí.  
Draco entrelazó sus dedos.  
—¿Cómo se sintió? ¿Tener mi poder y el tuyo?  
Harry recordó el engreimiento que había sentido cuando supo que Voldemort no podría tocarlo y la satisfacción de saber que Voldemort estaba acabado.  
—Bien. Quizás demasiado bien. Creo...creo que ahora sé cómo se hacen los señores oscuros.  
Draco asintió.  
—Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso. La oscuridad no puede tenerte porque eres mío.  
—Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Y tú eres mío?  
—Lo soy. Pero Foom-Foom no. ¿Por qué tienes mi juguete?  
Harry miró el juguete que aún tenía aferrado en su mano libre.  
—Tú también lo salvaste.  
—¿Lo hice? Mierda, soy bueno— dijo Draco con una sonrisa satisfecha, que fue seguida de un bostezo.  
—¡Oh, estas despierto!  
Harry vio a Hermione en la puerta con Jamie en sus brazos. Ella les llevo el bebé y se marchó, diciendo algo sobre que tenía que volver con Ron.  
—Diplomática, ¿no es así?—. Draco besó a su hijo dormido en la frente—. Cierra las cortinas a nuestro alrededor, Harry. Quiero estar a solas con mi familia por un rato.  
Harry cerró las cortinas con un movimiento de sus manos. Luego lanzó un hechizo de silencio y uno de oscuridad. Aunque no durmió, se relajó, sabiendo que él y su mundo estaban libres de peligro.  
Draco Malfoy se acostó entre los brazos de su esposo y soñó. Soñó con un futuro con niños riendo, un amante esposo, y un reino y una familia nueva para conocer. No había oscuridad que no tuviera luz, dolor que no pudiera ser calmado, ni penas que no pudieran ser equilibradas por felicidad abrumadora. Después, despertó, confundido y desorientado. Bajó la mirada y vio unos adormilados ojos verdes observándolo. Miró tras él y vio otros ojos verdes devorándolo con amor. Miró alrededor y vio amigos, familia y profesores, gente con la que podía contar. Con un suspiro, se apoyo hacia atrás contra el firme pecho de Harry y supo sin ninguna duda que su Plan había funcionando.  
Draco Malfoy estaba salvado al fin.


	46. Epílogo

—¡Te dije que CAMINARAS MÁS LENTO! Sólo tengo cuatro años. ¡Mis piernas no son tan largas!  
—Puedes subirte a mi espalda si quieres.  
—¡O el imbécil podría CAMINAR MÁS LENTO!  
—Ni siquiera sabes lo que es un imbécil.  
—Quizás no. Pero tuviste que caminar más lento para decirme. ¡Así que, JA!  
Draco Malfoy lentamente meneó la cabeza mientras escuchaba a su prole comunicarse entre sí en diferentes maneras. Daphne Lily de cuatro años era tan Slytherin como la bruja por la que había sido nombrada, astutamente haciendo que su hermano de once años, Jamie, caminara más lento en el perpetuo movimiento rápido que mantenía. Además estaba Thisala Molly de ocho años que, en su heróica naturaleza Gryffindor, había intentado hacer la paz ofreciéndose para que Daphne se subiera a su espalda. Finalmente, estaba Sirius Albus que en la actualidad aún estaba en el útero, pateando con fuerza en un esfuerzo de mantenerse a la par de sus hermanos… un Hufflepuff fetal queriendo unirse a la pandilla. Draco se sobó la barriga, diciéndole a Sirius que todo estaba bien, que pronto llegaría el día en que podría molestar con sus hermanos sin la ayuda de su Papá.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Miró a su esposo y asintió.  
—Estoy bien, Harry. Este es mi cuarto embarazo; ya es una forma de arte para mi.  
—Oye, tú fuiste el que dijo que debíamos superar a los Weasley. Sólo porque Ron y Hermione tienen tres hijos...  
—Sigue hablando y no habrán mas hijos o sexo en tu futuro— le advirtió Draco. De seguro no iba a intentar el número que tenían los Weasley mayores, aunque tenían los medios más que suficientes para tener cuantos hijos quisieran. En todo caso, Harry sabía tan bien como él que Sirius no había sido planeado. Un minuto estaban en una celebración élfica de alguna cosa u otra (a los elfos le gustaban las fiestas) y al siguiente, estaban despertando tras unos arbustos sin pantalones y ropa interior.  
—Oh, Draco, sabes que sólo estoy preocupado.  
—Y cuántas veces te he dicho, y Madre te ha dicho, que me he vuelto tan elfo que un embarazo ya no es un problema para mi.  
—Excepto cuando te quedas atorado en sillas blandas o andas en busca de un baño cada cien metros.  
—Jódete, porque sé que ya no lo haré— siseó Draco mientras caminaban tras los niños en busca de un buen lugar para un picnic en el abarrotado parque de Londres.  
—¿Aunque te de un masaje de pies?  
El problema con estar vinculado con alguien por casi doce años era que te conocía demasiado bien.  
—Y un masaje de espalda.  
Harry lo tomó de la mano.  
—Y un masaje de espalda. Mañana tienes el día libre, ¿cierto?  
—Claro que sí. El Ministerio puede funcionar sin el Ministro de Relaciones Mágicas y Elficas por un día más.  
Se había tomado una semana para pasar este tiempo especial con su familia.  
—¿Este lugar está bien, Papá?  
Miró alrededor.  
—Es un buen lugar, Jamie. Puedes ir al lago si quieres.  
—¿Podemos ir también, Papá?— gritaron las niñas.  
Draco miró a su hijo. Este era el dia de Jamie; respetaría sus deseos. Jamie se encogió de hombros y sonrió.  
—Está bien, pero quédense cerca y escuchen a su hermano. En unos cuantos años serán ustedes las que se marchen a Hogwarts al día siguiente y no querrán que sus hermanos las molesten.  
Harry bufó mientras los niños se dirigían al lago, Foom-Foom colgando peligrosamente de la mano de Daphne.  
—Marcharse a Hogwarts… como si no viviéramos en Hogwarts.  
Hogwarts quería a Jamie en Hogwarts. Eso había quedado claro hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que Madame Pomfrey confirmara que Thisala venía en camino, Jamie los había despertado con un "Gracias por mi habitación propia, Papi y Papá". El castillo había añadido una habitación completa, con todo lo que un niño pudiera querer. La habitación de Thisala apareció junto con Daphne y había sido muy interesante cómo se enteraron de que Sirius estaba en camino. Después de despertar tras los arbustos, reunieron a sus hijos y dejaron el reino con memorias borrosas. Jamie de diez años, feliz de volver a Hogwarts (Jamie adoraba Hogwarts, así que en realidad no importaba cuánto Hogwarts lo quisiera; él la quería igual de mucho), había corrido ansioso a sus habitaciones mientras sus padres arrastraban los pies para llegar. Para cuando colapsaron en el sofá, Jamie estaba sentado sobre la mesita de café, mirándolos solemne.  
—Papi, Papá.  
Draco conocía ese tono. Ese tono significaba que Jamie tenía algo de una naturaleza seria que discutir. No había tenido deseos de tener una discusión seria, pero al ser padre, enderezó los hombros y prestó atención.  
—¿Qué sucede, Jamie? Sabes que puedes decirnos cualquier cosa.  
—Daphne tiene una habitación propia.  
Draco le dio una palmadita a la sorpresa de hace meses que se había vuelto un abultado estomago.  
—Sí, marcharse a Hogwarts, vivir en un dormitorio en vez de en sus propia habitación. Será bastante diferente, Harry.  
—Lo se— dijo Harry mientras ayudaba a Draco a sentarse en el piso sobre una manta—. Ni siquiera quiero considerar cómo serán nuestras habitaciones sin él. Tampoco podrás pasar más tiempo tú solo en el reino élfico, ¿está bien?  
—No sin ti— accedió Draco— ¿Y cómo le ha ido a los nuevos reclutas?  
H.O.G.A.R. había sobrevivido la muerte de Voldemort. En vez de sólo proteger a Hogwarts, ahora proveían seguridad para eventos especiales o ayudaban como guardias privados a pueblos que no querían enfrentarse al papeleo de los Aurores. Después de cinco años en el servicio, le habían pedido a Harry que fuera el jefe de la milicia… en especial porque como era una celebridad le hacía difícil funcionar como un simple oficial.  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—Creo que comenzar la orientación al final del verano fue una buena idea. Le da a aquellos que terminaron Hogwarts tiempo suficiente para decidir si la milicia es en realidad lo que quieren hacer. También están aquellos de otras instituciones mágicas que no podrían lograrlo si la orientación fuera a principios del verano.  
—Es tiempo suficiente para que los reclutas se acomoden antes de que los estudiantes de Hogwarts arriben. Esa fue una idea brillante, en todo caso— dijo Draco recostándose.  
—Por supuesto que lo fue, ya que fue tu idea— dijo Harry obediente. Se acostó sobre su estomago al lado de Draco—. Estoy feliz de que hiciéramos todas las compras de Jamie ayer. Sólo puedo imaginar lo abarrotado que debe estar el Callejón Diagon hoy.  
—Al menos no conoció a un extraño niño con una cicatriz en la frente en Madame Malkin— dijo Draco con una sonrisa de medio lado.  
A Harry ya no le molestaba la cicatriz; con la muerte de Voldemort había palidecido considerablemente y no dolía.  
—O a un pálido niño altanero con rasgos angulares y una boca que no paraba.  
Draco rió.  
—Admítelo, Potter… te encanta mi boca.  
Harry se acercó.  
—Sí— dijo, probando su declaración al atacar la boca de Draco con la suya.  
—Bueno, al menos no se van a preguntar cómo terminé en esta condición— dijo Draco momentos después.  
Rió cuando Harry miró alrededor para asegurase que nadie los hubiera estado mirando. Harry aún no aprendía a vivir con sus eternos observadores. Ya era malo que fuera Harry Potter, Salvador del mundo mágico, pero además estaba casado con Draco Malfoy… hijo de un mortífago, único Progenitor conocido, elfo sangresucia, y co-asesino del terrible Señor Oscuro Lord Voldemort. Draco estaba bastante seguro que una fotografía del beso aparecería en la edición de mañana de El Profeta. Era algo bueno que Jamie hubiera aprendido a vivir con la infamia que ocasionaba el nombre de su familia ya que simplemente se reiría ante los comentarios que de seguro iba a recibir en el Expreso de Hogwarts.  
—¿Vamos a hacer esto cada año?— preguntó Harry.  
—¿Qué? ¿Besarnos? Estaba pensando hacerlo mas de una vez al año— ronroneó Draco.  
—No, tontito. Quiero decir venir a Londres para que los niños puedan ir en el tren como los demás estudiantes. Me gusta esa idea.  
Draco asintió.  
—Creo que es importante porque, tú sabes, hay una gran cantidad de trabajo preliminar para el año establecido en el viaje en tren.  
—Sí, como de cuáles Slytherin tienes que mantenerte alejado.  
—Cállate, adulador.  
Harry sonrió.  
—Sabes, algún fanfarrón de séptimo año va a tener un duro despertar mañana, pensando que Jamie es un típico niño de primero. Pero personalmente se que su papá le ha enseñado unos cuantos trucos.  
—Sin mencionar los que su viejo papi les ha enseñado. Tal vez ellos tengan el sentido común suficiente de alejarse cuando sepan su nombre.  
—Eso te mantuvo alejado de molestar a Harry Potter.  
Draco bufó con fuerza.  
—En realidad eso me hizo querer molestarlo mas.  
—¿Sí?  
—Sí. Además, estaba hablando de la parte Malfoy de su nombre más que de la parte Potter—. Estaba contando con que Jamie dejara claro el mensaje de que no podían molestar a los niños Malfoy—Potter.  
Todas las "Casas" en Jamie lo dejaban bastante balanceado; claro, se lanzaba al puro estilo Gryffindor, pero con sutil astucia Slytherin, claridad de pensamiento Ravenclaw y la buena naturaleza Hufflepuff. Las niñas, por otro lado, en defensa de su familia, perpetrarían absoluta devastación sin complejos sobre su supuesto enemigo. Harry, bendito su corazón criado muggle, pensaba que las niñas eran mayormente azucar y especias; Draco —con una madre bruja, la otra una elfa, y una tía que podría haberse enfrentado al señor oscuro y ganado si no hubiera estado loca— sabia que no eran así.  
—¿Crees que tu nombre inspira mas respeto?  
—Mejor dicho más terror.  
Harry suspiró y agachó la cabeza.  
—Probablemente tienes razón—. Luego se iluminó—. Pero al menos él no será un Slytherin.  
El Sombrero Seleccionador había llamado a Jamie a principios del verano. Lo que sucedió, sólo el Sombrero y Jamie lo sabían con seguridad, pero Jamie volvió a sus habitaciones diciéndoles que sería un Ravenclaw para que así su familia pudiera representar a todas sus casas. Ya que era obvio en que Casas estarían Thisala y Daphne, eso dejaba a Sirius siendo un Hufflepuff.  
Al menos no sería un shock tan grande el Sorteo en once años más.  
—¿A qué hora se supone que llegarán los demás?  
Harry miró su reloj muggle.  
—Pronto. Nadie tiene hijos con edad de ir a Hogwarts todavía, así que sólo vienen a Londres por la tarde. El próximo año será diferente. La hija mayor de Ron y Hermione tendrá once años.  
—A ella le gusta nuestro Jamie, ¿sabes?  
Harry rodó los ojos.  
—Ariel sólo lo considera como su heróico hermano mayor.  
Draco también rodó los ojos a Harry.  
—Recuerda mis palabras: esa niña será nuestra nuera un día. Ella tiene el cerebro de su mamá y la tenacidad de su abuela. Jamie está igual que casado.  
—Lo haces sonar como si nuestro hijo fuera una presa fácil.  
—Ja. ¿Acaso no lo has notado? Ella le gusta a él.  
Harry se quedó mirándolo.  
—¿De dónde sacas eso, Draco? Yo paso tanto tiempo como tú con los niños, y yo…  
—Recuerda mis palabras, Potter. Al menos sus hijos tendrán el pelo élfico real y no ese horrible pelo rojo.  
—¿Así que has añadido clarividencia a tu bolsa de trucos?—. Harry giró un diente de león envejecido en la mano y Draco lo fulminó con la mirada. NO quería pasar horas cepillando pelusas de su cabello.  
—Sólo me preparo para un futuro inevitable, Harry—. Frunció el ceño cuando un soplo de de aire envío semillas flotantes en su dirección—. El inevitable futuro sin sexo.  
Harry rió y tomó otro diente de león.  
—Trata con otra táctica, Draco. Sabes que sólo te casaste conmigo por el sexo. Eres insaciable.  
—No me casé contigo sólo por el sexo; me casé contigo por todo lo que siempre quise.  
Harry dejó caer el diente de león y lo miró serio.  
—¿Y cómo funcionó eso para ti?  
—Mejor de lo planeado; mejor de lo que podría haber esperado— respondió igual de serio— ¿Y qué hay de ti?  
Harry se encogió de hombros.  
—No soy el tipo de hombre que hace planes… soy el tipo de hombre que se mueve a donde lo lleve el viento. Así que tú, mi vida contigo, no fue planeada por ningún tramo de la imaginación. Pero ahora que estoy aquí, contigo y con cuantos niños desees concederme, puedo decir honestamente que no podría estar más feliz, más satisfecho o contento. Te salvaste más que a ti mismo esa vez, Draco.  
Draco desvió la mirada.  
—Sabes que estoy esperando un Hufflepuff, Harry. Está totalmente arruinando mi sistema emocional.  
Harry rió y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Draco.  
—Tú eres el fraude más suave que conozco.  
—Por favor, déjame con mis delirios— rogó Draco—. Antes de cuatro hijos, era un verdadero cínico duro, ¿no era así?  
—Una palabra responde a eso, Draco: Foom-Foom.  
—Mierda— suspiró—. Al menos soy un buen padre, ¿cierto? Jamie… bueno, Jamie es Jamie. Thisala es tan igual a ti, que no es gracioso. Daphne… Daphne tiene sus momentos, ¿pero no lo has notado? Una vez que consigue lo que quiere, ella puede ser bastante agradable.  
—No es una Slytherin normal para nada entonces— accedió Harry agradablemente.  
—Y Huffie aquí, probablemente no hay mucho que pueda hacer para arruinarlo. Así que, buen padre.  
—Excelente padre.  
—¿Y un buen Ministro?  
—Para nada como Fudge o los demás. Tú no juegas a la política: es a tu manera o nada— bromeó Harry.  
Draco se encogió de hombros.  
—No es como que pueda ser sobornado o algo así. Nadie es más rico que nosotros.  
—Y tu madre es su Majestad la Reina Arelia, Reina Regente de Kherin, Monarca actual del Reino de los Elfos, y Comandante en Jefe de Las Fuerzas Armadas de los Cinco Reinos Originales de la Magia.  
—Cierto. Y mientras estamos en ese tema, también soy un buen mago y un buen elfo. De verdad quiero que ambos lados estén cómodos entre si.  
—Sólo tener un limitado numero de puertas para pasar al otro lado fue una idea brillante, una manera simple de saber quién está allí todo el tiempo.  
—Gracias. ¿Soy un buen amigo?  
—Demandaste una guardería en el edifico del Ministerio porque muchos de nuestros amigos trabajan allí y tienen niños.  
—En realidad, la demandé porque los del Departamento de Recursos dijeron que no podía hacerse.  
—Le pediste a tu madre un ala en el palacio élfico para que nuestros amigos puedan quedarse cada vez que quieran.  
—Madre Arelia es fácil de convencer.  
Harry bufó.  
—Dile eso al resto del Ministerio y a Dumbledore.  
—Aficionados.  
—¿Draco?  
—¿Sí, Harry?  
—Eres bueno, ¿está bien? No es nada de que avergonzarse. Eres bueno. Vive con eso.  
—Bien, pero te hecho la culpa de esto. Todo lo que soy, es por tu culpa.  
Harry sonrió.  
—Puedo vivir con eso.  
Antes que Draco pudiera responder, alguien gritó sus nombres, y vieron al clan Weasley acercarse seguidos de cerca por los recién casados Blaise y Pansy. Familia. Amigos. No era lo que había Planeado esa traumática celebración de Navidad hace tantos años, pero el Destino pareció planear bastante bien por sí solo.  
Podía vivir con eso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIN


End file.
